Reflexio: Perpetual Black Feather
by Seino Naito
Summary: Touta Konoe was involved in a tragic incident that nearly costed him his life and took his parents away from him. Now an immortal vampire, Touta struggles to find a purpose to his new life. An encounter with a mysterious miko will change everything forever. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is an AU I had been wanting to write for quite some time. Taking place in a world were magic became known much more earlier and a solution different to the Space Elevator was used to save the world. I took lots of inspiration from the School Festival arc in Negima and other sources.

This story is centered around this world's version of Touta and Kuroumaru, also including others like Jinbei, Gengorou and Ikkuu as major characters. There's also many other side characters of the canon and a bunch of OCs.

While this will be one long standalone story, there's other stories for this AU I will likely do once I have this done. First, you can consider this my fanfiction dedicated to the ToutaxKuroumaru ship, although romance won't be the only focus here.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

 **Phase 1: The Underpaid Janitor Encounters the Blazing Miko**

" _This is bad… I can't breathe…"_

 _Those were the thoughts of a boy, lying down in a pool of his own blood. He couldn't feel any part of his body. No, most of his body wasn't there anymore. His two arms and left leg were missing. In his chest, there was a huge hole as if he had been impaled by something._

" _Am I going to die now…? Just like this?"_

 _The boy's vision was fuzzy. He couldn't make out his surroundings. However, there was one thing his eyes scarcely distinguished; a small feminine figure kneeling down beside him._

" _Poor boy," the boy heard a young female voice. "It seems you have been beaten pretty hard there. Anyone would tell you have not much left to live."_

 _The boy wanted to speak back, but he didn't have the strength for that. The only thing that came out of his mouth was his blood._

 _The female slowly ran her fingers along the blood spilled around the dying boy's body._

" _Your parents asked me to save your life. As you are now, there is only one way to prevent your death. Unfortunately, there is a big price to be paid," the female stated as she licked the blood in her fingers. "That is your humanity."_

 _Big price? Humanity? The boy didn't understand what that meant. He really didn't care right now. The agony he felt barely even let him think._

" _What is this woman saying?... Who is she…?... No, I know this voice…"_

 _The boy focused of the female next to him. His vision cleared for a moment. There, he saw a little girl with long blonde hair, wearing a dark gothic Lolita dress. The boy immediately knew who she was._

" _E-Evangeline…" the boy weakly said._

 _The girl nodded, as if confirming his recognition. Evangeline raised one of her hands. Shining ice crystals appeared, gathering together on her hand. They transformed into a glass. Evangeline bit her other hand and poured her own blood into the glass. Evangeline then she offered the glass to the boy._

" _The choice is yours, boy. Do you want to die here as a human? Or spend the rest of eternity as an undying monster?"_

 _The boy still didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew one thing. He didn't want to die. He used all his strength to speak up._

" _Let me…... live."_

" _I see," Evangeline closed her eyes. She accepted the boy's decision. She softly lifted the boy's head. She put the glass on his lips. "If you come to regret this, don't blame it on me. This was your choice, kid."_

 _The boy tasted the blood on his mouth. He swallowed it without a second thought._

 _With that, the boy's vision faded to black._

* * *

The scene took place in a complex Japanese-style building. It was a spacious, sophisticated and traditionally oriental construction. It had the looks of those big mansions old rich families lived in. On top of its roofs, a young boy with spiky ebony hair was waking up from his nap.

As the boy opened his eyes, he saw the immense and shining sun in the sky. He covered his face to not be blinded by its light. He yawned and started stretching. His back didn't feel right. The boy looked around and saw some cleaning tools lying around near him. He then concluded he must have fallen asleep during roof cleaning. Again.

He slowly sat up as he rubbed his face to feel more awake. He then stared at the blue sky. No, that wasn't a simple sky. Something was off about it.

Inside the endless blue space, there was a faded image that resembled an aerial landscape. It was almost like there was a massive mirror had been placed above the earth, reflecting the silhouette of the land below with an opaque glass.

However, the boy in the roof didn't seem impressed by that incredible sight. It appeared he was used to it. He instead admired the lake that surrounded the mansion he was in and the image of a large city on the other side. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze on his face.

"Sleepin' at work again, Touta?"

Touta turned to his side and saw a man smoking from an old kiseru smoking pipe, standing in the roof beside him.

Touta yawned. "Mornin', Jinbei-jiisan."

Jinbei appeared to be a middle-aged man with his reddish brown hair tied in a samurai-style ponytail. His attire consisted on a simple dark green yukata and sandals. He was also wearing a kasa hat to protect himself from the sun.

"If someone else catches ya, yer gonna be in big ol' trouble. Ya know what Gengorou does to slackers," Jinbei said as he offered his hand to help Touta stand up. Touta accepted the hand.

"It can't be helped! I get sleepy during the day, especially when the sun is as hot as it is today!" Touta said in his defense. "Besides, you're the last person I want to tell me that."

"Huh? What's that?" Jinbei asked, slightly frowning.

"It means that I have been working here for four years already. And coincidentally, I have never seen you do anything around here, Jinbei-jiisan."

"That offends me, Touta. I have an invaluable role in this organization," Jinbei said proudly.

"Oh, yeah? And what is it?" Touta questioned as if not believing him.

"Something so important that a brat wouldn't understand it," Jinbei said as he smoked out of his pipe.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" Touta snapped, only for Jinbei to ignore him. "At least say what you do for your super important job and I may believe you!"

"I usually sit around all day, reading lotta of boring papers," Jinbei shrugged.

"So, you're NEET, after all?" Touta deadpanned.

"Touta-kun! Where are you?!"

A new voice startled both Touta and Jinbei.

Touta took a look at the ground from the roof. He saw a man with messy dark hair and glasses going over the place. "Shit, it's Gengorou-san! Well, at least he's not going to catch only me this time!"

When Touta looked back, Jinbei was gone. All that was left was a little note with "You haven't seen me" written on it.

"That damned geezer…" Touta growled.

"There you are, Touta-kun!" Gengorou spotted Touta on the roof. "I have been looking all over for you! You were supposed to have finished roof cleaning hours ago!"

"Sorry! I just found a giant ball of muss up here and…"

"No excuses! Now, get down here!" Gengorou demanded. Touta obeyed and jumped from the roof. He made a couple of spins in the air, making a skillful landing on the ground.

Gengorou deeply frowned as he looked over Touta's getup; a simple red T-shirt and a pair of black pants. "Touta-kun, what are you wearing?"

"My clothes?" Touta asked rhetorically.

"Where is your work uniform?" Gengorou asked, signaling his own uniform as an example. "I have told you a million times to not forget to put it on," he scolded in a severe tone.

Touta rolled his eyes at Gengorou. "Come on! Don't tell me you expect me to wear that when cleaning, too."

"This uniform is essential to represent the dignity of this establishment's working staff!" Gengorou strenuously declared with a straight face.

"Yeah, but waiter uniforms are not my style, thank you," Touta deadpanned.

"They are not waiter uniforms!" Gengorou protested. The uniform totally looked like that of a restaurant waiter, though. "Besides, breaking dressing protocol could result in your salary getting lowered, you know?"

"Suddenly, waiters are looking cool to me," Touta nervously laughed.

"Leaving that aside, let's go. You have cooking duty today. You know how our members get when denied their meal. I don't want to deal with a rampage, like the other day."

"Yes, sir," Touta complied. "Those customers just can't live without my splendid meals," he added cockily.

"After that you have to wash all the dishes and rearrange the tables. And that's just the beginning; you have to clean the floors, the walls, all the windows and the chimney, dust the furniture and work on the garden. Don't forget to clean the hot springs and…" Gengorou went on and on with his ridiculously long list of duties.

Touta felt like he was dying from overwork already.

* * *

Touta had just finished with cooking lunch for everyone. Wearing his so-called his waiter uniform, he was now heading to the dining hall where the establishment's members were waiting for him.

"Hello, my monster fellows! Bet you are all starving! Don't worry, your favorite chef has arrived!" Touta loudly announced as he entered the dining hall.

"Touta-bouzu!" everyone in the room cheered. None of which were human. The place was filled with youkai of all kinds; some had a more human-like form, but most were in their monstrous true form.

Touta calmly served the youkai their food, although he had to be carefully for those trying to impatiently snatch their meal. Despite how scary many of them looked, the youkai actually seemed very polite and friendly. Aside from fighting each other for the food for a bit.

"Hey, Otoroshi! Don't eat the table too! Do you know how much it cost to replace it the last time?!" Touta snapped at the monster already sinking its teeth into the table. "Basan, stop trying to heat the food yourself! We don't want this to become a fireplace again!" Touta yelled as he threw water at the fire-breathing chicken.

In the middle of the fuss, Touta noticed a female youkai wasn't eating at all. She was one of the rare types that looked completely human. She was just a cute blue-haired girl in a kimono to common eyes. "Why aren't you eating, Futatsuki? If you don't hurry the best of my meals will be gone in no time."

Futatsuki shyly looked away. She seemed uncomfortable. "Oh, My Sir. For me to eat in front of you is… very embarrassing."

"Come on, don't sweat it. Go ahead and stuff your face. I mean, mouth," Touta told her, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Futatsuki's face reddened as she softly nodded. She proceeded to untie her dark blue hair. Her locks of hair started moving on their own and grabbed the food from the table. However, the hair didn't take the food to the mouth of Futatsuki's face. All the meal went to a huge mouth with sharp teeth she had on the back of her head. As the second mouth devoured the meal, Futatsuki hid her red face behind her arms.

"Must be rough to be a futakuchi-onna…" Touta thought as he observed Futatsuki.

"Sssweetie," Touta heard a hissing voice.

In the next moment, Touta realized he was being wrapped by a huge snake tail, attached to the waist of a young-looking girl in a kimono. She had reptilian eyes and shoulder-length wet hair.

"Aren't you so nice to always take such good care of ussss," the snake girl hissed at him as she stuck out her long tongue. She caressed Touta's hair with her human arms. Meanwhile, her snake tail continued to squeeze Touta's body so tight that the boy's face turned blue.

"Nureka-san! That's not fair!" Futatsuki reproached, slapping the table. "We made that agreement between the three. Right, Kohone-san?"

Another female youkai stood up from the table. This one also resembled a human woman in a kimono. Except she was literally a moving skeleton. "That's correct," Kohone said. "It's not your turn yet, nure-onna! The next one to coddle My Beloved is me!"

Kohone and Futatsuki then rushed to try and free Touta from Nureka's tail.

A large oni laughed at the scene. "Well, well. Touta-bouzu is as popular as always. Having those fine women all over him. Bet he feels lucky!"

"Looks more like he's cursing his luck," an ox-headed youkai commented as he saw Touta pass out in the nure-onna tail's grasp.

* * *

At night.

Touta had spent his day doing his daily, boring janitor duties. He was just finishing his final task for the day: cleaning the outdoor hot springs that all the residents of the mansion shared. They were pretty big and it took long to clean them up. However, compared with what he did for the rest of the place, it was an easy assignment for him.

"And finished!" Touta declared as he swept out the final spot of the hot springs. "Yeah, another day of work well done!" Touta cheered and excitedly jumped around.

"Good to see you're still so energetic. You will have as much work to do tomorrow," Gengorou told him as he entered to the hot springs.

"Gengorou-san! What brings you here?" Touta looked surprised. "Is it a scolding? Just so you know, this time I made sure to cut the grass evenly!"

"No. Actually, your work today was quite passable. One day, your efforts could be thoroughly satisfactory," Gengorou said in his usual severe tone.

Touta rolled his eyes. "Your compliments are so stimulating…"

"By the way," Gengorou adjusted his glasses as he observed Touta's get up. "Not wearing your uniform is one thing, but why do you always have to get naked when cleaning here?"

Touta took a look at himself. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist at the moment. "I like taking a bath right after I finish. I think I very much deserve it."

Gengorou sighed. "Well, whatever. I don't really care as long as none of our clients see you like that. Having an employee with an exhibitionist habit can be bad for our image."

"So much for Mr. Bespectacled Nudist," Touta murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Gengorou threw a glare at him.

"I-I will keep that in mind, Gengorou-san!" Touta nervously laughed.

Gengorou adjusted his glasses again. "Sorry to tell you your bath will have to wait, Touta-kun. Your special visit has arrived," Touta's eyes widened a bit. He knew who that had to be. "They are waiting for you at the garden."

Touta sighed. "She's back, huh."

That frequent visitor wasn't one he was exactly thrilled to see, but it would be more problematic if he ignored her now. He knew it from experience.

* * *

Touta headed to the large garden of the mansion. In the middle of the dark, he found a girl in a maid outfit kneeling down to admire the flowers. As he approached, Touta showed a carefree smile and waved his hand at the maid.

As the girl noticed Touta approaching, she stood up and made a polite bow. She had the looks of a girl close to Touta's age with long aquamarine hair tied in a pair of twin tails. At first glance, she was just a normal girl. The antennae that she had in place of ears was the only way to tell she was actually a robot.

"Hello there, Senchamaru!" Touta greeted her.

"Good night, Konoe-bonsama," Senchamaru greeted back, more formally.

"I told you to not call me that! It's embarrassing! Call me Touta," he insisted, flustered.

"Understood, Touta-sama," Senchamaru complied with a bow.

"Forget it," Touta said while throwing his hands in the air. "How's your little research going?"

"It's progressing steadily, thank you for asking. Your information sources have indeed been really helpful," Senchamaru took Touta's hand into her own. "By the way Touta-sama, have you considered my offer? Of becoming my research partner?"

Senchamaru got Touta's hand closer to her, as if she was about to let him touch her chest. Touta smiled serenely and took his hand back. He placed his hand on top of Senchamaru's head and petted it.

"Sorry, Robo-tan. You're a real cutie, but you're not the heroine I'm looking for."

Senchamaru closed her eyes. "That is a pity. You do seem like the best type of male who can help with my research."

Touta got his hand off Senchamaru's head and started looking around as if looking for someone. "So, you came alone this time?"

"Yes, my Master sent me on my own. She couldn't find the right moment this time, but as usual, she wishes to check on your condition every few months," said Senchamaru.

"Oh, come on. It's not like she's my guardian or anything. Besides, if she wants to get in touch with others, she should do it herself. Not leave it to her personal robot maid!"

"I was designed to be Master's personal assistant in replacement of my oldest sister. It's natural for me to come in her place when Master is busy. Besides, Master is honestly concerned about you, even if she denies it."

"Well, you can just tell your dear Master I'm doing just fine here. No reason to be worried. Now, if that was all you wanted to see me for, I'll see myself out. I had a rough day and may just pass out from exhaustion any moment now," Touta said as he turned back, trying to end the conversation.

A beep sound came out of Senchamaru's head, gaining Touta's attention.

"Please, wait a moment, Touta-sama," Senchamaru asked as she touched her ear antenna. A message was apparently arriving to her.

"Master foresaw you would act this way, Touta-sama. She is now requesting a direct transmission. I will start the projection now," Senchamaru stated with her eyes glowing.

A ray of dark light came out of Senchamaru's eyes. The light took the shape of a tall woman. Like some big spectacle, stage lights appeared around the female figure. Senchamaru was also playing a small drum as if to announce the entrance of a celebrity.

Once the drum ceased, the projection exploded in light, blinding Touta for a moment. A large swarm of bats flew in the air and encircled the projected female image. Once the bats vanished, an adult blonde woman in a black gothic dress appeared, standing in front of Touta while making an elegant pose.

A small credit holographic floating sign read: Special effects by Karakuri Senchamaru.

With the little show over, Senchamaru slowly clapped. Touta, however, picked his nose with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Long time no see, Touta," the projected woman spoke. "Are you still living a nonproductive life like a hopeless idiot?"

Touta smiled, concealing his annoyance. "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking, Eva-baasan."

"I told you to not call me that!" Evangeline yelled, annoyed.

"And how have you been? At least, I can see you still think making entrances like a third-rate Broadway actress is cool. How sad."

Evangeline shook in anger. "Damn it, you're still such an annoying kid," she said between gritted teeth.

"Who are you calling a kid?! I'm turning eighteen this year!" Touta reproached.

"What's the point of keep counting your age? You'll be stuck as an irritating fourteen-year-old forever," Evangeline reminded him the unpleasant fact.

"At least I'm still better off than certain 700-year-old hag who uses magic to hide her loli body," Touta sneered.

"Senchamaru, hit this insolent brat for me," Evangeline ordered her maid.

"Yes, Master," Senchamaru obeyed and punched Touta hard enough to send him flying a few meters.

Evangeline took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Listen, I'm not here to argue with you. Let's take a walk. I would like to have a word with you."

* * *

Touta walked through the garden that decorated the mansion. It was designed in a traditional Japanese style and was considerably extensive. It even had a nice pond with fishes in it. Normally, being in the garden would be very relaxing, but not this time.

At Touta's side, there was the holographic projection of Evangeline, taking the walk with him. Or that wouldn't be the correct term. Senchamaru, projecting Evangeline's image from her eyes, was the one walking a few steps behind Touta. Evangeline was actually sitting on a chair from the place she was transmitting her image, as her projection showed.

Even though Evangeline said she wanted to talk, she didn't say a word since Touta had agreed to listen to her. She just kept the awkward silence between the two. At least for Touta it was terribly awkward; he hated it. He decided to try and break the ice.

"So, Eva-baasan. How's everything going? Are you still living in Hokkaido or have you been traveling?" Touta casually tried to make small talk, but Evangeline ignored his attempt. Touta cliched his tongue in annoyance. He had to be more provocative. "Well, I bet you must love Hokkaido. After all, it's icy and chilling like certain someone here."

Evangeline's eyebrow twitched. "Senchamaru."

"Yes, Master," Senchamaru fired her fist from her arm like a rocket. It hit Touta's head, causing him to fall over. The arm rocket immediately flew black and reattached itself to Senchamaru.

"Don't try to make this about me, Touta. Instead, tell me about you. Anything interesting to tell me?" Evangeline questioned Touta who was still dropped in the ground.

Touta stood back up, with the rocket punch not seeming to leave a scratch on him. "Nothing new to tell. Spending my days cleaning and cooking, like always."

"Are you seriously giving me that?" Evangeline said, raising an eyebrow. "You're working at Fairyland Hall, the Mansion of Youkai. Not only that, you're living at the headquarters of Mythica Conjunctio. You see all sort of monsters from all over Japan every day and you tell me there's nothing exciting in your life?"

"You could say that if I was a _real_ member who participates in the interesting jobs. I'm just the janitor and occasional cook. The most exciting action for me here is to keep the youkai from eating the place."

"And you almost sound satisfied with it," Evangeline said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

Touta shrugged. "I have nothing to complain, really. I got a job and a place to stay. I get along with the youkai too. Although, I often feel just 250 yen per hour is nothing near enough for all I do around here…" Evangeline burst into laughter at hearing that. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"That was hilarious, kid. You sound like a human!" Evangeline said as she wept away her tears.

"So?" Touta asked, disinterested.

"Guess what, your life as a human is over!" Evangeline told him, giving him the pointing finger. "Did you forget? That's the reason I brought you here in the first place. It was for you to see how monsters live and try to preserve their races. In this new modern society-" Eva's dramatic monologue stopped when she noticed Touta was ignoring her and walking ahead of her. "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

"I'm listening. I'm just not interested," Touta said indifferently, putting his hands behind his head.

Evangeline gave out an exasperated gasp. Her holographic image finally stood up from her chair. "You're a lost case."

Touta stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at Evangeline. "Hey, what was that?" Touta asked back, trying to sound only mildly annoyed.

"I didn't personally recommend you here just to be cleaning floors. It was supposed to be a chance. For you to do some good with your new life."

Touta sighed, as if they had gone this topic before and was tired of it. "I'm honestly grateful to you, Eva-baasan. You saved me, after all. I'm also happy you brought me here. But did you forget I completely failed at the qualification test for the 'special division'? The only thing in which I really stand out is domestic stuff. Janitor was the best job they could offer me. And I'm fine with that."

"I don't want to think you'll be nothing but a housemaid forever. You could at least try getting better at something more useful," Evangeline folded her arms. "How about swordsmanship? I know your family gave you some training in their fighting style."

"Yeah, but martial arts or weapons is not really my thing," Touta waved his hand dismissively. "The knife of the kitchen is the only blade I need."

Evangeline heavily sighed. This boy was nearly impossible to persuade. She then looked into the distance, admiring the sight of the city on the other side of the lake. It was a relaxing sight for her.

"You know Touta, I often think how amazing this view is. It's been almost twenty years since the existence of magic became known to the whole world. However, it seems like it has been much longer than that. Even I, who have lived for so long, never imagined the world would change so much in so little time. Progress really is a thing to admire."

"What are you are trying to get at, Eva-baasan?" Touta said while folding his arms.

"Touta, you live in an innovating world with infinite opportunities. With the combination of magic and technology, almost anything is possible for anyone, even someone like you. Only a useless fool would settle for being a floor cleaner."

"Sorry for that," Touta said sarcastically. He huffed while sitting on a rock of the garden. "Eva-baasan, you know I can't become a mage. Even beginner's spells are impossible for me."

"There's ways you could get around that, too," Evangeline persuaded.

Touta rested his head on his hand. "Maybe you're right, but I'm not in a hurry to try any of that right now. Besides, it's not like you're actually expecting me to be able to become a legendary warrior."

"It would take a hundred years for a mediocre brat like you to become a legend," Evangeline bluntly stated.

"Wow, you're so encouraging. You should be a professional motivator," Touta snarked.

Evangeline smirked. "A hundred years is nothing to you now. All thanks to you accepting my blood. Right now, you must be feeling it; the part of my power residing within you. Learning to use it would make you more powerful than any regular mage could ever be."

Touta blinked and stared at Evangeline. "Are you offering to teach me, Eva-baasan?"

Evangeline looked away, trying to look aloof. "I have no interest in training a brat who doesn't show me any noteworthy resolve. However, I can assure you. With my power, you could do things unimaginable for a mortal. Doesn't that sound like something worth trying?"

Touta's expression lost a bit of his carefreeness."I have absolutely no interest in seeking strength for the sake of it. If I become stronger, I want it to be because I found something that makes it worth it. I won't go into battles for no reason."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow at that slight change in the boy's attitude. "Do you have plans to search a reason for that any time soon?"

Abruptly, Touta went back to his nonchalant attitude and grinned. "Thanks to you, I can think about that after a couple of centuries. I'm fine to stay how I am for a looong time."

Evangeline began to massage her temples in annoyance. "Room for endless procrastination is one of the many pitfalls for people like us. You have seen Jinbei. Do you want to end up like that in a thousand years?"

Touta put a hand on his chin, honestly looking a bit worried. "That's not a nice picture for my very, very distant future."

"See what I'm trying to say?" Evangeline put her hands on her waist. "I gave you my blood to let you have a great life because that's what those two wanted more than anything. If your parents were here, they surely would-"

"Master!" Senchamaru called Evangeline out. Evangeline then noticed Touta was staring downwards. His expression wasn't clear, but he didn't look happy or carefree at all. Evangeline jerked her head as if she was regretting what she just said.

"Sorry, kid. I shouldn't have brought that up," Evangeline said in a genuinely apologetic tone rare from her.

Touta kept silent for a moment and dry washed his hands. "…How is that going anyway? Have you found a way… they can return?"

Evangeline frowned, seeming both concerned and a bit sad. "Touta, the incident from four years ago left too much damage to be dealt with. We are doing everything in our power. However, there has been nothing we can do about what happened to them. They're… still stuck on the other side."

Evangeline then glanced at the sky while Touta kept his head down.

"And… is there anything I can do to help?"

Evangeline shook her head. "This is an issue for the adults to handle, no place for a kid like you. We don't need your help there," she stated without reservation.

"I knew that," Touta said with a laugh that sounded a bit forced. He quickly looked up, showing a carefree smile on his face like usual. "Well, that can't be helped. I know that will be solved eventually. For now, I'll do what I do best and be the number one janitor here," he boasted while sticking out his chest in pride.

The boy filled the atmosphere with the sound of his glorious laughter. Meanwhile, Evangeline and Senchamaru looked the boy with a mix of confusion and sympathy.

Evangeline's projected image started to vanish. "I need to leave now. Boy, there is only one last thing I have to tell you," Touta stopped laughing to listen. "If you're going to be a housemaid, then fine. That's not my problem. However, I think we both know this isn't the lifestyle that will satisfy you. To immortals, being stuck in one place for ages can be the worst nightmare. I can tell you that."

Touta looked away. "At least I like a peaceful way of living like this better than fighting all the time for the hell of it."

Evangeline averted her eyes for a moment. "Enjoying peace is something not many have the luxury to do. I won't reproach that. But," she looked a Touta a bit softly. "Isn't there anything else you _want_ to do?"

"What?" Touta asked, confused.

Evangeline sighed. "Never mind. It's just that I don't think your parents would have raised an underachiever. After all, you're the son of the second strongest duo of Ala Alba," she smiled confidently. "There has to be something you can do to help the world your parents helped create. At the very least, have the consideration to not make the life I gave you go to waste."

Those were the last words heard from Evangeline's image before it completely vanished. Senchamaru turned off the projector in her eyes and bowed to Touta.

"It has been a pleasure to see you tonight, Touta-sama. I shall retire now."

After saying that, Senchamaru activated the rockets on her back and feet. She took off and flew towards the night sky, leaving Touta alone in the garden.

Touta briefly reflected Evangeline's words. "Something I want to do..."

The boy began admiring the view of the night lights of the city across the lake that surrounded the Japanese mansion. The radiant lights in the middle of the darkness were beautiful. He never stopped being impressed by this view, even if he saw it every day.

He then looked up to the night sky. At this time of the night, the reflection of the world seen above wasn't that visible. Instead, only moon and the stars could be seen clearly. Still, Touta could visualize that world in the sky he admired in the morning.

"Help the world my parents helped create, huh," Touta whispered to himself before smirking. "Yeah, thinking too hard on stuff like that is not my thing."

The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned, the tiredness of his day of work finally catching up. As he opened his mouth widely, his noticeably sharp fangs were very visible. He decided he could think over his recent conversation later. For now, he had to go to his room and get some sleep before starting the following day early again.

* * *

The next day.

Touta was going about his daily routine as a janitor once again. Today, as Gengorou had ordered, he put on his work uniform. After cleaning the floors, Gengorou had ordered him to go clean the warehouse where they kept special equipment. Touta was amazed for the amount of mechanical stuff gathered there, from giant bazookas to high-tech weaponry only ultra-secret military should have.

"Good morning, Touta-kun," A voice called out from behind.

Touta turned around, recognizing the voice. He met with a handsome young man with orange-blond hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing very unkempt clothing and a white lab coat.

"I didn't know you had to clean the storage warehouse today," the man offered a friendly greeting.

"Ikkuu-san! Good to see you. Came here looking for something?" Touta asked him as he gave Ikkuu a high five.

"I just came for a few pieces I needed for the new Aeria Bike I'm modifying," Ikkuu explained. He then picked up some mechanical artefacts from the shelves in the warehouse.

"Wow, so cool! I can't wait to see it when you have it finished!" Touta said, looking very excited.

"How about you come and see it right now? I only need to add these pieces and it will be ready to go!" Ikkuu said.

"All right! Let's go now!" Touta enthusiastically agreed. He ran towards the door and Ikkuu followed.

The two headed to Ikkuu's personal workshop. That was the place where he kept all his inventions and experiments. It was a room filled with computer screens, cables and shiny machines. There were futuristic high-tech weapons and android parts all over the place. There also was what seemed to be a middle-scale mecha in one corner.

Touta excitedly looked around, admiring everything in the room. "You really have the coolest stuff here, Ikkuu-san. It's like the lab from some sci-fi movie!"

"It's no big deal, really," Ikkuu said modestly. Ikkuu approached the invention he was working on to ensemble the pieces he brought from the warehouse. "Now, let's get this Aeria Bike done and ready to go!"

The Aeria Bike had the shape of a very sophisticated and advanced motorcycle colored in platinum and black. The feature that made it stand out the most was how it had a pair of horizontal discs instead of normal wheels. It also seemed to be floating in the air a few meters above the ground.

"So, what exactly are you adding it new, Ikkuu-san?" asked Touta curiously while he saw Ikkuu at work.

"Oh, I'm just implementing its gravity magic field to allow it to fly higher without spending too much rocket energy," Ikkuu was while still connecting the pieces in the vehicle.

"Eh? That's it? I was expecting something cooler. Like lasers and missiles," Touta said a bit disappointed.

Ikkuu laughed as he made the last adjustments. "Not everything I do has to be for battle, Touta-kun. Although admittedly, it would take me nothing to transform this vehicle into a death machine."

"Of course, you can! It must be awesome to be the head of the tech department around here," Touta said with a tone of admiration. "On the other hand, as the janitor, the only death machine I can ever work on is the toilet. That smell could definitely take down some enemies, though."

"That again, Touta-kun. You shouldn't make fun of your job like that. Since you joined us, the floors are shinier than they have ever been," Ikkuu said with a comforting smile.

"You know I don't mind the job. It's just that it can get boring to do nothing but cleaning a giant mansion every day. If I had a free day other than Christmas and New Year, I would be infinitely grateful. Seriously, I bet Gengorou-san must have been some sort of slave driver in the past…"

Ikkuu sighed as he heard the boy's ramble. In the following moment, he smirked. If what Touta wanted was some time to relax, Ikkuu had an idea. "Hey, how about you give the Aeria Bike a test ride for me?"

"Really?!" Touta exclaimed with starry eyes.

"Yes. I need to go buy some things in the city, but I have other of my inventions to work on today. It would be a big help if you go there for me."

"Awesome!" Touta said super excited, making a high jump. Once he touched the ground, the emotion quickly faded away and a gloomy aura surrounded him. "Oh, but I still have work to do today too. If Gengorou-san finds out I'm skipping work, my blood will be splattered everywhere… Again."

"Don't worry, I have you covered there," Ikkuu said with a wink.

"Seriously?! Thanks, man!" Touta said with a huge smile. "I have to get ready, then. I will go change and pick up some things in my room. I'll meet you in front of the bridge," Touta affirmed as he left the room.

* * *

The Japanese mansion that was the headquarters for Mythica Conjunctio was located on a small island in the middle of a lake next to the main city. This small island was connected to another slightly bigger island which was the location of an ancient, large library with Western architecture. The only ways to leave the island and get to the great city were through boats or the long bridge that was found in front of the library.

Ikkuu had already brought the Aeria Bike to the entrance of the bridge. He observed the old library and hummed to himself while he kept waiting for Touta.

"Sorry for the wait, Ikkuu-san!" Touta called out when he finally arrived.

Touta had changed into more casual clothes for his trip to the city. He was wearing a red T-shirt along with black jeans and a black leather jacket over his shirt. More notably, he was carrying something on his back. It was a very thin red bag, almost as long as Touta's body, wrapped over his back and shoulder with a black strap. It appeared to be meant to keep a sword.

Ikkuu looked surprised at the sword bag. "Are you really going shopping with that?"

"I can't leave it behind. It's too important," Touta said as he jumped right into the Aeria Bike's sit.

Ikkuu handed over a piece of paper to Touta. "Here's the list of the things I need from the shopping district," he said.

"Got it!" Touta said as he snatched the paper out of Ikkuu's hands. He then turned on the motor of the Aeria Bike to get going.

"Also, be careful. The rating of magic crimes has increased greatly ever since… you know… what happened four years ago…" Ikkuu said as it was an awkward topic to bring up.

"Yes…" Touta said staring down. His smile looked a lot less energetic than before.

Ikkuu gave the boy a friendly pat on the back to light up the mood. "But don't refrain from going to have some fun in the city too. Everyone deserves a break every once in a while, especially when they work as hard as you do. Maybe you can pick up a pretty lady and have some fun with her!" Ikkuu laughed as he continued to pat Touta's back.

Touta did his best to hold back his tears of joy. _"Ikkuu-san really is a saint among demons…"_ he thought.

"One last thing," Ikkuu said as he strongly grasped Touta's shoulder. "If my Aeria Bike comes back with a single scratch on it, I won't promise you will go out scot-free," Ikkuu said with a scary smile and a deadly aura coming out of him.

"G-got it," Touta nervously stuttered. _"Maybe he is just another demon disguised as a saint…"_ Touta thought to himself. Thinking about his outing to the city, the boy quickly put on a huge smile again.

"Here I go!"

Touta activated the Aeria Bike and take off to the city at high speed.

* * *

Touta rode the Aeria Bike across the streets of the city. Most of the buildings of this city were Western-style, but others had the shape that made them look like they came from a fantasy world.

Some flying cars could be seen, but it was easier to spot someone in a motorized flying broomstick. In the high sky, there were ships of all sizes flying. Or rather, they were whales?

The streets were filled with humans and demihumans who interacted normally as if they had all accepted the way the world worked now and were happy with it.

Touta put the speed at minimum and left the bike in manual mode so he could admire the view. Even though this was the world he was raised in, it still felt like a dream in some ways. No one could have imagined a world like this a couple of decades ago, but the heroes Ala Alba made it possible. His parents would love to see this view.

" _I don't think your parents would have raised an underachiever."_

The words Evangeline told last night resounded in his head.

"Why am I remembering that now? That's why I don't like talking to Eva-baasan. She leaves me too complicated stuff in my head," Touta thought to himself and sighed.

Touta didn't think he could ask for more in his current life. He could just spend his days without worrying about anything other than trying to avoid invoking Gengorou's wrath. All hell break loose when that happens. With this domestic job, nobody expected anything from him nor he expected anything else from himself or others. Everything was mundane and peaceful; that's how he liked things to be. However, he had to admit that mundane daily life could get boring sometimes.

" _Isn't there anything else you_ want _to do?"_

Touta tilted his head as he thought over those words. "Eva-baasan might have a point. I could at least try and get better at swordsmanship. Find something more interesting to pass time. But there's no fun in training alone," Touta put his hand on his chin and smiled at himself. "Maybe if could find a beautiful kickass girl who would train me, that would solve everything. Yeah, that type of heroine who would yell at me and give me some good smacks whenever I fool around too much. That would be the best!"

Touta's mind was submerged in the fantasy of this dream heroine, but it didn't last long. He was abruptly brought back to reality when he heard a thunderous sound. It sounded like explosions. He abruptly stopped the Aeria Bike to look around and see what had happened.

At the other side of the street, he saw many people running and screaming away from something. Soon, from the corner, an enormous robot appeared. It was of the size of a two-story house and had the form of a man with large spiky hair and sun glasses. This robot was uncontrollably throwing lasers from its mouth all over the place. The resulting massive explosions were damaging the pavement and buildings.

Touta recognized the model of the robot. "A Tanaka V.200?! What the hell is it doing here and why is it attacking the city?!"

When the robot turned around, Touta realized half of its face was wrecked. Smoke and sparks were coming out of the empty space that was left. Touta concluded something or someone must have damaged it, causing it to go berserk.

As the Tanaka robot continued to spray destruction, Touta found himself questioning what he to do next. While he normally would think he should stay out of this, his conversation from last night was still on his mind. Was this it? Should try and be a hero now? The Tanaka robots were tough, but maybe he could handle just one of them. At the very least hold it off until help arrived.

He had his sword with him and knew how to defend himself with it. Besides, there was nothing to fear; the robot couldn't leave him any damage that would kill him. Almost nothing would could do that now.

While Touta kept thinking over, the Tanaka unleashed dozens of missiles from its body. The people on the street and inside the building evacuated just in time before the weapons made impact. Touta was too distracted in thought to drive away.

Miraculously, none of the missiles hit Touta in the Aeria Bike. He was brought back to reality by the sound of explosions. When he realized, all the section around him was on fire and the buildings behind him were nothing but debris.

Touta's face turned pale at seeing the range of destruction. Still, Touta smirked and looked at the robot with a challenging look. "Alright," he turned the Aeria Bike at full speed. "Time to get away from here!" Touta started driving away from the scene, not intending to look back. "I'll play hero another day. I don't want to get blasted away, thank you!"

While he tried to stay focused on getting as far of there as he could, Touta heard a little child crying. He caught sight of a woman running while holding her child's hand. The child tripped and fell over. The woman kneeled down to try and pick up the child, but the Tanaka soon spotted them and started preparing to shoot at them with its laser mouth.

Touta bit his lip as he tightened his grip pf the flying bike's handle. "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Touta changed the Aeria Bike's direction and drove at full speed towards where the giant robot was. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough; he could tell he wasn't going to make it in time. When he was close enough, he jumped from the Aeria Bike so he could reach the woman and the child.

Too late. The Tanaka fired its laser at the woman and the child. The explosion sent Touta flying several meters away, causing him to crash against the pavement.

Others civilians got closer to the boy, but to their surprise, Touta remained unharmed. Touta immediately lifted from the ground, ignoring the people who were looking at him in concern. He only wanted to see what had happened to the woman and child. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, he saw there was nothing but a crater left behind.

"Damn it all," Touta began hitting his fist against the ground. "I couldn't… This time too…"

He couldn't save them. They were gone. At least that was what he thought.

"Look over there!" a civilian pointed to the top of a lamppost in the street.

Touta looked up in that direction. There, he saw a someone standing on top of the lamppost while carrying a sword in one hand. In the other arm of this person, there were two people. It was the woman and the child from before, both safe and sound. Touta smiled in relief at that sight of them being alive.

The swordsman jumped and landed safely on the ground. They gently lifted down the woman and the child, leaving the two sitting on the street. The two civilians thanked the person for saving them, but the swordsman said nothing in return.

Touta and the other civilians observed the swordsman for a moment. They weren't very tall; they were about Touta's height. Their clothing was also unusual; a white kimono top that left the back exposed, long detached sleeves, a golden obi and red hakama pants. They were wearing a short cloak with a hood over their head, for which no one could see their face. Touta couldn't help to be reminded of some women in anime that dressed like that. He saw them at shrines too. What were they called again?

Touta saw the swordsman run forward at great speed, heading to the place where the Tanaka was still spreading destruction. The swordsman stood in front of the large robot and pointed their sword at it.

"I am your only opponent here, iron giant! You should be throwing your weapons at me!"

The swordsman's cry worked; the Tanaka robot focused completely on them. It fired lasers from its mouth, aiming them at the swordsman. The swordsman avoided them with fast dodges and spins in the air.

All the other civilians were trying to stay far away from the battle, but Touta didn't move. He was still sitting on the pavement of the street, witnessing the battle scene on first row. He wanted to see more of it up close.

Touta could only look in awe at the mysterious hooded swordsman. As he observed their battle movements, they looked so impotent and powerful, with still an air of elegance surrounding them. All their moments were light-footed and graceful; like a feather dancing in the wind. How did they do to move like that? That didn't look like ki to him.

There were lots of amazing and insanely strong people Touta had met in his life, but this person had something that left a great impression on him. Like someone who had lived on a cave their entire life and now was looking at the sun for the first time. He could only describe it with one word.

"That's super cool!" Touta exclaimed with his eyes shining. The civilians who could hear him only stared at the boy with a perplexed expression.

Touta's eyes followed the hooded swordsman as they got away from the range of the shots. The swordsman made a high jump in the air and prepared to counterattack. They let out a shout while preparing to swing their sword.

"Sun's Cry Style: Heavenly-Fire Sword!"

An immense fire blast was unleashed. At the same time, the Tanaka fired a powerful ray from its mouth.

The attacks of blazes and the lasers collided. An explosion ensued. The hooded swordsman and the Tanaka robot were engulfed in the wave of the burst. The hooded swordsman was still suspended in the air at the moment. They were blown away by the impact and on their way to crashing against the street. Touta thought he had to do something about it.

"Watch out, Flaming Sword!"

Touta immediately stood up, starting to run as fast as he could. Touta stopped right below the falling swordsman and raised his arms to catch them. Unexpectedly, the swordsman made a couple of spins in the air before landing. The swordsman's legs crashed right into the boy's chest like if they were delivering a dropkick out of an action movie. Touta went out of breath from the impact. Realizing what had happened, the swordsman had an expression of absolute panic on their face.

The two fell down and rolled over the pavement. Once the movement finally stopped, Touta opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. He felt his back was lying on the hard pavement. On top of him, he felt something heavy. He lifted his head and found something red right in front of him. It was also round; very attractively round.

"This is," Touta said as he put his hands around the red roundness. When he did, he heard a very feminine scream. A fist hit him violently in the face.

"What do you think you are doing, impertinent boy?!"

Touta put his hand over his injured nose and then looked up. He finally understood what was going on. The swordsman was sitting right on top of Touta's upper chest. His face was only a few inches away from their butt, which he had just groped. Touta couldn't see the swordsman's expression because of the hood, but from the clenched teeth and shaking of their body, he knew they were furious.

"Yo! This is one of those, right? An awkward first meeting," Touta said with an apologetic smile. "Was I a good safety mattress for this nice behind?" Touta joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

The swordsman stared at Touta for some long seconds. "Did you perhaps hit your head when we crashed or something?"

The swordsman sighed and finally got off Touta's body. They kneeled down beside him to help him sit up. Touta still couldn't see the swordsman's expression very well, but they now seemed more concerned than angry at him.

Touta felt he had to say something. "So, sorry about, well, touching your ass. It was an accident, I swear."

"Do not say ass," the swordsman said with a hint of disgust. "And I understand that. In fact, I would rather you didn't mention it again," they added in an emotionless tone.

"Oh, yeah?" Touta tilted his head. He had a feeling the swordsman was more upset than they let on. "And, uh, did you get hit anywhere? That was a big crash there."

"I'm the one who should ask that. Listen, I don't know if you're some kind of idiot or thrill seeker. But if you interfere with my battle-"

The swordsman got silent once they and Touta heard massive footsteps approaching. The two looked up and saw the Tanaka was standing in front of them. It was preparing to fire missiles from its hands.

"You are still moving, machine?!" the swordsman yelled, instantly getting back to being focused on the battle. They got in fighting stance, but they noticed something was missing. "My sword!" the swordsman exclaimed while staring at their empty hands. They concluded they must have dropped the sword by accident during the explosion or the crash against Touta.

The swordsman got distracted while pondering about their lost weapon. They left themself wide open at the Tanaka's attack. The robot's hand-missiles were fired, coming right at the hooded swordsman and Touta.

Touta stood up in a panic. "Hey! We have to run from here!" Touta said to the swordsman.

Touta grabbed them by the arm. This caused the swordsman to react on time. Before Touta could pull them back, the swordsman lifted him up. Carrying Touta in their arms bridal-style, the swordsman made a spectacular high jump. Having barely escaped the explosion, the two landed on the balcony of a nearby building.

"Wow! That was awesome, man," Touta praised the swordsman with an excited smile. He put his arms around his rescuer's neck, like he was enjoying the bridal carry. The swordsman didn't respond to his praise. "Wait, or are you…"

The swordsman dropped Touta from their arms like he was luggage. Touta tried to complain, but the swordsman spoke first.

"Get away from here now," the swordsman said in a cold tone. "I do not want anyone else to intervene in this battle, especially a child like you."

"Child?!" Touta yelled while jumping right back up. "Just so you know," he stopped talking when he glanced behind the swordsman. There, he saw the rampaging Tanaka. It was using its rocket feet to fly towards the balcony. Completely on reflex, Touta immediately took the swordsman into his arms.

"You impertinent! What do you think you are doing?!" the swordsman yelled in protest. Despite the swordsman's resistance, Touta managed to lift them up and placed the swordsman over his shoulder.

"Saving our asses!" Touta jumped down from the balcony. Being reluctantly carried over-the-shoulder, the swordsman saw the Tanaka firing hand-missiles at the building they had been a second ago.

"That accursed machine! It's supposed to only be attacking me, its opponent," the swordsman exclaimed between gritted teeth. "I have to annihilate it this instant!"

Hearing the swordsman's words, Touta smirked. "You have a good spirit there, Flaming Sword. But I think you'll need your sword back for that!"

He bounced off some damaged building and debris. He then made a perfect landing on a destroyed section of the street. He carefully lifted the swordsman from his shoulder and helped them stand up.

"Let's get out of here!" Touta grabbed the swordsman's wrist. He tried to drag them as he turned on his heel. However, the hooded swordsman held their ground.

The swordsman made Touta let them go and pushed him away. "As I said, _you_ have to get away from here."

The swordsman took out a pair of ofuda from their sleeve. They looked up at the Tanaka flying down towards them. The Tanaka fired more lasers from its mouth and missiles from its hands and chest. The swordsman didn't even flinch and calmly closed their eyes.

"I invoke the heavenly power of the yang! May the ever-burning sun answer my call!" The swordsman threw the ofuda in the air, both which started shining. "Come forth: Flaring Wheels of Dawn!"

The ofuda transformed into two giant wheels made of fire. The first one acted as a shield for the swordsman. None of the lasers and missiles could bypass the flaming wheel. The second wheel spun at massive speed towards the Tanaka. Before the Tanaka had the chance to counterattack, it was over.

In a blink of an eye, the Tanaka's mechanic body was severed in two pieces. The split portions collapsed on the ground. The top half fell a few meters in front of the swordsman and Touta. The lack of movement indicated it was no longer functioning.

The hooded swordsman, thinking it was over, sighed in relief. They were taken by surprise when they heard sound of cheering and applauding.

"What is that noise?" the swordsman asked. Touta put his hand over their shoulder and signaled behind them. The swordsman saw the civilians applauding and shouting praises.

"It's called a cheering crowd. Never seen one before?" Touta commented as he joined the applauding. "After all, not every day do they see a flaming warrior fighting a berserk robot."

"W-What," the hooded swordsman stuttered. "Doing that for someone like me…"

Despite the hood hiding the face expression, Touta could notice the swordsman was getting flustered at the cheering. The swordsman played with their fingers as they nervously kicked some rubble in the ground. In Touta's eyes, this was quite the contrast to the swordsman's composed self in the battle.

"Hey, why are you getting so modest?" Touta unexpectedly grabbed one of the swordsman's arms and lifted it up. "At times like this, you should at least wave back!"

"L-Let me go!" the swordsman protested and tried to take their arm back.

"Come on, you just saved the day!" Touta forcibly waved the swordsman's arm for them. "Be proud of it! Only some people can defeat a Tanaka quickly like that!"

"Tanaka?" the swordsman asked, confused.

"The robot you just teared into pieces! They're one of the top security systems around here. Don't you know them?"

"I am not from around here," the swordsman struggled to get Touta let go of their arm.

Touta glanced back at the Tanaka's upper half behind them. His eyes widened. The top half of the destroyed Tanaka was generating a magic circle on the ground. The circle extended to Touta's and the swordsman feet. In the next instant, Touta noticed he couldn't move his legs.

"This is," Touta almost panicked. He had heard about this thing the Tanaka could do. This was bad. He had to alert the civilians. "Everyone! Run to somewhere safe!"

"What is happening?!" the swordsman exclaimed, desperately trying to move their legs. Despite their efforts, it was like they have been glued to the ground.

"Looks like we got trapped by its self-destruction system," Touta said as he got the bag off his back. He opened it as fast as he could, taking his sword out. It was an elegant shirasaya. "To think I would need you, old buddy."

Touta wrapped his free arm around the swordsman. He heard another angry protest, but he decided to ignore it. He stabbed the ground below him with his sword and shut his eyes.

" _I know I never tried this before, but, come on, work,"_ he silently prayed in his mind. He knew he would probably come out of an explosion just fine. Not that he looked forward to the experience. But right now, he just didn't want the one next to him to be blasted away. _"I'm an idiot too slow for everything. I bet you still haven't recognized me as your owner for that. But that doesn't matter now…_ "

Touta took a deep breath. _"_ Keep this person safe! Yunagi!"

The Tanaka's body exploded. Just at the last minute, a pyramid-shaped barrier appeared around Touta and the swordsman. Touta was the most surprised of the two. The barrier was holding up very well to protect them from the explosion. Touta praised himself; not bad for his first defensive technique. However, his relief didn't last long. The barrier began to crack not after long.

"Shit," Touta yelled. He tightly embraced the swordsman, putting himself in front to receive the impact. In the matter of seconds, the barrier was completely destroyed. The two young ones were blasted away by the wind pressure. As they crashed against a building, Touta positioned to take the bulk of the impact. He tried it once again when gravity pulled them to the ground, but both took the impact this time. Touta rolled over and stayed lying on the ground, holding the swordsman's body tightly in his arms.

The boy sighed in exhaustion. He assumed this whole fight had to be over now. He was thankful his barrier could hold up enough to at least survive the explosion. He probably he broke nearly all the bones of his body from the crash, though. It hurt like hell everywhere. However, he didn't mind that much. Whatever pain he felt disappeared in an instant.

"Arg," he growled. "Hey, Flaming Sword, we survived somehow. Any injuries?"

Touta pulled away to check on the swordsman in his arms. What he didn't realize was that hooded cloak had fall off. He wasn't expecting what he saw in front of him.

"A girl?!"

The mysterious swordsman was a beautiful feminine face. It appeared to be young; just about his apparent age of fourteen. The pure white skin and long raven hair kept in a side-ponytail on the right side made it stand out all the more. Touta had never seen a face this pretty before. It almost didn't seem human; it was more like a porcelain doll. The breathing and the bit of blood streaming down her face were a confirmation this was a girl of flesh and blood.

As he caught the scent of the blood in her face, Touta felt like something took over him. The smell was simply exquisite and made his mouth water. He couldn't help himself. Totally overcome by instincts, he leaned closer and closer to the girl's face. He was about to lick the blood. He felt like he would die if he didn't taste it.

Unexpectedly, the girl's big brown eye snapped open. As if acting on reflex, she punched Touta right on the face. Her strength was enough to send him flying meters away.

Standing right back up, she looked at her surroundings, confused. "What just happened? I am sure I sensed a malign presence approaching."

She spotted Touta lying around away from her. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Young boy!" she ran towards him. She kneeled down and held him in her arms. Making a solemn face, the girl closed her eyes. "I am so sorry. You lost your young life because I let you get involved. However, this is the result of you not going somewhere safe like those people with common sense. You must have been really stupid," she shook her head to express her lament.

"What do you mean stupid?! I just saved us, dammit!" Touta snapped, immediately reviving. "And I'm NOT dead!"

"Oh, you are alive," the girl's eyebrows raised slightly. She let out a sigh. "Good. What I was told about bland and foolish-looking people being abnormally endurable was true."

Touta's eyebrow twitched. This girl was cute, but her tongue appeared to be made of knives.

The girl helped Touta sit up and held out her hand. "Give me your hand."

Without questioning, Touta let the girl take his hand. A light emerging from her touch. He felt a warm feeling all over his body. As she kept holding his hand, Touta took the chance to stare at the girl's face again. She really was pretty. Before he realized, his face was a bit hot.

"Unbelievable," the girl said, bringing Touta back to reality. "It looks like you are not hurt anywhere in your body," she looked back at Touta as she let go of his hand. "Does… it hurt anywhere?" she asked, seeming a bit concerned.

"I'm perfectly fine, look!" Touta affirmed as he energetically moved his arms. The girl frowned, not looking convinced. "I know it's hard to believe. You see, my sort of people doesn't get hurt by small stuff like explosions," Touta said with a smug smile.

The girl tilted her head, getting more confused. She let out a sigh. "If you are unharmed, that is all that matters," the girl stood up and dusted herself off. She then offered her hand to Touta to help him stand up. Touta accepted his hand with a smile. Once Touta was standing before her, the girl made a traditional bow. "When I let my guard down, your barrier saved us both. You have my gratitude, young boy."

Touta blinked in surprise. He then laughed out loud. "Come on, don't get so dramatic! I only thought quick back there!"

"Not everyone can take proper resorts at critical moments like that," the girl lifted her face up. "My revered mentor taught me to show proper respect to qualities worthy of it," she put her hand over her chest.

"Oh, yeah? Your mentor must be a pretty cool person," Touta smiled.

"Yes, you are right," the girl replied, her eyes looking down. She then turned her attention to Touta's hand. "That sword and that barrier you used… You belong to the Shinmeiryuu school, I assume."

"Oh," Touta just remembered he still had the sword at hand. "Yes and no," he scratched his head. "My ma and my grandpa taught me about it. I never graduated from the school, though."

"Is that so?" the girl said in an emotionless tone. "Then use that carefully. One must take their family's teachings to heart."

"That's just obvious. Although, there's no need to say it so seriously," Touta said.

Before Touta could say more, the girl gave a few steps ahead. She observed the damage left by the Tanaka's self-destruction. Most of the street was now gone. There was just a giant crater in the area that was a normal street full of people just a few moments ago. The girl stared at the scene in utter silence.

"Hey, this isn't your fault," Touta told the girl.

"No, I was way too careless," the girl said, again sounding emotionless. "This is the result of it."

"You're not to blame for a giant robot rampaging around the city," Touta saw the girl lower her head. "Besides, you saved those people! They're alive thanks to you."

The girl shook her head. "I got you all involved here. It was natural for me to prevent you were hurt."

"Involved?" Touta didn't understand what she meant. She didn't answer.

Touta had no idea what to say in a moment like this. He thought he maybe should leave her be for a moment. After putting his sword back on its bag, Touta walked around the destroyed street. Many buildings were damaged or completely destroyed, rubble spread everywhere. And of course, there was a new crater which covered the whole intersection of the road. At the very least, Touta was relieved no civilians had been caught in the robot's self-destruction.

Touta soon stepped on something. It was a sword; a tsurugi to be specific. He assumed it was the girl's which she dropped during the fight. Touta proceeded to pick it up.

"Hey! I think I found your sword," Touta called over the girl. He picked it up and noticed a paper bird that was hanging from the sword's pommel. Feeling curiosity, he touched it.

The paper exploded into a cloud of smoke. When Touta stopped coughing, he found a creature flying in front of him. It was a bird with red and golden feathers. It somehow resembled a small phoenix. Most notably, it had a large feather sticking from its head and a jewel encrusted in its chest. The bird flew its way to the top of Touta's head and sat on his hair.

"Hello there, little fellow! Now, what exactly are you?" Touta said to the animal on his head.

"That is Asama," the girl arrived to Touta's side. "She is my shikigami," she explained as she took her sword from Touta's hands.

"A shikigami?" Touta looked up at the bird. "I have seen some before, but this really seems one of high class. What does she do?"

Without saying anything, the girl appeared to stab the bird through the chest with her sword.

Touta was obviously horrified at this. "Hey, what are you doing to the poor-?!"

"Look carefully, young boy," the girl said as if trying to calm him down.

When Touta payed a bit of more attention, he saw the bird haven't been stabbed. The sword was absorbed by the gem on the bird's chest. Like some sort of portal, the sword was consummated into the bird until it vanished from sight.

"This is Asama's main purpose; a storage shikigami. She is very useful to carry my possessions during my travel," the girl explained.

"Like a living hammerspace? Never seen that before…" Touta commented. He laughed as the bird got herself more comfortable on Touta's head.

"It is rare for Asama to get so friendly with a stranger this easily..." the girl put her hand on her chin, slightly surprised.

"Animals seem to like me," Touta mentioned while petting the bird in his head. "I understand the confusion little buddy, but that isn't a nest."

As Touta told his joke, the bird nailed its beak into Touta's forehead. It did it again and again. A stream of blood began uncontrollably spirting out from the boy's head. Touta screamed in pain.

"I am so sorry! She usually is not like that!" the girl panicked and took her shikigami into her arms. "She only does that with people she likes too much."

"In that case, I like it better if she hates me!" Touta yelled in annoyance and pain. Blood kept streaming down his face.

"This is my fault. Please, allow me to heal you," the girl said, taking out an ofuda from her sleeve.

Touta took out a handkerchief from his pocket. "Oh, no. It's not necessary," he said as wept the blood from his face.

"But you are-!" the girl tried to protest, moving the handkerchief from Touta's face. To her disbelief, she saw the injury was gone. "What? How…?" she questioned as she got her face closer to Touta's forehead. She touched it softly with her delicate fingers.

The girl soon noticed Touta's reaction to this. "Are you sure you feel well, young boy? Your face is red," she asked innocently.

Touta stepped back in embarrassment. "No, it's nothing! I just-" he tried to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't deny what was going on. "When a boy sees such a pretty face, it's only natural to react like that, isn't it?"

The girl blushed a bit, but soon her eyes widened in shock. It was like something was wrong. "Wait a second, you can see my face?"

"Well, yeah. I saw it up close and clearly," Touta stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl began touching her face. She registered nothing was covering it. She let out a scream out of nowhere, almost giving Touta a heart attack.

"This cannot be happening!" the girl began to frantically look at all directions as if she was looking for something.

"Is something wrong?" Touta asked, starting to get worried.

The girl didn't pay attention to him. "It cannot be here! I must have dropped somewhere in the way!" She concluded, clearly talking to herself. "Asama, let's go!" She ran off with her red shikigami bird flying after her.

"Hey, wait!" Touta called out, starting to chase after the girl.

He nearly caught up to her, but not soon enough. The girl made a high jump to the top of the buildings and started jumping through the roofs. Touta knew he couldn't follow her on foot like that.

"Damn it! She's too fast! And why is it they love to do the roof jumping thing!?" Touta complained. He searched for Ikkuu's Aeria Bike. By some sort of miracle, it didn't get caught by the explosion. Touta got up on it and activated the vehicle, going after the girl as fast he could.

Touta flew up to the roofs. He was afraid he would lose signs of the girl. He concentrated his vision and caught the eye of black hair moving through the roofs in the distance. She was pretty far already. For once, Touta thanked getting such good eyes from Evangeline.

Touta increased the speed at the maximum and flew towards the moving black hair. Once he caught up to her, he abruptly pulled over right in front of the running girl, forcing her to stop.

"Don't think you're running away from me!" Touta exclaimed.

"You…! Why?" the girl questioned, giving a few steps back.

"Because it's super rude to run away from someone in the middle of a conversation. Didn't anyone tell you that?" he said while resting on the bike's handle.

"I-I am very sorry for that," she made an apologetic bow. "I had realized I lost something extremely important and I guess I panicked," the girl explained.

"Oh, that's cool. I was worried my pick-up line made you run away. Wouldn't be the first time it happens, you know," he joked with a laugh. The girl didn't seem to get it and kept her serious expression.

"Anyway, you did not have to chase me all the way here," the girl folded her arms. "What are you after?"

"Your mail address, of course! Hopefully a dinner, too," he finished with a wink and a cocky finger gun.

The girl frowned and tilted her head. "Excuse me, what is a mail address?"

Touta fell face-first right into the Aeria Bike's console. "Alright, started off on the wrong foot there," he had to come up with something else. "I know! I bet you haven't seen manaphones before," the girl shook her head. Touta raised his hand and held out his palm. A small holographic screen magically appeared. "See? These are what everyone uses now. Pretty cool, uh?"

Touta showed off the manaphone to the girl. She observed it while she putting a finger on her chin. Touta thought he was having success in grabbing her attention.

"I see," the girl paused. "You have a quite an interest in little girls, it seems," the girl commented in a deadpan voice.

"Huh?" Touta looked at the screen in his palm. He yelled in horror at the content revealed. "How the hell did my gallery of Tsundere Loli heroines get opened?!"

The girl held out her palm towards the boy on the Aeria Bike. "I am not surprised by this at all, young boy. My mentor warned me that all males outside the village have depraved desires," she crossed her arms. "Although, I did not expect to run into one of your kind so early. How were you called? Rori… Rorican?"

"It's lolicon," Touta corrected. His eyes widened and waved his arms frantically. "Which I am NOT!" he yelled in his defense. "I'm specific with my choices! I only like lolis over fifteen!"

"And that is supposed to make it better?" the girl eyed him with distrust.

"Anyway, I'm not one of those creeps! If I could choose, I would go for a heroine who went through puberty! As long as she has some tsun-tsun and some dere-dere, all is good for me!" he declared as he unconsciously punched the dashboard. Accidentally, he hit the ejection seat button and got thrown away from the vehicle. He landed head-first on the roof, right in front of the girl he was trying to impress.

Touta got his head out of the hole he made on the roof. He looked up at the girl. She was covering her mouth with her hand and it seemed she was shaking a bit. Touta assumed this was a sign she was utterly disgusted at him.

The boy hung his head in defeat. He lamented his situation in his mind. " _It's over. I never thought someone could screw up at hitting on a girl this badly. It has to be some kind of record. I never wanted to pass on to history like this!_ "

"That was pretty… amusing," the girl said.

Touta looked up with hopeful eyes. "A-Amusing? You thought that was funny?"

The girl softly nodded. Now Touta understood. She wasn't shaking in disgust, but to hold in her laughter. He might still have a chance.

"Of course, it was funny!" Touta boasted. "There hasn't been a single person I have come across I haven't made laugh! It's all thanks to my mastery of the Ultimate Art of Comedy passed down on my family. We don't originate from Kyoto for nothing!" he burst into laughter.

The girl kept staring at Touta. "You are one strange young boy," she said. For a moment, Touta had the impression she smiled, even if a little.

The color red rose in Touta's cheeks. "And you're really cute!" Touta jumped right back up. He got his face uncomfortably close to the girl's. "Let me take a better look! With such a beautiful face, why do you have these bangs in the way? It's a waste! Are you some ghost tribe kid or an oni maid?"

When Touta touched her bangs, the girl tried to put on some resistance. "No, wait-!"

Ignoring the girl's protests, Touta moved away the long bangs from the left side of her face. Instead of a big brown eye like the one on the right, Touta saw something unexpected.

The eyeball was of a vivid red color. In the place of a pupil, there was a golden symbol that resembled a magical circle with a sun in the center. Veins around the eye were sticking out and the skin was darkened. It resembled a disfigurement caused by a burn scars.

The girl slapped away Touta's hand. She covered the left side of her face with her hands and gave a few steps back.

"Sorry. This is… I… do not want anyone to see that… It's just unpleasant," the girl said, appearing ashamed of what Touta just saw.

To her surprise, Touta grabbed her shoulders, looking at her with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

"What are you talking about? That eye is super cool! You should show it to everyone!" he exclaimed with a fascinated expression.

The girl gave him a disbelieving look for an instant. She soon turned her look downwards. Her hand touched the eye hiding behind her bangs.

"You do not know what you are saying, young boy. This eye… is nothing but a curse."

"A curse?" Touta frowned.

The girl turned her back on Touta and made a few steps away. "If you excuse me, I have important matters to attend. I need to have it finished before sunset. You better head back to your own way too, young boy."

"Wait!" Touta yelled without think. She stopped and he quickly thought of something to say. "You said you lost something right?" he asked and the girl nodded. "What was it?"

"It was a traditional mask worn by those in my clan. It symbolizes something like status. In my case, it's what identifies me as the miko of my tribe."

"A miko, huh," Touta said. "Yeah, I could tell you were something like that from how you dress. It was either that or a cosplayer."

The girl frowned at the word 'cosplayer', but let it pass. She continued. "When I realized it was gone, I let my emotions take over. However, logically losing that mask is a trivial matter."

Touta tilted his head. "You wouldn't freak out like you did if it was nothing."

The girl frowned, looking a bit sad. "I personally received that mask from my miko predecessor; the person who taught me everything I know."

"The mentor you mentioned before?" Touta questioned.

The girl nodded. "It was something like a memento. But, if it's lost because of my carelessness, I will have to accept it."

Touta smirked. "Want any help finding it?"

The girl finally turned back to see him. "What? I can't ask you to do that. You must have other things to do. You don't have to help me."

"But I want to! I can understand what is to care for a memento from someone important," he pointed to the sword bag he carried on his back. "Do you know why I carry this sword on my back even though I'm not an official Shinmeiryuu?"

"Why is it?"

"This sword was a gift from my ma, who taught me the style. I have never used it in battle yet, though. I just like to keep it close for sentimental reasons. So, I kinda get how awful it would feel to lose something like this."

The girl seemed to get moved a bit. However, she wasn't entirely convinced yet.

"But this city is very big and I am not even sure where I may have dropped my mask. It could be useless. Besides right now, I am in kind of a hurry for something else."

"Then it's your lucky day! Right here, I have a last model Aeria Bike that can fly all over the city in less than a couple of hours!" Touta tried to show off as he jumped back into the vehicle's sit. "I also happen to know this city like the palm of my hand. Let be your guide. I'm sure that together we will find your mask. And in the way, you get a free flying tour around the city!"

Touta said that with an energetic pose. He apparently was trying to make himself look cool. He was failing miserably at it, though.

The girl frowned as she tilted her head. She wasn't sure if it was really worth it to engage in what could be wild-goose chase with a complete stranger. It sounded like a potential waste of time. She was thinking of declining, but then her shikigami Asama flew ahead of her. Asama once again settled in Touta's head. She really seemed to find it comfortable there.

"Looks like your pet already decided to join in," Touta carefreely laughed.

Seeing his smile, the girl put her hand on her chin. This boy was really strange to her. "Fine. If you insist, I suppose we can go searching for a while."

"Really," Touta exclaimed with an excited smile.

"My mentor taught me not to give up before trying. Not taking the chance to find her mask would dishonor her," she folded her arms. "Besides, you look like a good young boy," she added with a soft expression.

Touta felt his face heating up again. He looked away, hoping the girl wouldn't notice it. "Hey, stop with the 'young boy' already. You don't seem that much older than me anyway."

"By the standards of a human, perhaps not," the girl looked sideways, gaining a confused look from Touta. "In that case, we should properly introduce ourselves. I have not heard your name yet."

"Oh yeah, right!" Touta didn't realize that before. He confidently extended his right arm to offer a handshake.

The girl kept staring at the hand in front of her. It was like she didn't know what she was supposed to do next.

"What's wrong? Have you never seen a handshake before?" Touta intended it to be a joke.

"A handshake? I am sorry. We have no such custom in my tribe," the girl explained in an emotionless voice.

"You don't? It's easy! Just take my right hand with yours," Touta began leaning in to get his arm closer to the girl, giving her a wink in the process. "Name is Konoe Touta! Currently an underpaid janitor working 250 yen an hour! I will be at your service for the rest of the day, blazing miko!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What kind of denomination is that? It is distasteful."

"What do you want me to call you, then? Don't leave me with the arm hanging for so long!"

"My name," the girl paused and cowered. "I am… Kuro..."

Touta raised an eyebrow. "Kurou?"

"Kuroha," she said. Doing as Touta had instructed, the girl lifted her right arm and took Touta's hand. With the two officially handshaking, she looked directly at him with her big brown eye. "Hinosaka Kuroha. A pleasure to meet you, underpaid janitor Touta-kun."

Touta returned with a huge smile. "A pleasure to meet you too, Kuroha-chan!" he blushed a bit and scratched his cheek. "Can I call you that?"

"No," she said bluntly.

Touta let out a small gasp. "It seems you got quite the tsun-tsun there. I like that," he said with a suggestive smile.

"And it seems I am entrusting my guidance to a total weirdo," Kuroha deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phase** **2: Parallel Worlds**

It was the middle of the morning and the city was lively and full of people. In one of the streets of the central district, Touta was riding the Aeria Bike. He kept it at a moderate altitude that reached the three-story buildings. Right now, he was riding on a place where a giant tree located in the middle of the city could be seen close. He knew not too much people had to be flying around this zone, so he took the liberty to rise the speed.

Touta had two passengers with him. The phoenix-like shikigami Asama was resting on his shoulder. Her owner, Kuroha, was sitting behind him and tightly holding on to Touta's waist. She didn't seem to be enjoying the ride in the slightest. It was probably due to the level of speed not being of her liking.

Normally, Touta would be happy to have a cute girl clinging on to him, but he couldn't enjoy it right now. The thin arms around him were incredibly strong; he was running out of air. His face started to turn blue as he felt his abdomen area getting crushed.

"Hey, you back there!" Touta raised his voice. "Stop holding on so tightly! If I pass out from lack of oxygen, the following free fall is on you!"

"You're the one driving way too fast!" Kuroha said in her defense.

"I'm driving just fine! You're the one acting like some brat getting on an amusement park attraction for the first time!" Touta talked back.

"I have no idea of what any of that means, but I can tell it's an insult!" Kuroha put even more strength in her arms around Touta. The boy heard his bones cracking and felt like his organs were about to come out.

"Stop that! You're seriously going to cause an accident!" Touta said in his struggle to keep his oxygen. Kuroha immediately lowered the pressure of her arms to a normal level. It took Touta a couple of minutes to breathe normally. "Besides," Touta talked normally again. "I'm not getting the proper atmosphere from this 'Driving your Bike with the Heroine' event! For one, shouldn't I feel some soft 'boing' on my back? I didn't think I would get a heroine this lacking!"

"Huh?" Kuroha deeply frowned in confusion and irritation.

"However," Touta turned to look at his nervous passenger's face. "Your face and the rest of you more than makes up for that. Yes," Touta nodded and gave a thumbs-up. "As Ikkuu-san said: Pettanko are great, too!"

"Touta-kun, I am sure of it now. You need to go and see a medic. Your blabbing is an unmistakable symptom of brain damage," Kuroha sighed. "Although, it's possible the explosion from before is not to blame for that."

While Touta was still distracted, Kuroha looked ahead of the road. There was a broomstick flyer in front, about to crash into them.

"Touta-kun! Eyes on the road!"

"Oops!" Touta exclaimed. He abruptly moved to the side, causing the vehicle to spin around in the air. Kuroha cried in panic as she saw the world spinning in front of her eyes. "Shit, that was close!" Touta said in relief once they stopped. He went ahead more slowly while the broomstick flyer yelled at them that they should be more careful.

"Touta-kun! Are you sure you know how to ride this thing?!"

"Of course!" he assured with a thumbs-up. "It's my first time with this model, but I rode one of these before and it went great! I only crashed it once!"

"Are you some kind of thrill seeker?!" Kuroha exclaimed exasperated. "I am starting to think it was a bad decision to get on this thing with you…"

Touta looked back at Kuroha and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'll be careful," Touta said as he started lowering the speed.

Now feeling more at ease, Kuroha was able to relax a bit and take a look at the surroundings. She couldn't help but to be amazed by the sight of the magic vehicles flying around her and Touta. She observed the streets below them and from the distance, the crowds of people seemed like a giant mass moving all over the place.

"I had never seen so many people in one place before. Is this normal for the cities of the modern Japan?"

"No kidding. I would say today it's pretty calm. You should see it on holidays, Kurou-rin. It gets so crazy that the crowd could drag you down like a wave!"

"You make it sound a bit dangerous, Touta-kun…" Kuroha said nervously. Her expression soon changed into a frown. "Wait a second! What was that you called me?"

"Huh? Oh," Touta grinned. "Kurou-rin! How is it? I settled that's the pet name that suits best!"

"Quit that childish nickname this instant!" Kuroha demanded.

"Huh, don't you like it?" Touta put his hand on his chin. "Fine, I have other options: Kurou-tan, Kurou-chi, Kuryu, Kyu-chan, Mikoko" Touta counted the proposed nicknames with his fingers.

"You sure like corny nicknames, do you not? And why only the last one there is off pattern?" Kuroha deadpanned. "Anyway, I do not like to have my name twisted like that. Stop it now."

Touta laughed. "I'll do that if you drop the '-kun' and call me plain ol' Touta," he conditioned, which caught Kuroha off guard.

Kuroha gasped. "What?! But we just met! To address you with such familiarity so quickly is just so…!"

"That's cool, no pressure here. You can stop with the honorifics when you feel like it. Until then, though, you'll be Kurou-rin to me."

Kuroha huffed. "Do whatever you want. I have a feeling you won't stop with the silly naming no matter how much I tell you to."

"You're not wrong about that," Touta grinned. "So, let's go back to the topic from before. You were saying this is your first time seeing the city, right?"

"Yes. I have lived my entire life in my village, located on an island in the far south. This is my first time in the mainland."

"I see. That means you're one of those coming here to look for new opportunities, right? Even those in the far-off country all want to come to the core of the new capital. This is the perfect place to become part of the new world system."

"Eh? Core of the new capital? Is there something special about this city?" Kuroha asked innocently.

Touta gave her a look of disbelief. "You don't even know what this city is?! How can you come to the pinnacle of the new world and not even know about it?"

"I-It cannot be helped! My tribe cut off any connection with the mainland a long time ago!"

"Well, that sucks for you. If you have no sense of direction, why are you here for anyway and all alone on top of that? Do you have anyone to meet or anything like that?"

Kuroha shook her head. "I have no one to meet. I am here because there is something I must do for the sake of my tribe. And it's of no concern to those of the mainland," she said as if having no intention to reveal anything else.

Touta sighed at the tight-lipped response. "Well, whatever that's about, right now we are looking for that mask of yours. At least could you tell me where you were before you fought that Tanaka? Maybe we can find your mask around there."

"I… cannot say."

"Eh?! What's up with that? Listen, if you only want to play at keeping secrets-"

"That is not what I meant. I really do not know where I have been before facing that machine. All these streets look too similar to me."

Touta facepalmed. "It would be easier to look for a needle in a haystack, then."

Kuroha sadly frowned. "That is why I told you this was a waste of time, Touta-kun. We should just forget about it and-"

A karate chop dropped on top of Kuroha's head. It wasn't too hard, but the impact still hurt a bit. She looked up and saw Touta with a disapproving expression on his face.

"What's that quitter talk?!" Touta exclaimed, taking Kuroha aback. "Are you really the warrior that trashed that Tanaka? Your mentor taught you to never give up without a fight, didn't she?"

As she rubbed her head, Kuroha replied with a soft single nod.

"If you have something precious to you, never abandon it and always try to keep it close. That's what my parents always told me!" Touta lifted up one of his arms with energy. Asama on his shoulder mimicked his action. "Let's keep searching 'till the end! We'll find your mask even if we have to look on every corner of the city!"

Kuroha raised an eyebrow. "You sure are awfully positive, Touta-kun." Her expression then softened. "That… isn't a bad quality, though."

Hearing that, Touta thought that was Kuroha's way of giving a compliment. His cheeks reddened and he started scratching his head to hide his embarrassment. Once again, he stopped paying attention to the road in front of him. Kuroha saw a large ship shaped like a whale flying towards them.

"Touta-kun! Look ahead! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

In her panic, Kuroha grabbed Touta by the neck. She didn't realize she was strangling him until the boy's face turned blue and he was about to pass out.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the search for the mask had made no progress. Touta and Kuroha tried to look on the streets close to the Tanaka attack and ask people if they had seen the mask, but they had no luck. Running out of options, the two decided to sit on top of a roof and think of other options.

"In the end, we couldn't find it anywhere around here," Kuroha said, sounding depressed. She petted her red bird Asama on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort herself.

Touta sighed heavily. "Yeah… Since you don't know where you lost it, it gets harder to find where to look at. Besides, someone might have picked it up and…"

Touta stopped himself when he saw Kuroha surrounded by a dark aura.

"I told you it was useless…" Kuroha said in an incredibly pessimistic tone.

Touta sighed heavily and gave Kuroha a noogie. "Turn off that gloomy aura. It's depressing."

"Hey!" Kuroha protested. She tried to punch Touta back, but he dodged her fist on time.

"I'm telling you it's still too early to give up, Kurou-rin," Touta folded his arms. "We will find it, you'll see! We just have to find more places to look at!" Touta was spreading his arms and smiling brightly.

Kuroha hugged her knees and looked at Touta with a confused frown. "You _are_ awfully optimistic, Touta-kun."

"There you go again. I get that a lot," Touta responded with a laugh.

"To be honest, it is getting kind of irritating," Kuroha added in deadpan.

Touta looked at Kuroha, annoyed. "And you're surprisingly mean for someone who speaks so politely."

"Sorry for that," Kuroha huffed. She then hugged her knees more tightly. "No, seriously. I owe you an apology, Touta-kun. You do not even know me and my current problem has nothing to do with you. Still, you are taking your time to try and help me look. You even let me get on your vehicle. Yet, here I am talking about giving up and getting frustrated that you are the one that keeps persisting. I am such a person, but you still," Kuroha turned to the side to face Touta. She bowed her head in shame and regret. "I am so sorry!"

Kuroha felt another karate chop hitting her head. This time hurt a lot more than the last. She looked up to find Touta with a more annoyed expression than before.

"Stop that now, you drama queen," Touta started pulling Kuroha's cheeks. "You don't have to apologize for anything here. I'm here because I felt like helping you out. Man, you sure like to make a big deal out of small things, don't you?" Touta said with a teasing grin.

"You," Kuroha gritted her teeth. Touta laughed at her expression as he let go of her cheeks. Kuroha stared at the boy as she massaged her cheeks. "I still do not understand why would you go this far for a complete stranger. Have you not considered I could be someone suspicious?"

"Someone with such a nice face would never be suspicious," Touta winked, causing Kuroha to blush a bit. Without him realizing, Touta's face blushed a bit as well. He chucked as he scratched his cheek with one finger. "Besides, helping out a cute girl in trouble is just the natural thing to do."

Touta relaxed by lying down on the roof, putting his hands on the back of his neck. A second later, a tsurugi sword was stabbed next to his head. His body was shaking from the perceived death intent. Above him, he found Kuroha standing beside him, her bird shikigami still on her shoulder. She was staring back at him with a terrifying expression.

Touta gulped as he felt the sweat in his face. "Huh, Missy…?"

Kuroha's expression grew angrier. She sank the sword deeper into the roof. Sweat was uncontrollably streaming down Touta's face.

"Do NOT call me that," Kuroha said in a deep and threatening voice.

"C-Call you what?" Touta's voice kept shaking.

"That you said. 'Girl' and 'Missy'," Kuroha said the last words with hint of disgust. "I am not a woman. I won't stand to be called as such!"

Touta blinked. It took him a few minutes to assimilate what he heard. "Not a woman? How come? Aren't miko all girls?" Touta gasped. "Wait! Does that mean," Touta made the most serious expression he had made yet. "Are you one of those ultra girly dudes that get mistaken for girls all the time?!"

Another tsurugi sword came down to the opposite side of Touta's head. This one grazed his cheek, leaving a small bleeding cut.

"Excuse me, I reacted on reflex. No one ever asked me such a dumbfounding question before," Kuroha's eyes were looking even scarier. "While I am in no way feminine, I never expected to look like a man to others."

"That's not it! S-Sorry," Touta softly waved his hands to try and calm Kuroha down. "It's just I've seen a lot of series with guy characters like that. Some that weren't exactly guys, even. There's also this old videogame with a super feminine dude that dressed like a miko, too. Just to make sure that wasn't your case…"

"It is not," Kuroha said forcefully. She closed her eyes. "I threw away any regards to gender long ago to focus on becoming someone fit to serve my tribe. The me right now is neither a man nor a woman."

"Oh!" Touta tapped his palm with his other fist. "I see! It's the 'Woman who gives up her femininity to be a warrior' pattern. That's much simpler!"

"That you are categorizing me like that gets me extremely annoyed," Kuroha scowled. "Whatever you are thinking, my case is not simple at all. I… have really given up my womanhood," she softly put a hand over her chest. "Even if I wanted to be a woman, this body does not have any qualities for it."

"Now you're talking nonsense! Kurou-rin is a super cute girl," Touta gave her a reassuring smile. "Be more confident!"

Kuroha looked down at the boy lying on his back. It was a wonder to her that he could still smile like that with two swords planted inches away from his head. She took a deep breath and deeply frowned. "You do not get it."

"I think I do," Touta raised a thumbs-up. "Everything is cool! An ironing board chest doesn't have to get you down."

A third tsurugi sword was stabbed an inch away from the top of Touta's head. He could see the bits of his hair flying around.

"Hey, just how many of these do you have anyway?" Touta asked nonchalantly.

"Asama can keep dozens of spare swords inside," Kuroha answered. The shikigami lifted her head and wings as if showing off her pride.

"Alright, I get it," Touta said as calmly as he could. "I won't call you a girl or anything like that. Would you stop throwing swords at me?"

Kuroha didn't say anything back. After a minute, she softly nodded. She casually had her swords absorbed by Asama's jewel. She processed to sit down on the roof like nothing had happened.

Touta quickly sat back up and tried to focus on getting some air. While he already saw how tough she could be, he didn't think Kuroha could be this scary. Despite that, he couldn't help to think she looked kinda hot like that.

"I apologize," Kuroha said, back to her normal gentle voice. She looked back at Touta and lowered her head a bit. "I overreacted."

Touta raised his eyebrows. That was drastic change of mood. He put his hand on the back of his head as he gave an apologetic smile. "Nah, my bad. I said pretty stupid things, too. Consider us even."

"But I should not have gotten so angry when you referred to my gender," Kuroha tightly hugged her knees. "I knew you did not mean it in a bad way, yet I…"

Touta gave Kuroha a strong pat on the back. It took her out of composure quite a bit. "I said it's nothing, you silly. Don't dwell on trivial things so much!" Touta looked at her with a carefree grin. "I have no idea why you're so sensitive about that, but I bet you have good reasons for it. Does your family have super old-fashioned stereotypes of gender roles or something like that?"

"Um," Kuroha nervously played with her fingers. "Something like that, but also not exactly that," her eyes lowered. "All that talk about how men and women should be, I do find it irritating," she bit her lip as she held both her hands together. "I considered the matter of gender as worthless. I pursued nothing but strength, even if it meant living as neither female nor male. Being viewed and treated as a woman after that… just feels wrong to me. That is all."

"Then, you can relax," Touta put his hand on Kuroha's shoulder and raised a thumbs-up with his other hand. "Kurou-rin is Kurou-rin. Gender has nothing to do with it! So, you can forget all that complicated stuff and be whatever you want to be!"

Touta declared that with a wink and a huge smile. Kuroha kept staring at him in silence for minute. She looked down as she thought what to say back.

"I feel relieved to hear that," she lifted her head, her lips forming an honest and gentle smile. "Thank you, Touta-kun."

It was the first time Touta saw her making an expression like that. He always thought she was pretty, but she now looked more beautiful than she did before. Her face was practically shining. Was this really the girl who looked so scary as she almost stabbed him in the head?

" _Mega cute!"_ Touta thought to himself as he gulped. Before he realized, he felt the heat in his face rising.

"Touta-kun," Kuroha blinked. "Are you sure you feel well? Your face is red again."

"N-No! It's nothing," Touta slapped his own cheeks. He folded his arms and looked away. He really hoped the red in his face was gone by now.

"Eh, Touta-kun," Kuroha started. "We got off topic, but I am still in hurry for my mask…"

"Yes, Kurou-rin!" Touta gave her the pointing finger. He was relieved they could change the subject now. "The mask, the mask! That's the important thing right now! You should at least tell me where you were going before the Tanaka attack. That could give us a super important clue!"

"Oh well, I suppose could tell you that…" Kuroha said while scratching her cheek with her finger. She then pointed towards the distance in front of her and Touta. Not sure of what Kuroha was pointing at, Touta looked in the signaled direction, confused.

"I intended to take a closer look at that giant tree," Kuroha said.

Touta and Kuroha's attention focused on the single most outstanding view in the landscape. A giant tree that could be spotted in every part of the city. Besides its enormous size, what made it stand out the most was the intense red glow that surrounded the tree. Right now, Touta and Kuroha were in one of the districts closest to the tree, being no more than three kilometers away.

"The World Tree?" Touta questioned, visibly surprised. "Yeah, I guess it must be impressive to look at for a tourist like you."

Kuroha frowned. She was sure Touta was teasing her again. "From the moment I arrived here, I was… curious about that tree. I tried to get closer to it. However, I realized there was an immensely strong magic barrier around it and-"

"Hold on, you tried to get into the forbidden plaza?! Why the hell would you do that?! Do you want to get yourself arrested?!" Touta exclaimed, seeming shocked for some reason.

"What do you mean? Is it that bad to get close to that tree?" Kuroha asked innocently as usual. Touta facepalmed at that.

Touta sighed once again and scratched his head. "Listen, Kurou-rin. Since you're new around here, there's a few things you need to know. First of all, that tree over there is no ordinary tree. It's the famous World Tree. It's like the fountain of all the magic force in the planet. Not only that, right now, the entire world depends on it to keep existing."

"How can the world depend on a tree? That is absurd. Tell me the truth already," Kuroha appeared to take it as a joke.

Touta facepalmed as he gave out another sigh. "Just how behind the times are you? Did your village really keep you that ignorant or did you time travel from another time period?"

Kuroha responded by strongly pulling Touta's ear, causing him to squeal in pain.

"What is it about that tree that I should know, then?" Kuroha asked while releasing Touta's poor ear.

Touta rubbed his red ear as he continued to talk. "It's a pretty complicated and long history of magic, heroes and adventures."

"Heroes and adventures?" Kuroha asked in a rare child-like curious voice. "There are heroes in the mainland?"

"Of course, there are! This is the era where magical heroes are known all over the world," Touta said. "But the greatest group of heroes is still Ala Alba, the ones who saved the world with that tree!"

Kuroha tilted her head. "Ala Alba? Never heard of them..."

Touta gasped. He shook his head, looking at Kuroha with incredible pity. "For you to have never heard of Ala Alba… Hey, country bumpkin. Does your village at least know what electricity is? I'm doubting it."

Touta once again felt powerful hands trying to rip his ears off his head.

"Instead of mocking me, you could tell some of the story of those 'Ala Alba' people. I am getting interested," Kuroha demanded as she let go of Touta's ears.

"Fine, fine," Touta agreed while rubbing his ear. "For the extra short version, Ala Alba was this group made of very cool and crazy strong people. The team and their allies had members of all sort of different races. They were the bridge between both worlds and a symbol of peace for all communities. Using the World Tree as a magic power source, they saved the people of this world and the Magic World."

"The Magic World? Are you talking about that artificial world that was located on an alternate space on Mars? My tribe told me it was fated to disappear sooner or later. Not that it mattered to us," Kuroha said while looking downwards for a moment.

Touta blinked in surprise. "You _do_ know some of this stuff, after all! Well, what your tribe told you wasn't wrong. The original Magic World couldn't keep existing like that. To make it worse, there was an evil overlord with a plan to 'save' the Magic World that would have made more bad than good. That's where Ala Alba and their allies stepped in. After a series of epic battles, they defeated the villain and saved both worlds. Happy ending."

"I see," Kuroha nodded. "But how did they save the other world? Ala Alba must have somehow restored that alternate world so it could continue existing in Mars. Is that correct?"

"Not at all. The original Magic World in Mars went to hell," Touta said nonchalantly.

"What?! You just told me Ala Alba saved both worlds! Then, why did they let one of them disappear?! Are you saying all the people in that world is-?!"

"That's not it! Let me explain!" Touta said while grabbing her shoulders to calm her down. "Geez, Kurou-rin. If you say your tribe doesn't care for the Magic World, why do you panic like that?" Touta said with an insinuating grin.

Kuroha flushed at this, realizing she flipped. "I-I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting details wrong in your story," she said before clearing her throat. It was a poor attempt to reassume her aloof front.

Not being fooled, Touta made a knowing smile at Kuroha. He took a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying, the Magic World was doomed, but Ala Alba saved the Martian people. Once it was clear the Magic World couldn't last much longer, the wizard society decided to bring the Martians to Earth. However, it was a pain because this world obviously wasn't big enough to take in refugees of an entire world. It got sorted out thanks to a secret power Ala Alba discovered in the World Tree that created the extra space needed."

Kuroha crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "And what secret power was that? How could it create space for a whole other world?"

"That up there," Touta signaled upwards.

Both teenagers looked at the sky. They saw the blurry image imprinted above the clouds. It appeared an illusion at first glance. But when you carefully looked at it, you could realize the image resembled an aerial landscape of the Japanese land below.

"Spatium Reflexio. The Reflection Dimension. It's a parallel world created with the power of the World Tree," Touta explained.

Kuroha went wide-eyed in disbelief. "You mean that up there is a world of its own? I thought it was just some kind of evil Western magicians of the mainland had made befall on the sky."

Touta laughed at Kuroha's statement, gaining a glare from her. He then continued.

"It's not exactly a world of its own, but sort of what you call a pocket dimension or a mirror world. We can see the other world reflected in the sky, but it's not really in the sky either."

Kuroha made a confused frown. "Then, that world in the sky is an alternate plane?"

"That's not exactly it," Touta rested his chin in his fist. He tried to think of an easy explanation, nearly burning his brain in the process. "This isn't like when the Magic World was on Mars. Our world and the Reflection Dimension aren't completely separated. They exist in the same plane, but they're split inside it. I think the reason was some sci fi mumbo jumbo involved. Or something like that…" Touta finally groaned and rubbed his head with his hands.

Touta knew he was a terrible expositor. Not even he was sure what he was talking about! He was sure he only made Kuroha confused and tired with his half-assed explanation.

"Arg, sorry. I was never the best student when it came to all that magic tech babble of the pocket dimensions. Bet I'm boring the hell out of-"

"That all sounds fascinating," Kuroha said, surprising Touta. He found her still staring at the sky. "When I arrived to the mainland, I knew it was nothing I ever could imagine from what I knew in the village. But to think so many inconceivable things have happened in the world since we left to the island. Everyone in the tribe would be baffled."

Touta frowned. There was something about Kuroha's hometown that bugged him. "Hey, how come your tribe is cut off from everything in that small island, anyway?"

Kuroha looked away before responding. "The entire clan left the mainland because of some circumstances many years ago. We settled on the island to live our way in peace. It was decided we would never allow ourselves to get involved in matters of the outside world. Same goes for not letting outsiders meddle with our affairs. That has been our one and only law for a long time."

Touta tilted his head in confusion. "Is this clan of yours some super exclusive elite or something? Because that doesn't sound normal at all."

"That is right. My tribe is different," Kuroha looked back at Touta.

Touta snorted. "Different seems like a huge understatement there."

Kuroha serenely closed her eyes. "I know you people of the mainland may think there is something wrong with us for the way we choose to cut ourselves from the world. However, my village is the most peaceful place I know. We are all content with the way things are. I do not think it would be the same if we had stayed on the mainland."

"Yeah, but," Touta trailed off. "That sounds boring as hell!"

"Boring?" Kuroha blinked. "That was not the response I expected at all…"

"Well, I mean," Touta put his hands behind his head. "If I had to live my entire life without ever leaving my hometown, not knowing what's going on anywhere else, nothing new ever happening and never meeting people from different places," he huffed. "I think I would die of boredom," he gasped. "No! The worst of all would be to never get my manaphone or access to internet! That's just living hell!"

"You are really something, Touta-kun," Kuroha sighed. "Since I grew up in my village, I do not understand why you would need any of those things."

"About that, Kurou-rin," Touta awkwardly dry washed his hands. "Were you fine with your clan living like that? Didn't you ever wish to see what was beyond that island?"

Kuroha contemplatively stared up and crossed her arms. After a minute, she finally answered.

"I do not know," she shrugged. "Even if I was not allowed to leave until recently, I never had any reason to depart from the island. I grew up there. All my world was there," she trailed off. "But…"

"But?" Touta asked.

"I did hear stories of the outside world from my mentor," Kuroha glanced to the side. Her eyes had a nostalgic look in them. "She told me about places she had been and things the people of the mainland made which we do not have in the village. Like books and poetry. Because of that, I… did think the mainland probably was not a bad place," Kuroha started playing with her fingers. "Now, I am here to see the outside world with my own eyes. However," her eyes narrowed. "I am not sure of what I should think. It is so much bigger than I ever imagined. Also, it is so different from what my mentor recounted." She sighed. "That is probably why I did not really think about leaving the village before. Everything in this strange world is just so confusing to me."

Finishing her monologue, Kuroha stared at the city with a tired, indifferent look in her face. Touta stared at her in concern. Somehow, the atmosphere suddenly got heavy and he hated how it felt. But his eyes widened as soon as he got an idea to light up the mood.

He then patted Kuroha on the back and smiled at her. "Is that so? Good you have a guide now, then! I can tell you all you need to know about this city! As long as it's not about magic systems and technology because I suck at it!"

Kuroha looked back at him, surprised. "You wouldn't mind to explain all that to me?"

"Of course not! As long as you're fine with some half assed exposition from this simpleminded boy," Touta said while making a goofy face.

"It is fine. Touta-kun does not seem like the type who would lie, after all," Kuroha replied with soft eyes.

Touta smiled widely. Sounded like Kuroha saw him as someone trustworthy, at least. "First of all, you have to learn what this place is. It's quite a bummer you don't know one of the most important cities in the new world," Touta took a look at the Aeria Bike he had parked in the roof. He smirked as he got an idea. "You know, I should give you a first-class view," he said as he took Kuroha by the wrist and forced her to get up with him. He guided her to the Aeria Bike and had her get on it with him with her carrying Asama in her arms.

"Touta-kun, what are you doing all of a sudden?"

"You'll see," Touta said with a wink. "Hold on tight!"

Kuroha didn't understand what he meant, but before she could ask, Touta started riding full speed towards the sky. Kuroha held tighter than ever to Touta's waist as if her life depended on it, her eyes firmly shut.

They abruptly stopped, but Kuroha didn't let her guard down. She kept her eyes shut while tightly clinging to Touta's back on one arm and holding Asama on the other.

"Open your eyes, Kurou-rin! Look at the world for yourself!"

Although a bit reluctantly, Kuroha opened her eyes. She found that Touta had landed on top of the city's clock tower; one of the tallest buildings to be found there. What she saw in front of her was the most magnificent view she had ever seen before.

There was the landscape of the whole city, big enough that it seemed like a state. The whole scene was filled with monumental structures, buildings and some giant statues that looked massive even from such altitude. Flying ships and whales were sailing through the sky. For a minute, Kuroha thought she was looking at the fantastic land of some fairy tale.

"This is…" that was all Kuroha could say as she got off the Aeria Bike sit. She made a few steps on the top of the clock tower as she processed the scenery in front of her.

Touta followed her and stood beside her. He held out his hand as to introduce her to it all. "Welcome to Mahora Magicus City! A few decades ago this was a mere academy city. Ala Alba transformed it into the new capital where both the human and magic communities of both worlds coexist and socialize. Amazing, isn't it?"

Kuroha's eyes widened in wonder at the sight. "I… never saw something like this, Touta-kun," Kuroha said as she looked on towards the city landscape with eyes of admiration. Without even her realizing, her lips formed a small smile.

As Kuroha admired the marvelous scenery he was already used to, Touta took the chance to check out Kuroha once again. No matter how many times he did it already, he still couldn't believe how beautiful she is. Her long raven hair flew freely with the wind and the sun made her face shine. It was something worthy of a portrait. Taking advantage that she wasn't paying attention to him, Touta took a few pictures of her with his manaphone. He was definitely going to print them later.

It wasn't only her beauty what have him intrigued. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel there was something supernatural about Kuroha. She definitely didn't give off the feel of a regular person, but of something not of this world. He didn't know what, though. The story she gave him about her tribe also was suspicious and she was purposely avoiding many details. Just what was this miko, really?

Kuroha caught him staring and slightly frowned. "Touta-kun, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Getting out of his thoughts, Touta felt his face heat up. He turned his eyes to the city while laughing, trying his best to not seem flustered. "I just always love to see the city from such a good spot," he put his hands behind his head and grinned while making a wink. "Today, the view is hundred times better thanks to Kurou-rin's radiant face!"

Kuroha's face turned red. She closed her eyes as she tried her best to keep her composure. "A-anyway, I do thank you for going out of your way to let me see this, Touta-kun," she cleared her throat, still feeling the heat in her cheeks. "But we are supposed to be looking for my mask and I really need to get this done before sunset. I let myself get distracted by your tales, but I think we should focus back on the search."

"Yeah, you're right!" Touta agreed. "But we're in serious trouble there. As you can see, the city is pretty damn big. Unless we get extra eyes to look all over the city, it might be impossible to find it before sunset."

Hearing this, Kuroha seemed to get an idea. She looked down at Asama in her arm. She opened the portal in the gem of Asama's chest and submerged her hand inside it.

"What are you doing, Kurou-rin?" Touta asked. The thing with the bird portal was still pretty damn weird for him.

"I think I can get those extra eyes, Touta-kun. I would have preferred to not resort to this, though," Kuroha said as she took out her hand from Asama. Her hand was now holding several paper charms shaped like little birds.

"Hold Asama for a moment, please," Kuroha passed Asama to Touta's arms. Kuroha then threw the paper charms into the air and they exploded into small clouds of smoke. A bunch of small flying creatures appeared in front of Kuroha and Touta. They all looked like small black birds wearing small hats with a flame on top. There were about thirty of them.

Touta looked at the birds with an amazed expression. "These are- "

"These are all my lesser shikigami. Now, I am going to send them to look for my mask around the city."

"Wow, you can do that?! Why didn't you do that before?"

"I actually did not think about it before," Kuroha said while scratching her cheek. "Besides, it is pretty difficult to control so many shikigami at the same time. I am reaching my magic power limit with this." She looked at her birds shikigami and pointed at the city. "Go search for my mask. It must be somewhere in the city below. If possible, bring it back here."

The small birds obeyed their master and set out flying in different directions of the city.

Seeing her shikigami off, Kuroha sighed. "I hope this can work. There is no other option left. With the size of this city, I am not even sure if this number of shikigami will be enough to do a proper search."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your little birds will find your mask in no time," Touta told her while patting her shoulder.

"Your optimism never goes down, does it Touta-kun?" Kuroha said. "For now, we only can wait."

Kuroha sat down in the roof to rest, looking a bit tired. Touta sat down beside her and released Asama from his arm. Asama immediately flew to her owner's side.

Touta observed the phoenix-like bird for a moment. "By the way, why are you not sending Nagano too?"

"Nagano?" Kuroha's eyes narrowed. Touta pointed at the phoenix-like shikigami. "What is this obsession of yours with nicknames? I am sure Asama will not like-" Asama let out a high cry and flapped her wings. Kuroha turned to speak to her. "What? You love it? Are you serious, Asama?"

Touta's eyebrow twitched. Was this that special communication bond some people share with their pets? He never got it; it just made people seem lonely to him. "Anyway, Nagano is a shikigami like those others, right?"

Kuroha softly shook her head. "Asama is not that sort of shikigami. She is not even mine, technically. She has been in my clan for generations and the miko is supposed to take care of her," she explained while gently patting Asama on the back.

Asama flew to Kuroha's shoulder. She caressed her owner's face while Kuroha continued to stroke her.

Touta smirked. "You two sure seem to be pretty close, though."

"Even before I assumed care of her, Asama always seemed to be fond of me. There were no children of my age at my village and Asama was there to play with me instead. In fact, I think that is why I enjoyed learning about shikigami the most. Whenever I felt lonely, I could make them appear and have them do things to cheer me up," Kuroha recounted while reminiscing the times she used her shikigami as playmates.

"Kurou-rin… That means you never had friends, did you?" Touta said, looking at her with very sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Do not give me that pitying look!" Kuroha snapped. "It is not like friendships are viewed as essential for those in my tribe. I am fine with not having any friends."

"I see. You admit your score of friends was zero until today," Touta teased.

"It is none of your business," Kuroha clenched her teeth. She then blinked. "And wait. What do you mean by 'until today'?"

"Oh? Didn't you realize?" Touta raised his forefinger. "Friend Number One is sitting right next to you."

Kuroha blinked a couple more times. "Friend?"

"Oh, come on. It's natural to be friends when you find someone you get along with. Didn't you know that either?" Touta folded his arms. "Or am I the only one who is having a good time here?"

"What? No," Kuroha said a bit too quickly. She caught herself and shyly looked away. "I suppose I do not hate talking to you, at least," she mumbled.

Touta chuckled at Kuroha's reaction. "Look at that! You're surprisingly shy. How cute," Touta said while he teasingly pulled one of Kuroha's red cheeks.

"Oh, stop it!" Kuroha slapped away his hand. "I correct myself. I do not hate talking to you until you get irritating like that."

"Well, friends are supposed to drive you nuts sometimes," Touta laughed. "Me and my group of buddies from middle school used to trash talk and beat the crap out of each other all the time."

"In that case, friendships sound like too much trouble," Kuroha said.

"But that's what makes them fun," Touta grinned. "Haven't you thought that while we kept getting on each other's' nerves? If you did, we're pretty much best buddies already."

"Hmph! I-I do not know about that. I think our concepts of fun are probably different," Kuroha gazed down to her hands and played with her fingers. "B-By the way, Touta-kun," she cleared her throat. "We should have some time before my shikigami return. You haven't told me where you live. Well, since you seem to know this city so well, it's easy to assume you reside here, but..."

Touta smiled as he rested his face on his hand. "Aww. Could it be you're trying to make small talk, Kurou-rin?" Kuroha glared at him. Before she could say something, but Touta pointed towards the city below. He signaled towards the huge lake beside the city. "See that old-fashioned building on that small island?"

"Yes," Kuroha nodded.

"That's where I spend all the days working my ass off like a slave."

"So, that is your workplace? I cannot see it very clearly, but is it a mansion? It looks a lot like one."

"Sorta. It's more like an apartment for 'special' roomers. The place does include an inn and a restaurant, but we're not seeing much business with it," Touta said. "Yeah, if I had to describe the place easily, I would call it a haunted house," Touta joked with a laugh.

Kuroha tilted her head and frowned a bit. "I do not really get it, but from the sound of it, your workplace must be quite interesting."

"It is. The place is always pretty lively. Even a boring job like mine can be sort of interesting there."

"Do you not like your job?" Kuroha asked.

Touta scratched his cheek, turning his eyes to the side. "I'm not totally sure, but it works out fine for me. I'm not interested in looking for other options right now."

Kuroha hugged her knees. "But you still can choose if you want to do another job, Touta-kun. I never had that choice."

"Huh?"

Kuroha sighed. "In my tribe, your occupations are assigned since you are very young. You cannot argue with it. In my case, I was meant to be the miko before I was even born."

"Hold on, are you saying you didn't want to become a miko?"

"Back when I was a child, I honestly did not. Because I never felt adequate to the role," Kuroha intertwined her fingers. "You see, the miko is supposed to have a greater spiritual power than anyone in the village since her birth. However, my spiritual power has always been below average."

Touta widened his eyes at hearing the last sentence.

Kuroha sighed and continued. "Being the miko was always the only path for me. However, I never had the gift for it. How ironic, right? I resented the rules of my village a lot back then."

Touta tilted his head, disconcerted. "Does that have anything to do with you leaving your village?"

Kuroha seemed taken off guard by this question.

"Because you hated that lifestyle and just wanted to get away from it?"

"I do not hate it," Kuroha said clearly. "I eventually did come to love the life of the miko. You could say it became my dream, all thanks to my mentor," she looked up to the sky, her eyes appearing nostalgic once again. She soon lowered her head as she clenched her fists. "That is why I must by no means fail my task."

"Task?" Touta tilted his head.

Kuroha gasped. She apparently had forgotten she was speaking out loud. She was talking to herself like she was used to more than anything.

"Now that I think about it, you said there was something you had to do for the sake of your tribe. What is it, exactly? For you to end up arriving to the capital city alone, having no idea where you are, how things here work nor how to carry yourself around. It definitely seems to be too much of a pain."

Kuroha embraced her knees more strongly. The conversation took an awkward turn for her. "I-I told you it's of no concern for the normal people in the mainland."

"Don't give me that again," Touta got his face closer to Kuroha's. "What's with the 'can't tell you' protocol? Are you a secret agent? If we're going to be best buddies, you should open up a little."

Kuroha's eyebrow twitched. "I do not recall agreeing to this 'best buddies' deal or anything," she looked away. "Besides, I probably should not tell you. This is a private matter of my tribe. I told you we should never get outsiders involved with us. That's the law."

"That's a bit too late," Touta gave her the pointed finger. "You agreed to be involved with me from the moment you accepted to get on the Aeria Bike."

"What?! There was such a condition for the ride? I did not hear of it!"

"I have also given you a tourist tour around. That's right, even if you say we aren't best buddies yet," Touta nodded to himself. "We're already Tour Buddies!"

"Do not go making up weird associations like that!" Kuroha snapped.

"Anyway, doesn't the guide get the right to know what their tourist is up to?"

"I think there should be a privacy policy for that, really," Kuroha deadpanned.

"Come on, Kurou-rin," Touta nudged Kuroha with his elbow. "I bet telling me a little bit won't hurt. I will keep it a secret. Tour Buddies should be honest with each other."

Kuroha blushed a bit at the word 'buddies'. She looked back at Touta and sighed heavily. "I came to this city for what you could call a mission."

Touta raised an eyebrow, starting to feel curious. "And what is that mission about?"

Kuroha hesitated to respond. She actually didn't want to tell, but she knew Touta wouldn't stop nagging her about it if she kept quiet. "I guess there is nothing wrong with telling you a bit about it. You do not seem to be an enemy, after all," Touta frowned at the mention of 'enemy'. "I came to the mainland to look for something very precious to my tribe: A sacred treasure which was stolen from us."

"Stolen from you?" Touta blinked.

Kuroha nodded. "Yes. Some group of people from the mainland invaded our territory and took away a precious relic. It was a big hit for the pride and honor of our clan. We never suffered such humiliation."

Touta bit his lip. "Damn, sounds like it really sucks for your people."

Kuroha deeply frowned. "It was bad for everyone in my tribe. However, I especially had my whole reason of being taken away."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"One of the main duties of the miko is to guard the temple where we kept the treasure. With it stolen, there was almost nothing I could do in the village. I was told I should protect something if I wanted to be useful for my people. For that reason, I set on a journey to the mainland. I am not allowed to return until I retrieve the treasure."

When Kuroha concluded her story, Kuroha found Touta staring at her with shining starry eyes. Her serious expression turned to dumbfounded.

"I admire you!" Touta exclaimed, taking Kuroha's hands into his own. This made her blush again.

"Touta-kun, you are seriously making me uncomfortable…" Kuroha said, clearly freaking out.

"I knew you were cool, but now I know you're awesome! For you to venture all alone to a world you didn't know for the sake of your tribe... You're like the hero of an action manga!"

"Manga? I see you like to make incompressible comparisons," Kuroha's confused face turned into a frown. "You're seriously embellishing my story, Touta-kun. I am not someone as noble and selfless to be called a hero."

"You are!" Touta got her hands closer to him. "I knew from the moment I saw you fighting; Kurou-rin is one of the coolest heroes I have seen!"

Kuroha hmphed with indifference. She slowly shook her head. "Spreading out things you know nothing about and making them sound so glorified. You are still a kid, Touta-kun."

"Kid?! That's how you see me?!" Touta yelled in annoyance.

"You are naïve," Kuroha took her hands back. She slowly stood up and stared at the scenery of the magnificent city. "I am not a hero nor a great warrior. I am simply someone who already lost everything," she looked at her own opened left hand. "Fulfilling my task is all I can do now. If I do not accomplish it, I will never live up to the name of the miko," she deeply frowned as she made her hand into a fist. "I am solely driven by my selfish wish."

"Isn't that fine?" Touta said with a nonchalant smile.

Kuroha looked at the seated boy with an incredulous expression. "What," she said.

Touta shrugged. "What's wrong if your goal is selfish? I still I think what you do is cool! You're clearly working hard to get that treasure back. I'm sure your tribe will respect you for that. And no matter what you say, someone who goes out of their way to fight a rampaging robot and save innocent civilians from it _must_ have some 'hero' in them."

The boy looked up at the miko with a confident smile, as if he was sure he wasn't mistaken about her. The miko took a minute of silence before sighing. Her eyes softened.

"Touta-kun," Kuroha kneeled down in front to the seated boy. "Your optimism really gets on my nerves."

"Hey, what was that?!" Touta screamed.

"I am just saying trusting people so easily will get you in trouble eventually. You are the type who should be careful of money scams. But," she stared him eye-to-eye. "That is probably why you have such honest eyes. I do not hate that about you, Touta-kun."

"Guess that's your way to compliment me again?" Touta scratched his slightly blushed cheek. "Wait, could this mean I'm getting a dere-dere moment so early? You're a less hard heroine than expected, Kurou-rin!"

"I _do_ hate that tendency to prattling of yours, though," Kuroha sneered.

Touta just laughed it off. He liked Kuroha's sharp tongue, too. "But Kurou-rin," he talked normally again. "While on the subject, you still haven't told me what brought you to the capital. You said you had to do something here before sunset. Also, you tried to get close to the World Tree. How is that related to the story of that treasure?"

Kuroha suddenly got very serious. "That is- "

Before Kuroha could fully respond, she appeared to sense something. The two teenagers then saw a flock of black little birds that flew towards the top of the clock tower.

"My shikigami are back," Kuroha said while standing up.

Touta could only sit and watch Kuroha talking to her shikigami. He was disappointed that their moment was interrupted in such an abrupt way.

"Thank you so much for your help. You may now rest," Kuroha said while extending her arm. The shikigami turned back into paper and fell neatly into Kuroha's hand.

"From the looks of it, none of them brought the mask back," Touta said while standing up.

"No," Kuroha sighed. She then frowned. "But I noticed one of my shikigami still has not returned. That is not normal."

"Oh! Is that good or bad?" Touta tilted his head.

"Could be both. I am sensing he is calling me," Kuroha closed her eyes. "What happened, Moemoemaru?"

Touta frowned. "Moemoemaru? And you were making fun of my sense of naming before," his eyes widened. "And hold on. 'He'? Shikigami have genders, too?"

"I contacted him," Kuroha said. "Moemoemaru apparently found my mask," she added with a sound of relief.

"Really?" Touta said excitedly. Kuroha was taken by surprise when she felt Touta putting his arm around her. "See I told you it would all work out! And you were saying to give up," Touta laughed and threw his free arm in the air to celebrate.

Kuroha felt her face heat up and sweat ran down her face. "Don't touch me like that!"

The miko used her arms to push Touta away. She put a lot more than she intended, though. The boy was sent flying and span in the air. He then crashed against the giant clock of the tower. It was until the battered boy fell down on the roof that Kuroha seemed to realize what she had done.

"Touta-kun!" Kuroha panickily rushed to help Touta get up. "I am so sorry! It was like a reflex. I had no intention of hurting you, I swear. Where are you hurt? Tell me and I will take care of it."

"Relax, Kurou-rin. Jeez, you sure like to worry over little things," Touta said with an energetic smile as he stretched his arms. "This is nothing. I have taken way worse damage from others on regular basis."

"It surprises me you can say that like it is nothing," Kuroha sighed.

"Besides," Touta's cheeks reddened a bit. "Being smacked around by Kurou-rin somehow feels nice."

Kuroha raised an eyebrow. That commentary made her uneasy for some reason. "Anyway, you should not be so carefree about injuries. Humans are very delicate creatures, after all."

"Oh, in that case you don't have to worry," Touta winked and raised a thumbs-up at the frowning Kuroha. "Because I'm actually an immortal!"

Kuroha's eyes widened and she opened her mouth a bit. She didn't say anything for the following minute. Touta assumed she was assimilating the shocking revelation. Maybe he shouldn't have been so straightforward about it?

Touta finally heard a sound coming from Kuroha. It sounded like a snort. The miko put her hand over her mouth, seeming more surprised than Touta. Her cheeks blushed slightly.

"You sure are a funny one, Touta-kun," Kuroha commented. "I can even say you have potential as a comedian if you ever quit being a janitor."

Touta grimaced. He felt quite annoyed that Kuroha was treating this as a joke. Still, she said he was funny again. That could be a point in his favor.

"Let's forget about that now," Touta proceeded. "You said your bird found your mask. Then, it'll be here soon, right? Now it's time to celebrate that!" he smiled cheerfully and patted Kuroha on the back. A bit to strongly to her liking, in fact.

"It is too soon to celebrate anything, Touta-kun," Kuroha returned to her serious voice, almost sounding angry. "Moemoemaru appears to have ran into some trouble."

"What?! What happened to the birdie?"

"Because certain someone here interrupted me in the middle of the connection, I do not know," Kuroha folded her arms. Touta laughed nervously. "Moemoemaru is not answering anymore. There is no other option; I'll have to look for him."

"And where is it you sense your shikigami is?"

Kuroha closed her eyes and focused. "There," she said while pointing to the city below the clock tower. She signaled one of the sections of the city, which Touta immediately recognized.

"The shopping district? Got it. Let's go!" Touta said while rushing to the Aeria Bike to get on it.

Kuroha didn't follow and lowered her head a bit. "You know, Touta-kun. I can keep track of my shikigami on my own. You do not have to keep helping-"

"Do you know how to go about the shopping district without your guide?" Touta simply asked.

"I-I do not," Kuroha responded, annoyed.

"Thought so. Besides, how do you plan to get down from here?" Touta reminded her they were standing on top of a high clock tower. "You won't tell me you can just sprout out wings and fly away, can you?" Touta said jokingly, getting a strange look from Kuroha in return.

Kuroha bit her lip. "But you must have something else to do-"

"I only have to do some errands in the shopping district. Taking you there works perfectly for me."

Kuroha didn't expect that. "I-I see, but-"

"No buts! I won't leave your side until you have your mask back into your hands! That's my vow as your guide and Tour Buddy!" Touta stated with big smile and a wink.

Kuroha rolled her eyes. She could tell that no matter what she said, Touta was too stubborn to leave her now. She finally gave in and stepped forward. Asama flew to settle herself on the back of the Aeria Bike while her owner sat behind the driver. The Aeria Bike took off.

"Fine. I suppose you could accompany me so I know how to move around the zone. I cannot afford to get lost and waste more time."

"Yeah, yeah. We both know you're actually happy to hang out with your first friend a little longer," Touta teased. The boy felt an arm around his neck, trying to strangle him. "I get it! I said too much! Get off me! We'll become mosaic censorships if we fall from here!"

Now calmed down, Kuroha put her arms around Touta's waist. "Once I have my mask back, I promise to properly thank you, Touta-kun. I will make up for all this trouble."

Touta gave Kuroha a noogie. "Are you deaf or something? I told you to stop that. If you say you're trouble again, I'll get angry," Touta looked ahead, with a huge grin. "Tour Buddies should have fun like we have until now."

Kuroha blinked a few times. She kept silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. However, she did feel more relaxed now.

"In that case, I will try to not say things like that again," the miko closed her eyes. "Also, since we are on friendly terms now," a knuckle fell down on Touta's head. "This is what you will get if you hit me in the head again."

"You went tsun-tsun, again," Touta touched the bump in his head. Strangely, Kuroha had the impression he was breathing a bit heavily. "Didn't you know 'don't hit the driver' is one of the first rules in vehicular safety?"

"I do now. I still went easy, you know," Kuroha said in her defense.

Slowly, Touta started laughing out loud. Without him realizing, the passenger behind him made a small smile in silence. As they flew through the sky, they headed at full speed to the shopping district.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a long while since I last updated, but I finally got something to publish. I thought I got this part of the story ready with one chapter months ago. However, I realized I wanted to rework it quite a bit. After rewrites and more rewrites, one single chapter became a double chapter. But it was worth it!

Funnily enough, when I first started, I envisioned this story would be way simpler and shorter. As I continued, I discovered so many things I want to do. It keeps getting longer, yet much more enjoyable to write.

By the way, I included a flashback scene here. If you notice the dialogue is a bit weird, that's because I'm intending to represent the Kansai dialect. After all, Touta's family comes from Kyoto in this universe.

Also, a big thank you to Amnesty and Blue Bragon for their reviews and support to my AU. The feedback is always very much appreciated.

Enjoy the read!

* * *

 **Phase** **3: The Collector's Shop and the Solar Lamps**

Above the roofs of the shopping district, there was an Aeria Bike flying at a moderate speed. Touta was at the driver sit, the red bird shikigami was resting on top of his head. Her owner Kuroha was sitting behind him.

"Hey, Kurou-rin," Touta said. "Are you doing that sensing thing to find your shikigami?"

"I am trying to focus on it. Please, do not distract me," Kuroha spoke in a mildly frustrated tone. "It's hard to locate even one shikigami in such a big place. At least, I can tell we're near," she sighed. "I just hope Moemoemaru is alright…"

Touta held back his snort. The name Moemoemaru was almost impossible to not laugh at. Something immediately caught his attention on one of roofs at the side. There was a small golden creature sitting on a roof, scratching its own head. The boy frowned, wondering what that was. It somewhat resembled a fox, but its head looked more like a cat with big ears and was wearing a scarf with a bell on the center of the neck. What was stranger, it had three tails. It also appeared to carry something on its snout.

"What the hell is that? The mascot of some videogame?" Touta commented.

Kuroha shook his shoulder. "Touta-kun! That animal there!" she pointed at the golden fox-kitten. "It has Moemoemaru!"

"What?!" Touta focused on the animal. Observing it, he realized the thing it had in its snout was a small black bird, wearing a hat with a small flame on top of it. He also noticed something wrapped on the scarf.

"That is my mask!" Kuroha exclaimed.

"Huh?! That's yours?!" Touta yelled.

While the teenagers were in shock, the fox-kitten animal made a high jump to another roof all the way across the street. It made a perfect landing and set out running so fast it soon got out of sight. Touta and Kuroha kept staring until they assimilated what had happened.

"Go after it!" Kuroha pointed in the direction the animal took.

"You're not getting away, you weird mascot!" Touta set out the Aeria Bike at full speed.

The flying vehicle was fast enough that it caught up with the animal in no time. Once close enough, Touta lowered the altitude to try and grab it. However, Kuroha went way ahead of him.

"Give me back my mask and Moemoemaru, you little thief!" the miko yelled as she jumped off the backseat.

"Kurou-rin?!" Touta exclaimed.

After making a few spins in the air, Kuroha landed on the tip of her toes, right in front of the fox-kitten animal. As she slowly kneeled down, she stared at it with precaution, prepared to get aggressive if she needed to.

The golden fox-kitten creature, however, didn't show any signs of resistance. It simply released Moemoemaru from its snout, carefully putting him down. The small shikigami didn't wait to fly to his owner's hands. The little one had tears in his eyes and was trembling, clearly frightened.

"There, there," Kuroha caressed Moemoemaru with her fingers. "I am sorry I made you go through this. Go to rest now."

With that, the shikigami turned back into paper.

She looked at the fox-feline creature again. It was still sitting in front of her, not seeming to have any intention to get away. Besides, now that she saw it closely, this creature had the face of an adorable kitten with very big and shiny eyes.

" _C-Cute,_ " she thought while blushing a bit.

"Kurou-rin, what are you waiting for? Take the mask while you can!" Touta called out, still watching all from the Aeria Bike in the air.

"Y-Yes! I was about to do that," Kuroha tried her best to go back into focus. Slowly, she reached out her hands towards the animal. "Now, now, little one. I can see you must not be so bad, after all. I will not hurt you," she aimed for the mask on the animal's scarf. "Stay still and let me have this back…"

Without further notice, the fox-kitten took out its big claws and scratched Kuroha all over the face. It then jumped and kicked the miko's head with its back legs. She fell flat on her face while the animal ran away.

"K-Kurou-rin!" Touta yelled as he jumped from the Aeria Bike. He landed on the fallen Kuroha's side, intending to help her get up. Before he tried anything, Kuroha quickly stood up on her own. Touta saw her shaking and clenching her fists. "Hey, are you-"

"That accursed beast!" she yelled with the scratch marks still on her face. Her eyes practically burning with anger. "I take back any thought that you were cute!"

"Ugh?" Touta blinked.

"Get back here!" Kuroha turned on her heels and ran off at high speed. "I will teach you what happens to those who dare insult the miko of my tribe!"

"Wait! Don't run off like that!" Touta got back on the Aeria Bike as soon as he could. The bird shikigami Asama, who was still resting on Touta's head, took off flying right behind her owner. "Hey, not you too, Nagano!" Touta complained.

Kuroha continued to chase after the fox-kitten. The two jumped from roof to roof at a speed no normal person could keep up with. It was more like they were teleporting instead of jumping. While she had energy to spare, Kuroha's tolerance was a different thing. Every time she was about to catch the little creature, it managed to slip away.

"You little beast," she gasped for air. "Just you wait until I catch you!"

After saying that, Kuroha saw something flying past her. The phoenix-like shikigami Asama flew straight to the fox-kitten. She attacked the creature, pecking it and trying to take off the animal's scarf and the mask with it. But the fox-cat animal fought, scratching Asama with its claws and trying to bite her. The fight between the shikigami and the animal got them surrounded in a cartoonish cloud that rolled over until it fell off the roof.

"Asama!"

Kuroha jumped right after them. She caught Asama in midair and made several spins in the air, concluding in a graceful landing on the top on her toes. She worryingly looked at Asama and saw she had many scratch marks. In her peak, she had the scarf, but not the mask. The small shikigami looked up at Kuroha; her eyes appeared to be apologizing for failing to get the important thing back.

"Stupid shikigami! Do not be reckless like that," Kuroha tightly embraced the shikigami in her arms.

"Look who's talking," Touta appeared in front of Kuroha, riding the Aeria Bike. "Chasing after some fox-cat thing and leaving your guide behind."

"Oh," Kuroha appeared to just realize what she did. "I am so sorry, Touta-kun," she bowed in apology over and over again.

"That's fine," Touta shrugged. "But what would you have done if you kept chasing it and ended up completely lost?"

Kuroha moved her head left and right. All places of the city were full of people, but this street was completely desolated aside of her and Touta. The buildings also looked ran down, practically abandoned.

"By the way, where are we?" Kuroha asked.

"Exactly," Touta facepalmed. "To tell the truth, I'm not sure, either. Probably a zone of abandoned shops? I usually don't come to this part of the city," Touta embraced himself, almost looking scared. "But I know I don't want to be in a place that looks out of a scary movie."

"We cannot leave now, Touta-kun! That beast still has my mask," Kuroha protested.

"Oh?" Touta smirked. "Now you're showing the right attitude. Totally different from the quitter from before," he softly punched Kuroha's arm.

"W-Well," Kuroha scratched her cheek with her finger. "Things have changed now that I saw my mask again."

"That's good," Touta grinned. "I like you better like this."

"Uh?" Kuroha was taken aback, blushing slightly.

"But what's more important," Touta pointed to the front. "Our target might be getting away."

Just a few meters away from the teenagers, the fox-kitten was standing at the door of a store nearby. Kuroha's mask was being carried in his snout. Expecting it to start the chase once again, Kuroha was about to hop on the Aeria Bike. However, one of the windows of the store opened, apparently on its own. The fox-kitten critter entered through it and the window closed, again on its own.

Touta and Kuroha got near to have a better look of the place. It was a nice store placed in a space between two large buildings. It had the looks of a small Chinese two-store house. It was small, but it had a refined architecture. Red walls, black roofs and a large golden door with a fancy design. The front of the store was also decorated with a leafless tree. This definitely looked out of place in a nearly abandoned section of the shopping district. Both teenagers kept observing it, being intrigued by its oddity.

"What is this place?" Kuroha asked.

"No idea," Touta shrugged. "I told you I never come around here."

"Anyway, that shouldn't matter. That small beast got inside there," Kuroha pointed. "We should get inside through the same window like it did."

"Why do we need to do that?" Touta got down of the Aeria Bike. He walked towards the entrance door. "It looks like there's people inside. That thing is probably a pet. Let's just explain what happened and they'll definitely understand!"

"Wait," Kuroha grabbed him by the shoulder. "Do you not think this place is weird? How are you sure it is safe?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Touta shrugged. "An enemy ambush? Getting captured by some shady men?" Touta smirked. "Running into a ghoul or a vampire?"

Kuroha's fist fell down at the top of his head. "Are you trying to foreshadow a deadly event?"

"Sorry, forgot you can't get a joke," Touta rubbed the bump in his head. "Whatever. If you want to break through that window, go ahead. Don't complain if the owners find you out and get you arrested for trespassing," he turned on his heels. "I'm entering through the door."

Kuroha hated to admit Touta did have a point there. "E-Even if there is people inside, what if they are not trustworthy?"

"We'll have to check to find out. Anyway, I have a good intuition with people. I can tell if they're good with one look," he boasted while putting his hands on his waist.

"Let me guess," Kuroha narrowed her eyes. "You usually trust strangers a lot, do you not?"

"Yeah! How did you know that?" Touta asked, looking seriously shocked.

Kuroha responded with a piercing silence. "No. This does not seem like a good idea. We could run into something dangerous."

"No need to worry about that," Touta raised a thumbs-up and grinned cockily. "If anything goes wrong, I'm here to protect you!"

Kuroha looked at Touta in the eye. She opened her mouth a bit, but she didn't say anything. After a few seconds, "Hmph" was the only sound that came out as Kuroha turned her face away.

"Are you not being too overconfident, Touta-kun?"

"SO COLD!" Touta exclaimed in shock. "I was trying to sound cool!"

"That was it?" she said, unimpressed. "I believe _you_ would need _me_ to protect you."

"I was 100% serious! If we were in danger, I would show how well I can handle a fight! My Shinmei-ryu techniques would make that jaw of yours drop in an instant!"

"I do not know about that," she rolled her eyes. "You would have been annihilated by a robot if it was not for me."

"That was because I was caught off-guard!" Touta protested. "And it was one of my techniques that saved us from an explosion!"

"I give you that," Kuroha crossed her arms. "I still cannot understand how you got out in one piece, though."

"I already told you!" Touta yelled, exasperated. "I'm an immortal!"

"Yes, I heard you," she waved her hand dismissively. "Since your body can take more than the usual, you think that makes you invincible."

"That's not what I-" Touta held his head. He felt like he wanted to pull his own hair out. "Arg! Forget it! I can see there's no convincing you."

"Anyway," Kuroha turned to the bird shikigami in her shoulder. "What do you think, Asama? Would you get inside that strange place my way or Touta-kun's way?"

The jewel in Asama's chest glowed and an arrow sign appeared in it. It pointed towards Touta.

"Then, it is decided. We are entering through the door," Kuroha said without hesitating.

"What?!" Touta yelled. "You're leaving the final choice to your pet?!"

"Do not call her a pet. And to be honest, I trust Asama's judgement more than that of a naïve kid I barely know," Kuroha said bluntly.

"Who's a kid?! And you tell me to my face that a paper bird can make better choices than me! You're soft-spoken yet you're good at backhandedly insulting someone!"

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"No. In fact, I think it's hot," he raised a thumbs-up.

"Huh," Kuroha looked at him suspiciously. "By the way, is it fine to just leave your vehicle lying there?"

Touta looked at the Aeria Bike parked in the middle of the deserted street. "Oh, right!"

He pressed a few buttons of the flying bike's dashboard. The vehicle began to transform itself and shrunk down. In the matter of seconds, it was reduced to a wristwatch that Touta put on.

"Mainland technology is indeed convenient," Kuroha commented. There wasn't even a hint of amazement in her expression or voice, though.

As she walked towards the door, Touta immediately followed after her. He put his hand on the large door, but he couldn't open it.

"Is it locked?" Touta asked.

"I suppose I will have to break that window, after all." Kuroha was already walking away.

"Wait there!" Touta grabbed her by the shoulder. "Look! There's a doorbell here."

Touta pushed a small button at the side of the door. Many seconds of silence passed. Thinking it could be broken, Touta was about to push it again. He stopped when a deafeningly loud noise come out of nowhere. It sounded like a giant bell accompanied by many trumpets and drums.

"What the hell?!" Touta yelled. "How is this a doorbell?!"

Touta could feel his eardrums bleeding. He and Kuroha fell to their knees and covered their ears. Before long, Asama fell from Kuroha's shoulder, unconscious.

" _Nagano,"_ Touta thought.

Touta saw Kuroha desperately covering her ears and her face squeezed in pain. He tried to reach out to her, but the effect of the terrible noise got worse without his hand over his ear.

" _Kurou-rin!_ "

As he felt his body collapsing, his vision faded to black.

* * *

 _The scene was a spacious dojo. There was Touta as a nine-year-old. Standing in front of him, there was a red-eyed woman who had black hair with white stripes, kept in a side-ponytail on the left side. They were facing each other, carrying wooden swords in their hands._

 _Touta jumped forward and aimed to hit the woman at the front. The woman didn't even move and just made a slight sword swing. Touta felt a strong force which blew him away. He crashed on one of the walls. It looked battered and dented so it was probably not the first time it happened._

" _Ouch! That hurt!" Touta yelled. "Dang it! What's with that wind?! I can never whup ya!"_

" _Touta, we already went over the bases. This is an energy called ki," the woman said. "Yer the one who insisted on taking this training. I warned ya that I and Eishun-sama wouldn't go easy on ya."_

" _And I don't wanna some half-assed training," Touta rubbed his side. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his feet. "Hey, how come yer so strong?"_

" _I'm not that strong," the woman said._

" _Dontcha lie to me! Ma is one of the most powerful Shinmei-ryu masters ever!"_

" _That's just the reputation I have now," the woman softly smiled. "When I was young, I was very weak. I doubted myself all the time and never thought I could become strong enough. Even now, I know there are many people I could never hope to win against."_

" _For real?" Touta couldn't believe it._

" _Yes," the woman nodded. "But your Konoka-momma was important to me. So, I continued my hard training. I also found friends who supported me along the way. I wanted to be able to protect them all. That was what allowed me to overcome my weak self, both then and now. And I gained more things to protect," she put her hand on top of Touta's head. "You are one of them."_

 _Touta blushed at the statement and slapped the woman's hand away. "Then I, too," he muttered. "I'll become strong enough so ya don't have to always protect me."_

 _The woman smiled. She understood what the boy really meant by that._

" _That's good, Touta," she patted his head again despite his protests. "But don't forget to find them too. Friends who support ya and someone ya want to tell 'I will protect ya'. After ya can concentrate in yer training, of course."_

* * *

"…Setsuna…-ma…."

Touta opened his eyes. He put one hand over his ear. His eardrums had already healed, but his head still felt dizzy. He remembered what had happened before he lost consciousness. Strangely, he noticed he was lying over something soft.

"What are these? Pillows?"

It was too dark for Touta to see anything. The only light in the room came from some spheres floating around. There was also smoke all over the room and a strong smell of tobacco and incense that made Touta cover his nose. Touta had no idea where he was now or what had happened. However, he was more concerned by what had happened to his companion.

"Kurou-rin," he quickly got up. "Are you here?! Kurou-rin!"

"You do not have to be so loud, Touta-kun."

Touta saw Kuroha sitting on the floor in front of a table nearby. Asama was also there, resting on Kuroha's shoulder as usual.

"Kurou-rin, I'm so glad you're also here," he stood up. "Where the hell are we?"

"Inside that weird store. That torture device called doorbell knocked you out."

"Man, that's so uncool from me," Touta sighed as he sat down next to her. "How about you? Do your ears hurt or anything?"

"Think about yourself first," Kuroha raised her voice a bit. "You were unconscious for a long while, you should not stand up so quickly. We were fortunate he let you rest on those pillows when he brought us inside."

"I know how much I can take, but I'm not sure about you. That's why I asked. And wait," Touta frowned. "He? Who are you-"

"Hello, little boy."

Touta got startled by a strange voice, almost falling over from the shock. Across the table in front of Kuroha, there was a small old man enveloped by the shadows. He had a long beard and was wearing glasses and a changshan. He also was smoking from a kiseru pipe, which explained the smoke in the room. His glasses and shark-like smile shone in the dark, sending chills down Touta's spine.

"This is the shopkeeper," Kuroha introduced him. "He let us in just after you passed out."

"Ah," Touta tried to regain his composure. "S-Sorry, geezer. I didn't see you there before."

"Don't worry, the lady here had the same reaction when she saw me," the old shopkeeper laughed.

"I told you to not call me lady!" Kuroha pounded the table, which gained a glare from the shopkeeper. "Sir," she added in a calmer voice. "I already explained I could not feel your presence until I saw you in the dark. It is natural to be surprised."

"That girly squeak didn't sound like one of surprise," the shopkeeper teased.

"I asked you to not mention that!" Kuroha shouted with a red face.

Touta now really wished he hadn't passed out to hear that. "So, this is your shop? I see you must like dark places. What kind of stuff do you have here?"

"You can call it a store for my collection," the shopkeeper opened his arms. "As you can see in this room, I'm fond of looking for unusual items."

The spheres floating around started shining more for a moment. With the light, they didn't look like made of crystal; they were like bubbles.

Seeing them carefully, Touta realized there were objects inside them. Some had objects that looked like relics such as weird clocks, jewelry and other old stuff. Others encased things that were plain freaky; unknown animal heads and feet, tentacles, eyes and things like that. There were even more gross things that made Touta feel too nauseated to keep looking. The boy's face turned blue.

"Wahhh! Where the hell did we get into?!" Touta jumped and ran backwards until he crashed against a wall. "Is this a horror house?!"

"Huh, are you surprised? This is the section of the least valuable items," the shopkeeper made a somewhat scary grin. "I can show you the _real_ mouth dropping merchandise if you want."

"Like hell I would," Touta yelled. "Kurou-rin! How come you're calmly sitting there talking to that weirdo in this ultra creepy room?!"

"The reason why we came here. I am trying to get my mask back," she said plainly.

"Hold on. This geezer has it?" he rushed back to the table and sat down.

The old shopkeeper raised one arm and one of the bubbles landed on it. Inside, there was a black mask with red and golden details. By its size, it should cover about the top half of a person's face. In the center, there was a piece that resembled the long peak of a bird.

"So, is this your mask?" Touta stared at it.

"Without any doubt," she nodded.

"That 'little beast thief', as your companion calls it, was one of my assistants. I send them out to look for items that might interest me," he explained. "Just before you arrived, he brought this old mask he found lying on a roof. It was old and antiquated, just the way I like it. I thought it was my lucky day to have this new addition. However, the customer here told me it was hers."

"I already explained this sir that I lost it. Surprisingly, he believed me without asking many questions," Kuroha said.

"That's great! See I told you everything would work out!" he patted Kuroha on the back. He immediately grabbed the bubble encasing the mask. "What are you waiting for? Let's take it with us!"

"Actually, there is a new problem now," Kuroha sighed.

"What are you talking about? We already have what we wanted!" Touta stood up and quickly walked to the door nearby. "Now let's leave!"

"Touta-kun, wait!"

Touta was so glad he could leave that freaky place already that he didn't listen. He opened the large golden door, which fortunately was unlocked, but the city he knew wasn't at the other side. A massive amount of salty water splashed Touta and some fishes got stuck on his hair. Then, a powerful blizzard came from outside. It suddenly changed into a storm and a few lightnings hit Touta before the door closed on its own. A roasted, afro-haired Touta fell unconscious on the floor. Kuroha and the shopkeeper kept staring in silence during the whole scene.

"The hell was that?!" Touta jumped up, totally freaked out. His clothes and hair were perfectly back to normal.

"Do not be surprised," Kuroha said in an emotionless voice. "Something similar happened when I tried to get out of here."

"Old man!" Touta ran to the table. "Did you put a spell on that door?! How come the Atlantic Ocean and the Himalayas are outside?!"

"That's what happens if you try to leave without a deal," the shopkeeper answered.

"Huh?" Touta frowned.

"You see, this store is what you can call 'magical'," the shopkeeper said.

"Oh, it's one of those?" Touta said, unsurprised.

"Do you know them?" Kuroha's eyes widened a bit. "Are places like this common on the mainland?"

"I have been to magic shops before. Nowadays, those are popular places the 'cool kids' like to hang out in and rent for their parties. That didn't really call my attention," Touta explained. "The ones I visited were more like the fairy tale kind with doors leading to different places and magical creatures appear to entertain you," his face turned blue again. "This one looks like the type they only would get for a Halloween party, though."

"Well, my shop is quite different," the shopkeeper touched his beard. "You could say there's a set of 'rules' here. If you don't follow them, the store will do things that can be confusing. Dangerous, even."

"Rules?" Touta scratched his head.

"For example, any object that is brought here and catches my interest will become part of my collection. You can't take it out of the store without giving me something else," the shopkeeper grinned. "It's what you call Equivalent Exchange, if I recall correctly."

Touta now got why Kuroha didn't just took off with mask. And wait, did the old man try to make a reference just now?

"We were discussing these 'rules' when you woke up," Kuroha said. "In short, the number one rule here is that you _have_ to make a deal. Otherwise, things like what happened just now prevent you from leaving."

"You serious?!" Touta yelled. He banged his face against the table. "We're stuck at this horror house?!"

"That is, until you can make a deal I'm interested in," the shopkeeper stood on the table. Touta now could tell this old man was short enough to barely reach his knees. "You already have something you want from me," the bubble with Kuroha's mask floated into his hand. "Now, what can you give in exchange for it?"

"A deal," Touta gritted his teeth. Did that mean they were trapped until they paid him for the mask?

Kuroha sighed and facepalmed. "Why did my mask had to end up here of all places?"

"No kidding! How bad can your luck get?" Touta sighed even more heavily. "So, do you have money to pay the geezer?" Touta asked.

Kuroha shook her head. "We do not use money like yours in my hometown."

"I thought so," Touta put his hand on his pocket and took out a wallet. "Guess that can't be helped. How much is it, geezer?"

"Touta-kun, what are you saying?" Kuroha took his wallet away from him. "I refuse to let you pay for my mask! Owing you anymore than I already do is unacceptable!"

"Hey, give it back!" Touta tried to snatch his wallet back. Kuroha lifted it out of his reach and put her hand on his face to push him back.

"No matter the reason, making you waste your money because of me would put a heavy weight on my mind!" Kuroha protested.

"C'mon! Don't get stubborn now!" Touta kept pressing forward. Kuroha's hand was so strong it felt like he was stopped by a stone wall. "I already promised to help you out! It's natural to pay if you can't! A favor from your Tour Buddy!"

"S-Still with that nonsense," her face flushed a bit.

"Do you prefer staying trapped in this haunted house attraction, then?" Touta shoved in her face a bubble encasing something indescribably disgusting with many eyes and tentacles.

Kuroha's face got blue and she stopped struggling. Her arms dropped in an instant. Touta let go of the bubble and it floated away. Kuroha had an expression that could be described as catatonic. Touta was surprised she was sensitive to that sort of thing, after all. She was more girly than she let on.

Touta didn't waste a second and took his wallet from her hand. "So, are we agreeing on this now?"

She dropped her head as if admitting she was out of options. "Fine, do as you like."

Touta smiled in satisfaction. "So, what's the price, Midget Geezer?"

"300,000,000 yen."

"WHAT?" Touta's jaw dropped. He felt like the number felt on him like a giant rock.

The shopkeeper laughed hysterically. "Relax, I was joking," he said between laughs. Touta, however, was still paralyzed of the shock. "I have no interest in normal money. I don't make deals over that."

"Then, what do you want?" Kuroha was getting annoyed.

"I told you. I like rare and old items," he got his face closer to the teenagers. "Do you have anything like that to offer me?"

Touta put his hand on Kuroha's shoulder. "It looks like this is up to you, Kurou-rin."

"Huh?" she frowned.

"The Midget Geezer says he wants old-fashioned stuff. Your hometown must have plenty of those," he said casually.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said between gritted teeth. "And just so you know, I did not bring valuables for my journey. I cannot think of anything that I can give as a bargaining chip."

Asama softly bit Kuroha's ear, getting her attention. Asama moved her wings, head and feet, almost like dancing. Kuroha kept nodding while watching her shikigami. Meanwhile, the old geezer stared at Kuroha like she was some weirdo from the street.

"Are you sure, Asama?" Kuroha talked to the bird shikigami. "Yes, I think that could work, but… No, you are probably right. Yes, we can try it."

The old man leaned closer to whisper at Touta's ear. "Is your friend always like this?"

Touta shrugged and shook his head like someone telling of a relative's illness. "Don't judge her. While growing up, her only playmates were paper birds."

"I see," the shopkeeper wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. It was a sad case he was hearing.

"Sir, I think I do have something that might interest you," Kuroha put Asama over the table.

"Oh well," the shopkeeper started inspecting Asama like an item. "This can become one of my assistants."

"NOT HER!" Kuroha snatched Asama from his hands and held her protectively. "I meant something I keep inside Asama."

Kuroha submerged her hand on Asama's chest jewel. She fished out a small bag and placed it on the table. Touta observed curiously as she opened it, not noticing Asama landing on his head and getting comfortable in it. From the bag, Kuroha took out a handful of small shiny stones that spread over the table.

Touta whistled in surprise. He grabbed a few stones to look at them closely. "Hey, what are those Kurou-rin?"

"These are magatama from a cave found in my hometown," Kuroha explained. "They have been blessed and are used on rituals by my people. It occurred to me that they could have some value," she faced the shopkeeper. "What is your opinion, sir?"

"Hmm," the shopkeeper kept smoking from his pipe. "Not interested," he said bluntly.

"W-Why not?" Kuroha was starting to get defensive.

"They don't look like anything strange or old. Worse, they're pretty and shiny. Not the sort of thing that fits my collection," that statement got an extreme death glare from Kuroha and Touta. Not caring for that, the old shopkeeper jumped down from the table. "Guess you're stuck here forever, kids," he said as they had simply lost a bet.

"Hey! Don't shit with us, runt geezer!" Touta screamed with a terrified expression.

"Come on, it's not so bad in here," the shopkeeper laid down on some cushions. "In fact, it's already lunchtime! Try some of the food! You'll have to get used to it."

After saying that, the shopkeeper snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, the fox-kitten creature Touta and Kuroha chased before appeared on top of the table. It was carrying a large plate on its snout.

"Well, I was getting hungry," Touta admitted. All his appetite disappeared as soon as he saw what was on the plate.

"Fried rat on a stick!" the shopkeeper was already digging three of the disgusting excuse of food. "Eat it before it gets cold!"

The old shopkeeper talked and chewed at the same time. Touta and Kuroha did their best effort to hold in the urge to throw up. There was little success on Touta's part, though.

"Kurou-rin!" Touta grabbed Kuroha by the shoulders and shook her. He was in the middle of a freak out. "You have to get this runt of an old-timer to accept your shiny stones! I beg you!"

"I-I know," Kuroha pushed him away in annoyance. "Please, listen to me," Kuroha pounded the table. Her voice sounded more forceful than usual. "I have yet to show you the real power these stones hold!"

The shopkeeper put his fried rat away for a moment. "And what is that?"

"As I told you, these stones are blessed. They have received the divine protection of the solar goddess worshipped by my people," Kuroha held out one to the old shopkeeper. "Once their power is activated, they can create flames that burn forever! No amount of water or anything can extinguish them!"

"Hmmm," the shopkeeper touched his beard. "Is that so? That does sound interesting."

"Is that for real, Kurou-rin?!" Touta's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you say that before?!"

Kuroha didn't answer and quietly averted her eyes.

"Like, they can throw fire and then nothing can turn it off? That could be the ultimate fire weapon! Not even Tecno Magica fire devices can do that!" Touta said, amazed like always.

"Not exactly," she scratched her cheek. "By reciting the activation incantation, the magatama will be set on fire and will never stop burning. However, if another object catches its fire, it is possible to extinguish it. To put it simply, an activated magatama is like a bonfire that never runs out. When used as part of weapons, the fire produced is merely a bit more potent and more convenient than a regular flamethrower."

"Oh!" Touta's eyes shone. "And what do you use them for? Are they the key to some super powerful ultimate technique? No! I bet they can give you a super awesome powerup!"

"You have a wild imagination, Touta-kun," Kuroha rolled her eyes. "They are simply Asama's favorite snack."

To demonstrate, Kuroha handed Asama one of the magatama. Touta then watched Asama on top of his head chew on the shiny rock like it was a cookie. A bit disappointing, he admitted.

Touta grinned at the shopkeeper and crossed his arms. "Welp! It doesn't matter if it's bird food, that it can turn into an eternal fireplace is still incredibly cool! You'll sure take them now, right Midget Geezer?"

The old shopkeeper moved his head in all directions. It was like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "Even if that's true, they're nothing but useless, pretty rocks inside my bubbles. I don't want that in my exhibition!"

"Goddamn it!" Touta yelled at the top of his lungs. "You loony old-timer! How stubborn can you get?! Fine, if this becomes an indestructible fireball you will let us leave your horror shop?!"

"Maybe," the shopkeeper shrugged.

"Alright, then! Kurou-rin, how do these things work?!"

"These are not toys, Touta-kun," Kuroha scolded. "The magatama cannot be activated so carelessly. They are artefacts to be used with extreme care and-"

"Oh, wait. Forget it. I realized some of the rocks come with a tag that tells you how to activate them."

"I forgot they still put that for protocol!" Kuroha held her head in frustration. "No, Touta-kun! Don't do that!"

"Huh? What's this weird word?" Touta frowned at the tag. "Futotenya Magatamaka."

As soon as Touta said that phrase, he felt the room was getting awfully hot out of the blue. He wept his sweat and his mouth already felt dry.

"What the hell is going on?" Touta pulled the neckline of his shirt. "Is this another of your store's weird tricks, Midget Geezer? Did you trap us in a sauna?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but what's happening now is your fault," the old shopkeeper kept exhaling smoke.

"What are you-?" Touta tried to ask. He stopped when he saw Kuroha's expression. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Very unlike her. "Hey, really. What's going on now?"

The old shopkeeper signaled up. Touta raised his head and saw Kuroha's magatama floating in the air and glowing intensively. The magatama were beginning to be wrapped in flames as their shells were cracking.

"You activated them," Kuroha gulped. "This is bad."

"W-What nonsense are you saying, Kurou-rin?" Touta nervously laughed. "With this, the Midget Geezer will let us leave with your mask, right?"

"I do like the merchandise now," the shopkeeper shrugged. "But I'm not much of a pyromaniac, thank you."

"I warned you the magatama cannot be activated carelessly," Kuroha bit her lip. "My tribe uses them to create weapons and other crafts. They make for powerful armaments and handy furniture like lamps. However, they always wait to activate them _after_ they've been inserted in a larger vessel for their power. Unleashing their solar power without where to canalize it is disastrous."

"Excuse me, Japanese please?" Touta tried to sound lighthearted.

"To put it simply," Kuroha deeply frowned. "The magatama are emitting a heat that equals a small sun. Right now, they are not attached to anything where they can transmit that immense energy. As a result, they go berserk."

"Berserk?" Touta blinked.

Before he knew what was going on, Kuroha pushed him down, smashing his face against the floor. Touta faced to the side and saw a smoking hole on the floor nearby. He tried to asked what was that, but another blast of fire flew towards him. Kuroha moved him just in time. Soon, all the flaming magatama were bolting all over the room. The two teenagers crawled their way beneath the huge table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to get what you meant, Kurou-rin," Touta kept trying to laugh.

"Is this the moment to be smiling like that?" Kuroha violently pulled at his hair. "All this happened because you never listen to others."

"I wasn't the one who used an incendiary as a bargaining chip!"

"You can blame each other later," the old shopkeeper interrupted. "Now, someone has to think how to solve this."

"By the way Midget Geezer, what are you doing now? You're on the other side of a floating door," Touta thought he was seeing things.

"This is my emergency room," the shopkeeper raised a thumbs-up. "It connects me to another space far away from here and totally safe!"

"THEN LET US IN!" the two teenagers yelled in unison.

"Sorry, only I can enter. Shopkeeper privileges," he laughed like an arrogant nobleman.

"You shitty little old…" Touta scowled. "Aren't you going to try and protect your shop, you coward?!"

"My store will be just fine. It has precautions against things like these," he signaled the walls of the room. Touta saw the flaming magatama were bouncing off the walls like they were made of rubber and left no fire behind. The floors also kept repairing themselves from the holes. The bubbles with the collections also moved out of the way from the magatama.

Touta tilted his head. "If all stores had emergency systems like this, life would be way easier for many."

"That should keep things fine for now. But there's only a matter of minutes before the _true_ disaster happens, right little lady?" he gave a suspicious look at Kuroha.

The miko gulped as she sweated.

"Welp, I'm off for now. Good luck trying to get out of this!" the shopkeeper made a sailor salute.

He then closed the floating door, which disappeared in the air.

"That goddamned dwarf really left us," Touta grunted. "Kurou-rin, how do we stop these rocks?"

"There is no way," she sighed as she sank her face into her arms. "Once their power is active, there is no way to stop the magatama of the sun."

Touta was dumbfounded. "You're joking."

A fire blast fell in front of them, making Touta panic.

"I do not joke," she sighed heavily again. "By the way, once the shells crack completely, they will really become a miniature sun of immense destructive power," Touta's eyes widened. "After that happens, there will be nothing left of this place, or us."

"W-W-W-Wait," Touta started shaking like crazy. "I didn't sign up for this. I can't be incinerated by some mini suns here."

"I apologize," Kuroha said quietly. "I got you involved in this. Even though all this time you have been so helpful despite not knowing me," she looked Touta face to face, her eyes also looked blank. Her lips forced an incredibly depressing smile. "I think I might have a barrier technique that can protect you, even if I cannot guarantee anything. That is the least I can do to try and save your life."

Touta put an arm around her shoulders. Kuroha thought he would try to comfort her. Unexpectedly, he rolled over at high speed with Kuroha wrapped in his arms. When Kuroha tried to ask why he did that, one of the burning magatama crashed against the table they were under a second ago. There was nothing left but some burning pieces of wood.

With their only protection gone, Kuroha gasped. "T-Touta-kun! This is dangerous for you! I will set up a barrier quickly! Let go and-"

"Shut it now!" Touta strongly pulled one of her cheeks. He put enough strength that Kuroha almost felt it getting ripped out. "Listen to me! I don't know what's your deal, but just now you seriously pissed me off! What's up with those lines that sound like some tragic heroine about to sacrifice herself?! That pathetic face was disgusting! Don't tell me that's all you got!"

"You shut up!" Kuroha pulled both of Touta's cheeks just as strongly.

The two teenagers kept yelling at each other. Their faces were comically stretched from them pulling each other's cheeks. The scene was quite the contrast with the current situation of deadly flying flaming rocks that were about to explode bolting all over the place. In their wrestling, they constantly switched position and miraculously evaded the fire blasts.

"Stay quiet and let me save you before the magatama reach their breaking point! This is my fault! I must at least try to make sure you survive!" Kuroha yelled.

"My fault, my fault! You're such a sadsack! You're always acting like some burden; so annoying! I have never once said any of this was your fault! I'm as much to blame for this mess!" Touta yelled back.

"You are not!" she screamed, sounding more sad than angry. "And you're right! I'm an annoying sadsack! Everything I do just goes wrong all the time! I only get people into predicaments like this! It was that way in my village and it has not changed at all since I left," she bit her lip hard enough into it bled. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Yes, that is the truth; I must be cursed," Touta slowly let go of her cheeks, finally stopping the wrestling. "You have gone out of your way just to help someone like me," she looked at Touta as she wiped away the tears. "Let me protect your life in return, please."

Touta took a deep breath. "Kurou-rin."

Kuroha looked at the boy on top of her. She fully expected him to do as she said. Instead Touta pulled his head back and then forward. She received a skull-breaking headbutt that left both of their bodies shaking and their foreheads smoking.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Kuroha screamed in rage.

"Snapping you back to your senses!" Touta yelled, looking pissed. "There's no time for a 'poor me' speech! We have to stop these rocks now!"

"I told you there is no way out of this!"

"There's always a way," he held her wrists and got their faces closer. "As long as we're both alive! These rocks haven't exploded yet! We can still think how to stop them!"

"But, I cannot-"

"I won't let you say that!" Touta interrupted. "I'm an idiot, but we know you're not! You can come up with something! And you won't do it on your own," he pointed at himself with his thumb. "We got into this mess together! We're getting out of it that way too!"

Kuroha's eyes widened. "Touta-kun…"

"Man, you never give others options. Instead of only thinking about how you want things to be, ask for my opinion first," he grinned. "Don't you know that's how friendships work, you dummy?"

For a second, Touta had an impression that Kuroha smirked. He was then caught off guard by a powerful kick to the abdomen. Kuroha moved just in time to avoid getting crushed by one of the magatama.

Touta flew across the room and crashed against a wall. It was still soft like rubber, so it didn't hurt.

"Hey! If you're gonna save me, you could be gentler about it!" Touta said in a joking tone. In his mind, he was rejoicing over how good Kuroha's kick felt.

Kuroha jumped and landed next to Touta. "I really needed that headbutt," she took out some ofuda from her sleeves and threw them in the air. A barrier with a sun symbol formed around her and Touta. "I have to thank you yet again, Touta-kun. I do not like to owe so many favors to a kid, though."

"Kid?" Touta clicked his tongue. "You're still with that? You don't even know my age!"

"No time for chitchat," she said in a stern tone. "The magatama will implode at any minute now. My barrier will not last long either. If you want to be of any help, offer some ideas where we can encase the magatama!"

Touta grinned. "That's more like it!" he patted Kuroha in the back. He put more strength than intended and Kuroha almost fell over. "That forceful attitude suits you the best, Kurou-rin!"

"T-Touta-kun! You think is time to say such things?! Read the mood!"

"By the way," Touta scratched his chin. "Where's Nagano? And that fox-cat thing wasn't in the room too?"

"Asama!" Kuroha looked at the other side of the barrier. "I completely forgot about her because of the argument! What do I do?!"

A squawk sound was heard by the teenagers. On the other side of the barrier, Asama was frantically flying across the room. She was mostly unharmed, but her tail and the large feather in her forehead were on fire. She was also carrying the fox-kitten critter in her feet.

"ASAMA!"

Kuroha stopped thinking about anything and jumped out of the barrier, dissolving it. She didn't pay attention to the magatama flying around and only focused on reaching Asama with her arms. Once she was close enough, Asama was about to be hit by one of the magatama. Kuroha grabbed the burning magatama with her bare hand and threw it to the floor. She embraced Asama, holding her protectively in her arms.

She did an impressive dive roll, avoiding all the magatama in her way. Kneeling down, Kuroha checked on Asama to turn off the fire on her tail and feather on the head. However, she let her guard down and stopped paying attention to her surroundings. There were three magatama aiming at her direction. Kuroha noticed too late to dodge them.

Touta appeared in front of her with his sword on hand. At an extremely high speed, he made a circular swing that unleashed a gust of wind that deviated all the magatama. Kuroha recognized what he was doing; it was the ki attacks the Shinmei-ryuu was famous for.

"Damn it! And I thought I was the impulsive idiot here!" Touta continued to swing his sword to create the ki blasts that deviated the flying magatama.

"Touta-kun, hang in there! I will create another barrier!" Kuroha pulled out more ofuda.

To her surprise, what she fished out from her sleeve wasn't her ofuda. In her hand, she found the fox-kitten critter. And her ofuda were being used as its chewing toy.

"Little beast!" Kuroha yelled in rage. "Those are my valuable enchanted charms! What are doing with them?!"

She repeatedly slapped the fox-critter's back to get him to spit out her ofuda. It finally opened its snout, releasing the ofuda, but that wasn't all which came out. Bubbles were sprouting from the critter's snout. Asama pecked one of the bubbles and it got absorbed by it.

"Asama," Kuroha got worried. That was until Asama started running inside the bubble like a hamster in a wheel. "Is that fun to you?" she deadpanned.

"Kurou-rin! Barrier, quick!" Touta yelled as he kept unleashing ki blasts with his sword.

"Yes!" she took the chewed on ofuda and created a new barrier.

With the barrier set, Touta sat on the floor, looking a bit tired.

"Touta-kun!" Kuroha kneeled to his side. She was about to touch him in concern, but Touta grabbed her wrist.

"Are you nuts?" Touta said, sounding angry. "Don't do such suicidal stupid stuff like that again! Me as the impulsive idiot is more than enough!"

"I-I am sorry," Kuroha couldn't think of anything else to say.

Touta was closely observing the palm of both her hands. He had a disconcerted look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroha tilted her head.

Touta was sure she had grabbed one of the burning magatama with her bare hand. He had expected to find a burn injury of beyond third degree. Instead, Kuroha's hand seemed in perfect condition, smoother and whiter than usual even.

"Hey, Kurou-rin. Didn't you touch-"

Before asking the question, Touta and Kuroha noticed a strange glow inside the barrier. Both looked up and found one of the bubbles inside the barrier had something in flames inside. It was one of the flaming magatama.

The magatama kept bouncing inside the bubble, unable to get out. Touta and Kuroha felt relieved for a second, but panic ensued as the magatama's shell was about to crack. Freaking out, the two tumbled and held their heads as they waited for the massive explosion.

Several minutes passed and nothing. The two cautiously looked up to see what had happened. Inside the bubble, there was a shiny plasma ball with several sparks coming out of it. The blob kept bouncing inside the bubble, but it couldn't pierce through it. It was trapped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kuroha observed the bubble as she stood up.

"I guess these weird bubbles can contain a nuclear explosion?" Touta scratched his head. "Damn! For once, I thank that no logic exists inside this freaky shop!"

Kuroha put her hand over her mouth. This gave her a crazy idea for a plan. "Touta-kun, this is indeed inconceivable. However, that is why this might actually work."

"That face tells me you thought of something," Touta smirked.

Kuroha nodded. "We can trap all the magatama inside one of the bubbles. That is the only way we can stop them now."

"Genius idea, Kurou-rin! See, you're really the brains of this duo! I'm an idiot, so plans aren't my thing," Touta laughed as he patted her shoulder.

"It is the first time I have seen someone so happy to admit his idiocy. Good for you," Kuroha deadpanned.

"Even now, you don't miss the chance to snipe at me," Touta's face got a bit red and he started breathing heavily.

Kuroha still felt weirded out when Touta said stuff like that. However, she thought things like this was what let her stay calm in the middle of such a chaotic situation.

"Then, we'll do this," she started to explain. "You will get the little beast to create more bubbles. I do not know how it works, but the little beast started sprouting bubbles after I slapped its back. Meanwhile, I will find a way to divert the magatama so they fly in direction to the bubbles."

Touta nodded and winked. "Sounds good to me, Kurou-rin."

"No, wait," she glanced down. "My techniques invoke the power of the sun, too. If one of my attacks and the magatama crash, it could trigger an implosion and it will be the end of us."

"Alright, not jumping into that plan," Touta flinched. "Better think more options, we're against the clock here!"

Kuroha sighed. "Maybe something like wind spell or a ki attack could work to divert them, but…"

Touta glanced at the sword he still had in hand. He grinned and raised the arm with his sword. "Got it, Kurou-rin. I and this Yunagi will take care of it!"

Kuroha frowned; she knew Touta would say something like that. "Touta-kun, it is too risky. One small miss and you will die."

"Not happening. Immortals don't die," he said with a cocky smile.

Kuroha sighed. She couldn't believe Touta kept going with that immortal thing. She glanced outside the disappearing barrier and verified the rocks were about to crack. She had to admit she was out of options.

"You better be careful," she said in a resigned tone. She then grabbed the bubble with Asama inside with one arm and the fox-kitten with the other.

Touta and Kuroha faced the barrier as it finished disappearing. They jumped at the same time and successfully evaded the flaming rocks flying around. Touta landed on one side of the room and Kuroha on the opposite side. They nodded at each other as they got ready to put the plan in action.

"Alright, little beast," Kuroha looked the fox-kitten to the eyes as she carried not very gently with one hand. "I know we do not like each other, but we have to cooperate here. Otherwise, we all here die. Understood?"

The fox-kitten responded by licking Kuroha's nose. The miko couldn't hold back the blush in her face.

"Kurou-rin," Touta called out. He was jumping all over the other side of the room in order to dodge the flaming magatama. "Hurry up!"

"Yes," Kuroha said as she casually dodged the magatama bouncing around her. She got into a shooting position, but instead of a firearm, she was holding up the cute fox-kitten. "Now, Touta-kun!"

Touta swung his sword with all his strength. "Zankusen!"

A potent blast of ki came from the sword. It spiraled and formed a small tornado. All the flaming rocks flew straight towards Kuroha. She stayed perfectly calm and calculated the rocks aiming at her. At a great speed, she slapped the back of the fox-kitten to bring out the bubbles from its snout. Like if she was playing a shooter game, she fired the bubbles at a very coordinated pace and didn't miss one single magatama.

After bubbling the last magatama, Kuroha let out a heavy breath and fell to her knees while embracing the fox-kitten. Her expression gave away that she was exhausted.

"Kurou-rin," Touta ran towards her.

Kuroha looked up to Touta and raised a thumbs-up. "It somehow worked out," she awkwardly smiled.

"See?" Touta grinned. "I told you there's always a solution!"

He offered his hand to help her get up and Kuroha accepted it. They looked around the room with the new bubbles they just created. Now, there were several bubbles that instead of glowing, had a small plasma ball inside with very lively colors. They somehow resembled lava lamps, but inside of a bubble of course.

"Seeing them like this, they look very pretty," Touta scratched his cheek. "Makes you forget that if it wasn't for the bubbles, they would turn into a nuke."

"You are right," Kuroha smirked.

A clapping sounding came out of nowhere. "Bravo!"

Touta and Kuroha turned back. The old shopkeeper was sitting on top of the table that somehow was back to perfect condition. He was smoking from his kiseru pipe like usual.

"You…!" the teenagers screamed in unison.

"That was very good! But damn that it took you long," the old shopkeeper twirled his beard. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't figure out the bubble solution on time. A few minutes more and this place and you two would have been done for."

"So, you knew about that?!" Touta looked furious.

"Why did you not tell us?!" Kuroha pounded at the table.

The old shopkeeper exhaled smoke with all the peace in the world. "That would have made it boring."

Touta and Kuroha felt something snapped inside them. In a rage, they tried to ambush the weird old tiny man. He somehow disappeared from the table before the attack, though.

"Now, now," the old shopkeeper appeared sitting on the bubble with Asama inside. "Don't get so upset. It was quite thrilling, wasn't it?"

"Don't want to hear that from the coward who spent all the time on his magic emergency room!" Touta reproached.

"Besides," the old shopkeeper exhaled smoke again. "With this, your part of the deal is done."

He searched inside his oversized sleeves and took out Kuroha's mask. He then casually threw it at her.

"My mask!" Kuroha caught it with one hand. She was still using the other arm to carry the fox-kitten.

"Wait, are you seriously giving it to us, Midget Geezer?"

"You gave me something that interested me and I give you what you wanted. That's how my deals work," the old shopkeeper smirked.

Kuroha glanced at the bubbles with the plasma energy of the magatama inside. "I see. With the eternal flames, you must have even more rare items than what you would have with only my mask. Is that it?"

"Yeah, in part," the old shopkeeper picked at his ear. "You put up such an amusing show with your panicked reactions back there that I laughed my head off. Good entertainment is always one of the payments I love the most."

"Kurou-rin, do you think it's wrong that I want to beat an old man to a pulp this badly?" Touta said while cracking his knuckles.

"Please, hold it in. Although, I understand exactly how you feel," she said with her eye twitching.

The old shopkeeper cleaned his pipe with an ashtray that was floating around. As in synchrony, the big golden door in the room opened.

"You can go now," the old shopkeeper signaled the door. "That is, unless you want to join me for lunchtime."

"Not even in a million years, old-timer," Touta waved his hand. "I had enough of this shop of insanity. I'm going back outside where most things make sense!" he rushed towards the door.

"Excuse me, sir," Kuroha pointed to where he was sitting. "I need Asama out of there, if you do not mind."

"Oh, hold on," he used his pipe to puncture the bubble.

Now free, Asama flew back to Kuroha's shoulder. Her expression communicated she was disappointed that the fun inside the bubble was over. After hearing a high-pitched sound, Kuroha looked down at the fox-kitten creature she was still carrying in her arms. She took a deep breath and put it down on the table.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "It was because of you that we saved ourselves. I suppose I have to give you my thanks. Maybe you are not a mere little beast, after all."

As she stared at the big cute eyes of the critter, she couldn't hold back the blush. She felt the urge to pet it. She found her hand was practically moving on its own. The critter didn't show resistance as Kuroha's hand was just inches from its little head.

The fox-kitten then bit Kuroha's hand and used it as a chew toy. The mood was automatically ruined.

Kuroha screamed in anger and pain. "I take back what I said! You're nothing but a detestable beast!"

She violently swung her arms in all directions to take off the little animal. However, he wasn't letting go of her hand. Already fed up, she resorted to banging it against the table. The old shopkeeper, who was sitting on top of it, grabbed his fox-kitten assistant.

"Hey, there," he said. "Violence against defenseless animals is never nice."

The old shopkeeper tickled the critter and it immediately released Kuroha's hand. The critter wasn't injured or angry. Instead, it looked like it had had fun.

"Defenseless animal, you say," Kuroha said in a sardonic voice while staring at her bleeding fist.

She opened her hand and discovered something was in her palm. It was a rainbow-colored, shiny object that looked like a wind chime. What stood out the most was a little bell hanging at the center. Kuroha had no idea of what this was, but she was about to give it to the shopkeeper.

"You can take that," the old shopkeeper said before she could tell him anything.

"Huh? But your deals-"

"That thing isn't part of my collection. I'm not interested in such common and pretty trinket," he shrugged. "Consider it a good luck charm. It might be useful to you."

"I would say thank you. However, the slime mixed with my blood that is all over this only make me feel nauseated."

Kuroha was about to throw it away. Asama intervened by grabbing the wind chime with her feet. Before Kuroha could take it back, the jewel in Asama's chest absorbed the object.

"Yes, I know how much you like shiny things. You better clean it up later, understood Asama?" Kuroha sighed heavily. She had had enough of the weird stuff happening since the morning. Without saying anything else, she headed towards the door.

"Wait a moment, young lady," the old shopkeeper called.

"I am no young lady, I told you," Kuroha grumbled.

"I simply had a few questions about your little mask," his eyes set at said object in her hand. "I had the means to know you weren't lying when you said it was yours. However, there's something that intrigues me," he raised an eyebrow. "How come you possess something that's at least over 900 years old? And made of a type of wood not found anywhere on Earth?"

Kuroha frowned and hid her mask behind her back. Those questions seemed to get her uneasy. "This mask is a family inheritance. That is all I am going to answer."

Having said that, she turned away and walked a bit too quickly towards the door.

"I see. Too bad, I would have loved to have such old, odd treasure in my collection," the old shopkeeper grinned. "Good you could find it, then. It must be an important memento, young lady."

Kuroha gritted her teeth. Something about the tiny old man's speech was incredibly unsettling. However, she tried to stay calm and continue walking away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Oh, I apologize for that," the old shopkeeper tilted his head. "Choosing to live as neither man or woman and solely focusing on your duty to your tribe. That must have been tough. But I find those struggles admirable, little birdie."

Kuroha loudly stepped on the floor. She slowly turned back towards the shopkeeper. Her expression was a mixture of absolute confusion and anger.

The shopkeeper casually covered his mouth. "Oops, I said too much," he smiled a bit deviously. "Anyway, don't get so upset. There shouldn't be any problem with letting others call you lady right now," he narrowed his eyes. "Am I wrong?"

"You," Kuroha scowled as she clenched her fists. "Just who are you?"

"Just some eccentric shopkeeper like any other," he smoked from his pipe like usual. "In the same way you're just a miko, at least," he giggled a bit creepily, showing off his shark-like teeth.

Kuroha glared. She already knew this old man was a weirdo, but now something just felt wrong. He appeared to know much more about her that he let on. Way too much.

"Kurou-rin! Hurry up! You don't want to stay on this shop for loonies, do you?!"

Kuroha looked at the entrance. Touta was energetically waving at her, waiting to leave the place together with her.

"You shouldn't let your little boy friend waiting," the old shopkeeper giggled. He slowed shook his fingers to gesture goodbye. "Feel free to come back whenever you like!"

"Of course!" Touta smiled innocently. "Maybe when I'm on the mood to mentally traumatize myself!" he crossed the big door. "See you never, creepy-ass Midget Geezer!"

With Touta making his exit, Kuroha immediately followed. She gave one last suspicious eyeing to the old shopkeeper and made a mental appointment to never go back to that store if possible. With that, she stepped outside the door.

The old shopkeeper kept chuckling through shark-like teeth as he petted the fox-kitten critter. The smoke of his pipe covered the entire room until almost nothing was visible.

"Well, well. That was a very amusing development. A lot more than I expected. Those youngsters are a great source of entertainment, indeed. I look forward to the next event."


	4. Chapter 4

**Phase 4: An Afternoon at the Shopping District**

After their little misadventure of the collector's store, Touta and Kuroha walked across the door.

They immediately realized something strange. They weren't at the deserted street in which they found the mysterious store. Instead, they were inside a small room made of glass. Also, both noticed it was moving downwards.

"Wait a minute, what is this?" Kuroha frantically looked around. "You better not be sending us to some strange place!"

She tried to reach for the door, but it closed on its own. Before she could try to open it, the door faded away like smoke.

"Seriously, what is happening here? Where are we now even?" Kuroha rubbed her temples. She felt like she could go crazy if stuff like this kept happening.

"Hey, Kurou-rin. Look! We're in Mahora City!" he pointed to the front. Behind the glass wall, there was the sight of the countless buildings along with the flying cars and whales. "Then this must be," a bell rang and the glass door behind them opened. "An elevator, I knew it!"

Touta crossed the door and saw the multitude of people. They were in the middle of an ample street with shops and stands everywhere. Touta then knew they were at the center of the shopping district.

"Yahoo! We're finally out! Oh, how I missed the normal world!"

Touta jumped around, celebrating he finally was freed from the store. Those around him just quietly stared.

"Touta-kun, you are way too cheerful. Anyone else would be going through a mental crisis because of all the incompressible things that we just went through," Kuroha said in a deadpan voice.

"You know Kurou-rin, some say it's better to not think too much about the stuff that will give you a headache," Touta shrugged.

"Never mind," she sighed. "I am glad we could get out of that place, too."

Touta looked at her with concern. She had been acting a bit weird since her small conversation with the shopkeeper. "Hey, everything okay? Did that Midget Geezer say something that made you upset?"

Kuroha frowned. "It was nothing. Just ramblings from a clearly mentally-ill person."

"Yeah, don't let that annoying old-timer get to you. Besides," Touta signaled the mask in her hand. "You should be celebrating right now!"

"You are right," Kuroha held up her mask. "I was thinking I would never see this again."

She embraced it tightly, holding it like a personal treasure. While Kuroha tried to not look too excited, her expression showed the great relief she felt. After a minute, she used Asama's jewel chest to have her mask absorbed into the shikigami.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Touta asked.

"After all that happened, I prefer to put it in a safer place," she replied. "Besides, you already looked at my face. There is no meaning in wearing it now."

"That's great," Touta winked. "I can continue admiring this heavenly beauty! Although, the heavens could punish me for the impure thoughts I'm getting about it!"

"I will put it on, after all."

"Hey, hey! The impure thoughts part was mostly a joke!"

"Mostly?" Kuroha eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously, why does everything you say have to be so alarming?"

"Because I'm your tour buddy, remember?" Touta raised a thumbs-up.

"That was something you made up," Kuroha huffed. "Besides, that tour is over. I have my mask back. Therefore, you have no reason to show me around anymore."

Touta gulped. Was trying Kuroha to say she was done with him? He didn't want to part ways yet, but he couldn't force her to hang out with him. At least, he wanted a proper sendoff between the two.

"Kurou-rin-"

"However," she timidly looked to the side. "I should do something to repay you. I am not sure of when I will have the chance next."

Touta blinked. "Huh? What does that mean?"

Kuroha sighed and crossed her arms. "It means that since you helped me look for what I lost, I will help you out in something you need," she looked at Touta, flushing a bit. "I-I recall you said you have some errands to do."

Touta spent several seconds trying to figure out what that meant. He then remembered similar scenarios from several manga and dating sims with a tsundere heroine he watched so many times before. If Kuroha's words were interpreted into tsundere language, the translation would be: "Can I go shopping with you?"

" _It's my perfect chance to raise a new flag!"_ Touta thought with a triumphant grin.

"S-So, do you have errands to do or not?" Kuroha tapped her foot, expecting her answer.

Touta cleared his throat and made sure to not look excited. He decided it was best to be chill about it. "Oh, I just remembered that now! Thanks for reminding me, Kurou-rin," he laughed casually, putting his hand at the back of his head.

"Always remember your own tasks," she nagged.

"So," Touta put on a carefree smile. "Wanna come along?"

Kuroha flinched as her face grew redder. "I owe you a favor, after all. If you need any help carrying your belongings, then I can offer my assistance."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so stiff," Touta patted her on the back a bit too strongly. Kuroha almost fell over. "Just spending more time with Kurou-rin is one of the best rewards ever!" he laughed.

Kuroha's tomato face was fuming by now. "D-Do not get the wrong the idea! I merely want to make sure to not be indebted to you before I go back to my village! We have a strict rule to never be in debt with anything in the mainland!"

"And the translation of that is: 'I'm embarrassed by your compliments, even though they make me so happy!'"

Before Touta knew it, everything turned black. When he regained consciousness, he was lying on a small crater on the side of the street. There was blood everywhere and he could feel a huge bump on his head. A small crowd was surrounding him, wondering if they should call an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Kuroha was calmly walking away. "If you need my assistance in your errands, you better get up. I need to get back to something else before sunset."

"You're the one who knocked me out," Touta snarled as he got up. He caught up to Kuroha and grinned to himself. Never one moment with her felt boring.

Touta and Kuroha walked side by side through the shopping district. Touta had been there many times, so nothing was new to him. However, his companion kept looking around and asking questions.

"Touta-kun, what is that over there? Why are so many people gathering there?"

"That's shop for magic apps, enchanted baubles and fortune-telling junk. Teenagers are crazy for those things nowadays."

"Hmm, and that over there?" she signaled a place full of big screens and holograms.

"That's the arcade. You know, where you play videogames and stuff. Unlike the others, that place is super cool."

"Videogames?" Kuroha raised an eyebrow. That word was apparently new to her. "And what is that place giving away those cone-shaped things?"

"That's an ice cream stand," Touta did his best to hold back his laugh.

"Ice cream," she crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Strange name. Is that some sort of food or something?"

Touta couldn't help himself anymore. He burst into hysterical laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" an angry Kuroha pulled at his hair until he stopped.

"Sorry for that," he caught back his breath. "It's just so funny to see you acting like a complete tourist."

Kuroha huffed. "There is no helping it. I never stopped to actually see the cities after I left my village."

"Oh, you poor ignorant, sheltered kid," Touta playfully pulled at her cheek.

Kuroha growled as she slapped his hand. "Excuse me? I think we both know the kid here is you, Touta-kun."

"Arg! You said it again!" he made his hand into a fist. "What makes you think I'm a kid? You don't look any older than me!"

"Well, I _am_ taller," she compared their heights with her hands.

"Just by a few inches!"

"Only a kid would say that," Kuroha smirked smugly.

"A little bit of information: I may look like this, but I'm an eighteen-year-old man this year," he puffed out his chest like he was proud of the fact.

Kuroha looked at him like she heard the lamest news ever. "Is eighteen years a big deal?"

"Um... Not by much, but I'm practically an adult already!"

"I see," she put her hand on her chin. "You reach adulthood that early."

Touta frowned. He always got confused when Kuroha mumbled things to herself. "And what about you? How long have you lived to make you so confident that you're the adult?"

Kuroha flinched and looked away. She pondered for one long minute how to answer that question. "I'm," she cleared her throat, "Twenty-two… I suppose."

"You suppose?" Touta frowned. He suspected Kuroha was once again hiding something. Besides, it was strange that someone supposedly in their early twenties looks about fourteen. The washboard chest certainly did no favors.

"Now you know I am older. No need to further discuss that," she said very hastily. It was like she wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. "In any case, we are wasting time chatting. We have to get your errands done so I can go quickly!"

Touta made a blow sound in disbelief. Kuroha had been the one initiating the talk until now.

"Ikkuu-san gave me the list of the things he needed. He also put where to find them," he took out the paper list. "Let's start by going for the easiest to find."

* * *

Going by the indications of the list, Touta and Kuroha headed towards a specific section of the district. This was the place where to find all the major stores dedicated to entertainment. Manga, anime, light novels, doujinshi, cosplay costumes and all merchandise of the sort. It was everywhere. There were young women dressed as maids, magical girls, cat girls and such in every corner.

"Touta-kun, is this the right place?" Kuroha's eye twitched.

"No doubt. In fact, I think I would have it wrong if it wasn't here."

"This Ikkuu-san you mentioned and all the people here, what on Earth do they seek in a place like this?" she said with an expression that showed absolute disgust.

"Kurou-rin," Touta crossed his arms. His face was serious and solemn. "You may not understand it because you have been shut off from the world until now. In the modern ages, this sort of place is where Japanese men and women search for the biggest pleasures."

"Our society has decayed in the most regrettable way possible, for what I see," Kuroha said, sourly.

"Don't worry. You'll blend in perfectly here," he looked over her traditional miko getup. "Just be careful if someone asks you for a photo or video with them. And don't accept random money."

"You are only making this place sound more unsettling than it already is."

Kuroha kept watching the place in disdain. However, she spotted one place that caught her attention.

"Now, let's see," Touta took out Ikkuu's list. "I know exactly the place where to go. But," he scratched his head. "Man, I told Ikkuu-san to not ask me to buy something 18+ again. They never believe me when I show my ID and end up getting thrown out."

Out of nowhere, Touta felt something pulling at his ear. It was Asama biting him. Touta was about to yell at the bird shikigami, but then he noticed something wrong. Kuroha was gone.

Trying not to panic, Touta frantically looked everywhere near to see where she went. After running a bit, Asama signaled a spot. Kuroha was standing in front of one of the stores. This was one with no people going in or out.

Touta sighed in relief. He then ran to get where Kuroha was.

"There you are! Don't get out of my sight like that."

Touta talked to her, but she didn't even seem to be listening. She was leaning on the glass of the display window. She was acting like a child drooling over the sweets of a candy store.

"So many… So many of them in one place," Kuroha said like she was in a trance.

Getting curious, Touta took a look at what had his friend so fascinated. What he saw sort of disappointed him. It was a bunch of books.

"Didn't know they still had these old book stores around," he commented disinterestedly. He tried to call out to Kuroha several times, but it was like her mind was somewhere else. Even after tapping her on the head and pulling her ponytail, she didn't respond. He finally decided to go for the last resort.

Touta grabbed her ear and got close enough as if he were to whisper something. He took a deep breath. "HEY, LADY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THAT?!"

Touta barely dodged the punch that came right at him. However, he didn't expect a second attack. He received a knee straight to the face. The boy crashed next to the entrance to the bookstore.

Only after that, Kuroha seemed to come back to reality. "Touta-kun! What are you doing lying around on the middle of the street? And why is your face smashed in?"

"It was you" was what Touta tried to say. The only thing that came out was an incompressible mumble.

"Excuse me, what is all this noise?" an elder librarian man come out of the bookstore. "Could you please not cause a commotion in front of my store?"

"Oh, I am so sorry," Kuroha bowed down over and over again. "I was just looking at your marvelous items. We never meant any trouble. In fact, we are leaving."

"You like books?" the librarian got closer to her.

"L-like them, well I…"

"Kurou-rin loves them," Touta appeared in the middle of them. His face was back in perfect condition. "A complete bookworm, in fact!" he laughed.

"T-That is not it!" her cheeks reddened. "I am simply curious about them! No one makes them in my village! It is not like I have been wanting to see a place full of books all the time I have been on the mainland!"

"What that means, mister, is that Kurou-rin has been dying to find a bookstore."

"Touta-kun!" she began strangling him to get him to shut up.

"That is wonderful," the old librarian took Kuroha's hands. He was almost crying from joy. "For such a young person to have interest in books. And here I thought every youngster only used them as their seat!"

"What?! Why would anyone do something as disgraceful as that?!" Kuroha sounded baffled.

"You think so, too?!" the old librarian's eyes were almost shining.

"Well, I have never read much books," Kuroha looked to the side. "The few I did read called my attention. I… really enjoyed the knowledge and stories they communicated. I always wished to see more of them."

"Be right back," the old librarian ran back inside the bookstore, leaving Touta and Kuroha confused. After a few seconds, the old librarian came back out. He was carrying a huge bag full of books. However, they were heavy and his back began to crack. He put it on the ground. "Here."

"What? No," Kuroha waved her arms. "I do not have any money to pay you."

"I'm not selling them, I'm letting you borrow them," the old librarian smiled. "These are some of the best books I know. If you enjoy reading, then these will probably be to your liking. You can return them whenever you like."

Saying nothing else, he returned to the inside of his bookstore.

"Wait, sir, I cannot accept-"

Touta grabbed her shoulder. "Just take them, Kurou-rin. That's what the old man wants. He's probably happy to meet a fellow bookworm," he chuckled.

"Hmph," Kuroha crossed her arms, attempting to look aloof like usual. "There is no helping it now that the books have been brought here. I will take them with me. I should finish reading them all before I leave the city. I would hate to be on debt again."

Kuroha tried to sound disinterested while saying all that. The sparks in her eyes as she looked over the books betrayed her.

"You can just say you're happy, you hopeless bookworm," Touta sighed. He still smiled at seeing such a surprisingly cute side to her. "So, there's still shopping to do. Should we go?"

"Of course."

Kuroha somehow managed to get the whole bag of books absorbed by Asama's chest jewel. The small bird shikigami looked like a balloon afterwards. Touta wondered if that jewel worked like a second mouth.

* * *

Touta and Kuroha spent the following couple of hours going around the shopping district. They found almost everything on the list quickly. However, they visited a few stands and shops they didn't have to just so Kuroha could check them out. On the way, they got something to eat at the ever-popular Chao Bao Zi trailer. After that, they headed to the main street of the district to get the final thing on the list. Both walked side by side while carrying several bags. Even Asama flew with a small bag on her feet.

"The last place to visit should be around here," Touta said.

"Good we have found almost everything this Ikkuu-san asked for," Kuroha said. "But why did you insist that I did not enter some stores with you or touch some of the bags? I am supposed to be assisting you."

"Because you're still too pure, Kurou-rin," Touta replied with a solemn expression. For some reason, Kuroha felt it was best to not ask more questions about that.

She observed a red light in in the distance. Inside that light, there was what looked like a robot bigger than any building in the city. She couldn't help but get curious again. "Touta-kun, is that huge thing over there another promotion from those 'anime' Ganzumu?"

"What?" Touta checked to see what Kuroha was talking about. "Oh! No, Kurou-rin. That over there is a true skyscraper-scale mecha. There's another six placed around the city."

Kuroha tilted her head. "And why is that?"

"They're standing on the concentration magic points of the city. That way they make sure the World Tree glows all year long," Touta explained. "Apparently, before those robots were there, the World Tree only glowed once a year."

"Now that you mention it," she put finger on her chin. "I thought it was weird that giant tree glowed red like that."

"That glow means the World Tree is at the peak of its power. Since the World Tree's energy is what's keeping the Reflection Dimension existing, obviously it has to be at full power always," he tilted his head. "Although, the red color is something that started four years ago."

Kuroha's eyes narrowed. A glowing giant tree and some skyscraper mechas being the cornerstone for a mirror world on the sky. And Touta was explaining it like it was natural. Just how much ridiculous could this world get? Thinking about it, the absurdity of this city wasn't that different from that of the magic shop. Everything made much more sense in her village.

Being distracted, Kuroha failed to properly look her way. She bumped into someone and dropped her things. She kneeled down to gather the things that got out of the bag. The stranger man helped her.

When they got back up, Kuroha finally took a good look at the man. The first thing she noticed is that he was very tall. However, there's wasn't a lot she could tell. He was covered completely by a dark cloak and his face was covered by a hood. She did notice his hands were dark-skinned and the lower half of his face was wrapped in bandages. His appearance was mysterious, but there was something about him that made Kuroha feel wary.

"Kurou-rin, apologize," Touta whispered.

Back to her senses, Kuroha bowed her head. "I am deeply sorry. I did not look where I was going."

"Do not worry," the man put his hand on her head. "It's good that you didn't get hurt."

Kuroha got a strange sensation, even stronger than before. Soon, the man lifted down his arm and made a small bow. He continued to walk away with another shorter man who was wearing a rice-straw hat.

Kuroha kept staring at them for a minute.

"I know you might think they dress weird," Touta commented. "But believe me that there are people with a far worse fashion sense around here. Some people from my workplace, even."

"That is not it. I thought," Kuroha shook her head. She then continued to walk ahead. "Forget it. It was probably my imagination."

Touta got concerned for a moment, but soon brushed it off and continued his way.

"The place is just around the corner," Touta signaled.

The two made the turn. However, neither saw what they were expecting. There were police cars and officers everywhere on the scene.

"Touta-kun, what is this?"

He gulped. "I-"

Countless holographic screens appeared in front of Touta and Kuroha. They said something about a big incident right down the street and the entire block being closed off. The biggest screen read something about 'magic criminals'. Seeing this, Touta gritted his teeth.

"Hey, you two," a police officer called them out. He was far away, but was using a device to amplify his voice. "You read the warnings! This area is restricted for now!"

"Touta-kun?" Kuroha got a quite uneasy.

Touta grabbed her shoulder and pushed her along. "We better get away from here, Kurou-rin."

Walking away from that scene, Touta and Kuroha ended up in the entertainment area once again. Touta found a bench. He and Kuroha sat there, but both remained in silence. In fact, neither of them had said anything since they walked away from the closed off block.

"Touta-kun, are you going to explain what was happening there?" Kuroha finally spoke. "Or is it something you do not want to talk about?"

Touta sighed. "I can't explain anything, really. I'm not sure of what was all that about," he looked to the side. "But, it seems it was one of those criminal magic attacks."

"Criminal magic?" Kuroha frowned.

"Long story short, magic can be used for good things, but also very bad things. There's some scumbags that go around the city abusing their magic like that. They rob stores to take magic devices they can sell. There's also criminal gangs that get into fights. While crimes like that are nothing new, the magic spells and weapons they use tend to leave a huge mess behind. And a lot of people get hurt," he made his hand into a fist.

"I see," Kuroha simply responded.

"Don't get worked up over this, Kurou-rin," Touta tried to sound cheerful. "That sort of thing has been happening since magic was made public. But it was put under control soon. Those bastards have simply gotten overconfident after a few incidents the last few years. Or so I heard. Normally, we wouldn't have seen that on the daylight. I'm sure the police will handle it and everything will be alright."

"In other words, the mainland never changed at all on that aspect," Kuroha said in an emotionless voice.

"Huh?" Touta frowned.

"People continue to fight over small things. They take away from others to satisfy their greed. Why are they unable to understand those conflicts are meaningless?" she closed her eyes. "My tribe hated that about other races, especially humans."

"Is… that why you're all isolated from the world?" Touta asked.

"In part," she lowered her head. "The people of my tribe all said humans are shallow beings. That they would drag us down into their foolish wars. All because they do not get how fleeting their lives are."

"Oh, come on, Kurou-rin. Not all people are like that! There's people who fight for the good and help people! I told you of heroes like Ala Alba!"

"I know of that. However, even though some try to stop it, it never stops happening," she put Asama on her lap and started petting her. "We have never understood other races. They repeat the same bloody history over and over again. Why? Could it be because they don't live long enough?"

Touta wanted to say something back. No words came out. There was nothing he could think of to say. He held his head in frustration.

"ARG!" he yelled like a student facing a complicated math problem. "This is why I hate difficult topics like this! It makes my head hurt!"

"Do not press yourself, please. This subject is too advanced for you," Kuroha snarked.

"Enough of that! Wait right here," Touta ran off towards the media stores.

Left alone, Kuroha sighed heavily. She continued to pet Asama distractively. All while staring at the people passing through the street and listening to the pop music played by the shops.

"This place is so strange. So crowned, uncultured and noisy; nothing like back at the village. However, I had started feeling like it was nice in its own way." She sighed and looked at Asama in her lap. "But from what Touta-kun told me, the mainland is still not a good place. Especially for those like us," she hung down her head. "None of that should matter. I only need to get my task done as soon as I can. For the sake of the name of the miko Kuroha."

"Kurou-rin!" Touta came back running. He had something on his hand. "I got the passes!"

"Passes," she frowned. "For what?"

"You'll see! Follow me!"

Without letting her ask anything, Touta grabbed Kuroha by the wrist.

"What about the shopping bags?"

Touta grabbed the bags and carried all of them in only one arm. With his other arm, he dragged Kuroha through the streets, passing all the entertainment shops. Asama was flying right behind them.

He finally stopped in front of what looked like a photo booth.

"What is it you are planning now, Touta-kun?"

"Nothing," he entered the passes inside the booth. "I just thought you should see something."

Touta got inside the booth without saying anything else. Kuroha sighed. She guessed she had to step inside too. Once she entered, however, she didn't feel impressed. It was a plain interior of a metal box. There was a transparent board for the two to sit in. Once she sat down, Kuroha noticed a small screen and buttons on the wall in front of them. The screen displayed what looked like a map of a city.

"Touta-kun, if your intention is to introduce me to some abnormal pastime, quit it. Now it is not a good time and I am not interested in such a thing."

"Shut it and watch," Touta pressed some of the buttons on the wall.

The room turned to black for a moment. When light came back, Kuroha saw she was no longer on the metal room from before. She and Touta were back on the middle on the shopping district streets. The strangest thing was that she was sitting on the middle of the air and so was Touta. The people around them also acted like they were invisible.

"W-What is happening now? Where did the metal box go?!"

"This is a simulation booth, Kurou-rin," Touta explained. "We're not really outside, the room is only making it look like it."

To prove it, Touta put his hand on one of the walls of the room. When Kuroha did the same, she indeed could feel the wall was there despite not seen it.

"There's many types of booths. This one is for sightseeing. It projects images of whatever part of the city you want. They're just recordings, of course," he kept pressing buttons. "I could only show you a part of the city before. I thought of bringing you here as a conclusion to your tour. But it gave me an idea," he crossed his arms. "Kurou-rin, do you think all humans are 'shallow beings'? That they do nothing but fight over stupid things?"

She opened her mouth. However, held back her answer and moved her eyes to the side. "I am not sure. That was what almost everyone on my tribe said. I had never actually seen humans or any other race myself before I left my village."

"I thought so," Touta smiled as he pressed one button after another. "Before judging, you should prove something by yourself."

The scene in the projection room changed. Touta and Kuroha were now in a park with many trees and flowers. People were having picnics and children were playing around. The scene continued to change again and again; to an academy, a church, an aquarium, an amusement park, a construction place, a hospital, an office, the famous Mahora bridge of the city and finally the night view of the large lake, complete with fireworks.

Every projection had a wonderful scenery. However, what called Kuroha's attention the most was the humans and people of other races. They were all either having fun together or working. All living their life to the fullest. What this what Touta wanted her to see?

Finally, Touta pressed one last button. He and Kuroha were now floating on the sky. Of course, it was another simulation. Looking at their feet, they found the aerial view of the Mahora Magicus city. Even though everything looked so small, it was that way that the two could see the true size of the city. It was practically the half of Tokyo.

Looking up, there was the image of the Reflection Dimension. Viewing it so closely, it was even more like the other side of the mirror.

"Kurou-rin," Touta finally spoke. "Do you mind to hear another bit of history lesson?"

"I do not mind," she said simply.

"About thirty years ago, a ten-year-old brat arrived to this city. He wanted to become the greatest mage of all and for that, the wizard academy of England sent him here. By some weird logic, he was made the homeroom teacher of a class full of quirky girls. Some of them included a half-bird demon Shinmei-ryuu, a robot and an ancient vampire loli hag."

"I thought we were talking history, Touta-kun. That sounds like the premise of one of those 'ecchi' manga you did not let me see."

"You're totally right on that, but it gets good," he cleared his throat. "To get to a point, that mage brat and several of those wacky girls are those who eventually formed Ala Alba. Everyone all over the world already treats them like legends. However, in person, they were a group of idiots that argued over stupid things like any other."

"You talk like you know them very well. And not in the sense of a huge fan."

"Well," he scratched his head. "My parents are part of Ala Alba. The rest are like relatives too. Guess you view family as family no matter how much of a celebrity they are."

"Huh," Kuroha blinked. "You are related to that famed group? You, a janitor with a comically low salary? This is a joke, right?"

"Sorry to be a letdown on that," he snarled.

"And what is the point you are trying to get at with this?" Kuroha raised an eyebrow. "I know it is not to brag about your linage."

Touta looked at the distance. His expression was serene, but not in his usual carefree way. "When I was a kid, Ala Alba were like superheroes to me. Those like the Super Sentai shows. After all, everyone on TV talked about them like they were. That's why one day I asked my parents how I could be invincible and save everyone like they did."

"And what did they answer?"

"I got beaten with a wooden sword and made do a thousand push-ups. After I was done, they made me swing 20-kilogram weights before going to sleep. Every single night from then on."

Kuroha fell from the seat, falling face first to the floor. Of course, inside the simulation, she was crashing against an invisible floor on the sky.

"I am starting to lose sight of any point this tale of yours might have," she commented as she got back on the seat.

"After a month of that, I told them I was sick of it," Touta continued. "And this was what my ma told me."

" _Saving everyone means shouldering the weaknesses of everyone in the world. If you can't be able to overcome your own weaknesses, you can't hope to truly protect others. No one is invincible. Everyone has struggles, everyone needs help at times. No matter how hard and how long you try, it's impossible to save every single person on the world. However, you can try to be the strongest version of yourself you can become. By overcoming your weak self and cooperating with others, you can make many things better. That was what we did."_

"And that's the story," Touta shrugged while laughing. "Even the people praised as the all-powerful peacekeepers admitted one can't solve every problem on the world!"

"So," Kuroha frowned. "You are saying the world cannot help to fall into the same cycles of tragedy and violence over and over again. And that we should just laugh it off?"

"That's not it at all," Touta sounded serious again. He crossed his arms. "It was for you to not make light of humanity. Humans have the power to work hard and cooperate for their goals. Even if there's bastards who do bad things, there's still plenty of good people who try to make things better. They might not put a stop to it forever, but they're helping a lot of people now."

Kuroha thought about it for moment. She folded her arms and leaned her back on the invisible wall behind. "I know not all humans are bad. After all, today you and that librarian made me favors without asking for anything," her eyes softened. "However, I still don't understand why humans and other races cannot live in peace. In my tribe, things like thievery and war never happens. If a disagreement ever occurs, we settle it with a duel of Basukeball."

"For some reason, I feel I shouldn't ask what that is," Touta's eyes narrowed.

"And since you are talking about how great dreams are, what about your own goal?" Kuroha asked, causing Touta to flinch. "Did you keep dreaming about being an undefeatable world saver?"

"I never said I wanted that," Touta snapped, his cheeks turning red. "I just… wondered if I could be as strong as my ma. That's all."

Kuroha's eyes lowered. "Is she the one who thought you Shinmei-ryuu?"

Touta nodded. "She and grandpa. And damn, their training was always hard as hell!"

Kuroha leaned over and rested her head on her hand. "And why is that you did not become a full-fledged master of the style?"

"I'm not sure," Touta took off the sword bag from his back. He then held it on front of him. "My ma always told me the key to reach your full potential is to protect someone you really care about. I sort of promised her to find mine. That's why I came to this city and enrolled on the Mahora Academy. I wanted to find see if I could find that someone here," he sighed and put the sword bag on his lap. "But lots of things happened. I ended up dropping out. A friend of my parents recommended me at a place and that's how I ended up as a janitor."

"I see," Kuroha simply said.

"Pretty uncool story, right?" Touta laughed it off, smiling as cheerfully as always.

"And what is it that you want now?" Kuroha questioned without looking at him. "Is the life of a janitor enough for you?"

Touta took deep breath. He leaned his back on the invisible wall, resting his hands behind his head. "I think it is, for now. It's true there's a nagging old hag who won't stop telling me to strive higher. However, I like the place where I work. I always have something to do and the people of the place are fun," he scratched his cheek. "But, when I think more seriously about it… I wonder how long I should keep things like this."

Kuroha just kept looking ahead, to the projection of the blue sky. "I do not know what has happened to you. However, you should at least keep your promise to your parent," she touched the sword bag on Touta's lap. "You still have to find that person you want to protect, right? If you find them, you probably can become a much better swordsman than you are at this moment. You already showed a mostly decent skill today."

"Now that you mention it," Touta lifted his sword bag. He held it in front of the sun of the simulation booth. "Yunagi came in really handy today. This morning, I didn't think it could save me from a robot's self-destruction explosion and some nuclear magic rocks. In fact, I was really cool today," he said cockily.

"Far from it," Kuroha sniped. Touta hung his head in disillusion. "I do admit you were very helpful to me," she scratched her cheek with her finger. "The plan to bubble the magatama worked because of your ki attacks."

"Ehehe," Touta grinned deviously. "What was that? Are you admitting you couldn't have done it without me?"

Kuroha crossed her legs and looked away. "Hmph! I am just saying your abilities in Shinmei-ryuu proved to be useful. That is why you should consider keep improving at them."

"The truth is I had never gotten to use my Shinmei-ryuu to that extent," he put a hand on his chin. "You might have a secret power to bring out my hidden potential, Kurou-rin."

"I heard people bring out their true strength in dangerous situations," Kuroha stated. "Or do not tell me you face giant robots every day?"

"No, but I have to avoid getting eaten by monsters daily," he chuckled. "You should try spend one day as a janitor like me. It's basically a survival quest!"

"Assuming those beast men and demons I have seen all over streets are among your customers, I imagine what you are talking about."

"It's far worse. We house much, much varied races," he put his hand on the back of his head. "By the way, what race do you belong to, Kurou-rin? You're not human, right?"

Kuroha looked at him with an expression of absolute shock. "W-W-What makes you think that?"

"You said it yourself. You never saw humans until you left your village," Touta raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I wouldn't put two and two together?"

"This cannot be," Kuroha lowered her head and held it with her hands. "I let my guard down. You were way sharper than I thought, Touta-kun."

"Hey," he glared. That felt more like an insult than a compliment. "I already suspected it. Your presence and scent didn't feel human," he crossed his arms, trying to look solemn. "It was more like a fairy."

"You have it all wrong there," she sighed. "Those are Western spirits. I am a legitimate Japanese."

"That's still a surprise. My workplace is full of Japanese youkai and other spirits. They can take human disguise, but none of them looks this beautiful," Touta complimented, causing Kuroha's face to turn red again. He gasped when he realized something. "Hold on! Does this mean this is not your true form? Not that I will have any issues with a monster form. Horns, tails and fangs can be attractive. But if possible, I would like to know if you have extra limbs or eyes hidden there. You know, to avoid awkward surprises."

"Calm down," she crossed her arms. "What you are seen now is me. There is no transformation or illusion here."

"Really? Good to know," Touta sighed in silence. It was better to not make obvious how much of a relief that was.

"And just to make something clear, my race is not classified as youkai. We are still well-known in Japanese culture, though," she sent him a dreadful glare. "You understood that?"

Touta got the message that he shouldn't ask anything on the subject. He did get curious of what Kuroha could be if she isn't a youkai. As far as he knew, all Japan-original monsters were called youkai. However, he knew when it was best to not press a topic. He grinned at Kuroha and made an OK gesture.

Kuroha closed her eyes and relaxed. Touta could respect her privacy every once in a while.

The lights went off and right back on. Both teenagers noticed the simulation booth was back to the boring metal box from the start.

"I guess that's time up," Touta stood up and grabbed the shopping bags. Kuroha did just the same. Both then walked out of the booth with Asama flying behind them.

"Umm," Kuroha started. "I apologize, Touta-kun. I imagine you must have used money for this. I promise I will pay you ba-"

Touta interrupted with a playful finger slap to Kuroha's nose. "Stop with the formal apologizes. You make everything awkward."

"I cannot owe you another debt," she touched her nose.

"There's no debt here," he shrugged. "You were being such a gloomy downer that I got annoyed. That's why I showed you something to lift up the spirits."

"Well," she aggressively pulled Touta's cheek. "Excuse me for being such a downer," she soon let go and her eyes turned more serious. "Is it fine you could not go to that last store? The errands ended up incomplete like this."

"Don't worry about that! Ikkuu-san will understand if I explain it to him. Besides, we got what he wanted the most on that store I didn't let you in."

"That is good," she smiled a bit. "Then, my help here should be over."

Touta lowered his head. The moment to part ways was coming soon. He was ready for it. They had spent a lot of time together already, even though she had to leave early. There was only one more thing he wanted he and Kuroha to do together.

"I remembered there was something else I had to get here," he handed over his bags to Kuroha. "I'll be back in a minute. Wait for me on the bench in front of the shop of body pillows."

Kuroha did as Touta said and patiently waited for Touta to come back. A couple of minutes passed by.

"Sorry for the wait," Touta called. He held out an ice cream cone, with the top decorated to look like a cat. In Touta's other hand, there was another ice cream cone, this one with a dog decoration.

Kuroha took the ice cream. "This is…"

"You didn't know ice cream, right?" he sat down next to her. "I don't know when we'll hang out again. That's why I had to make sure you tasted it today."

Kuroha's eyes narrowed at the suggestion that there would be a next time. She then stared suspiciously at her cone. "This has ice, right? We never eat cold food on my village."

"Just taste it. Ice cream is really delicious. I guarantee it!" he affirmed with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Without saying anything, Kuroha accepted his suggestion. She gave a lick to the ice cream and continued. Good, it seemed she had liked it.

Touta finished his ice cream in less than half a minute. He practically swallowed it whole. Once done, he savored the cold flavor on his mouth. Checking on Kuroha, he noticed her ice cream was melting in her hand. She dropped the cone and held her head with both hands.

"Kurou-rin," he got worried. "What's wrong?"

"Cold," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It's too cold!" she screamed. She kept holding her head like she was having a terrible headache. Her body was trembling as if it was freezing. The face was also completely blue and the eyes were spinning.

"Brain freeze?! Didn't you only have a few licks? How little tolerance to cold do you have?!"

"This isn't the time for that!" she yelled. "Bring me something hot to eat! Extremely spicy! Do it before I pass out!"

"Something hot! Got it! Hang on in there for a minute."

Touta ran off and come back in five seconds.

"Here," he offered Kuroha a can. "I got it from a vending machine. It's called the Thousand Chili Peppers-Super Hot Curry Inferno juice. I heard there's no hotter beverage than this!"

Without saying anything, Kuroha snatched it. She took it all in one sip. Once done, her face was red like a tomato, literally smoking. A bit of fire also come out of her mouth.

"I am better now," she gave back the empty can to Touta. "It was a bit lukewarm, but it did good enough."

"Lukewarm, you say…" his eyebrow twitched. "Too bad the ice cream was a bust."

"Sorry that I dropped it," she looked to the ground. However, the ice cream somehow wasn't there.

The teenagers realized Asama was carrying it on her feet. The small bird shikigami opened its beak to an impossible extent and devoured the cone in one bite. Touta and Kuroha got a chuckle out of that.

"Good to see you loosen up," Touta sat down on the bench. He patted Kuroha's back. "When we met, you were being awfully tight."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Instead of being all polite and reserved, you're sniping at me and hitting me more!"

"I do not get why you are saying it like that is a good thing," she narrowed her eyes. "I am simply letting a young boy know when he is being stupid."

"That's a big sign of two people getting along," Touta winked. "My parents and their friends got into idiotic fights all the time. They were the exemplar of companions you can insult and argue over every single thing and exchange some good punches. Yet, they always watch your back. That's the best kind of pals."

"Sounds like a bunch of idealized nonsense for kids to me," Kuroha rolled her eyes. However, she did understand a bit what he meant. It was true she felt much calmer than before. Touta got on her nerves a lot, but she had to admit he had been reliable enough to her. Even though he still was one big goofy child.

Touta looked up at the sky. "I told my parents I would find my own comrades and have adventures with them. I did have some friends back in middle school. I haven't seen them since I dropped out, though," he put his hands on his pockets. "Someday, I want to have a group of comrades I can show off to my parents."

Kuroha narrowed her eyes. There was something she had wanted to asked Touta for a while. However, she somehow felt she shouldn't.

"Touta-kun," she hesitated, but pressed on. "Where are your parents now?"

"Oh," he looked back at Kuroha. He put his hand on the back of his neck. "They're up there," he pointed to the sky.

Kuroha's eyes widened. "Sorry for asking," she bowed head, looking guilty.

"I don't mean that," Touta said awkwardly. "They're on the Reflection Dimension."

"Then say it clearly! That obviously causes a misunderstanding!" she nagged. "And why are they up there?"

"Ummm. Let's put it like this," Touta scratched his head. "They sort of have to do a business trip with their friends of Ala Alba. But the airlines aren't working right now. That's why they can't return even if they want to."

"You never know how to explain something in a way I can understand, can you?" her eyes turned more serious. "Do you worry about them?"

"Nah. I'm sure they're doing just fine. They're the strongest people I know," he stared at sky once again. "I do miss them, though. I had wondered at times if I could do something for them now. But everyone tells me I can only wait," he shrugged and smiled cheerfully again. "Oh, well. No point in worrying about that. In the meantime, I'll just keep wiping floors and marveling the customers with my food," he finished with a peace sign.

Kuroha eyed him with a bit of concern. She then sighed. "Really, you are incredibly strange, Touta-kun."

She glanced up at the sky. Her eyes widened at noticing the orange color. The sun was starting to go down on the horizon.

"Oh, no," Kuroha covered her mouth. "It is already this late. The sun will go down soon!"

"It's true," Touta opened his manaphone to check the hour. "Damn it, I should be back at the inn by now. I'm in charge of the dinner today. I won't have enough food ready for those endless pits of youkai!"

"Touta-kun, I…" Kuroha looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be already saying goodbye. Touta then knew what was coming.

"You have go now," he smiled.

She silently nodded.

"That's alright. Go ahead," he grinned. "You have something you have to do, right?"

She nodded once again. "No matter what."

"I have to leave now, too. If Gengorou-san finds out I'm skipping work, he'll kill me ten times over! I may be immortal, but still don't wanna go through that. Again," he laughed loudly. "Hey, I can drop you off on the way back."

"I would be on debt with you again," she looked to the side.

Touta smirked. "Then, you'll have to see me another day to return the favor. That's your 'pay bill'."

Kuroha stared at him with her big reddish-brown eye. Her expression softened. "I do have to read all those books and return them before going back to my village. After finishing my task, I might consider staying here for a little while."

For a moment, Touta thought she smiled. He grinned from ear to ear. "It's a deal, then! And you better be prepared! I'll let you eat my glorious meals next time!"

"You can cook, Touta-kun?" Kuroha's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Not to brag, but I'm the best cook at my workplace." Touta smiled cockily and scratched his nose. "I'll get the Aeria Bike ready."

Touta started preparing the wristwatch to turn back into the Aeria Bike. Meanwhile, Kuroha rubbed her arm. She turned her head to the side again and again, as if thinking something over. She finally got an idea.

"T-Touta-kun," she called his attention. "There is something I think you should have."

Kuroha took something out of her long sleeves. She held out her arm towards Touta.

"What's that?" Touta looked over the item in her palm. It was a small drawstring bag with a circular shape. It was awfully sewed together, though. There were in fact little ropes holding it together as if the maker had given up halfway. Either a five-year-old had made it or some terrible mishap had ruined it.

"An omamori," Kuroha replied. "I made it myself."

"Oh," Touta blinked. Now he knew arts and crafts probably weren't Kuroha's strength.

"You see," Kuroha cleared her throat. "Today, you have showed me the world of the mainland. There are many things that are just baffling. After what happened in that shop, I realize this bizarre world offers unimaginable dangers, especially for a young boy," Touta's eyebrow twitched at hearing that term. "This omamori is meant to attract good fortune and grant protection from dark spirits. This could be… useful for you to have," her face got redder. "For your safety, of course."

Touta observed carefully Kuroha's expressions as she spoke. Her obvious embarrassment and shyness just gave her away so easily. Likely because of her upbringing, she had lots of trouble expressing herself and interacting with others. This was probably the only gesture of friendship she could think of.

" _Not very honest, I see,_ " Touta thought. He smiled while glancing at the little bag in Kuroha's hand. His expression soon changed when he saw the patterns.

"Hey, Kurou-rin," he signaled the pattern. "Why does this have a half-eaten potato chip?"

"That is the sun," Kuroha's eyebrow twitched.

"Alright," he scratched his head with his finger. "And what's that weird black spot at the center? An urchin? A porcupine?"

"It is a crow," she said between gritted teeth. "You know, forget it. After all, the great immortal Touta does not need any heavenly protection."

Before she could put it back in her sleeve, Touta grabbed her wrist.

"Just give it to me already. Even a mighty immortal could use some good luck. Besides," he winked and grinned. "Something so sloppily made suits Kurou-rin."

Kuroha frowned. "What is that? Are you mocking me or trying to be nice?"

"You can take it either way," he smirked deviously.

"Seriously, Touta-kun," Kuroha sighed heavily. "Your skill at irritating others is off the charts."

"Thank you! A lot of people praise that about me!"

"I see you never heard about backhanded compliments," she deadpanned.

"Of course, I have," Touta took Kuroha's hand into his own. "You're fantastic at those, Kurou-rin! That's one of the reasons you're my chosen heroine!"

Kuroha was about to call him out on his jabbering again. What stopped her was the smoke she saw coming out of hers and Touta's clasped hands. The two immediately let go of each other, the omamori falling to the ground. Touta held his own hand, with smoke still coming out of it.

"T-Touta-kun?!" Kuroha stood up and checked his hand up close. Her expression was both worried and confused. She stared in shock at his palm. The skin was practically melting off, exposing some bone. "How can this be?" Kuroha was still paralyzed in shock. "That omamori has the blessing of the great sun deity. It should not have any effect in humans. It only repels evil spirits or…" She gulped.

"Crap. Forgot what the old hag warned me," Touta stared at his own palm. He then made it into a fist. "Stay away from holy symbols and blessed amulets. You'll survive, but it itches like hell," he sighed. "I didn't think that included good luck charms."

Touta then opened up his palm again. All sign of injury or burn was completely gone.

Kuroha for a second couldn't believe what she saw. However, she knew it wasn't any trick or magic. She glanced at the glass window behind her and Touta. In its reflection, Kuroha was the only one standing in front of the glass. No one was sitting on the bench. The boy sitting in front of her was nowhere to be seen there.

She finally put all pieces together. This could only mean one thing. "The omamori can only hurt unholy creatures of the darkness. Such as the undead and night monsters," she made a few steps back from Touta. "Touta-kun, you are really…"

Touta didn't even pay attention to the change in Kuroha's behavior. He casually picked up the omamori from the ground. Despite feeling his skin melting again, he endured it and put the amulet on his pocket.

"I didn't mean to hide anything," he stood up and grinned at Kuroha. It was now that she noticed his fangs were abnormally sharp. They didn't look like that in the morning. Was this because the sun was setting? "I told you over and over. I'm an immortal monster."

"T-That cannot be," Kuroha was paralyzed with disbelief.

"You still don't believe me? Well, it must quite the surprise," he sighed.

She kept moving her mouth, but no words came out. Until now, she passed off Touta's bragging about immortality as a joke. However, she couldn't brush off the proof with the omamori and the missing reflection in front of her eyes now.

She clenched her hands into fists. "A vampire."

"That's what they call me now," he rolled his eyes and picked his nose. He didn't seem fond of the term. "I'm human at heart, though. So, don't worry. I won't bite." He said without any irony.

"No, this does not make any sense," she lowered her head and covered her mouth. It was like she was facing something absolutely inconceivable. "Because… Vampires are… And Touta-kun is… Well, Touta-kun… This cannot be serious."

"Hey, I know I don't exactly fit the traditional vampire image. And I personally don't like the over-the-top melodrama of it," he shrugged. "However, there's no need to act like it's _that_ out of left field."

Before the conversation could continue, Asama interrupted. She started flying in circles. The jewel in her chest was glowing and making noises like an alarm.

"What the hell got into Nagano now?" Touta scratched his head. "Does she need to poop or something?"

Kuroha smacked him in the head. Her expression grew serious as she glanced up at Asama. "To imagine it would appear here," she extracted one tsurugi sword from inside Asama's jewel. The shikigami immediately turned back to a small paper crane attached to the weapon's pommel. "Touta-kun, you should get away from this area. It could get dangerous," she turned her back to him. "Although, a vampire would probably be fine."

"Kurou-rin, what's up? You're acting cryptic all of a sudden."

"Just do as I say," she kept her back turned. She contemplated the sky for a moment. "You are a vampire. However, you have not appeared to be a bad person. Really, how weird can you get?"

Saying nothing more, she took off running.

"K-Kurou-rin?!" Touta didn't understand anything that had just happened. Without thinking, he chased after Kuroha, completely forgetting about the shopping bags. He knew she had to leave to do something, whatever that was. But this wasn't how he wanted to part ways. "Shit! Just how many times are you going to run off like that?!"

He tried to keep sight of her running. However, it was difficult because of the people passing by the street. As he tried to avoid bumping into something, a person stood on his way. Touta yelled him to move, but the person didn't. The boy fell over from the impact.

Touta called out the person for not moving aside. Looking up, he ran into a surprise. It was the cloaked duo Kuroha bumped into before. The taller one helped Touta get back up.

"You again?"

"I apologize," the taller man said. "I didn't notice you. We're in the middle of looking for something."

"No problem," Touta said in a rush. He was too busy thinking about catching up to Kuroha.

Unfortunately, there was no sight of her nearby. Touta thought he had already missed her. However, while he couldn't find her on foot, he still had the Aeria Bike. He caught to her before thanks to it, he just had to do it again. He started pressing the buttons in the wristwatch to turn it back into the vehicle.

Something was strange, though. The atmosphere was feeling different somehow. Touta's views of his surroundings appeared to be twisting themselves. Was he getting sick? Or was there something wrong with the area? Was this the thing Kuroha warned him about?

Out of nowhere, Touta noticed a light coming from the top of tallest tower in that part of the district. The brightness was so blinding that he and all the people around covered their eyes.

Once he opened his eyes, Touta was lying on the street. He didn't wait to get up, but it was then that he realized that something was seriously wrong. The entire street seemed to have been turned to its side. The pavement surface was on the vertical side where the shops should be. Similarly, the buildings were now on the horizontal side.

Touta thought he would fall, but his feet were firmly placed on the vertical street without using any ki or magic app. It was like gravity had just stopped working.

As he looked upwards, Touta's eyes widened until it seemed they would pop out. Flying cars, airships and whales in the sky were nothing new to him. However, there shouldn't be giant buildings floating in the middle of the air. This definitely wasn't the shopping district he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phase 5: The Rupture of Reality**

The place was the Mahora shopping district, the entertainment area. No, it probably wasn't that anymore. The streets had all been turned to their side or upside down. The buildings and shops were jumbled together and floating in the air. Some cars, motorized broomsticks, an occasional tree and light poles were also flying around.

There was no firm land. Only the sight of the sky with the Reflection Dimension on one end, an endless abyss on the other. It was like all laws of gravity and any solid ground had vanished completely.

Konoe Touta was standing on one of the streets that had been turned vertically. He somehow wasn't falling over. His feet were grounded to the vertical street as if it as normal. The boy, however, wasn't questioning that now. His eyes were staring at what the district had become. He simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just what in the world had happened before he found himself in this crazy place?

All he could remember was that he went shopping with his new friend Hinosaka Kuroha, or Kurou-rin as he called her, to her dismay. Well, she didn't agree that they were friends yet, but Touta already felt they sort of were. The only problem was her tendency of running off without warning. She had done it to him like four times since they met that day.

He then recalled it more clearly. After Kuroha ran away again, he tried to catch up to her. But something had stopped him. He could remember seeing a light or something like that. There was nothing in his memory after that. When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was buildings flying around. What could be the meaning of all this?

"I know!" Touta tapped his fist against his palm. "I'm dreaming!"

Of course, what he was seeing had to be a dream. There was no way it could be real. Touta laughed as pinched his cheeks to wake himself up. When he reopened his eyes, nothing had changed. He was looking at the same scene with several floating shops mashed together.

Touta huffed. "Maybe I just need to punch myself _really_ hard."

The boy proceeded to hit himself with his fist. Over and over again. By the time he stopped, his blood was streaming all over his face. Yet, the flying stores and vertical streets were still there.

"Goddammit!" Touta yelled in outrage. He got on his knees and began banging his head against the concrete ground of the vertical street. Blood was splashing around. "Wake up already! Wake up now, me!"

"Touta-kun! Touta-kun, calm down!"

He heard a familiar voice.

"Ikkuu-san?!" Touta stopped with the violent headbanging. He looked in all directions, but found no one else there. "Where are you?!"

"Right here," Ikkuu's voice said.

A notification sound came from Touta's manaphone. In his palm, appeared a holographic screen. It read 'Ameya-mobile'. Once Touta pressed it, Ikkuu's face appeared in the screen of the manaphone.

"Touta-kun! Good to see you're alright. Well, mostly," he smiled awkwardly as he stared at all the blood in Touta's face.

"Good to see you too, Ikkuu-san! I'm so happy to see someone I know here," Touta laughed while cleaning his face with a handkerchief.

"Speaking of 'here'," the screen of the manaphone turned to face the crazy scenery. "Why are you inside an old comic book movie?" Ikkuu's eyebrow twitched.

"I have no idea! When I knew it, the shopping district was like this! What? Is a wizard doctor with a funny name gonna show up now?!"

"Right now, I can't laugh at that no matter how much I want to," Ikkuu sighed.

"But Ikkuu-san, how did you contact-" Touta then noticed his manaphone wasn't in call or transmission mode. "Hey, are you Ikkuu-san from back at the base or…?"

"That's right, Touta-kun. I'm not the Prime me," the Ikkuu on the manaphone said. "Instead, I'm a digital copy uploaded as an app on your phone. Call me A.I. Ikkuu," he added with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, that figures," Touta smirked. "It's cool to have the genius who developed the A.I. Memoriae program for a buddy."

"Thank you, Touta-kun. I'll pass that to my Prime," A.I. Ikkuu smiled. His expression soon grew serious. "That is, as soon as I contact him."

Touta narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean, A.I. Ikkuu-san?"

"Touta-kun, listen to me carefully," A.I. Ikkuu started. "I had been trying to make a call from here even before you woke up. However, no connection enters."

"Man, shocking," Touta snarled. "Who would have thought a place where logical gravity doesn't exist wouldn't have any signal?"

"That's not all," A.I. Ikkuu said. "I should be able to contact my Prime even if there's no signal or internet. Our program synchronizes us at all times. However, I cannot reach him right now. Like we weren't on the same plane anymore."

"Hold on," Touta grimaced as his eye twitched. "What's up with that? Don't tell me we got teleported to another dimension or something!"

"I don't know," A.I. Ikkuu shook his head. "However, according to the GPS in the manaphone, you're still on the entertainment area of the Mahora shopping district."

"What the hell is going here?" Touta scratched his head. He then sighed. "Welp, guess I gotta find the exit," he said with a carefree smile.

A.I. Ikkuu made a face fault inside the manaphone screen. He immediately got himself back up. "Wait, you decide that so simply?"

"I freaked out a bit back there, but I now realize this isn't a weird dream. I'm calmed down since Ikkuu-san is here," he chuckled. "Well, you're not exactly Ikkuu-san, but it counts more than enough for me."

"Touta-kun, you're being way too composed about this," A.I. Ikkuu made a forced smile.

"I won't solve anything by screaming and running around like a lunatic. I better look if there's an exit somewhere," Touta said nonchalantly as he stood up. "Besides, we don't know if I'm the only that got trapped here. She could be in trouble too."

"She?" A.I. Ikkuu crossed his arms and smiled deviously. "Do you mean your new girlfriend? Kurou-rin, was it?"

"Wha-?!" Touta flushed. "How do you know about Kurou-rin?"

"I'm an app, but I'm still almost as conscious as my Prime. I also can hear what happens around you from the manaphone," A.I. Ikkuu smirked smugly.

Touta gasped. "Don't tell me you've been eavesdropping on us this whole time! What happened to my privacy?!"

"It wasn't my intention to spy on you. You're the one who didn't listen to my Prime when he explained how to turn off my receiver." A.I. Ikkuu nodded as he put a hand on his chin. "So, that's the sort of heroine you're into. Not bad! Although, I was surprised to hear she's taller than you. I was sure you would pick a type that looked about twelve at the oldest."

"What kind of lolicon sicko do you take me for?!"

"Your image gallery here doesn't exactly make you look innocent, you know."

To prove his point, A.I. Ikkuu held in his hands an image of the loli heroine from the Fiery Hair Shiina anime. And she was wearing a swimsuit.

"As I said, I'm not into little girls! I'm a tsundere enthusiastic!" Touta trampled the ground in anger. "And hold on! So, you were the one who opened my tsundere loli gallery when I showed off my manaphone to Kurou-rin?!"

"Even sentient phone apps want some stimulation! I mean, I was just checking everything in your phone was in order! I'm here to keep an eye on you for my Prime."

"Aha," Touta's eyes narrowed. "Funny you say that. Where were you when a rampaging robot tried to kill me or when some weird nuclear rocks were about to burn me alive?"

"Oh," A.I. Ikkuu averted his eyes. "You handled that well on your own, so I saw no need to interfere. If something really serious had happened to you, I would have notified my Prime. I swear!" Touta kept looking at him suspiciously and A.I. Ikkuu sighed. "Fine. I was so focused on my dating sim that I wasn't paying much attention to the outside. I had just finished it when you passed out."

Touta raised an eyebrow. "Are you a hikikomori otaku living inside my phone?"

"I'm sorry! You must understand it gets lonely to be phone app!" A.I. Ikkuu clapped his hands and bowed his head over and over again.

"Don't worry," Touta said with a sweet smile. "I'll find a way to delete this shitty app as soon as I go back."

"THAT'S THE SAME AS KILLING ME, TOUTA-KUN!" A.I. Ikkuu almost cried. "I know I'm just a downgraded copy of my Prime, but don't be so heartless!"

"Calm down A.I. Ikkuu-san, I won't delete you. But isn't there anything you can do besides playing perverted games inside my phone?"

"There is! Take out the Aeria Bike my Prime gave you!"

Touta took off the wristwatch on his left that was the compact form of the Aeria Bike. He pressed some buttons and in a matter of seconds it turned back to the Aeria Bike.

"Alright, Touta-kun. Now put your manaphone in front of the console."

"Like this?" Touta held his palm with the holographic screen in it in front of the Aeria Bike's console.

"SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE," a robotic voice come from the Aeria Bike.

Ikkuu's face appeared in the magic circle of the vehicle's console.

Touta's eyes widened. "Wow, what did you just do?"

"Something the Prime me has been testing recently," the face of A.I. Ikkuu in the screen of the manaphone and the one on the Aeria Bike's magic circle spoke in unison. "He had been wondering whether our collective virtual mind could not just work for robotic bodies, but with any form of Tecno Magica machinery and vehicles. That's why he's been modifying certain of his inventions to add a program similar to the one used in the Ameya-mobile app. It's still in development phase, but the synchronization worked perfectly now."

"I don't really get any of that, but that sounds awesome!" Touta shouted with stars in his eyes. "But in a nutshell, your mind is now inside the bike, right?"

"Kinda like that. Although, there's much more. Let me demonstrate," the two A.I. Ikkuus said.

Touta closed his manaphone as he didn't need to hear two Ikkuus saying the same thing. He observed carefully the Aeria Bike.

A light came out of the gaps in the Aeria Bike as small magic circles appeared all over it. The vehicle began to change. Parts were added and removed and its structure in general became more refined. The vehicle until now had resembled a touring motorbike, but now it was closer to a snowmobile without skis or tracks.

Touta stared in awe at the modified vehicle which was shining like it was new. He took a deep breath and yelled. "AWESOME!"

"You think?" the A.I. Ikkuu in the Aeria Bike console said. He laughed as he put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah!" Touta's eyes were shining. His arms waved in excitement. "How did you do all that?! Is it that magic for machines of yours, right?! It had to be, A.I. Ikkuu-san!"

"Well, that's right," A.I. Ikkuu said. "My Prime can install some of his magic spells into us, his copies. It's not to the same level as my Prime, obviously, but I'm able to remodel and repair Tecno Magica machinery I can synchronize myself with."

"I have no idea what half of that means, but it's awesome!" Touta threw his arms in the air. "Ikkuu-san really is a super genius to make things like this possible! I'm sorry I called you a shitty app, A.I. Ikkuu-san! You're super amazing!"

"None taken," A.I. Ikkuu smiled. "Anyway, I modified the Aeria Bike so it has better defenses and faster mobility. We have no idea of what dangers might you find around here, Touta-kun."

"You're right about that. Thanks, A.I. Ikkuu-san."

Touta sat on the driver seat. Despite the remodeling, the controls seemed to be the same so there was no problem getting it started. The vehicle floated in the air and wind spread out the surrounding area.

"Be careful, Touta-kun," A.I. Ikkuu said.

The Aeria Bike took off and flew towards the mysterious place.

* * *

Touta drove the newly modified Aeria Bike through the strange area. Stores were floating around, some jumbled together in a way. The streets were all over the place; some were normal, others were turned to their side and some upside down. Touta had to drive carefully because the circumstances of the place were unpredictable. Cars and lampposts were floating in the way along with mannequins of cosplay, imitations of vehicles from popular anime and the like.

Despite how everything became, Touta could see the start of the sunset. He supposed at least the sky was still normal. That was a bit of a relief.

"This all looks like something out of those abstract art paintings," I.A. Ikkuu spoke from the magic circle of the console.

"Never was a fan of those. They gave me a bit of a headache," Touta sighed heavily. "I sure hope there's an exit somewhere around here. Hey, A.I. Ikkuu-san, could it be we-I mean, I'm the only one trapped here?"

"It's true we haven't seen anyone else. It's too bad my Prime didn't include sensors in this model. It's mostly meant just for transportation, after all."

"If civilians got transported here, that should be worrisome," Touta frowned. "I wonder if I'll find Kurou-rin here."

"You did mention she acted strangely before she ran off. Could she know something about all this or be involved in it?"

"No idea," Touta shrugged. "Kurou-rin isn't the type to share what she knows that easily."

A scream was heard nearby. "HELP ME!"

"What?! Someone is in trouble!?" Touta abruptly stopped the Aeria Bike.

The magic circle of the console lifted up. A.I. Ikkuu checked around, but saw nothing. "So, there was people who got transported here, after all!"

Touta took off in the direction in which he heard the scream. He arrived near a large inclined tower. There was a person running up its walls with a large stuffed bag on their back. They were desperately screaming for help.

Touta soon recognized who it was. "The librarian?!"

Touta immediately accelerated the Aeria Bike. He stopped the vehicle right in front of the old librarian, who stopped dead on his tracks. The old librarian fell over from his abrupt stop.

"Calm down, mister," Touta got off the Aeria Bike. "I'm here to give you a hand."

"You're the boy from before," the old librarian recognized him.

Touta carefully helped the old librarian stand up. He then noticed something had fallen from his bag. They were all books, unsurprisingly. Touta picked up those too and handed them to the old librarian.

The old librarian was still grasping for air. "I… My store… Flying… Had to save my books… Now… After me."

"Slow down, mister. First, try to relax," Touta softly rubbed the old librarian's back. "So, why were you running and screaming like that?"

The old librarian took a deep breath. "THEY ARE FOLLOWING ME!"

Touta heard the sound of tramples, like if something very big was approaching. No, like many large things getting near. An immense shadow loomed over Touta and the old librarian. Not before taking a gulp, Touta checked the source of a shadow. Even though the shopping district had become an abstract painting, what Touta saw made his jaw drop.

A giant cyclops, a griffin, a chimera, a Pegasus, a winged giant dragon, a bird made of fire, a werewolf, a giant sea monster that resembled an Elasmosaurus, a Pterodactyl, a mammoth… Well, about any mythological or extinct creature was standing there.

"Hey, hey. This is a joke, right?" Touta said while shaking.

"It's not, boy," the old librarian said matter-of-factly.

"This… This is," Touta clenched his fists. "SUPER COOL!" he shouted while grinning like an idiot.

"You also think so?!" the old librarian said almost as excitedly.

"Shouldn't you two be panicking?!" A.I. Ikkuu shouted baffled from the Aeria Bike.

"I know we're living in a magic world already, but I had never seen a scene so fantasy-like before!" Touta's eyes were shining. "I have to take a picture!"

Touta got his manaphone ready to take the picture. But he couldn't. The cyclops threw a giant mace, creating a crater that almost completely destroyed the inclined building they were standing on. The attack was immediately followed by the dragon breathing fire. Fortunately, Touta reacted on time and grabbed the old librarian before jumping away. He landed on the Aeria Bike, lifting down the old librarian on the backseat.

"Alright, guess I'll have to leave the pictures for another time," Touta said while starting the Aeria Bike again.

"Really, Touta-kun. How can you stay so calm in a situation like this," A.I. Ikkuu sighed.

The Aeria Bike took off at full speed. Touta drove away from the scene, but it was no good. All the fantastic creatures were chasing after them. Even some that didn't have wings or anything seemed to be able to fly after them.

"What stubborn fantasies," Touta clicked his tongue. "How did you end up with all those legends chasing after you, mister?"

"I don't know. I was just cleaning the outside of my bookstore until I saw a strange light. After that, I was in this place and those creatures appeared out of nowhere. At first, I was happy to see creatures just like the ones of the books I love in the flesh, but that joy disappeared as soon as they began attacking me. I grabbed all of my most valuable books from my bookstore and ran away."

"Practically a bookworm's ultimate dream and nightmare come true, I suppose," Touta tried to laugh.

"Touta-kun, this is no time for jokes like that," A.I. Ikkuu scolded.

"And where is that sweet friend of yours who loves books? Is she alright?"

"That's what I want to know. She has a bad habit of going away at crucial moments, you see."

Touta looked back. The griffin and the Pterodactyl were getting ahead of the other fantastic creatures. They were mere meters away from the Aeria Bike.

Touta bit his lip. "Mister, take out the sword I keep in my back. The Shinmeiryuu was made to fight off demons. Time to see if it works on dinosaurs and fairy tales!" he faced the vehicule's console. "A.I. Ikkuu-san, you can handle the autopilot, right?"

"Leave it to me!" A.I. Ikkuu winked.

The librarian did as Touta said and took the shirasaya Yunagi out of the sword bag. Touta took it and jumped up. He landed on the back of the Aeria Bike. He swung his sword twice.

"Zanganken!"

Two razors of ki were released. They hit the Pterodactyl, causing it to fall back. It then appeared to shatter and disappear like glass glitter. Touta rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

He let his guard down. The griffin dodged Touta's attack by flying higher. It speeded up and managed to reach the Aeria Bike. Touta got in battle stance, but instead of attacking him, the griffin focused on the old librarian. It was about to swing its claws at him.

"Don't you think you can ignore me, you fantasy creature!"

Touta kicked the griffin the face. The creature attacked him with its claws, but Touta blocked them with his own arm. He felt the pain of having the creature's claws nailed into his arm. His blood streamed down from his injuries. But Touta did his best to bear the pain by biting his lip.

"Sorry, griffin," he grinned widely. "You need more than that to stop vampires!"

Not letting the opportunity pass, Touta stabbed Yunagi's blade right into the center of the griffin's neck. No blood appeared, but the injury caused the creature to back out. It completely cut off Touta's arm, but the boy only reacted by twisting his face in pain. He focused on giving the final blow.

" _I always wanted to try this technique,_ " Touta thought as he prepared to swing his sword. "Raimeiken!"

A lighting was produced from Yunagi's blade. It hit the griffin directly, causing a small explosion. The griffin seemed to shatter like glass and was reduced to a shiny dust that vanished into the air.

Touta caught his dismembered arm in the air and got it back in place. His shoulders were shaking as he started laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Touta threw a triumphant fist with his reattached arm. "I did it, Setsuna-ma! It's still not as impressive as yours, but I pulled off one of your strongest attacks!" he turned to the backseat. "We're safe for now, mister!" However, when Touta checked there was no one sitting on the Aeria Bike. "Mister?!"

"Right here!" the voice of the old librarian said.

Touta then found a pair of wrinkled hands clinging to the edge of the backseat. The old librarian had his body hanging from the side of the vehicle flying at great speed. He must have been knocked off the seat during Touta's confrontation with the griffin.

"Mister! Hang in there!" Touta went over to help him.

"I'm trying to!" the old librarian said.

Touta leaned over and grabbed both of the old librarian's arms. He was holding Yunagi in his mouth by pressing the sword handle between his teeth. The boy tried to be careful to put enough strength to pull the old man up from the edge of the vehicle without hurting him.

The Aeria Bike made an abrupt stop. The giant cyclops had trapped the vehicle between its fingers. A.I. Ikkuu, still in charge of the autopilot, tried to accelerate all he could to free the vehicle from the giant's grasp but it was no use.

Touta almost fell off the vehicle and released Yunagi from his mouth by accident. The sword fell in the abyss below the Aeria Bike.

"Yunagi!" Touta yelled. " _I'm so sorry, Setsuna-ma._ "

The cyclops started pulling its arm back with the Aeria Bike between its fingers. The movement caused the old librarian's arm to slip from Touta's grasp. He fell off.

Touta desperately reached out as fast as he could to save the old librarian. His hand did grab the bag filled with books on the old man's back. Touta, standing firmly in the Aeria Bike's backseat, put all his strength in holding the librarian up in the middle of the air. But that wasn't enough. The bag's handles around the old librarian's shoulders couldn't put up with the weight of the man's body. They broke off.

"MISTER!"

Touta could do nothing but watch as the old librarian fell into the abyss below. He tightened his grasp of the bag with the books, the only thing he was able to keep in his hands. He bit his lip so hard that it bled and the fabric of the bag was tearing off by the strength he put in his hands.

"This again," he mumbled. "Why can I never…"

"Touta-kun! Watch out!"

The voice of A.I. Ikkuu reached Touta too late. The cyclops's hand trapped Touta in its grasp. The hand was larger than Touta and only left his head free. Touta could feel almost every bone in his body getting broken. A normal human would have probably died already. The boy screamed from the massive pain.

"Touta-kun!"

A.I. Ikkuu kept trying to increase the Aeria Bike's speed to break free from the cyclops's fingers. But it was no use. The cyclops did get bothered enough by the heat of the vehicle that the monster tossed it away. The vehicle soon was out of sight.

"Shit," Touta gritted his teeth. "I… cannot lose… like this." He coughed some blood.

The grasp of the cyclops was getting stronger. Touta's blood was running through its fingers. The sensation of his body being squeezed was agonizing to the boy. Not having the strength to even scream anymore, Touta was about to lose consciousness.

" _No… I can't lose here… I need to find them… The mister, Yunagi… Kurou-rin._ "

There was a slicing sound. The hand crushing Touta was severed and disintegrated into glass shards. Released from the grasp, Touta's crushed bones and wounds healed up in a matter of seconds. Fully recovered, Touta spun in the air. He bounced off several of the flying stores until he finally landed on a building turned upside down.

Touta took a couple of minutes to grasp for air. He stayed kneeled down as he held his rips. Even though the regeneration had worked, he usually still kept a sensation of pain for a few moments, especially if the damage was too severe.

As his sensations fully returned, he just then noticed his clothes were stained with his own blood. When looking at his hand, he was still holding the old librarian's bag of books in his hands. The end of Touta's eyebrows lowered and he put it aside.

He sighed. "I thought I was about to be turned into meat grinder there," he lifted his head up in realization. "Wait…"

Who had saved him?

"You okay, kid?"

Touta heard a masculine voice. It wasn't Ikkuu's; in fact, it didn't sound like anyone he knew. He turned back and found someone else standing in the upside-down building.

"The Mystery Cloak Dude!?"

The tall hooded man in the cloak rested his black sword over his shoulder. "That's what you call someone who just saved you?"

Touta stood up. "Uh? You mean you were the one who cut off that giant's hand?" The cloaked man didn't say anything, but Touta still smiled. "Thanks, man! I really thought I was gonna die!"

He surely wasn't going die from that, though.

"Don't need to thank me, kid," the cloaked man turned his back on him. "We're not out of the woods yet."

Soon, the horde of fantastic creatures stood on top of the upside-down building, in front of the cloaked man and Touta.

The cyclops hammered down his giant mace. Just as Touta was about to run, the mace stopped in the midway. Not understanding what had happened, Touta looked at his front. The cloaked man had blocked off the mace with his sword. No, it was not just one. Two, three… six swords. The cloaked man apparently had six arms.

Still, even with that many swords, the cyclops's mace was massive. Bigger than an average house, in fact. And the cloaked man was obstructing it like it was a regular weapon. The pressure was creating a small crater below the cloaked man's feet. Yet, the cloaked man didn't look exhausted or overpowered at all.

"Just how crazy strong is this guy?!" Touta shouted.

The cloaked man then kneeled down, still blocking the giant mace with his six swords. Touta thought he was about to get crushed and was about to go to help him. But he soon saw the cloaked man wasn't even near to being defeated.

An aura surrounded the cloaked man. Touta sensed an immense strength in the atmosphere. The cloaked man jumped up. His six swords and his body surrounded by aura broke right through the giant mace.

Touta then understood that cloaked man didn't kneel down because he was overpowered by the pressure. He was taking impulse to pulverize the weapon with his own body. And it worked. The mace broke like a toothpick snapping in someone's finger. The weapon then turned into shards of glass and vanished.

"That's plain insane!" Touta's eyes almost came out of his eye sockets from the shocks.

The cloaked man continued his battle. He landed a powerful flying kick straight into the giant cyclops's abdomen. He didn't stop with one. The cloaked man's legs were practically firing kicks at a speed no common eye could see.

The cyclops was in the middle of collapsing once the cloaked man stopped. It was time for the killing blow. The three swords carried by the cloaked man's right arms combined into one large sword. It was approximately 300 meters long.

It only took one slash to cut the cyclops in half. As the other creatures Touta beat before, the giant cracked into pieces of glass and vanished into the air like dust.

Still observing at the entire show on the front seat, Touta did nothing but gulp. "I-Incredible."

It was still too early to relax. The cyclops was only one monster down. The winged dragon threw its fire breath at the cloaked man. He reacted on time and used his big sword to block off the fire.

The dragon was about to threw more fire from its mouth, but something closed its mouth. There was something being wrapped around the dragon's snout. It looked like a paper scroll with strange symbols all over it.

"That is wrong. Fire should be used for the sake of people. Keeping them warm in the cold, cooking their food and be a symbol of passion! Using it for destruction makes you a malevolent existence, great lizard."

Touta hears an entirely new voice. "Who was that?!"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw another man standing on the inclined building. This one was also wearing a dark cloak, but was much shorter than the tall man with the swords. Most notably, he was wearing a sedge hat that obscured his face and was holding a shakujou staff on his right hand.

"Rest assured. This humble priest will bring your retribution and purify your evil!"

The man with the sedge hat lifted one of his arms. Something came out of his long sleeves. It was more of those paper scrolls, all aiming in direction of the dragon at great speed.

Touta watched as the many papers scrolls were wrapped all over the dragon's body. They tied the dragon up from its legs, neck, wings and tail. The man with the sedge hat positioned his hands into a kuji-in and chanted something that sounded like a sutra.

The paper scrolls tying up the dragon were set in a purple and blue fire. The dragon was completely enveloped in flames. In a matter of seconds, the dragon disintegrated into glass shards like the fantastic creatures before.

"Seriously, how come crazy awesome people keep popping up today?!" Touta shouted.

"You have the eyes of an impressionable child there, little boy," the man with a sedge hat walked to Touta's side.

Touta scowled. He really hated to be called a child. "I just say the stuff I think is awesome is awesome! What's wrong with that, Mystery Cloak Two?!

The upside-down building in which they were standing shook. There was a massive shockwave that lifted Touta's and Mystery Cloak Two's feet from the ground for a moment.

Mystery Cloak Dude had defeated the sea monster, which collapsed into the upside-down building. The monster proceeded to turn into pieces of glass.

"What do you think you're doing there?" the Mystery Cloak Dude rested his 300-meter-long sword over his shoulder. "I thought we had an agreement that the bigger fishes were mine."

"You have a bad habit of getting caught up in the action and prolonging the fight for fun," Mystery Cloak Two crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to get things to move along."

"In my personal opinion, your little sermons waste way more time," Mystery Cloak Dude reproached.

"Hey, you two! Does this look like the time to argue?!" Touta called them out.

The two didn't play much attention to Touta. They instead focused on the chimera and mammoth coming at them. Mystery Cloak Dude's huge sword turned back into three normal swords and Mystery Cloak Two put up some sort of barrier while throwing something that looked like daggers.

Touta was questioning he should join the fight, but had no weapon. Besides, he knew he had something more important to do. To remind himself, he glanced beside him. There was the bag of books which was blue, but turned red because of his blood.

"I have to find A.I. Ikkuu-san. We might still save the mister."

The boy grabbed the bag and put it on his back. A couple of books fell out of it. Unlike the bag covered in blood, the books were perfectly clean. That somehow made Touta feel relieved because he had the feeling the old librarian loved them very much.

Touta picked up the books, but something called his attention. One of the books opened when it fell. In its pages, he saw images of a cyclops identical to the one that was crushing him moments ago.

Touta's frown deepened and he tilted his head. "What the hell is the meaning of all this?"

However, he concluded it wasn't the time to question that. He had too many questions already. As he stood up, he heard a cry in the air. It was the giant bird made of fire, flying above all the other fantasy creatures. Touta at first thought it was going to attack the Mystery Cloak Duo. However, there was something off in the way it was plummeting down.

Touta's eyes widened and sweat streamed down his face. "It's going to fall on me!?"

"Run, kid! Quick!" Mystery Cloak Dude shouted as he threw two of his six swords.

The swords stabbed the falling bird of fire, causing it to go off course. Touta didn't waste any time and turned on his heels, running as fast as he could. The bird of fire crushed into the upside-down building. The impact was so strong that the entire structure broke in half.

Touta was blown away by the shockwave and flew about a kilometer away. He was already thinking about finding another of the floating structures to step on. If he didn't, he would only continue to fall down into the abyss. However, that wasn't the main problem right now.

"Pegasus and werewolf!?"

Apparently, some of the fantasy creatures had followed him. Touta was in the middle of a free fall and he was missing Yunagi. He had nothing to properly defend himself. But he knew he still had his ki.

He swung both arms at the werewolf and Pegasus.

"Zankuushou-San!"

Many blasts of ki fired from Touta's hands. The two fantasy creatures avoided most of them, but some of the shots did hit. However, it was not enough. The two creatures were still coming at him.

Touta clicked his tongue. "Shit! It's useless if I don't use Yunagi?!"

He already expected it, but that still meant he was really hopeless right now. Pegasus and the werewolf approached the boy in free fall. Touta closed his eyes and put his arms in front of him.

Whatever was to come, he just hoped his immortality let him survive it. He didn't trust it to make it any less painful, though.

"Everlasting Dawn Slash!"

Following a shout, a pair of fireballs came flying like meteors. They hit the werewolf and the Pegasus. Both immediately disintegrated in the same way as the creature before.

Touta already knew the voice of the shout and that sort of technique. "Kurou-rin!?"

The boy felt he abruptly crashed into something. Fortunately, it felt soft. Touta looked down and found he was sitting in what appeared to be a white cushion. He then realized it was Ikku's Aeria Bike and the cushion was its airbag.

"Touta-kun! So glad I could catch you!" A.I. Ikkuu spoke from the magic circle of the flying bike's console.

"A.I. Ikkuu-san!" Touta smiled. "I'm happy you caught me too."

"Sorry it took me long to return. I had to use a spell to know where you were. I'm still glad you appear to be already even though you were caught by that cyclops," he eyed the boy's bloodstained clothes and his eyebrows lowered. "I can see you had some rough time, though."

"Well, that's part of why immortality is a good thing to have, right?" Touta laughed cheerfully.

"I wouldn't know," A.I. Ikkuu placed a hand on his chin. "In our case, only our data memory is immortal, after all. By the way, who was it who shot the attack that saved you just now?"

"Geez. First the moment we met and now this," a familiar voice reached Touta's ears. "You seem to have an affinity to get yourself into trouble. This proves I am the one who has to protect you, Touta-kun."

"Kurou-rin!"

Touta looked up and he found her. It was the black-haired miko who was placing her tsurugi sword in the side of her hakama pants' belt string. With the setting sun shining behind her, she was sitting on a wooden swing seat carried in the air with strings held by a swarm of her little black bird shikigami.

"That silly nickname is as irritating as always," Kuroha sighed through her nose.

"I'm so glad that I found you!" Touta beamed. "You ran off and the shopping district became like this! I have been thinking I fell through a rabbit hole. I was worried of what had happened to you! And what's up with that in what you're sitting? Are you a child of the Ghost Tribe, after all?"

Meanwhile, Kuroha kept ignoring everything Touta was saying. She didn't even bat an eye at him. Instead, she focused all her attention on what was coming at them.

There were more fantasy creatures. While the biggest one had been taken care of, there were still enough of the monsters to look like a small army. From what Touta knew of fantasy, he saw dwarves, fairies, salamanders and such.

"Why are they all coming here?!" A.I. Ikkuu exclaimed.

"That's what I want to know!" Touta said. "Why are they so obsessed with me?!"

"They are not after you, Touta-kun," said Kuroha in her emotionless voice. "They are attracted to what you are carrying in your back." Touta assumed she referred to the bag of books he was carrying. "The Mirror Images are likely trying to return to where they belong."

"Mirror Images?" Touta frowned.

"The Rupture was way more problematic than I thought," Kuroha continued, clearly talking to herself. "I better end this at once." She looked up at the bird shikigami carrying her swing seat. "Ranrun, Pekurin, Sabesuke, Homeri, Zachikin, Tsuyame, Meiranre, Bonge."

The bird shikigami responded to their master's call and separated themselves from the swarm. Meanwhile, Touta and A.I. Ikkuu grimaced at the list of ridiculously silly names.

Kuroha pointed at the horde of fairy tale creatures. "Take care of those Mirror Images."

The small bird shikigami saluted their master and followed her command. They flew straight to the fairy tale creatures.

"Kurou-rin! How do you think those little birds will fight some fantasy things?! And man, your sense of naming is stupider than I thought!"

Touta's forehead was stabbed by a thrown sword. The black-haired miko kept her eyes away from the boy as she remained seated in her flying swing seat.

"Do not underestimate them," she said in a confident tone. "They are the shikigami I created with the help of my mentor."

The eight small black birds flew in line at a moderate speed. Being so little and cute, there was no way one could imagine them putting up a fight. At one point, they all stopped at the same time in front of the horde. They took a deep breath and their small bellies inflated like balloons. The bellies soon were way bigger than the birds' bodies.

Touta's eyes widened. "What!? Are they gonna explode?!"

The balloon bellies started to deflate and the small birds opened their little beaks. Eight massive blasts of fire shoot out of the shikigami. It was a stream of flames as potent as twenty flamethrowers firing at once.

By the time the shikigami birds' bellies were back to normal, there was nothing left of their enemy other than the glass shards vanishing in the air. The shikigami immediately turned back into papers. They all flew straight into Kuroha's palm.

Touta, still having the sword nailed to his forehead, whistled in amazement and applauded.

"Those little birds are cute, but they're surprisingly deadly." A.I. Ikkuu commented, looking fairly scared.

"They obviously take after their master," Touta laughed and signaled the sword still nailed to his forehead.

"Incredible that you can laugh at a time like this," Kuroha glared down at Touta from her flying seat. "You are lucky I could find you before those creatures torn you to pieces."

"Well, you got me there," Touta smiled while scratching the back of his neck. "I owe you one, Kurou-rin."

Kuroha's glare intensified. Touta was so carefree while he had a sword impaled into his forehead and blood streaming down his face. There was something that seriously irritated her about that.

"I do not want any more debts with you," she averted her eyes. "More importantly, a sword belongs in its scabbard, not your forehead."

Touta snorted back at her. "Not wanna hear that from the one who placed it there."

Acting like it was a mere splinter, Touta casually pulled the sword out.

"It is not just that," Kuroha's eyes turned at him. "You said you should keep your precious possessions close to you, remember?"

Not understand what she meant, Touta slightly frowned. He turned his eyes to the sword he was holding in his right hand. It wasn't one of Kurouha's swords as he had thought.

"Yunagi!?" Touta exclaimed. His tone and expression was a mixture of surprise and relief. "Wha-?! How?!"

Kuroha kept her eyes averted from him. "I was flying around the space of the Rupture with my shikigami. Then, that sword just happened to be falling right in front of us. That was how I figured certain idiot didn't listen to my warning and got himself involved in something stupid."

Touta grinned. "So, you were also looking for me and came to help me? Thanks!"

Kuroha hmphed. "I wasn't necessarily looking for you. I got information that there was a civilian around here and too many Mirror Images after them," she glanced at Touta. "You saw them, I assume?"

Touta got off the bag of books from his back and lowered his head.

The end of A.I. Ikkuu's eyebrows lowered. "Umm, Touta-kun… That wasn't your fault."

"I don't care if it was my fault or not," Touta clenched his fists. "A.I. Ikkuu-san, let's go find the-"

"Hello!" said the old librarian's voice.

"!?" Touta immediately turned around. Looking up, he saw the old librarian. He was in the midair; some of Kuroha's bird shikigami were carrying him.

Before Touta could ask anything, Kuroha spoke.

"I found him falling into the abyss right behind that sword. Thanks to his explanation, I knew exactly what stupid trouble you got yourself into."

Touta smiled in great relief.

"Thank you so much, little lady. You saved my life!" the old librarian smiled warmly at her.

Kuroha turned to face the old librarian. Normally, she would say 'Do not call me lady', but decided to let it pass this time. "That is not true. I only went out of my way to make sure you do not die before I am done borrowing those books. That is all this is."

"You're not being honest again," Touta and the old librarian said in unison.

Kuroha's cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat. "By the way, Touta-kun," Kuroha glared at his direction. "What in the world happened to you to get all your clothes covered in blood?"

"Oh," Touta looked at himself as if he was just noticing. "A giant cyclops squashed me like a lemon."

"A giant cyclops?" Kuroha tilted her head. Touta, A.I. Ikkuu and the old librarian all nodded. "I see. And how did you get out of that?"

"A six-armed cloaked dude with a huge sword made of tinier swords and a smaller cloaked dude who liked to preach showed up and the fantasy creatures turned into glass glitter."

What followed was a long minute of silence.

"In any case, Touta-kun," A.I. Ikkuu spoke. "You should at least get your clothes cleaned. You have that magic app for instant laundry."

"Yeah, you're right," Touta nodded.

"You should use it then," Kuroha said. "Having your clothes all dirty and you stinking of blood is disturbing for other people, you know?"

"If you say so," Touta shrugged. He then took off his jacket, placed it in the Aeria Bike's seat and began to take his shirt off.

Kuroha's eye twitched. "Why are you stripping?"

"The laundry app covers the clothes with water and soap before drying them. It's better to use it when not wearing them," Touta explained as casually took off his pants.

Kuroha pointed to the left. "Go behind the floating store over there and get cleaned in private."

"Come on, it's not like being naked is big deal," Touta said while wearing nothing but his underwear which was also stained with blood.

"Are you some shameless exhibitionist?!" Kuroha yelled. "Have some awareness of public decency!"

"Whatever," Touta in underwear shrugged. "Take me behind that shop, A.I. Ikkuu-san."

"Right away," A.I. Ikkuu used the autopilot to fly and hide behind the store.

Kuroha heavily sighed. "I apologize you have to go through all this, mister." She addressed the old librarian.

The old librarian shook his end. "No. In fact, I can say this experience has been quite exciting. Like if I was teleported inside one of my beloved books."

"Really?" Kuroha raised an eyebrow. " _Are all the citizens of this city this unfazed by weird stuff?_ " she thought to herself before speaking again. "Once Touta-kun is finished cleaning himself, I will take you to where the rest are, mister."

Touta, who was taking off his underwear, could hear them from behind the store next to them.

"The rest?" the boy asked.

"I am referring to the other people who got trapped inside the Rupture, of course," she stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

In the middle of the empty space with buildings and shops jumbled together floating around, there were three people flying through.

Touta driving the Aeria Bike. Kuroha in a swing seat carried in the air with strings held up by her swarm of her bird shikigami. Other of Kuroha's birds were carrying the old librarian and a few others were carrying the bag of books that Touta had already cleaned it with the laundry magic app.

While Touta already knew this space was strange, what he had been seen in the way was baffling him. There were mascots of many popular manga, anime and videogames everywhere. He had seen at least a mecha, a kaiju and a spaceship pacing by. Kuroha used her ofuda to create a protective barrier around herself, Touta and the old librarian to keep the anime icons away. Every single one that got near was bounced off by the barrier.

"It's the ultimate fantasy of any otaku," Touta commented nonchalantly. After facing a horde of creatures out of fantasy books, Touta wasn't that shocked to see that type of scenery.

No one said anything in return. The three have all been quiet since they took off. Touta had tried to speak with Kuroha a few times, but she seemed to be ignoring him. In the middle of the silence, the non-physical fourth person decided to break the ice.

"So, you're Kurou-rin," A.I. Ikkuu spoke from the magic circle in Aeria Bike's console. "Wow, you're a stunning beauty! Touta-kun wasn't exaggerating!"

"Of course, I wasn't. Kurou-rin's magnificent loveliness can't be put into words," Touta said with a straight face.

Kuroha heard them, but didn't react much nor said anything. She simply turned her eyes in their direction and focused on the face of the blond man in the magic circle of the console.

"I haven't introduced myself yet," A.I. Ikkuu cleared his throat. "I am a virtual copy of the mind and memories of the fabulous and incredibly handsome genius Professor Ameya Ikkuu. I know you must be wondering how a splendid invention as myself exits. That is because my main memory with a body, on my Prime as I call him, invented a program to turn brain information into data. You must be thinking that is ridiculous, but my Prime is so brilliant that he could make it possible and-"

"A.I. Ikkuu-san, Kurou-rin is not listening to you," Touta interrupted.

Indeed, Kuroha had been ignoring everything the A.I. copy said since he started talking.

"That's cold!" A.I. Ikkuu exclaimed. "Shouldn't you at least be asking some questions about me and the modifications I did to this vehicle?"

Kuroha kept looking ahead, but spoke up. "During my time in the mainland, I have learned it is best to not question every single thing I do not understand. If I do, I will likely be driven insane. Therefore, I will pretend that you do not exist, Magic Circle Man."

"Aww, Kurou-rin is quite the meanie…" A.I. Ikkuu pouted.

"Even if you do not exist to me, do not call me by that nickname. I have enough with one idiot calling me that," Kuroha huffed.

"Oh! Does that mean I'm the only one with that privilege?" Touta's eyes shone.

"It means you are going to call me that even if I threaten you with violence. Fighting it off is pointless," Kuroha shrugged.

"You'll beat me if I call you that, Kurou-rin?! Why didn't you say so, Kurou-rin?! What's holding you back, Kurou-rin?!" Touta exclaimed in a tone a bit too excited.

"You…" Kuroha grimaced as she turned to look at Touta. "Please, do not tell me you are-"

"Look at that!" the old librarian pointed to the front.

In the middle of a space away from the floating buildings and anime icons come to life, there were gigantic geometric figures in the middle of the air. A triangle, a square, a sphere, a diamond and much more. When paying more attention, one could tell they were transparent. Touta soon concluded those were some sort of magic barriers. As the three got closer, it became clear that many people were inside the magic barriers.

"We arrived," Kuroha looked ahead.

"Miko-san!" a voice called.

A guy who looked only a few years older than Touta came down flying in a mechanical broomstick. Most notably, he was wearing a school uniform which Touta recognized.

"Mahora Academy," Touta said with a nostalgic sound in his voice.

Kuroha continued to talk to the male student.

"I brought the last civilian. I hope that radar spell of yours was right and there is no one else out there," Kuroha said.

"We're sure we got everyone here," he waved an arm to signal the front. "Let's take the man to the barrier."

The male student guided them to a magic barrier shaped like a hexagon. He lifted his right arm and pointed with his finger. His hand was wearing a glove with some inscriptions in it, which started glowing.

"Porta!"

A pair of lines appeared in the wall of the barrier. They opened a gap similar to a door, allowing the librarian carried by the bird shikigami to enter.

Glancing to the inside the large geometric barrier, Touta saw about thirty people taking shelter inside. There were mostly teenagers, but there were quite a few adults too. Most importantly, the teenagers were all students of Mahora. Although, their uniforms were somewhat different to the ones of the guy in the broomstick.

The old librarian was carefully let down by the bird shikigami. Other shikigami left the bag with books lying next to him. They flew straight back to Kuroha in the flying swing and joined the rest of the swarm carrying the wooden seat.

"Thank you!" the old librarian waved at Kuroha while smiling.

Kuroha didn't say anything in return, but her eyes softened. She waved back at the librarian and it could have been Touta's imagination, but she seemed to be slightly smiling.

"Hey look, Miko-san is back!"

Another new voice joined in. It was a female one.

The male student that had guided the group waved at someone. When Touta checked who it was, he saw a group of people flying their way. Counting quickly, they were about ten. They all seemed around the same age as the male student and were wearing similar school uniforms. They were all riding a magic device, some a mechanical broomsticks or staffs while others were on a flying board or bicycles. There was also at least one person with even stranger gadgets like shoes with rockets.

Touta's mouth opened. Before he could say anything, A.I. Ikkuu identified them.

"They're students of the Magic Sector."

"Miko-san," a female student in a flying staff started. "Did everything go well? Did our coordinates for missing civilians help you?"

Kuroha nodded. "Yes. Those spells of yours were very useful."

Touta frowned as he tilted his head. "Huh, Kurou-rin? How do you know them?"

"Nothing special," Kuroha shrugged. "I just bumped into them when we all got tossed inside the Rupture."

Touta's frown deepened. He was about to ask more questions, but he was interrupted by the same female student of before.

"What are you saying, Miko-san? You're the one who saved us!"

Another girl followed. "We were all having some Go Straight Home Club activities at the entertainment zone. Then out of nowhere, we were trapped in a scene out of a wizard superhero movie."

A male student continued. "As if that wasn't enough, the characters of our media merchandise came to life and started chasing after us! Even in the magic world we live in, I thought that sort of thing only happened in manga!"

A girl student sighed and put a hand on her cheek. "It was really troublesome because none of us has been trained in potent offense spells yet."

The image of A.I. Ikkuu in the Aeria Bike's magic circle crossed his arms. "In Mahora Academy, they focus on defense spells and charms to strengthen physical attacks. They don't teach much offensive magic aside of basic self-defense. The school is concerned it could give way to unnecessary violence otherwise."

Touta scratched his head. "Guess that hasn't changed in the school since I attended." He smiled nostalgically. Although the good feeling didn't last that long. " _Although, there were still some jackasses who learned a bit too much of their families' magic style and bragged in the worst way possible. Man, they were a pain for me and the guys. Hope Mahora Academy improved on that, at least a bit._ "

"Oh?" a girl student with a witch hat in a broomstick approached Touta. He turned to see her. "You're a student too? Never seen you before."

"I'm a dropout, actually," Touta laughed a bit awkwardly.

"What?!" a boy student exclaimed. "But aren't you like a first-year middle schooler? Why drop out so young?"

"First-year?! I stopped aging at my second year, dammit! And I would be about to graduate, you know!" Touta snapped.

"From middle school?" another girl questioned.

"From high school!" Touta was losing his nerves.

All the students stared at him in complete disbelief.

"Going back to the main issue here," he first male student Touta met first cleared his throat. He was repressing the shock of Touta's age. "It was Miko-san the one who used her attack spells to make the anime come to life disappear."

"There were other two who did that, though." another male student commented.

"Yeah, I saw them too!" said a female student. "It was two guys in dark cloaks. One of them had six arms!"

Touta blinked. He thought he knew who were they talking about. The Mystery Cloak Duo who sort of saved him before. Now that he remembered, he wondered what had happened to them. He got out of his thoughts when he heard Kuroha talking.

"Did all of you place the protective charms as I instructed?"

"We did, Miko-san," a male student replied. "You were right. Now none of the anime come to life is getting near here."

"Good," Kuroha gave a single nod.

"Barrier?" Touta asked.

"Before running into you, I gave them some spell charms to create a barrier around the area. Now, no Mirror Images should get near here."

"We owe you a lot, Miko-san," the girl with the witch hat addressed Kuroha. "Not only for the protective barrier. It was because of you that all people are safe now."

"We couldn't have created all the magic shelters for people without Miko-san. She fought off the anime icons to buy us time," a male student said.

"Thank you!" another girl student said.

Kuroha's cheeks flushed a bit and she averted her eyes. "I told you I was just doing my job. That this place became like this and you ended up in such situation is responsibility of my tribe."

"You're just being modest, Miko-san. How cute," the girl with the witch hat giggled.

"Do not call me cute!" Kuroha yelled in a fluster.

The students, Touta and A.I. Ikkuu laughed out loud.

"Seriously," Kuroha sighed heavily while rubbing her temples. "How is it that you all can be so calm in a situation like this? Wouldn't the normal thing be a mass panic?"

"Well, this academy city has always been anything but normal," Touta shrugged.

"Yes, yes," the students agreed and nodded in perfect synchrony.

"Even then, there should be limits to your acceptance for the ridiculousness," Kuroha's eye twitched before she took a deep breath. "Since we are now done securing the civilians, I will leave now."

Having said that, the bird shikigami carrying Kuroha's wooden seat changed their direction and began carrying her away.

"Wait, Miko-san!" a female student called.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" a male student asked.

Kuroha waved her hand at them as if saying goodbye. "Your job is to take care of the protective shield you created with the charms I gave you. You have done a good job at that. The best thing you can do to help is stay here and continue to watch over the non-mages that got trapped in here."

The Mahora students did want to go after her, but accepted her request to stay behind. After all, they were too inexperienced in a situation like this.

"Good luck, Miko-san!" a girl student waved at Kuroha.

"We're counting on you to get out of here!" the guy in the broomstick said.

Kuroha closed her eyes, quietly promising to fix the problem. The students watched the miko's back get farther away and quietly wished her luck.

The only one with a different expression was Touta. He stared at the miko with an odd mixture of concern and annoyance.

"Damn her. She's trying to ditch me once again."

The little bird shikigami carried Kuroha to the border of the magic barrier the students placed with her instructions. She had wanted to make sure everything was on place before leaving. She was standing in the wooden seat carried by her shikigami and carefully checking of the paper charms generating the barrier.

Despite her concerns, she confirmed all the charms had been casted properly and the barrier was perfectly stable.

"I have to admit I am impressed. The magic students did an excellent job here. I had my doubts because they said they are primarily taught in Western magic. However, I can see they must have good bases for Eastern magic too."

"Talking to yourself again? You must be quite the lonely child."

Kuroha deeply frowned. She recognized the teasing tone all too well by now.

"What do you intend to do this time, Touta-kun?" Kuroha said without turning back to see him.

The boy riding the modified Aeria Bike grinned. "Do you need to ask? A tour guide shouldn't leave his little tourist wandering alone."

"I thought we agreed that tour had already ended," Kuroha said simply.

"Maybe," Touta shrugged. "But I'm still your tour buddy. That won't ever change."

"That's just something you made up," Kuroha groaned.

"It is, so what?" Touta tilted his head. "You're not leaving me behind without saying anything again. That would be like the fifth time today."

"I never asked you to come after me," Kuroha was sounding frustrated. She tightened her grasp of the strings held up by her shikigami. "I told you to get away from this place before it became like this. Then, I find you about to get attacked by those Mirror Images and your clothes were stained with blood. Do you think you can get into as much trouble as you like just because you are a vampire?"

"Oh, so that came up again," Touta rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, about the vampire thing. I really can't help it, you know. I didn't end up as one because I liked it. It was sort of a matter of life or death," he placed finger on his forehead. "Or should I say death or undeath? I'm not so sure of how 'alive' a vampire counts."

"You think that is the problem here?!" Kuroha snapped as she finally turned around to face Touta. "My problem is that you keep getting yourself in danger and then laugh it off like it is some kind of joke!" she gave him the pointing finger. "Simply because your wounds can heal instantly that does not mean you can be so carefree about it! Even if vampires are one of the highest classes of immortals, you should try to be more careful to not get hurt! After all, you can still feel pain!"

"Ahh, I see," Touta placed a hand on his chin and nodded. "In other words, you're worried about me and get angry to deal with it. That way to let the dere show is always cute. Aren't that right, A.I. Ikkuu-san?"

"100% truth!" A.I. Ikkuu raised a thumbs-up.

"I am being serious here!"

Kuroha kicked off one of her sandals. It hit Touta right in the face and just like a boomerang, flew back directly into Kuroha's foot.

"Do not misunderstand! Seeing you covered in blood bothers me," Kuroha crossed her arms. "If you are coming with me, I will never forgive you if you ended looking that unsightly in front of me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Try to hide your embarrassment all you like, it doesn't work," Touta blinked when he noticed something. "If I come with you? Do you mean-?"

Kuroha hmphed. "We both know you are going to follow me. Protesting would be a waste of time. So," her expression softened. "At the very least, do not do anything unnecessarily rash. It would bother me."

Touta snorted. "That's a surprise, Kurou-rin. I thought you would be more bullheaded than that. I was thinking I would need to get on my knees and beg you to let me go with you."

"Do I really seem that difficult?" Kuroha scowled before sighing. She pointed at Touta once again. "Do you understand? I will only let you come along if you make sure I do not need to save you from more trouble. You better do not get injuries uncalled for."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it," Touta grinned and placed his hands on his waist. "Up till now, I haven't shown that good of a performance. This time, I'll let you see how cool I can be."

"Please, do not ask the impossible from yourself," she said with a deadpan voice.

Touta made a teeth-baring smile, showing off his now fully vampiric fangs. "Yes, make fun of me all you want. That motivates me all the more."

"Do as you please," she waved her hand dismissively. "Just try to not do anything that makes you look too silly."

Kuroha moved to sit back down on the flying wooden chair. One of her feet slipped, causing her to bent backwards. She moved her arms up and down in a panic and desperately tried to use the foot still in place to recover equilibrium. Her body spun on the edge of the flying seat like a ballerina. Finally, she fell off the seat and straight into the seemingly bottomless abyss below.

Fortunately, several of her small bird shikigami caught her midfall and carefully placed her on the wooden seat.

Kuroha placed a hand on her chest as she breathed heavily. She then threw a scary glare at Touta and A.I. Ikkuu as if saying 'Laugh and you'll see a world of pain'. The vampire boy and the A.I. in his vehicle rapidly shook their heads and pretended to having seen nothing.

The miko cleared her throat and placed a hand on her waist. She looked forward with her usual expressionless face. "Time to go. The Rupture needs to be fixed."

Touta raised his hand. "About that, Kurou-rin…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have been wondering for a while, but," he scratched his cheek with his finger. "You keep talking about this 'Rupture' and 'Mirror Images'. What the hell is all that about?"

"Eh," her eyes widened. She scratched her chin a bit. "That is right. I have not told you anything about that yet."

"Is that a bad habit of yours?" Touta raised an eyebrow.

Kuroha sighed. "Fine. I really would have preferred to not talk about the matters of my tribe. However, since things have turned out like this, I suppose I owe you an explanation. I will tell you everything as we move along outside the barrier. We should not waste any more time."

"Whatever you say," Touta shrugged.

Kuroha signaled her bird shikigami. They began flying ahead and carried Kuroha's seat towards the outside of the barrier. Touta followed right behind her in the Aeria Bike.

"If I can ask something," A.I. Ikkuu spoke from the console's magic circle. "Why did you say this is a responsibility of your tribe?"

"Touta-kun, do you remember I told you about a treasure that was stolen from my tribe?"

"She's going to ignore me again!?" A.I. Ikkuu exclaimed.

Touta responded Kuroha's question. "Yeah, I remember."

"That treasure was what humans call the Yata no Kagami. I imagine you heard of it."

"I think I heard the name," Touta put a finger on his chin. "From manga and videogames. But what is it supposed to be?"

"Don't you know, Touta-kun?" A.I. Ikkuu spoke. "It's one of the Three Sacred Treasures in Japanese folklore. Legend has it that it was one of the items used to get the sun goddess Amaterasu out of her cave."

"Oh! That does ring a bell," Touta nodded. "And how is Kurou-rin's tribe related to that?"

"Amaterasu-oomikami-sama is the deity my tribe worships," Kuroha stated. "The Yata no Kagami is a sacred artifact my tribe received from her thousands of years ago. And what you are seeing around you is a result of its power."

"What?" Touta could only ask.

"The Yata no Kagami was created in the Rift Between the Worlds. It has the power to create a materialized replica of anything. By it an object, a person, a place or even a mere concept that is not real. Such as fiction. As long as there is an original idea people know well, the Mirror Images manifest."

A.I. Ikkuu gasped. "Then, that explains why creatures of fantasy books and all these anime icons flying around."

"I think I get an idea of what's up now," Touta nodded. "However, I still don't get some things. Why did the shopping district become like some distorted fantasy dimension?"

Kuroha continued. "As I said, that mirror was created in the Rift. Therefore, its uncontrolled influence can warp time-and-space of reality. That is what I call Rupture. Since it appears to be small, I imagine this was caused by just a shard of the mirror, though."

"Do you mean it could be weirder than this?" A.I. Ikkuu gulped.

"Then, what are you gonna do?" Touta asked.

"That is obvious," Kuroha said firmly. "I will find the shard that is causing the Rupture and will return this place back to normal. I still do not know how a piece of the Yata no Kagami ended up here. However, it will be a great trouble for my tribe if a part of the mainland's plane of reality got damaged because of our treasure. Besides, I already have the task to retrieve it."

"I knew you would say something like that," Touta smiled and made his hand into a fist. "I'm in, Kurou-rin. Let's find that reality-altering mirror shard and get rid of this Otaku Land!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Phase 6: The Power of Copyright is Something to Fear**

A single boy was standing in his Aeria Bike in the middle of a place where the buildings were turned to their side and objects floated around as if gravity didn't exist. Above was the orange sky with the setting sun on the horizon and below was an abyss of nothingness.

"I, Konoe Touta, have been living a very peaceful life as the janitor of a quite eccentric complex. Today, I by chance met the most gorgeous and strikingly tsundere heroine who got me caught up in a life-changing adventure. You know, every teenage guy's dream. At this moment, I'm about to fight a boss-level monster in my quest to return to normal the shopping district that became something out of a fantasy dimension!"

A powerful kick hit the side of the boy that was using a microphone magic app to amplify his voice. The boy was sent flying until he crashed against a floating store of anime figures.

"Touta-kun! Quit the stupid narration and focus on the fight here!"

The miko going by Kuroha was the one to kick him. She jumped down from the Aeria Bike to dodge something that looked like a giant beam made of black hearts.

She landed on another floating store for videogames. She then looked up at the "boss-level" monster Touta mentioned before. However, its appearance made Kuroha's eyebrow twitch. It was a giant creature that had the body shaped like heart, bat-like ears and wings and big cute-looking black eyes.

"Seriously," Kuroha facepalmed. "What sort of media does the modern Japan have for the power of the Yata no Kagami to produce this Mirror Image?"

"That is a Hatto. It's from Doki Doki Magical Girl Biblion, the twelfth entry of the franchise. This one was the final boss of the midseason."

The answer came from the voice of A.I. Ikkuu in the Aeria Bike console. Touta was riding the vehicle and his head had a huge bump from the previous crash.

"What a pain. At first glance, it doesn't look like a big deal. However," Touta commented as he took out his sword Yunagi. "Zantetsusen!"

Touta swung his sword and the ki blast aimed at the bat-heart thing. The Hatto's face grew angry and opened its mouth, showing off big fangs. A huge black beam shaped like hearts fired to counter the ki blast. It went straight to where Touta and Kuroha were.

Kuroha took out her ofuda from her sleeves and created a shield shaped like a sun. The black hearts got deflected by it and instead blasted a floating building nearby.

Touta scratched his head with his finger. "Now that's weird," he admitted despite things until now being crazy enough. "Those fantasy monsters from before like the griffin weren't this tough. One hit was enough to make them turn into glitter."

Kuroha placed her hand in her chin. "This is possibly because this Mirror Image was generated from a more well-known medium."

"Oh, is it one of those cases were the more popular a fictional character is, the more strongly comes to life?" asked A.I. Ikkuu. "Like in Re:Writers!"

Kuroha put her hands on her waist. "This is indeed troublesome. The best way to handle this is something from this thing's original story."

"Aaand, Kuroha-tan is ignoring me again," the image of A.I. Ikkuu in the Aeria Bike console tilted his head.

"Touta-kun, a supernatural voice in the air told me this comes from an anime called Doki Bibio-whatever. How was this thing dealt with there?"

Touta closed his eyes. "I don't know much from that show. Although, I heard of a special incantation all episodes used. It's essential for the Biblion Flowers to win!"

"Really? Tell me what was it!" she looked at him seriously.

"Alright!" Touta nodded. "First, hold out your hands. Then, raise your index finger and little finger and extend your thumb!"

"Like this?!" Kuroha did as Touta said and her hands were now making the 'I love you' hand sign.

"Now, next. You have to yell out the magical words while crossing your arms." Touta got closer to Kuroha and whispered something to her ear.

"W-What?!" she exclaimed baffled. "Are you sure that's what they do in that show?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course! Everyone knows it!" Touta assured with a smile.

"W-Well, if that is what will defeat this creature." She made one step forward and crossed her arms while making the indicated hand sign. Kuroha took a deep breath and shouted out the so-called spell. "In the name of all flowers, let's Pretty Blossom!"

The voice of the miko echoed through the entire space. The only effect the words had on the Hatto monster were a tilt of its entire body. After a couple of minutes of staying frozen in the same pose, Kuroha began trembling. Her face was red like a tomato and smoke came out of it.

She heard clapping to her side.

"Excellent, Kurou-rin!" Touta praised her. Kuroha saw he had opened the manaphone in his hand. He had just finished taking a video of her little scene. "Can you repeat it just once more? It would be better if you faced the camera and winked at the end this time!"

A superhuman punch landed on Touta's abdomen. An alarming amount of blood came out of his mouth. He almost felt like his insides were going to spill out too.

He flew several meters back and crashed against a road placed like it was a wall. Just as Touta began to come to his senses, he felt something being stabbed to his chest. He immediately knew it was Kuroha's sword.

"Tooouuutaaa-kuuuuun!"

The boy looked ahead and found the miko standing on top of him. Apparently, the gravity worked normally in the vertical road. But he only paid attention to the terrifying face of Kuroha as she stared down at him. She gritted her teeth and her reddish eyes appeared to be on fire. Touta only had a thing to say at that face.

"You look great when you make scary faces too," he said with a carefree smile and a thumbs-up.

Kuroha's frown deepened and she slowly twisted the blade stabbed on Touta's chest. He was making weird noises as she did it, but they didn't exactly sound like groans of pain. Instead, his face was blushing and he appeared to be smiling. Kuroha was greatly confused by it.

The miko heavily sighed and pulled out the sword from Touta's chest. "This is not time for jokes!"

"Sorry!" Touta clapped his hands in apology as he got on his knees. "I knew you would look so funny in that pose! I couldn't resist!"

"You never can be serious even for a second, can you?" she glared at him. "At least tell me if there is something of that Biblio-whatever show that can be useful here!"

"I know of one," Touta stood up and placed a hand on his chest. "That is the power of love and friendship!"

Kuroha's eye twitched. "What?"

Touta held out his arm in a dramatic gesture. "In that anime, the way to always to defeat evil is to give one lengthy and cheesy speech about why friends and love are the most powerful things in the world. With that, the villain will be blasted with a friendship beam or be instantly turned good after being touched by the beauty of friendship!"

"Who in the world would want to watch something that ridiculous?" Kuroha said in a jaded tone.

"Apparently, almost everyone! 85 percent of the most popular anime and manga is all about that!" Touta stated as he crossed his arms.

"Are you being serious?" Kuroha facepalmed. "Our country has been distributing fiction like that to the world? Just what image must that give of us to other nations? I bet they think we are a bunch of weirdos that yell 'NAKAMA' all the time. Like several of the spiky-haired Mirror Images I saw passing by in the Rupture."

"Nah," Touta waved his hand. "The first thing they usually think about us is all the naked titty ladies and lolis in anime."

Kuroha's mind went blank for a minute. She solemnly stared to the setting sun in the horizon. "People of my tribe, I have confirmed that we did the right thing staying in our island for the past centuries."

The Hatto attacked again. It charged towards Touta and Kuroha while firing more black heart beams from its mouth.

The two teenagers reacted immediately and jumped out of the way. Touta roughly landed on the driver seat of the Aeria Bike. He looked up to check on Kuroha.

The miko was descending slowly like she was supported by an invisible parachute. She noiselessly placed her tiptoes on top of the flying vehicle's hood.

"This is problematic," Kuroha sighed. "If this Mirror Image keeps blocking our way, I will not be able to reach the source of the Rupture."

"What a bother," Touta placed a hand on his chin. "Hey, A.I. Ikkuu. You got every anime with cute girls stored in your database, don't you?"

"Touta-kun! Good to know someone here still acknowledges I exist," A.I. Ikkuu let out a sigh. "Well, with Doki Doki Magical Girl Biblion, all the monsters are defeated the same way. They vanish when the heart gem in their bodies is destroyed."

"Touta-kun," Kuroha pointed towards the monster. "I think I have seen a crystal shaped like a heart in the space between the freaky monster's ears. Do you think that might be the true key to defeating it?"

A.I. Ikkuu glared at the miko for deliberately ignoring him once again.

"Kurou-rin," Touta started. "First, it's fascinating how your mean streak can even get to sentient apps. Second, let's crush that heart monster to move ahead already!"

"Effective decision there," Kuroha nodded. "The question is how to get close to it."

The Hatto was flying in circles and firing black heart beams everywhere.

"I definitely don't want to get blasted by a heart beam," Touta said. "That would make me a laughingstock for the rest of my immortal days."

Kuroha nodded. "That would be something too humiliating to live with to the end of time."

"Hey," A.I. Ikkuu started. "If you need something to deal with the heart beams, I have already come up with something. I took a few minutes to make a little modification to this Aeria Bike for that."

"Really?" Touta raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a little improvement to the feature my Prime was working on this morning," A.I. Ikkuu winked. "Do you remember what my Prime told you once, Touta-kun? Our technological magic doesn't just alter machine properties. We can upgrade the magic spells installed in them."

Touta and Kuroha heard A.I. Ikkuu explaining what was this improvement he just made. The two then decided on a tactic that could be effective. It was immediately put into motion.

Touta stood up in the Aeria Bike's driver seat and pointed towards the monster. "Let's go! Operation Hatto-Break!"

Kuroha and A.I. Ikkuu fell into silence as they grimaced at the name. Kuroha hit Touta in the head before putting her arm around him and making a high jump from the Aeria Bike.

A.I. Ikkuu took control of the Aeria Bike's autopilot. He flew straight towards the Hatto and made noise to catch its attention. The moment the Hatto noticed the vehicle, it opened its mouth and fired its black heart beams.

A.I. Ikkuu didn't make the Aeria Bike dodge. Instead he stopped it and kept it still. The heart beam was about to blast the flying vehicle. The instant of the impact came, but…

"?" The Hatto frowned. Its heart beam had abruptly vanished when it should have destroyed the Aeria Bike.

It fired once again. The same thing happened. The Hatto flew all over the place to try and fire its heart beams from different angles, but the effect was always the same. Every time the heart beam was about to make an impact, a dark gleam blocked the beam and made it disappear.

The ones who knew what was happening were the two teenagers watching the scene. Kuroha was carrying Touta's body in her arm and she fell down in the air so slowly that they appeared to be floating.

"I am impressed by that machine," Kuroha commented. "To think it could generate a gravity field that produces black holes."

"To think Ikkuu-san's work on the Aeria Bike this morning had that foreshadowing," Touta smirked.

"Anyway, that succeeded to keep that strange monster distracted. Time for the next step." Kuroha touched the red paper crane in her sword's pommel. "Asama, bring out thirty-five swords. The paper charms included."

The jewel in the paper crane glowed. The number of swords Kuroha requested came out of it. They all floated around Kuroha and Touta and each had a ofuda pasted in them.

"Wow," Touta said in woe.

Kuroha held out the sword she had in her hand and made some movements with her hand. The other swords she just summoned lined up in front of the one Kuroha held. The result was several floating swords placed in front of each other as if it was a single weapon.

"Ha!" Kuroha swung the sword in her hand and the several swords floating in front of it collectively followed the motion.

The Hatto was still distracted by the Aeria Bike's black holes. It didn't see coming the attack from Kuroha. The monster was hit by a giant whip made of multiple swords.

The lengthy sword whip hit the Hatto and made it crash against a large floating building.

"That's awesome!" Touta said with marveled eyes. "I wasn't wrong about Kurou-rin being a stellar heroine!"

"Less pointless babbling, more finishing that thing off!"

Without a warning, Kuroha grabbed Touta with both hands and spun around before throwing him in direction to where the Hatto crashed.

Touta made a few acrobatic moves in the air and prepared to attack with his sword Yunagi. He passed through the smoke generated by the Hatto's crash against the building. There, his eyes immediately saw the heart-shaped gem. He swung down his sword and pierced through the gem.

The gem cracked. The entire body of the Hatto followed suit and looked like something made of glass breaking. Finally, it turned into crystal shards and faded in the air.

With nothing to support him, Touta fell down towards the abyss below. Fortunately, the Aeria Bike arrived just in time to catch him.

Touta was shaking in excitement and smiled widely. "We did it! We did it, A.I. Ikkuu-san!"

"Yes, we did, Touta-kun," A.I. Ikkuu simply said.

"And it was thanks to that new skill you put in the Aeria Bike! That was seriously awesome!" Touta said with the eyes of a kid looking at candy.

"Ha, ha," A.I. Ikkuu put a hand behind his virtual head. "Thank my Prime for reinforcing that gravity field."

"Still, you're just as amazing as Usual Ikkuu-san, A.I. Ikkuu-san," Touta raised a thumbs-up.

Kuroha's voice was the one who answered this time. "You are always saying everything is amazing, Touta-kun. And you try to tell me you are not a child."

"Hey!" Touta glared her way. His expression changed to surprise when he saw Kuroha was in free fall. However, it didn't seem like that at all. The way she descended was similar to that of a leaf or a feather in the wind. The motion was slow and calming.

Finally, Kuroha landed in her tiptoes on a fragment of street floating by.

Touta's eyes narrowed and placed his hand on his chin. "Hey, I saw you do that before. The flashy falling. How can you make such a cool fall? There has to be some trick to it! Is it some wind or gravity magic?"

Kuroha shook her head. "That is something you find in Western magic. My tribe does not use such a thing. Although, it is not a technique of Eastern magic either."

"Oh!" Touta said in an amazed tone. "Then, it's like a trick with ki? Can I use it too?"

Kuroha closed her eyes. "If I were to describe it, I suppose it is something similar to what you call ki. However, it also is not it. My tribe cannot use magic power or ki."

"Wha-?" Touta tilted his head. "You're kidding. If you can't use spells or ki skills, how the hell can you use those magic charms and make those crazy moves?"

Kuroha slightly smirked. "My race is not human, remember? In fact, we are not like any other race you might know. Our power comes from a different place."

"Then, what exactly your race is?" A.I. Ikkuu asked.

"Touta-kun, more importantly," the miko dismissed the A.I. once again to his dismay. "We are already close." She pointed ahead. In the distance, there was a flying tower. Its peak was shining, looking like a giant star in the distance. "That has to be the source of the Rupture. The shard of the Yata no Kagami has to be there."

"Oh, that's great," Touta grinned before grimacing. "However…"

A giant figure was approaching Touta and Kuroha. It had the form of a headless giant with a black body. Some bones were sticking out of its skin as they were an armor. It had what appeared to be a bird skull in the middle of its chest and a red sphere in its stomach.

"To think the shard has this many Mirror Images blocking the way," Kuroha sighed. "Touta-kun, could you tell me what is this thing out of a horror story is?"

"Oh!" Touta exclaimed surprised. "This is one of those freaky Angels of that old anime with Christian thematic!"

"Yes," A.I. Ikkuu affirmed. "The one that even now has a fandom putting way too much thought into interpreting it!"

"Angel!?" Kuroha yelled. "What part of that is an angel?! No matter how you look at it, that's a spawn from Hell!"

The bony Angel extended its arm and opened its hand. A large lance that was actually the bone of its arm fired from the palm.

In a split of a second, Kuroha made an instant movement to appear in the hood of the Aeria Bike. A.I. Ikkuu put the flying vehicle at maximum speed and flew away just in time to avoid the bone lance.

The eyes in the Angel's skull followed the Aeria Bike. Its eyes glowed red and beams fired from it.

Once again, the Aeria Bike barely dodged it. However, the eye beams produced an explosion shaped like a cross. The Aeria Bike would get caught up in it.

"A.I. Ikkuu-san! Can't you protect us from that with a black hole?!"

"If I do that, the gravity field could absorb you and Kuroha-tan too!"

Kuroha took out more ofuda from her sleeve. She used them to create a barrier around the Aeria Bike.

It held up against the explosion for a while, but it wasn't enough. Before long, the barrier began to break and was destroyed.

Before she realized, Touta grabbed Kuroha in his arms and held her close. The shockwave of the cross explosion sent them flying. Touta and Kuroha spun in the air with Touta still embracing her. Before long, they landed in something soft. It was the airbag of the Aeria Bike.

"I owe you another one, A.I. Ikkuu-san," Touta smiled at the virtual face in the console. A.I responded with an OK sign.

Kuroha opened her eyes. She realized she was lying on top of Touta, who was still holding her tightly in his arms. With a slight blush in her face, she pulled herself up and moved away from Touta. As she sit in the airbag, she immediately refocused her attention in the bony angel walking towards their way.

Kuroha frowned. "What are we going to do about that abomination?"

"We beat the crap out of it, like we did with the bat-heart thingy," Touta said with a shrug as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

"That won't be so easy, Touta-kun," A.I. Ikkuu spoke. "If that Angel has the same abilities as in its show, it has an AT field. With it, not even all the firepower of the Japanese military can leave a scratch on it!"

"WHAT?!" Touta exclaimed.

"I see modern Japanese fiction likes things over-the-top, but no," Kuroha shook her head. "If this thing was created by a small shard of the Yata no Kagami, it should not be as powerful as its original from the story it comes from."

"Then we have a chance!" Touta sounded hopeful.

"Yes, but this will still be a huge bother," Kuroha sighed.

The bony Angel prepared to fire the bone lance from its palm again. Touta and Kuroha got into fighting stance with their swords. They were ready to face the abominable Angel head-on this time.

The bone lance was stopped. Not by either Touta or Kuroha. Someone else was floating in the way of the lance.

The person wearing a black cloak had put themself in front of the bony Angel. In their right hand, they held a black sword. With only using the tip of the weapon, they stopped the massive bone lance. They didn't even appear to be putting any strength into it.

With minimal effort, the cloaked person pushed his arm wielding the sword forward. The lance of the bony Angel's arm began to draw back.

"What?!" Kuroha exclaimed in disbelief.

Touta's eyes opened widely. He had seen that black cloak and amazing strength before. "One second that's…!"

From underneath the black cloak of the person, three left arms came out. Each one was holding a sword. There was no doubt. This person was…

"Too Many Arms Cloak Dude!" Touta identified him.

The shout of that name almost made the cloaked man lose balance.

Kuroha facepalmed. "Touta-kun, you…."

"Hey, Tu!" The calling came from a new voice. Touta also recognized this one.

The multi-armed arm responded without looking in direction of the voicer. "What do you want, Gyuurei?"

Touta and Kuroha did look where the voice came from. There was another cloaked person, this one wearing a sedge hat that obscured their face. They were sitting cross-legged in the roof of a shop floating by.

The sedge hat man rested his head on his hand as he calmly watched the battle scene. "Need any help there?"

"You can stay there," the multi-armed arm said calmly. "I want this one for myself. I have a feeling I can go over my twenty percent with it. Although, right down I'm only going for my eleven percent."

In the Aeria Bike's console, A.I. Ikkuu's eyes widened. "What?! That means he's just toying around with one of the Children of Adam threatening to destroy the planet!"

The multi-armed man continued to push back the bone lance like it was nothing. He moved forward and returned all of the bone lance to the hole in the Angel's palm where it came from. He didn't stop charging with his sword in front and completely destroyed the bony Angel's right arm.

Once he finished with the arm, the multi-armed man held up the sword he wielded in each of his six arms. They combined into a single 300-meter sword. The man then prepared to swing it towards the bony Angel.

Something blocked the way of the sword. It was a large barrier completely covering the Angel.

"There it is! The AT field!" A.I. Ikkuu exclaimed with a pointing finger.

The multi-armed arm didn't seem concerned at all. Instead, his eyes shined with excitement.

"Yes. That is how it has to be," he nodded. "With this, I have enough reason to go to my twenty-seven percent!"

The multi-armed man pulled back his sword. At massive speed, he charged forward to the AT field. His 300-meter sword was stopped by the barrier like before. But now, something was different. The man's body was glowing. This glow soon extended to the sword.

At the next moment, the tip of the glowing sword pierced through the AT field.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Touta sounded amazed like always. "I saw that guy do something super cool when he glowed before! What kind of trick is that?!"

Kuroha's eyes opened widely. However, her expression was different from one of surprise. "That is….!" She exclaimed before gulping.

The multi-armed man's giant sword continued to break through the AT field. The Angel realized it was going to be stabbed and made one more attack. Red beams fired from its eyes.

What came next was a massive cross-shaped explosion. In all that smoke, the multi-armed arm couldn't be seen. Touta for a second thought the man was done for, but then he saw something as the smoke cleared.

"A shield?!"

Touta saw a massive black shield with blades at its borders. It moved to reveal the multi-armed man behind it. He appeared to be wounded in some places, but he was mostly unscathed for taking an explosion like that. The few injuries in his body healed almost instantly.

"Regeneration?!" Touta yelled. "Is Too Many Arms Cloak Dude an immortal too?!"

"No, Touta-kun," Kuroha said with a very serious expression. "That is something different from you call immortal. At least, he has nothing like your vampirism."

Touta frowned in confusion. "Damn it, I hate it when Kurou-rin gets cryptic like this."

He returned to focusing on the battle of the multi-armed man versus the bony Angel. The giant black shield of the man transformed into two 150-meter swords. Touta then assumed the guy's swords could combine in different forms.

The multi-armed man once again charged towards the bony Angel. This time, his speed was just unbelievable. Touta's eyes could barely keep up with his movements. The cloaked man swung his two swords to attack the Angel. But the only thing that could be seen was the splatters of purple blood that came out with each cut. The blade was moving too fast to be visible. His attacks were fierce and merciless.

The multi-armed man didn't stick to just sword attacks. He used his legs to kick the bony Angel with incredible strength. Each kick was so fast they too were invisible and each one produced a shockwave. He finished with a potent drop kick that sent the Angel flying. It crashed in a road turned vertically.

The multi-armed man flew straight to the Angel before it got up. He used his sword to brutally hit the red sphere in its stomach over and over again. The sphere finally cracked. The bony Angel also began to break into glass shards like the Mirror Images before.

However, before it vanished, it produced a pillar of light that took the shape of a cross.

Touta let out his breath. He let himself collapse in the Aeria Bike's airbag.

"Wow," he could only say. "That was so intense! Too Many Arms Cloak Dude really is something else!"

Kuroha didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms and made a somewhat strange expression.

"Tu sure likes to get carried away like that."

That phrase came from the man with the sedge hat. He was standing next to Kuroha as if he had been there for a while.

Kuroha jumped back in surprise and pointed her sword at him. "You! How long have you been there?!"

The man with the sedge hat didn't say anything and casually picked his ear. Kuroha was about to yell at him again, but Touta put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Kurou-rin. I saw these guys before. They're not bad guys." He said with a reassuring smile.

Kuroha narrowed her eyes. "They are not?"

"Probably," Touta tilted his head.

"Probably?!" she snapped.

"Oh, it's the boy from before," said the multi-armed man as he flew down towards the airbag of the Aeria Bike. "So, you're still alive."

"Of course, I am!" Touta put his hands in his waist. "I'm one of those that don't die easily!"

Kuroha rolled her eyes at the statement.

"You have met those two, Touta-kun?" A.I. Ikkuu asked.

"Sort of," Touta shrugged. "These two showed up when the fantasy creatures of the old librarian's book attacked me. I owe them a big one for that."

"Now that I remember, you two are the pair I bumped into on the streets before the Rupture activated," Kuroha looked at the duo suspiciously. She especially glared at the multi-armed man. "Just who are you?"

"Yeah, I want to know too! I have to properly thank you for now and before," Touta held out his hand at this as if offering a handshake.

The two cloaked men didn't say anything. They just proceeded to take off their cloaks.

The first was a tall dark-skinned man with six arms. He had the lower half of his face covered in bandages. His white hair covered his right eye. He wore a hood over his head, some ragged clothes and no shoes.

"Asura Tu."

The second was a shorter man with an obese build. He had a face with a beard, one eye bigger than the other and very swollen lips. His clothes and sedge hat were the traditional worn by traveling Japanese priests.

"Gyuurei Shaba."

"You…!" Touta gasped and his eyes widened. "Um, no, sorry. Who were you again?" he asked with a tilt of the head.

The two men who just introduced themselves fell face first to the Aeria Bike's airbag.

"My bad! I do have the feeling I should know who you two are, but nothing comes to mind." Touta put a finger on his forehead, trying to force himself to remember.

"Yeah," A.I. Ikkuu in the console screen put a hand on his virtual chin. "I get the same feeling here."

"It's us!" Gyuurei snapped. "The ones from Volume 4 of the original! See?! We're right here!"

Gyuurei held out the manga volume to show off the pages in which they were in.

"Oh!" Touta tapped his palm with his fist. "I remember now! Sorry! Your appearances in the original were so unimportant that I totally forgot about you two."

"This is indeed unexpected. A pair of dispatched minions were the last characters I thought would appear here," Kuroha said with dull surprise.

"Hey there," Asura Tu said to Kuroha. "I was your adversary for a few panels in Volume 4 and we had another brief encounter in Volume 10. I think I shouldn't be that dismissible to you, at the very least."

"Can you say that when none of those fights really mattered at all?" Kuroha heavily sighed and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Besides, we should be real here; I am a far cry from the character you faced."

"That goes without saying," A.I Ikkuu commented while Touta nodded.

"Anyway, leaving the meta commentary aside, what are you two doing here?" Touta asked.

Gyuurei sighed. "We're simple mercenaries. Our contractor sent us here to search for something and take it to them."

"Contractor?" Kuroha raised an eyebrow. "And what are you searching for here of all places?"

Asura Tu raised one of his arms and pointed to the distance. "Something that should be in the place over there."

The place he referred to was the shining building about half a kilometer away. That was the place where the shard of the Yata no Kagami was.

Kuroha immediately put herself in the defensive. "What business do you have with that over there?!"

"Hey, hey," Touta held out his palms. "No need to get hostile here, Kurou-rin."

"If these weird strangers are seeking the treasure of my tribe, I cannot let it pass!"

"Treasure of your tribe?" Gyuurei said in an honestly confused tone.

"That is right!" Kuroha pointed her sword at him despite Touta's protest. "The place where you are going is where a fragment of the Yata no Kagami is! That mystical mirror rightfully belongs to my clan! Why are such suspicious-looking ruffians like you looking for it?!"

"Hey there, Kurou-rin! You're going overboard! Are you trying to make these two our enemies?!"

A.I. Ikkuu joined the protest. "You just saw that six-armed man completely destroy that Angel, didn't you?!"

Kuroha hmphed. "If these rascals are trying to take the Yata no Kagami from me, they are already my enemies! I will never hand over the treasure of my tribe to those like them!"

Gyuurei heard everything Kuroha said and was at sword point. Instead of angry or intimidated, it looked like he was reflecting something. He tilted his head and placed a hand on his beard. "This is unexpected. Our contractor never mentioned the artifact we had to search belonged to someone."

"Well, one of its owners is right here!" Kuroha reaffirmed. "And answer me! Why would anyone send you two for our treasure?"

"We don't know nor we care," Gyuurei shrugged. "We never ask for that many details in our jobs. We only want to get paid."

"In that case, stay out of this," Kuroha demanded. "I do not know anything of that contractor. However, tell them taking a piece of the Yata no Kagami would be the same as stealing from my tribe. That should be fine for you, right?"

"Sorry, we cannot do that," Gyuurei said with an obscure expression in his face. "We, mercenaries of Powerful Hand, have to uphold our reputation of efficiency. If we back out on our contract, it will hurt our image. Besides, we have already been paid in advance," Kuroha scowled at the man. "We can't turn away from this, right Tu?"

Gyuurei turned towards his work partner. He found Asura Tu lying on back over the Aeria Bike's airbag. There was a huge snot bubble coming out of his nose and he was soundly sleep. Everyone around him stared with dull expressions.

Gyuurei hit Asura Tu's stomach with his shakujou staff. Asura Tu lifted up his head, still half-sleep.

"I'm fine with doing anything if I can fight. Wake me up then," he stated before yawning and dozing off again.

"There you have it," Gyuurei said.

"So, that means you have to be my enemies," Kuroha stepped forward. She got in battle stance with her sword and took out some of her ofuda.

She was about to attack. Gyuurei got in a defensive pose with his staff. Asura Tu was standing up and his black swords appeared in his hands.

"Wait right there!"

Touta made an instant movement to appear right between Kuroha and Gyuurei, holding his palms towards them.

Kuroha's eyes narrowed. "Touta-kun, why are you interfering? This is a matter of my tribe."

"Um, well, I," Touta exaggeratedly tilted his head. "I sort of jumped without thinking." Kuroha was about to kick him out of the way. "No, no! Wait, Kurou-rin! I wanted to say there's other things to fight right now!"

Touta pointed to the left. Everyone turned to face that way. There was a giant human face in front of them. The thing standing out the most was its lack of skin.

Instead of being surprised, everyone made dull looks at it.

"Hey, can we really get away with this?" Kuroha questioned.

"What are you asking after we already used the Angel?" Touta's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose we should leave our personal fight for a bit later," Gyuurei said. "For now, how about we cooperate for a bit? We are trying to get to the same place, after all."

Kuroha gritted her teeth. "Why should we-?!"

Touta put his arm in front of her to interrupt her. "Sounds good to me."

"Touta-kun!" Kuroha scowled.

"Kurou-rin, you're supposed to be the smart one of the two of us," Touta smirked mockingly at her. "Don't you think it's better to get these two hyper strong dudes to help up with the anime monsters for a bit? If we start fighting among us now, it could be very bad."

Kuroha frowned. "You do have a point there."

"Don't worry, Kurou-rin," Touta put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm on your side. It's true I don't think those two are really bad people; they're just doing their job. But if you got to fight them for that mirror shard, at least let me give you a hand."

Kuroha raised her eyebrows. "Touta-kun…"

"So, what do you think?" Touta addressed Gyuurei and Asura Tu. "Wanna do a two-vs-two?"

"If I get to fight, anything is fine for me," Asura Tu said nonchalantly.

Gyuurei nodded. "Personally, the truth is stealing something as part of a job would leave a sour taste in my mouth. I would be more satisfied with winning it fairly in a fight."

"Then, that settles it!" Touta raised a thumbs-up.

Kuroha turned her face away. "Hmph! Fine, but I still cannot bring myself to like those two."

The four prepared to attack the skinless giant. Touta made the first step forward.

"Hey, mind if I take a picture first?" Touta said while opening his manaphone. Kuroha fell flat on her face. "That manga is pretty cool. I'll never get another chance to take a photo with its most popular icon! Everyone will definitely think it's photoshopped!"

Gyuurei raised his right hand. "Hey, can I appear in the picture with you?"

Asura Tu raised his three right hands. "Me too. I also happen to be a fan of that manga."

"Of course, join in!" Touta signaled them to get closer.

The three posed together for the picture with the giant skinless human face in the background. Asura Tu, standing in the left, used his fingers to make bunny ears on top of Touta's and Gyuurei's heads.

Meanwhile, Kuroha took out her whip made of swords. There were some idiots she needed to beat up before the skinless giant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phase 7: The Choice of a Knight**

 _It was a summer day at the mountains of Kyoto. In the middle of a forest, there was an immense Japanese-style mansion that was practically a palace._

 _The mansion had a large garden where there was a pond and a bridge. The trees and flowers in bloom filled the scenery with the beauty of nature. One of the residents of the mansion was contemplating the garden. It was a little boy with spiky ebony hair was sitting on an open corridor that lead to the garden._

 _The boy was shirtless and had bandages around his torso and his left arm. There was also an adhesive bandage in his right cheek. From the looks of it, the boy had just gone through something painful._

" _Tou-kun," someone called the boy. It was a beautiful woman with long ebony hair and wearing a kimono. She sat next to the boy. "Time to take off yer bandages."_

 _The woman placed her forefinger in the bandages around Touta's torso. "Tui gratia Jupiter gratia sit. Cura!"_

 _All the bandages in Touta's body disintegrated and turned into motes of light. Whatever injuries there were, they had completely healed._

" _Ya gonna be fine now," the woman said as she put a shirt in Touta. "Now, Tou-kun. Are ya gonna tell Konoka-mama how did ya get hurt?"_

 _Touta averted his eyes._

 _Konoka narrowed her eyes. "Ya weren't hurtin' animals again, were ya?"_

 _Touta didn't respond. Konoka grabbed his cheeks to force him to face her. She had a very stern look in her eyes._

 _Touta sighed. "It was some wild dogs from the mountain."_

" _Tou-kun!" Konoka exclaimed. "What were ya thinkin'?! We talked about this! Ya promised to not be pickin' fights with innocent animals again!"_

 _Touta turned his eyes to the side. "Ya just said it was wrong to hurt small ones."_

 _Konoka let go of the boy's cheeks and lightly slapped them with both hands. "It doesn't matter if they're strong or weak! Hurtin' them is always wrong!" she took Touta's hands. "Tell me. Why did ya want to do that?"_

 _Touta hung his head. "I heard… Setsuna-ma was fighting wild dogs when she was my age. Grandpa said that made Konoka-mama happy."_

 _Konoka flicked. She then took a deep breath. "So, that was it," she smiled sweetly at Touta and caressed his hair. "Tou-kun, ya completely misunderstood everything. Konoka-mama would never be happy if ya get hurt and go around pickin' fights with animals who have done nothing to ya."_

 _Touta tilted his head. "Then, ya ain't happy that Setsuna-ma did that?"_

" _That was a bit different, Tou-kun," Konoka shook her head. "When Konoka-mama was about yer age, she went outside and got lost in the woods. She was scared and cried a lot. It was then that some wild dogs appeared and attacked mama. The one who saved mama was Secchan. She drove the dogs away and took mama back home. But Secchan hurt herself and mama had to help nurse her back to health."_

 _Touta frowned. "Then, were ya happy about that or not?"_

" _Mama was happy," Konoka smiled. "But not because Secchan fought and got hurt. That scared mama. What made Konoka-mama happy was that Secchan protected her when she was in trouble. Ever since then, Secchan is Konoka-mama's precious knight."_

" _Knight," Touta tilted his head. "What is that?"_

 _Konoka placed her finger in her chin as she tried to come up with a good explanation. "A knight is someone who pledges their loyalty to a person or a cause and devote themselves to protectin' that."_

 _Touta's head tilt become more exaggerated. "That sounds like someone used by others to fight. Why is that different from me?"_

 _Konoka's eyes grew a bit sad from what her son said. She gently took his hands and looked at him with love. "Tou-kun, ya don't live like that anymore. And yer getting it wrong. A knight is not used by others as a tool. A knight_ chooses _what and who they want to fight for. They would never engage on meaningless fights and hurt innocents for the sake of it."_

 _Touta's eyes widened a bit. He thought he understood what Konoka meant, even if just a little. "My body just felt I had fight. I… wasn't protecting anything."_

 _Konoka gently smiled. "Now, ya can understand the difference. Tou-kun must never try to hurt others for no reason. That just makes ya a mean bully. If ya ever fight, it must be to protect something or someone you deeply care about. Promise?"_

 _Konoka raised her little finger. Touta nodded and they made a pinky swear. Konoka caressed his hair once again._

" _Tou-kun is such a good boy," she smiled sweetly. "I'm so happy to see how ya have grown and learned since I and Secchan brought ya here. That's why ya don't have to be doing things like that to try and makes us happy."_

 _Touta slightly lowered his gaze. "Can I… be mama's knight too?"_

 _Konoka looked surprised and covered her mouth to hold back her laugh. "Geez, Tou-kun. Ya really want to copy Secchan, don't ya? I bet she'll blush like crazy when I tell her this."_

 _Touta got a bit annoyed and blushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't joking…"_

 _Konaka pulled Touta into a hug and softly rubbed his back. "No can do, Tou-kun. Konoka-mama's only knight is Secchan. If ya want to be a knight, ya gotta look for someone to fight for in the future. In the meantime, ya better learn to control yer battle urges. I know! How about ya ask Secchan and Grandpa to teach ya Shinmeiryuu?" Touta looked up at Konoka who watched him with a bright smile. "I'm sure Tou-kun will make a great Shinmeiryuu knight one day!"_

 _She heard the boy in her arms mumble something. It was hard for him to breath with Konoka's breasts pressed against his face._

* * *

The nonvampire-like cheery vampire Konoe Touta, the sharp-tongued miko Hinosaka Kuroha, the ugly-face monk Gyuurei Shaba and the six-armed mummy-bandaged Asura Tu fought their way through the shopping district that have become a distorted space out of a piece of modern art.

The four battled against several Mirror Images that took the form of monsters of many popular anime, manga and videogames. After arduous combat after another, they finally reached the place where the cause of all this was. The shard of the Yata no Kagami, the treasure of Kuroha's tribe, which could warp reality and now caused reality and fiction to bend together.

The magical mirror shard was located on the shining peak of the tallest building in the shopping district. But when Touta and the others reached it, they found something odd. Well, not that odd for what had happened recently.

As Touta saw it when reality was still normal, the top of the tall tower was shaped like an UFO. Right now, the UFO-shaped top floor had transformed into a giant castle with a round, ancient architecture and a giant tree growing on top. This huge tree was glowing intensely, probably because of the power of the magical mirror. But the thing the really make it stand out is that it was entirely made by stained glass, from the walls and floors to the trees and flowers in the garden.

" _Oh,_ _I think I remember now the movie this castle's design was from. We saw it once in family movie night_ ," Touta thought to himself. " _I think the story was about a girl falling from the sky with a glowing stone... But, why is this one made of glass?_ "

Surprisingly, that was the biggest question in Touta's mind despite his current situation. He was in the middle of the garden where some monsters came out of the tunnels in the castle. They were giant bugs the looked like beetles or hermit crabs with many red globes in their shells. Touta remembered these came from a movie of the same studio as the flying castle.

Normally, in that situation Touta would be asking the question 'How much of this can we get away from?', but he was way past that point.

The only thing that he had to focus at the moment was the giant bugs surrounding him. There were dozens, no, hundreds of monster bugs circulating Touta.

"This really feels like a final level dungeon," Touta commented to himself before smirking. "But, are you match for the Shinmei-ryu techniques I learned from Setsuna-ma?"

Touta raised his sword Yunagi. But something was strange. Instead of swinging it towards the monster bugs, Touta stabbed Yunagi in the glass floor. Since he didn't appear to be attacking, the army of giant bugs charged at him. But that was exactly what Touta wanted.

"Shinmei-ryuu Secret Technique: Chiretsu Shiki-Barai!"

Touta transferred his ki energy to Yunagi stabbed in the floor. The ki surrounded Touta in a large circle that produced a blast of upward wind.

A circular explosion of ki erupted from the glass floor with Touta at the center of it. The bug monsters were blasted by the powerful ki attack. Most of them shattered into glass shards immediately.

But at least two hundred were still left. They all chased after Touta in the large garden of the castle that was also made of glass.

Touta ran through the garden. He smirked as he turned his head to look as the giant insects. "Haha, I see you're tough, but," Touta raised Yunagi with both hands. "Today, I can't lose to insects like you. I told Kurou-rin I will show off how cool I can be!"

Touta stopped in front of the monster bugs chasing after him. Electricity began to warp the sword.

"Shinmei-ryuu Secret Technique: Kyokudai Raimeiken!"

A mighty lightning bolt fell from the sky. When the smoke cleared, all the monster insects were no more. The only thing left was a big hole in the glass floor. By looking down, Touta saw he made a hole in the two floors below too.

Touta placed a hand on his chin. "Maybe I overdid it a bit? After all, Setsuna-ma only used this with crazy powerful opponents like Eva-baasan…"

He looked up towards the sky. He had noticed the sunset had not advanced since he was tossed into the distorted shopping district. That was probably a side effect of the reality warping. This was almost like being in another dimension. There was only one thing that remained of Touta's world.

That was the sky. The blurry image of the Reflection Dimension was there. It was even harder to make out than in the normal world, but seeing it there brought Touta some relief. It reminded him why he had to help Kuroha get the reality back to normal. That and he couldn't let Kuroha do everything on her own.

"Setsuna-ma, Konoka-mama," Touta said as he contemplated the opaque scenery in the sky. He raised his free left hand as if trying to reach out. "I think I'm finally trying to protect something again. Would you be happy if you saw what I'm doing now?"

Touta's little monologue was interrupted by the sound of many glasses breaking. A giant boar had flown out of one of the castle's walls. It almost immediately shattered into tiny pieces of glass.

Gyuurei was standing in front of the hole the giant boar had burst out from. There wasn't even a scratch on the monk. Touta nervously smirked at what he just saw. He was glad Gyuurei and Asura Tu had agreed to cooperate in fighting the Mirror Images. However, that was only a temporal truce.

" _That's right! These guys were hired to take the mirror shard Kurou-rin is looking for!_ _When we defeat all the monsters there's still these two monsters left!_ " Touta felt sweat running down his face.

"Touta-kun," a voice called out.

The Aeria Bike was peering out from behind a grove made of glass. Ikkuu's face was projected in the console's magic circle. His expression was a bit nervous. "Is it safe to come out now?"

Touta waved at the Aeria Bike. "Yeah, the Bug Sub-Bosses are gone. You can come out, scaredy-cat A.I.!"

"I'm not a scaredy-cat!" A.I. Ikkuu auto-piloted the Aeria Bike at full speed to reach Touta's side.

"Then why were you hidden the entire time?" Touta raised an eyebrow.

"The me right now can't fight. I'm just a program controlling this vehicle which isn't made for battle," A.I. Ikkuu said in his defense. "If my Prime was here, he surely would be helping you using our main body."

"Yeah, yeah," Touta waved his hand dismissively. "That's just a fancy way of admitting you're useless at this moment."

The image of A.I. Ikkuu crossed his arms. "The truth is while you were fighting I was preparing a new feature for this vehicle that could help me fight a bit. You simply exterminated the bugs before I had it ready it."

"Say whatever you want. You were still useless there," Touta said while picking his nose.

Touta looked up to the highest parts of the flying castle.

"Is something wrong, Touta-kun?" asked A.I. Ikkuu.

"Nah. I just wonder how Kurou-rin and Bandaged Six Arms are doing now," he wondered as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "After all, they decided to take on the final boss on their own."

On the higher levels of the castle and right in front of the glowing glass tree, there was a gigantic creature that resembled a deer. It was as tall as a tower and its body appeared to be made of liquid.

Two points of lights were flying around the deer creature. At some instances, they managed to destroy a portion of the giant liquid body, but it was restored to normal every single time.

Touta's eyebrows lowered as he observed how the fight was going. "Maybe I should lend them a hand?"

"No need for that, boy," that came from Gyuurei who was approaching Touta in the glass garden. "Tu and your friend are more than enough to defeat that giant."

Touta slightly frowned. "How do you know that, Ugly-Face Monk?"

The vampire boy got hit in the head by a shakujou staff.

"Even now, Tu is just playing around for a bit," Gyuurei looked up at the battle with the giant deer creature. "If he went all-out, the battle would have been over is less than one minute."

As he said that, Asura Tu used his 300-meter sword to cut the deer creature in many pieces. He wasn't giving the creature time to restore its liquid form. His movements were faster than lighting.

Touta's eye twitched. " _Is Bandaged Six Arms some kind of super final boss?"_

"Your friend's skills intrigue me too," Gyuurei placed a hand on his bearded chin and observed Kuroha in the battle. "She probably doesn't possess the physical power of Tu. After all, she has kept distance from the creature as much as she can. However, the spells with charms and enchanted weapons she throws at it are simply outstanding."

At that moment, Kuroha was casting a large spell circle made of several ofuda. Out of each paper fired a beam made of fire. They were aiming at the small fragments of liquid that Asura Tu had cut up before they could reform the monster's body.

But that wasn't what Touta found most impressive. The fire beams appeared to be moving in a calculated manner to track every single piece of liquid that could get away. They were something like homing missiles. Touta supposed Kuroha was using a technique to control the trajectory of the fire beams.

"You're really something, aren't you Kurou-rin?" he said while smirking.

"Indeed, she is," Gyuurei scratched his chin. "Most of all, what intrigues me is that I at first thought she was using techniques of the Onmyodo since her style is so similar to that of Eastern mages. However, I realized she couldn't be using that."

Touta scratched his head with his finger. "Now that you mention it, I did sense something weird when Kurou-rin used ofuda. One of my parents is an expert in Western magic as well as Onmyodo, so I kinda already knew the energy it gives off. Kurou-rin's power gave a vibe a bit different. Something like more…" Touta tilted his head as he tried to find the right word. He tapped his fist against his palm. "Dazzling! Just like her beauty and personality are!"

"Touta-kun…" A.I. Ikkuu grimaced.

"That's not exactly wrong," Gyuurei said while deciding to ignore the second part of Touta's answer. "Your friend's techniques are virtually identical to the Onmyodo invented by humans, but there's a key difference," he made a brief pause. "Those spells are only invoking the power of the yang."

Touta blinked. "The yang? You mean the white half of the popular circle with the black spot?"

A.I. Ikkuu responded this time. "Yeah, although that's an awfully oversimplified way of describing it Touta-kun. To be specific, it's the general representation of all positive energy. Such as the light, creation, heat and the sun."

"Oh, I see," Touta nodded. "And it's weird that she only uses that because?"

Gyuurei responded this time. "The yang energy also represents fullness. Meaning that without the yin energy to balance it out, it should draw out way too much energy for a regular human to handle it. The excepted of only using yang would be an explosion. Yet, your friend seems to be channelizing it without difficulty. She isn't human, right?"

Touta stared at Gyuurei and blinked a few times. He was surprised he figured that out with how little he saw of Kuroha's power. Touta had no idea it was something so unusual.

He looked up towards Kuroha. She was standing in one of the structures of the top of the castle with a magic circle shaped like a sun behind her. The fire beams coming out of the circle were finishing off the last bits of the liquid deer creature.

Touta tilted his head. "I still don't really know what her deal is. But she told me her tribe worships Amaterasu. There's nothing surprising with her using powers based on solar energy. If anything, fiery powers suits her personality type perfectly," he added with a laugh.

"A tribe that worships Amaterasu you said?" Gyuurei's big eye widened even more. Touta just nonchalantly nodded as if there was nothing special about that fact. Gyuurei adjusted his sedge hat. "I see. So that is how it is," he paused once again. "You got quite an unusual friend there, boy." He then began to walk away. "I will go to make sure there's no more of those monsters out of movies are around. We should meet again at the highest part of this castle once Tu and your friend are done dealing with that."

Touta simply smirked confidently. "Roger that, Ugly-Face Monk!"

"I'll get back for that later!" Gyuurei yelled without turning back and disappeared into one of the glass castle's tunnels.

In the next instant, Touta saw Kuroha and Asura Tu had completely finished off the giant deerlike liquid creature. All that was left was a rain of glass glitter.

"Could it be they're too overpowered?" Touta narrowed his eyes. "Anyway A.I. Ikkuu-san, care to take me up there?"

"My pleasure, Touta-kun."

The Aeria Bike drove itself in front of Touta. However, as he sat down in the vehicle, Touta noticed the projection of A. in the console had a weird expression.

"What's up? Why are you making that face?"

"Oh, no Touta-kun- It's just," A.I. Ikkuu moved his eyes to the side. "I had something in my mind ever since Kuroha-tan told us about the Yata no Kagami. Touta-kun, both your parents are part of Ala Alba, so you must know about what they did to create the Reflection Dimension aside of using the power of the World Tree."

"Yeah, I know," Touta nodded and crossed his arms. "They used an ancient mirror that had the power to replicate the land of Earth."

A.I. Ikkuu kept silent for a few seconds. "Kuroha-tan said the Yata no Kagami was a treasure that was stolen from her tribe, right?"

"Ala Alba would never steal from anyone," Touta said with a tone and expression oddly serious for someone like him. "I'm sure there's a good explanation for all this. Once we get the shopping district back to normal, I'll talk things out with Kurou-rin. But first, we have to deal with Ugly-Face Monk and Bandaged Six Arms."

* * *

Kuroha was standing in the top of the structures in the highest parts of the flying castle. In the top of the castle was the giant, glowing tree made of glass.

The shard of the Yata no Kagami was manifesting its power through that glass tree. She could sense it. She wanted to go take it in that very moment, but she couldn't. There was someone else to defeat first.

"Lost in thought, cosplayer-san? We'll have another fight soon, so I would like it better if you were focused."

That voice made Kuroha frown deeply. She turned and found the hooded man with six arms. She recalled he called himself Asura Tu.

She looked at him with distrust as he casually stretched his body like doing some morning exercises.

"To think I would end up having to team up with someone like you," she sighed heavily. "But, it was because you reduced that creature to pieces that I could annihilate before it regenerated. That power with the sword is something no regular demihuman can do. No mortal could, I dare say."

"Hmm," Asura said indifferently as he continued stretching it. "You also don't really see anyone channelizing yang energy like you do. Last time I saw anyone do that was around a thousand years ago. But what a surprise. The solar warriors I knew were too much of a bunch of stuck-ups to give credit without cursing themselves."

"You…" Kuroha's frown deepened and gritted her teeth.

"Kurou-rin!"

The boy jumped down from the Aeria Bike and landed on the top of the glass structure. He then ran towards Kuroha.

"Touta-kun, you finished eliminating the monsters running down there?"

"I did, Kurou-rin!" he said proudly with a puffed-out chest. "Did you see that lightning I made? I told you I could do something cool!"

"Oh, so that lightning was you after all," Kuroha crossed her arms and turned her head. "I might as well give you one point or two."

"Huh?" Touta pouted. "Shouldn't you be saying something like 'My opinion of you is improving, Touta-kun!' with a cute blush?"

Kuroha let out a sigh. "You _are_ improving my tolerance to blather."

"Hey there, Bandaged Six Arms!" Touta ran towards Asura Tu. "I saw you slice up the forest spirit god. You were super cool! I would like you to show me some of those sword techniques of yours. Hey, how about you have a fight with me?"

Kuroha gasped and grabbed Touta by the arm. She dragged him away to the other side of the glass structure they were standing in.

"Touta-kun! What do you think you are doing?! You said you were my ally! You cannot act so friendly to someone like that brute!"

"Oh!" Touta made a teasing smile. "Is that jealousy I sense there?"

"Don't change the subject to something nonsensical!" Kuroha threw her fists in the air. "That brute with many arms and his disfigured accomplice are trying to take away the treasure of my tribe. They are my enemies and if you are my ally, they are your enemies too! Yet, why are you starting chit-chat like if you could get buddy-buddy with him?"

"I just wanted to ask him to fight with me," Touta shrugged. "We agreed that the fights would be one-on-one, remember?"

"What?! I knew you are a self-admitted idiot, but are you really insane?" Kuroha scowled. "You already saw what that brute is capable of when he demolished those Mirror Images. You will only get maimed."

"I know. That's why I want to fight him!" Touta said with a carefree grin.

"Oh," Kuroha lowered her eyebrows and placed her hand over her mouth. "I see. I was suspecting something like this. After all, I heard of people like that before…"

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but that's definitely not it in this case," Touta's expression grew a bit more serious. "I'm a vampire. Even if Bandaged Six Arms crushes all my bones or cuts me to small pieces, I will heal super-fast even if it will hurt like hell. I'm not afraid of what happens if I face him. But," he scratched his cheek. "I can't say same if he fights against you."

"Eh?" Kuroha stepped back and blinked. " _So, he wants to let the brute mangle him to keep me out of harm's way? He wants to go that far just for that?_ "

"It's true my Shinmei-ryuu isn't as amazing as my ma's, but with my immortality, I'm confident I can handle that kind of final boss and live to tell it," Touta said with laugh. "Then, you fight against Ugly-Face Monk. I'll keep Bandaged Six Arms busy and-"

"I will not let you do that, Touta-kun," Kuroha said bluntly. "You should fight with the monk."

"Eh?" the ends of Touta's eyebrows lowered. "W-Why?! You just said fighting Bandaged Six Arms is insane! At least let someone who can't get killed handle it!"

"First of all, Touta-kun," Kuroha looked severely at him. "Being a vampire just means you cannot die of natural causes and are harder to kill than regular humans. But you already think you are indestructible, do you not? That is why you think you can go fight someone that strong without a plan while thinking 'He cannot kill me, so everything will turn out fine'. Have you not thought there are things they can do to you that could be worse than death?"

Touta deeply frowned. "I'm not afraid of that! Taking a bloody beating from Bandaged Six Arms is nothing if that helps us win! Because… even if only this time, we're a team!"

"Do you want me to feel bothered again from seeing you ripped in pieces? Is that what being a team means to you?"

Touta felt silent and hung his head. "No… It's not."

"Besides," Kuroha continued. "There is something about that brute that you do not know. I would like to fight him myself because of that."

"And you aren't going to tell me what that reason is, are you?" Touta said with a bitter smile.

"It is not the right moment," Kuroha said. "But I can tell you it is related to the type of race I belong to."

Touta tilted his head. "Is he the same as you?"

"Do NOT compare our race with that brute's," she said with very scary eyes.

Touta held out his palms. "I don't get it, but sorry."

"It is fine. I admit I took it too personally. I apologize for that," Kuroha said honestly.

Touta and Kuroha noticed Gyuurei had arrived to the scene and was talking with Asura Tu.

"We should not waste more time," Kuroha started to walk towards their opponents.

"Wait!" Touta grabbed her by the shoulder. "Are you sure you will be okay? I at least have regeneration on my side against that high-level monster."

Kuroha took off Touta's hand of her shoulder. "You are worrying too much, Touta-kun. That is not like you. In fact, it is kind of freaky."

"Won't you turn off the tsun-tsun for just five seconds?" he deadpanned.

"I can handle it Touta-kun," she put her hands in her waist. "If I cannot defeat a brute like that, I will not be able to call myself the miko Hinosaka Kuroha in front of my tribe. That is why I am not allowing myself to lose here," she turned her eyes to the side. "And about you having immortality on your side, there are many things you do not know about me."

"I do know you like playing the mysterious one," Touta said with a somewhat annoyed smirk. Touta held out his right fist and raised his pinky. "Then, you gotta promise me! We're both gonna win this and come out in one piece!"

Kuroha slightly raised her eyebrows. After a second, she smirked. "Of course, we are," she held out her own pinky. "You also better do not do anything too stupidly rash."

The two made a pinky swear. With that done, both walked side by side towards their adversaries.

"Are you to ready for the fight?" Gyuurei asked.

"You better be," Asura Tu yawned. "If I have to wait another minute, I'll get bored and fall sleep."

"Yeah, we're ready!" Touta hit his left palm with his right fist. "We were just deciding on who fights who."

"You," Kuroha pointed at Asura Tu. "I request to have you as my opponent."

"Fine by me," Asura shrugged. "I actually wanted to personally fight you, too. I think we both know the reason why."

Touta looked at Kuroha. She was glaring for some reason. What was the deal between those two?

"About that," Kuroha started. "I would like to talk about something with my adversary before our duel," she addressed Asura Tu directly this time. "Would you mind if we move ourselves to the opposite side of the castle. I think that would be better to avoid intervening in the other two's fight."

"Whatever," Asura Tu took off flying. "I just want to start our fight soon. I feel you could be the one to grant my wish, miko cosplayer."

Kuroha didn't say anything as she watched Asura Tu fly towards the other side of the castle. "Then, I will be going, Touta-kun."

Kuroha made a jump so high that she also appeared to be flying. As he observed her in the air, Touta had the impression Kuroha moved her lips to say 'Take care'. But that could have been his imagination.

Touta watched her jump from one glass structure to another on her way to the other side of the glass castle. He waved at her as she disappeared in the distance.

Touta faced his opponent with a confident grin. "Guess it's just you and me now, Ugly-Face Monk!"

"Good, now I can get back at you for your insolence, little brat," Gyuurei scowled and stabbed his shakujou into the ground made of glass.

To their surprise, the Aeria Bike flew next to Touta. A.I. Ikkuu spoke up from the magic circle in the console. "Hey, do you mind if I join in too. I'm still sour about not having my chance to shine during the fight with the sub-bosses."

"Huh," Touta scratched his head. "A.I. Ikkuu-san, this a one-on-one. Turning it into a two-on-one would be kinda…"

"That would indeed be wrong if it was the Prime me. _I_ , on the other hand, am merely an app created for your personal use," A.I. Ikkuu smiled. "In that case, you can say I don't count as a person. Consider me a device to aid you in combat."

The ends of Touta's eyebrows lowered. "Even if you say that, it's uncomfortable for me to treat you like that when you have the personality of the usual Ikkuu-san. Besides, I doubt Ugly-Face Monk will be alright with-"

"I will allow it," Gyuurei said without hesitation.

"Wha-?" Touta's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," Gyuurei nodded. "In fact, if you have that sentient vehicle with you, I will have no reservations to take out a special move of mine."

"Thanks for letting me take part, funny-looking monk!" A.I. Ikkuu said very pleased.

"You're welcome and I'll get back at you too for that soon," Gyuurei said in a polite voice.

Touta scratched his head at the current conversation. "Is it normal to have such a casual talk with the dude we're about to fight with?"

"Before we begin, I had a question for you boy," Gyuurei addressed Touta. "You are no human, am I wrong? I have been sensing a very dark aura coming from you. At least, you might be a former human that got transformed by some kind of black magic or monster."

Touta looked a bit surprised.

The virtual projection of A.I. Ikkuu eyed at Touta. He spoke to him through a communication spell so Gyuurei couldn't hear him. "Touta-kun, remember what Gengorou-kun told you. An immortal mustn't be telling their type to anyone."

Touta didn't appear to pay much attention to that and kept his eyes on Gyuurei. "I'm afraid to tell you you're wrong, Ugly-Face Monk," he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Now and forever, I'm a human."

* * *

At the opposite side of the castle.

Kuroha and Asura Tu stood in front of each other over a structure of glass. They maintained their distance, keeping a range of at least eight meters between them.

Kuroha stared at the six-armed man with contempt. On the other hand, Asura Tu seemed indifferent; one could say bored even.

"So, what did you want to talk about, miko cosplayer?" he started sounding nonchalant.

"First of all, I am no cosplayer, whatever that means. I am the legitimate miko of the tribe that worships the sun," she stated in a voice filled with pride. "That which dates back to the flourishing Age of the Gods. You know of that, do you not?"

"Hmm," Asura Tu turned his eyes to the side. "The Age of the Gods. It's nostalgic to hear that. I didn't think I would find someone from that time here."

"Sadly, I was born long after that age ended," Kuroha put her hands on her waist. "However, my tribe was sure we were the only surviving race of that time period left in Japan. What are those like _you_ still doing here? Was India not enough for you to run freely?"

Asura Tu shrugged. "Buddhism is still a popular religion in Japan. A few of us decided to hang around here. I haven't seen any other besides me in a long while, though."

"I see," Kuroha crossed her arms.

"I honestly didn't expect to get figured out so easily."

"Really?" Kuroha raised an eyebrow. "Did it not pass through your mind that having your race as part of your name was a giveaway? For some reason, it does not surprise me from creatures like Asuras."

"He. You sure like to talk big," Asura Tu still sounded indifferent. "You're not hard to figure out yourself, you know? Pure white skin, crimson eyes and that high-and-mighty attitude." He paused and saw eye to eye with Kuroha. "You're a Yatagarasu."

"You know your stuff. For an Asura, that is," Kuroha said in her arrogant tone. "Did you perhaps notice when we bumped into each other? Like I sensed it in you?"

"I had a feeling of it," Asura Tu responded. "But I had my doubts. After all, I saw nothing in your back," hearing that made Kuroha bite her lip. "And I couldn't think of any reason why a member of the race of heavenly crows would be around here. Weren't you too good to hang around lowly mortals?"

Kuroha signaled the glowing glass tree behind them. "You must now have an idea of the reason why I am here."

"Yeah, I get that now," Asura Tu yawned. "But why are you hanging out with that nightly monster? I thought you Yatagarasu hated their guts."

Kuroha looked surprised for a second. She immediately went back to frowning. "So, you noticed what Touta-kun is."

"I have a better eye for those things than Gyuurei does," Asura Tu said while scratching his bandaged nose.

Kuroha sighed through her nose. She then tilted her head. "We despise creatures of the night; there is no denying that. However, we will not attack anyone unless they give us a reason to," she closed her eyes and her lips bent into a small smile. "Touta-kun is unbelievably irritating, but I sense no malice in him and he has done many favors for me in a short time."

"Oh," Asura Tu's eyebrows raised. "I never thought I would one day see this. An elitist Yatagarasu has taken a liking to one of the vampires their race so much loathes!"

"That is not it!" Kuroha yelled with her cheeks getting red. "I said it is just a matter of returning kindness with kindness. Unlike certain battle-crazy brutes, we are a benevolent race. We treat with gratitude and compassion anyone who shows us appropriate respect, no matter their origin."

"Tsk," Asura Tu rolled his eyes. "Benevolent my ass. You're the same as those pompous Devas. You think you're the big gun just because you got some divine-class powers and freaking long lifespans when we have those same things. The only difference is you let it go to your heads that mortals labeled you as good deities."

Kuroha smiled smugly. "And we are not embodiments of blind rage and violence. There is a reason why being reborn as an Asura is considered no better than reincarnating as an animal."

"Now you said it, Yatagarasu!" Asura Tu stabbed his two large swords in the ground, generating a shockwave. Kuroha didn't look the slightest intimidated by this. "Enough with the chitchat! You know why I wanted to fight you, right?!"

"Aren't bloody battles the only thing in the Asuras' heads?" Kuroha said as if she was bored.

"We Asuras live for fights! There is no biggest pleasure and passion for us than going all-out on our opponents! But," an overwhelming red aura began surrounding Asura Tu. "Ever since the Age of the Gods ended, the races rivaling our power have slowly vanished. I took this job as a mercenary to seek out adversaries that can satisfy my desire for a worthy combat! But no one has ever made me go beyond my thirty percent!"

"Hmm," Kuroha said with dull eyes and tilt of the head. "And what do you want me to do about that, Asura?"

"Give me the fight I have been wishing for centuries, Yatagarasu!" Asura Tu's only visible eye had turned red like blood. His gaze was that of a fierce demon.

Without even flinching, Kuroha nodded. She placed her left hand on Asama in her paper crane form that was hanging in her sword pommel. Around Kuroha, dozens of tsurugi swords appeared planted in the glass floor. They all had several ofuda attached to their blades.

"Then I will get serious, Asura," Kuroha placed her hands in a mudra. The ofuda in the swords burned away and their ashes fused with the blades. The forms of the swords began to change. "I will show you the power of the crow deity tribe."

The transformed tsurugi swords flew up from the ground. They were now as long as Asura Tu's 150-meter swords and the blades had changed from silver to a burning red. The swords were glowing and sparks of fire came out of them.

The way they were floating in the left and right side of Kuroha made them look like wings. One could only describe the sight of Kuroha and the swords as beautiful.

It was a heavy contrast between the two deities opposing each other. One gave off the aura of an authentic heavenly being. The other was looking like the most accurate representation of a demon.

Kuroha made a high jump backwards. As she did, the many swords flew towards Asura Tu.

Asura Tu split his two large black swords into six normal ones for each arm. He got into battle stance. Beneath his bandages, there were the traces of a huge, excited grin.

"I'll be going to my seventy percent from the get-go!"

An explosion was generated from the crash of the swords wielded by the divine ones.

* * *

At the right side of the castle.

"Woah! Was that an explosion?!"

Touta had seen the light that came after the thunderous noise. He was currently riding Ikkuu's Aeria Bike and flying over the glass structures of the castle. Not even a minute afterwards, he saw a series of explosions in the air along with noise of mass destruction.

"What kind of epic battle are those two having back there?"

A.I. Ikkuu appeared in the magic circle of the vehicle's console. "I'm curious too, Touta-kun. But you should focus on your own fight."

"I know that, A.I. Ikkuu-san, but," the ends of Touta's eyebrows lowered as he observed the explosions. " _Kurou-rin, you better be safe._ "

"It's bad to get distracted, boy!"

Following Gyuurei's shout, something was fired at Touta. He barely moved the Aeria Bike to dodge it. Touta realized what was the objected that almost hit him.

"Missiles?! Really?!" he shouted with exasperation.

Touta looked back at Gyuurei behind him. The monk was riding a large spider tank while standing over a magic circle on top of it. Apparently his shakujou was serving at the controller.

" _That_ was the special move you were talking about?!" Touta gave the pointing finger at Gyuurei. "Bullshit has a limit! Where the hell has there ever been a Buddhist monk that drives a spider tank?! You didn't even have that in the source material!"

"This is what you call taking liberties!" Gyuurei launched lasers from the eyes of the spider tank. Touta skillfully drove the Aeria Bike to dodge them.

Touta swung his sword to throw ki attacks at the lasers coming at him. "No! The changes to my character are taking liberties! That there is plain making stuff up!"

"To be fair, we do that a lot here," A.I. Ikkuu commented.

Touta continued driving the Aeria Bike while dodging the lasers and missiles from the spider tank chasing after him.

"Are you going to only run away here, Touta-kun?" A.I. Ikkuu asked.

"I don't have much options here, you know?!" Touta exclaimed. "My Shinmeiryuu training is only good for close-range fighting. I can't get near him if he has that spider tank firing artillery at me!"

"In that case," A.I. Ikkuu smirked. "The update I made to the Aeria Bike a while ago is just perfect now. Unfortunately, it takes so time to get ready," the A.I. signaled the corner of the magic circle with his finger.

"A countdown?" Touta saw it had eight seconds left.

A.I. Ikkuu crossed his arms. "Keep this up a few seconds more and I'm sure we will win this."

At the exact moment, the spider tank fired more lasers at them.

"That update better be good A.I. Ikkuu-san!"

Touta flew the Aeria Bike towards the sky. He made a triple back flip like a professional rider to dodge all the lasers from the spider tank.

The countdown in the magic circle reached zero. Touta let go of the Aeria Bike as it began to transform. The boy made a skillful landing in one of the glass structures and observed the Aeria Bike's shape drastically changing.

The vehicle took the form of an armored robot. The console made up the head and the magic circle projecting A.I. Ikkuu simulated the face.

"You held up well, Touta-kun," A.I. Ikkuu began generating small spheres of gravity. "Now, leave that spider to me!"

A.I. Ikkuu charged towards the spider tank. He used the spheres of gravity to destroy all the missiles and lasers.

He finally reached the spider tank. Using gravity to make his body heavier, he smashed one of the spider legs with one kick. Moving at high speed, he destroyed the other five legs in just one minute using punches and kicks.

"It's equipped with gravity magic. How troublesome," Gyuurei stepped out of the spell circle that was controlling the spider tank.

The armored robot A.I. Ikkuu created more small spheres of gravity and throw them at the spider tank. The arachnid machine was completely crushed by the pressure of the spheres.

Touta observed the scene from a nearby structure. "Did we win?" he noticed Gyuurei wasn't nowhere to be found in the spider tank's remains. As he wondered where he had gone, he saw something. "A.I. Ikkuu-san! Behind you!"

When A.I. Ikkuu turned, it was too late. Gyuurei landed a punch on the robot body. A large magic circle appeared along the impact.

"Buddha's Fist!"

With that single punch, A.I. Ikkuu's armored robot body was sent flying against a glass tower nearby. In addition, he crashed through it and other two towers more.

"A.I. IKKUU-SAN!" Touta was about to go check on him.

"Don't go, Touta-kun. Better stay hidden for a moment," Ikkuu's voice came from Touta's left hand.

Touta ran off and entered one of the windows of the glass towers. He sat down and opened his manaphone. Ikkuu's face was there.

Touta smiled. "What a relief! You're still here!"

"My app had only synchronized with the Aeria Bike, after all," A.I. Ikkuu from the manaphone said. "It's no good, Touta-kun. The Aeria Bike was pulverized. I can't fight with it anymore. I'm afraid you're on your own now, Touta-kun."

"That's fine," Touta grinned. "Since you took down that spider tank, there's nothing that keeps me from battling Ugly-Face Monk up close."

A.I. Ikkuu's expression looked concerned. "Touta-kun, you just saw that punch that sent me flying, right? I think that funny-looking monk is using ki and some sort of enchantment to increase his physical abilities. You should be careful."

"That's not a problem," Touta put a hand on his waist. "You know I'm a tougher immortal than you."

"Yes, you are Touta-kun. But your opponent is a Buddhist practitioner. He might have some exorcism techniques. Those are a weakness for your kind."

Touta slightly frowned and sighed. "That could be a pain. But I will beat him somehow." He touched his right pocket. That was where he kept the omamori he got from Kuroha earlier. "I made a promise with Kurou-rin. That's why I'm not going to lose here."

A.I. Ikkuu smirked. "A man shouldn't let such a cute girl down. You're quite different today from the usual, Touta-kun."

"I am?"

"Yes. You're being way too cool for the Touta-kun we know," he said with laugh.

Touta gritted his teeth. "What are you saying? I am always cool. I'm just trying especially hard today so Kurou-rin realizes it."

"But you normally wouldn't even be trying, would you?"

Touta paused for a moment to think. In a way, he knew that was right. For the last four years, he had been content with doing nothing but cooking and house chores for the youkai complex every day. Yesterday, he would have never imagined himself having a fighting match with a super-powered, ugly monk in a flying castle taken out of a movie. Admittedly, if he imagined that he would have definitely needed to be at least a bit delusional.

The point was he usually wouldn't involve himself in fights and be so resolved to win. He knew his only natural talent was combat, but a life of battles was something he would never seek. He refused that sort of life.

If he fought all the time, he would be similar to who he was long ago. That boy that knew to do nothing but to hurt others. He wasn't like that anymore and would never be again. The ones who changed him into the person he is today were his parents.

" _If ya ever fight, it must be to protect_ _something or someone you deeply care about_ _._ "

Out of nowhere, those words came to his mind. Yes, that was it. He wasn't the same as when he was fighting for the sake of it. Today, he met someone and connected with them. If he lost this fight, that someone would be troubled. He wanted to prevent that. That was why he chose to fight.

Touta got out of his thoughts and grinned from ear to ear. He finally answered A.I. Ikkuu.

"I have something now that I didn't have yesterday."

"I see," A.I. Ikkuu smiled. The image of his face began to vanish. "I used too much of my magic reserves today. I probably won't be able to talk to you again until you recharge the manaphone. I hope you can win, Touta-kun. Avenge what that monk did to the Aeria Bike my Prime made. And be sure to meet with my Prime again later."

"Thanks, A.I. Ikkuu-san."

With that said, the projection of A.I. Ikkuu was gone and Touta closed his manaphone.

The wall behind Touta exploded. The boy crashed against the wall on the other side of the room made of glass.

Gyuurei casually walked through the hole he had made with his punch. "Here you are, boy. Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to hide during a fight?"

Touta got up from the floor and used his sleeve to clean the blood in his face. "No," he spitted out some more blood. "But they did teach me to avoid strangers with nasty faces."

Touta made an instant movement. He appeared right in front of Gyuurei and swung his sword at the monk. Gyuurei stopped it with his shakujou.

Gyuurei observed Touta's sword. "I see. You're a pretty strong ki user to reinforce your blade like this. A normal one would have broken."

The two continued to clash their weapons. Touta immediately noticed Gyuurei's shakujou was also strengthened by ki.

"Zanganken!"

Touta swung his sword to unleash a razor of ki. Gyuurei dodged it, but Touta's attack destroyed another of the glass walls in the room.

"Raimeiken!"

Touta's sword released an electrical explosion. When the smoke cleared, he found he had destroyed the entire room of glass. But Gyuurei has disappeared again.

"That's impressive, boy."

Gyuurei appeared in the roof of the glass tower next to the one Touta was standing in.

"You're very well-trained in the art of the Shinmei-ryuu, from what I see."

Gyuurei made a high jump towards Touta. He tried to hit Touta with his shakujou, but Touta moved away. The impact of Gyuurei's attack destroyed the floor of what once was a room.

"The credit for that goes to my ma!"

Touta swung his sword again and again. Three razors of ki were fired at Gyuurei.

"Oh? Interesting," Gyuurei used his shakujou to create a barrier and protect himself. "Do you have a close relationship with your mother?"

Touta made another instant movement and appeared a meter in front of Gyuurei. The boy tried to stab the monk with his sword, but the monk once again blocked his attack with the shakujou.

Gyuurei continued to talk casually. "I would like to hear to hear about your momma's boy issues. Those always made for cases that fascinate me. To me, you look like someone who has some repressed urges," he pushed the boy back and hit him with his shakujou. Touta crashed against the glass roof and fell through it. Gyuurei stared at the hole he made with Touta. "Have you perhaps ever felt like you love your mother a bit too much? You can tell me."

Touta jumped through the hole. He looked seriously annoyed. "What the hell do you think this is?! A deadly fighting match or a therapy session?!"

Touta produced another electrical explosion. But once again, Gyuurei disappeared.

"You see, I really like listening to the concerns of my adversaries. Hearing the emotions and situations that drive them to battle is fascinating for me."

Before Touta knew it, Gyuurei was behind him. It was the same as what Gyuuurei had done to the armored robot made from the Aeria Bike.

"But I suppose our session will end too quickly."

Touta didn't have the time to evade the upcoming attack. "Shit-!"

"Buddha's Fist!"

Gyuurei punched Touta in the back. Like when he did the same move before, a magic circle appeared as the fist made impact.

Touta was sent flying away to a whole kilometer. His body crashed against five towers of glass. Finally, he stopped when he crashed against something very large and thick. It was the trunk of the giant tree that was at the center of the flying castle. It was still made of glass, unfortunately. Touta could feel his entire body was cut and pierced by pieces of glass. It was incredibly painful.

"That bastard monk…"

Touta was bleeding all over and he could feel every bone in his body was broken. If he was a normal human, he would be surely dead by now.

"I won't go down with something like this!"

His injuries heal in less than a minute and he was ready to fight again. He took impulse by pressing his hands and feet against the tree trunck.

"I promised her! I'll win this! That was my choice!"

Touta bounced off the giant trunk. He practically flew in the direction where Gyuurei was a kilometer away.

In the distance, Gyuurei noticed the boy that was coming at him by making instant movements through the glass towers.

The monk scratched his beard. "He did survive my Buddha's Fist. As I suspected, he must be some type of undead demon. Guess I will need to use my special tools here."

Gyuurei searched inside his robe. He took out some sutras along some daggers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phase 8: Their True Resolve**

The scene took place at the highest level of the glass castle. Less than a half hour ago, there were several glass structures and buildings around. Now, most of it was reduced to rubble. The few structures left were damaged beyond repair. There were less than ten buildings still intact. And a couple of them were in the middle of being destroyed.

A six-armed man was flying around. It was Asura Tu. Some flying objects were following him. They were large double-edged swords of black and red colors. If one counted, there were about fifty of them.

Asura Tu had only six black swords, each one carried in one arm. He should have been at big disadvantage here. However, that didn't appear to be the case at all. Asura Tu's movements were keeping up perfectly with the tons of swords attacking him.

The red and black swords flew towards him at high speed. Some of them swung at him as if someone invisible was wielding them. Others moved like they were being fired at Asura Tu like missiles. All the fifty swords were moving at the same speed and attacked with the same force.

Yet, Asura Tu was managing to block and deflect every single one of them with only six arms and six swords. He was swinging his swords so fast that the common eye couldn't see them. It almost seemed like the flying swords attacking him bounced back every time they got close to Asura Tu.

In the midst of such an exciting battle, Asura Tu's eyes were shining. His body was shaking, but the cause wasn't feeling exhausted from having a swordfight with fifty flying swords at once.

"Hahaha," the sound came out from the mouth behind his bandages. It gradually become louder. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The hysterical laugh resounded all over the area.

"Yes!" Asura Tu proclaimed as he continued fighting the fifty swords. "That's really good Yatagarasu. I haven't fought anyone who could keep up with my speed in over eight hundred years! You self-important oversized crows at least show that you once served Amaterasu!"

Asura Tu's opponent was currently at a far distance from where the aerial swordfight was taking place. Hinosaka Kuroha was standing on top of a glass building five hundred meters away from Asura Tu. Her hands were positioned in a mudra and her visible right eye was focused on Asura Tu. Despite the range she kept from her adversary, Kuroha could hear what he had said perfectly.

"Do not speak the name of our revered goddess so lightly, Asura!" Kuroha answered angrily. "However, I do have to make you recognize the power of us, the Messengers of the Sun. I decided I needed to get serious to face a personification of mindless violence," she smirked confidently. "Every single one of the swords attacking you this instant is controlled by my will. It is no different from a small army attacking you!"

Asura Tu continued fighting the fifty swords. Indeed, what Kuroha had said was accurate. Each sword had the same amount of strength, speed and precision as an expert swordsman. Asura Tu did feel like he was fighting fifty people at once.

"Not bad at all, Yatagarasu," Asura Tu casually said in the middle of the intense battle. "Yet, I still haven't gone over my seventy-five percent. An Asura can take on about three-hundred opponents when serious! Is this how far the Yatagarasu can take sword fighting?" he added a mocking laugh.

Kuroha's eyes narrowed. "Very well, Asura. I will get a bit more serious. Then, I will turn you to ashes."

The black and red swords flew away from Asura Tu. The fifty of them blasted heat rays at him.

In response, Asura Tu merged his six swords into two 150-meter swords. He spun them from their handle so the swords moved like the blades of an air fan. The heat rays which reached the spinning blades were deflected. A lot of the area of the castle was destroyed by the rays.

Meanwhile, Kuroha was still standing at the glass structure five hundred meters away from her adversary. She could stay calmly in that place for the moment. She had placed a few paper charms to create a protective barrier in front of her.

As he continued to shield himself from the heat rays with his spinning swords, Asura Tu turned his face in direction to Kuroha. His expression was wordlessly asking "Is that all?"

Kuroha replied with a deep frown. Her hands repositioned themselves into a new mudra.

The black and red swords stopped firing heat rays and made a new formation in the air. The fifty flying swords formed into five circles composed of ten swords each. The blades set on fire and spun towards Asura Tu at full speed.

Asura Tu lined his two 150-meter swords together so they would merge into a 300-meter black sword. He swung the immense bladed weapon with his three right arms as both the sword and his body were surrounded in a red aura.

Moving at maximum speed, Asura Tu took on the five circles of flaming swords at once. Similar to before, his massive black blade blocked, deflected and crashed against Kuroha's red and black swords. Asura Tu flew around at high speed while he dodged the circles of swords and they followed him, managing to keep up with his pace.

Kuroha thought she was having the advantage. In terms of number and tactic, she clearly surpassed Asura Tu. While she controlled three of the circles to attack Asura Tu rapidly at once, she undid the circle formation of the remaining twelve swords. Taking advantage that Asura Tu was using his giant sword to clash it against the circles, she fired twelve individual swords at him.

The twelve swords flew in all directions around Asura Tu's body. Even if he was so fast, he couldn't dodge the swords fired at him and the circles of swords attacking him at the same time.

Finally, what Kuroha was aiming for happened. Her flying swords reached Asura Tu. They cut his left shoulder, abdomen, right arm and lower leg. Blood splattered from his body.

The circles of swords attacked him simultaneously and caused him to crash against one of the glass buildings. The structure was almost completely shattered by the impact.

"He," Kuroha smirked at the effectiveness of her attack. "What my people said was right, as expected. The only strong point of Asuras is their raw power. They cannot go against refined battle techniques," her eyes showed her confidence. "I will win."

As she was saying that, Asura burst out of the glass rubble, his wounds having already healed. He was still carrying his 300-meter sword with his right arms.

"That was fairly entertaining," Asura spoke. "But I'm getting bored again."

Asura Tu's body was wrapped by a red aura and it extended to his 300-meter sword. With a single swing of his sword, all the fifty swords were blown away by the wind gust produced. The swords crashed into different sections of the glass castle, destroying more of it.

Observing it all from a faraway glass tower, Kuroha glared and gritted her teeth. Just when she thought she was gaining the advantage, Asura Tu demonstrated his raw power was difficult to overthrow.

"Hey," Asura Tu said while he rested his giant sword over his shoulder. "I don't really feel like continuing fighting if it's only at this level," he yawned. The excitement he displayed a few minutes ago was gone. His eyes had the same look of boredom as usual.

"What are you saying?! Are you not taking this fight seriously, Asura?!" Kuroha yelled in anger.

"You're the one who isn't being serious," Asura Tu said back. "You aren't going to tell me _this_ is a Yatagarasu at full strength. I would have been forced to my one hundred percent in that case."

Kuroha didn't say anything and only looked more frustrated.

"Come on," Asura Tu opened his palm in Kuroha's direction. "Bring _those_ out. If you do, we can get serious for real. A true battle between two races of the Age of Gods."

Kuroha hung her head a bit. It appeared she knew what Asura Tu was talking about. She soon looked up with her usual aloof expression. "We, the Yatagarasu, will not use our full strength to satisfy the shallow desires for battle of a mere Asura. I am capable of easily defeat you without _those_."

"You're lying," Asura Tu said immediately. Kuroha flinched. That confirmed he was right. "I assume you aren't bringing them out for some reason," after a pause he tilted his head. "Or, could it be that you _can't_?"

Kuroha's right eye widened. Her entire body was shaking and she clenched her fists with all her strength.

Asura Tu narrowed his eyes. "So, that was it," he said in a disinterested tone. "For you to be a member of the Yatagarasu clan like that. What a sad thing."

At that moment, Kuroha felt her blood boil. 'What a sad thing.' She remembered having heard many similar phrases directed at her. She had endured it for so long. But never, by any means, she would tolerate have anyone other than other member of her tribe tell her that. Especially someone of the war races her tribe so much detests. She wouldn't withstand that degradation.

"Be quiet," Kuroha mumbled. As she kept her head lowered, her long bangs hid her expression.

She positioned her hands in a new mudra. The red and black swords flew up from the glass rubble. The fifty of them made a new formation in front of the miko.

Kuroha's body was surrounded by a powerful, hot wind. Her hair was lifted in the air. Her left eye usually covered by her bangs was revealed. The red eye with a sun symbol in place of a pupil was glowing.

Asura Tu put his hand on his chin. He hummed at himself. What Kuroha was doing caught his interest once again.

Kuroha's eyes were filled with burning rage.

"BE QUIET, YOU BRUUUTEE!"

The fifty flying swords finished their new formation. It was a large flower with each blade representing a petal. The red and black swords spun in circles and they began shining in a golden light.

"I will make you regret making me go all-out, Asura!" Kuroha's left red eye was starting to bleed. "Dahlia of Dawn!"

The flower of swords fired a massive heat ray. All the glass structures surrounding it melted in an instant. The ray fired directly at Asura Tu.

Despite the potent attack coming at him, Asura Tu was staring unfazed at the ray. He used his 300-meter sword to shield himself.

The ray made impact with Asura Tu's giant sword. Asura Tu managed to block the attack without being incinerated. However, it managed to push him back at full force. Asura Tu was shot with his sword holding back the ray until he was driven two kilometers away from the floating glass castle.

What followed was an explosion was big as the glass castle.

The miko was still in the castle. The shockwave and heat of her attack destroyed everything around her. She was floating down surrounded by a barrier made of a hundred ofuda to protect herself from being blasted by the annihilation of her own attack.

"I will show you, Asura. I will show everyone!" Kuroha shouted. "I am not a worthless person anymore!"

* * *

" _You are the miko of our tribe."_

 _Someone spoke in a large antique Japanese-style room. It was a young man dressed like Japanese royalty from centuries ago. He had flowing golden hair so long it reached the floor as he sat in seiza position. His face was covered by a crow mask that only allowed his mouth and chin to be seen. The uncovered skin in his face and hands was white like the snow. From the orifices in the mask, one could see his eyes of a stunning crimson color._

 _The young man wasn't alone in the room. A few meters away from him, there was a young girl also sitting in seiza position. In contrast with the imperial appearance of the man, she was wearing a plain black yukata. Her silky jet-black hair was a mess, reaching the floor as she sat and hiding her face with her long bangs. Despite the man having spoken to her directly, she stayed silent._ _Her head was hung down and her eyes were staring at something on top of a pillow in front of her._

 _It was a traditional miko outfit, neatly folded. Above it, there was a mask with a crow design similar to the one worn by the man, but with a more graceful design._

" _It is your responsibility to take charge of the spiritual matters and rituals that are so important for us, a divine race," the young man continued to speak. "However, many in our tribe will not want to accept it. Because you lack an essential attribute as a member of the Heavenly Crow tribe."_

 _The girl once again said nothing. She slightly raised her head. The right eye peering out her bangs fixated behind the man. Sprouting from his back, there were eight golden feathered wings. The sight of them was magnificent, comparable to an angel or a god._

 _The girl with no wings seemed to be painfully conscious of it. At the mere sight of those beautiful wings, she clenched her fists so strongly that her arms shook._

 _It wasn't unnoticed by the young man, but he continued his speak nonetheless. "The way you are, it should be astonishingly difficult to fulfill the duties of the miko."_

" _What's… this about?" the girl finally spoke up. "Why do you call me here now? To tell me what we both already know? The venerable head of the tribe shouldn't be wasting his time in something so pointless. Leave me be."_

 _The young man's expression remained cold. "This occupation has been your fate since before you were born. I cannot allow you to continue escaping it."_

" _Before I was born, no one knew my body would be like this," the girl's voice sounded increasingly irritated. "How can I ever be deserving of being the miko? I'm a disgrace as a Yatagarasu! Everyone says so!"_

 _The young man simply closed his eyes. "All you have said is the truth."_

" _Then make someone else the miko!" the girl pushed the pillow with the miko outfit towards the young man. "No one expects me to be any good at it! I will never be the miko this tribe needs!" she turned her face away. "Not like her…" she mumbled._

 _The young man stayed expressionless throughout the girl's outburst. "Even if no one has positive expectations of you, the one who has been prepared for being the miko is you. Your predecessor trained you so effectively that you are only slightly weaker than a regular Yatagarasu despite your unique condition. The reason why she did that was because she had faith you could success the occupation and title name of the miko from her. You must be aware of that better than anyone."_

 _The girl grabbed the cloth of her yukata with her fist. "After what has happened… How can I take up the name of the miko?" as her body trembled, a couple of tears fell on her lap. "I… cannot call myself her successor. You know it. I am cursed."_

 _The young man stayed silent for a moment. He took into his hands the mask the girl had knocked over when she pushed the pillow. He stood up and made a few steps until he stood in front of the girl._

" _At this moment, you are the most pitiful thing I have ever seen," the young man stated in an emotionless voice. He turned his face towards the garden that could be seen through the door. "Ever since_ that _day, you have been a disaster. You locked yourself in your room for the past four years and refused any food. Even we, divine spirits, deteriorate if we do not feed our physical form for long," he placed his eyes on the sitting girl. "It is like you are waiting to rot away."_

"… _."_

" _You are indeed worthless. However, it is not for the reason you believe."_

"… _..?"_

" _You stay alive with no purpose. You are not attempting to do anything for our clan nor are protecting anything._ _You are no different from a corpse."_

" _But… what am I supposed to do?" the girl shook. "I can't be a proper miko. There's not a single thing I can do here!"_

" _In that case, leave this island," the young man stated in his emotionless voice._

" _?!"_

" _We, the glorious Yatagarasu tribe, live to fulfill our occupations. If you wish to continue pitying yourself instead of being of use to our people, you will become a burden. Disappear before that happens."_

" _P-Please, wait," her voice was cracking and her body was paralyzed with shock. "If I leave the island, where am I supposed to go? I don't know anywhere but our hometown!"_

" _The only place you can go is the mainland. Although, that is of no concern to me. It is clear you will be just as useless anywhere you go in your current state."_

 _The young man was about to head to the door. He stopped when he felt something latching on his clothes. The girl was clutching onto the young man's hakama pants._

" _No…" The girl whispered as she looked up at the man with an expression of supplicate. Tears were welling up in her right eye. "I… want to be useful to our tribe. I really do! Being the miko like her was my aspiration… But I can't perform the rituals properly. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. My spiritual power is almost nonexistent… All because my body is like this! If there was some way in which I could be able to perform my job despite having this body, I would do it! I would definitely not fail!"_

 _The young man stared down at the girl clenching at his legs. His expression was still emotionless, but something in his crimson eyes appeared different from before. "You are really an unfortunate one. If that group of mortals from the mainland have not come here a few years ago, you could have had hope."_

" _?"_

" _The Yata no Kagami they stole from us had a spiritual connection to the miko. With its immense power, it could have given you a reposition for the energy your body lacks," the girl's eyes greatly widened at hearing that. The young man deliberately looked away. "However, those mortals took it to the mainland. It indeed appears this 'curse' brings you misfortune."_

 _The young man kneeled down in front of the girl. He placed the crow mask of the miko on her lap. Without either of them saying anything, the man stood up and walked towards the door. Right before exiting, he stopped._

" _Remember this: those who live without protecting anything are the true worthless people. However, if you can ever prove to me that you are not one of them, I will acknowledge you are worthy of inheriting the name Kuroha. When that happens, everyone else in our clan will have to recognize it too. But if you continue living like you were dead, go rot away somewhere I cannot see you."_

 _Having said that, the young man with golden wings left the room. The black-haired girl was now alone. She took the crow mask of the miko into her hands. Finally, she looked up instead of down. The right eye seen through her long bangs had recovered its shine. It was the most alive her face had looked in four years._

* * *

In the place where the battle between the young Yatagarasu miko and the violent Asura had just happened, the only thing left was a kilometer-long hole of melted glass. Not just that; a big portion of the glass castle was gone. What little was left of the structure was mere rubble.

The fight had ended in the victory of the Yatagarasu. The Asura had been annihilated by the blast of heat. Even if he was also a divine-class being, that attack was too strong. Surely, he wouldn't be in condition of continuing the battle in case he was still alive somehow.

The victor Hinosaka Kuroha was slowly walking through the destroyed castle. She gasped for air heavily and covered the left side of her face with one hand. She had her eyes set on the glowing glass tree at the center of the castle. That was the place she wanted to reach.

"I… did it," she said as she weakly took steps. "That brute is no longer in my way… Touta-kun should prevent the other one from intervening… I can reclaim that shard of the Yata no Kagami," she slightly smiled. "I will be closer to truly becoming the miko Kuroha."

The girl in the miko clothing tried to keep moving towards the tree. However, she tripped. She tried to stand up again, but couldn't. Her legs weren't responding as she wanted. She sat on her knees.

"I suppose I have to wait a moment to be ready to move again," she said to herself as she frowned. "This body really never does as I wish it to."

Her hand was still on the left side of her face. Blood slipped through her fingers. As she put her other hand over her left eye, the girl's expression bent in pain. She felt like half of her face was burning.

"It appears I overdid it way too much," she said. "But that is fine. This is the result of my resolve," she took one hand off her face to stare at all the blood in her palm. "Yes. The me of now is not living like a corpse. I am giving my all to protect my purpose to stay alive," the blonde young man with the crow mask appeared in her mind. "Would you say I am not worthless anymore? Ne, Ani-sama?"

A dreadful chill ran down the miko's back. She had no idea what was the cause of this feeling. However, her senses were screaming one thing: If she didn't move, it would be the end.

Kuroha used all the strength she could gather in her body to make an instant movement. She reappeared several meters away. Despite successfully performing the technique, she barely managed to keep her balance when standing up.

The spot where Kuroha had been a second ago exploded out of nowhere. This produced yet another hole in the glass floor. In the rain of broken glass, Kuroha saw the attacker.

"Asura…!"

Right before Kuroha, Asura Tu was flying in the air. He was carrying his black swords in each of his six arms. What was more unbelievable was how he was completely unharmed. His body and clothes were in perfect condition as if the fierce battle of before didn't happen.

"How can that be…?!" Kuroha yelled in disbelief. She tried to react as fast as she could. She lifted her right arm. "My swords! Return to me!"

Immediately, the miko's red and black swords flew towards where she was standing. However, Kuroha noticed there were much less of her swords than she used before. She concluded most of them were destroyed when she went all-out in her last attack.

The miko's face became covered in sweat. "Hey! This can't be serious!"

While Kuroha was trying to think of what battle options she had left, she sensed someone was standing behind her. But Asura Tu was still in front of her, flying in the air. How could it be? Was it the monk that was Asura Tu's companion? No. It was a different aura, but one recognizable. It was identical to Asura Tu's.

Not before long, Kuroha noticed the presence of at least three more people surrounding her. She sensed the same aura in every single one of them.

Kuroha looked over her shoulder. Her good right eye widened in terror and confusion. What she saw left her with no idea of what was happening.

The person standing behind her was Asura Tu. At the same time, he was still flying in front of her. He was also standing at her left and right. There was more than only one of him.

Taking advantage that Kuroha was paralyzed in shock, the Asura behind her swung down his three-meter black sword at her.

Blood was spilled in the glass floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the glass castle. The battle between the young vampire janitor Konoe Touta and the monk with a grotesque face Gyuurei Shaba was still in process.

Touta swung his sword Yunagi, releasing ki blasts that pulverized big fractions of the glass buildings around. Gyuurei launched ki attacks of his shakujou, causing as much destruction in the area as Touta.

Touta used instant movement to get closer to the monk and land a hit on him. As Touta closed the distance between them, Gyuurei took something out of his sleeve and threw it at Touta.

Touta saw the objects coming at him. They were daggers. He rapidly used his sword to deflect them. But he wasn't fast enough. A dagger stabbed through his right lower arm and left thigh. Touta could feel the pain of his skin being pierced, but this was nothing compared to the world of hurt he already experienced from Gyuurei's Buddha's Fist a while ago.

"Ha," Touta grinned confidently. "Something like this is nothing, Ugly-Face Monk! A few stabs won't ever stop an immortal!" he proclaimed as he grabbed the dagger in his right arm with his left hand.

For some reason, Gyuurei responded to his statement with a smirk. It was then that Touta noticed the sensation of burning. Smoke was coming out of his hand that was touching Gyuurei's dagger. He immediately let it go and checked on it. The skin was burned to the bone, although it healed in an instant.

"This is..!" Touta exclaimed in shock. Something like this had happened to Touta that same day. It was the same as when he touched Kuroha's blessed charm.

Not only that, Touta's lower right arm and his left upper leg began feeling numb. Not being able to move well, he landed on a damaged glass building.

"No normal attacks work on immortals. You're right about that, boy," Gyuurei spoke as he landed on the same glass building as Touta. "From your impressive regeneration ability, I was able to draw the conclusion you belong to the undead and unholy variety. Seeing your fangs let me know you're likely a vampiric type. That was why I made use of my special technique for those of your kind."

Touta tried to move towards where Gyuurei was, but he couldn't. His body wasn't moving as he wanted and he got on one knee. With his still functioning right hand, he stabbed his sword in the glass floor, using it to support himself so he couldn't fall over.

It was then that he noticed the smoke coming out of the places where the daggers were impaled. He felt like his injured arm and leg were on fire. Sweat streamed down his face as it twisted in pain.

"You see, boy," Gyuurei continued. "These daggers are blessed artifacts with high-level purification qualities. Stabbing them at only one pressure point of an undead is more than enough to paralyze them."

"Shit," Touta cursed. "So, this is that anti-vampire equipment she told me about," he sighed. "I can't believe not paying attention to what the old hag explained about this sort of vampire-related stuff would bite me in the ass like this," he laughed bitterly.

Gyuurei jumped towards Touta and swung his shakujou at him. Touta used all his strength to jump with right leg and managed to barely avoid Gyuurei's attack.

Touta swung his sword with both arms to throw ki attacks at Gyuurei. However, his ki only managed to create a razor smaller that he would normally produce with only his hands. Also, his right arm was still affected by the dagger. He could barely move it and the pain he felt from it was unbearable.

Touta held his injured arm with the other and struggled to continue standing despite his left leg also being affected by the dagger.

He stared at his opponent standing a few meters away from him. "You got me, Ugly-Face Monk. Goddammit."

"I recommend you quit this fight now," Gyuurei said. "If you try to move with those daggers in your body, you won't withstand that sort of pain. This fight is already my win. Surely, Tu will return victorious any moment now." Touta gritted his teeth at hearing that. "No matter how powerful that one's clan is, there is no way even a single solar crow can defeat Tu."

While he was still in pain from the daggers, Touta frowned in confusion. "Solar… What…?"

Gyuurei throw more exorcist daggers at Touta. But Touta jumped with his good leg and with his left hand, could use his sword to deflect them.

"Surrender," Gyuurei said with more daggers in his left hand and his shakujou in his right hand. "I'm only interested in completing my mission. Even if they're undead, I personally don't like killing people that look like children," he tilted his head. "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm (soon-to-be) eighteen AND not fond of being treated like a brat. Even if I'm going to look fourteen for eternity now!" Touta said trying to sound as cocky as he could in his current state of pain.

"I see, you were turned at fourteen," Gyuurei closed his eyes. "And you have only spent four years like that. You are merely testing the waters of the existence of endless misery that is eternal life," Gyuurei grinned and his smaller eye was sparking. "Now I want to hear about your concerns more than ever!"

Touta grimaced while in a state of excruciating pain. "Say what now?" he said in monotone.

"As I told you, the greatest joy I get out of this mercenary job is hearing what troubles my opponent's mind. A battlefield is where the emotions and thoughts are overflowing! The inner turmoil warriors feel when putting their lives in the line is just fascinating!" Gyuurei boasted while moving his arms dramatically.

"In that case, become a therapist for war veterans or something like that," Touta deadpanned.

"Eh, not many people feel comfortable talking to me when my face looks like this."

"Well, I can get that," Touta nodded. His arm and leg still hurt like hell because of Gyuurei's daggers.

"Until Tu is done with your partner, talk to me for a bit," Gyuurei told Touta with the most welcoming smile his disfigured face could make. "The struggles of immortals are always very intriguing to hear. How do you feel about having lost your humanity to become one of the undying that wander the Earth to the end of time? Are you feeling anguish? Fear? Despair over not being able to live like a human? Or are you perhaps one of those who sought to become an immortal king?"

"None of that," Touta said as uninterested as he could sound in his state of pain. "I chose to become immortal because my other choice was to drop dead. I didn't want to die. That's that."

Gyuurei hummed. "Instead of dying as a human, you chose to live forever as an undead monster," he paused and then smiled enthusiastically. "What an engaging argument! Only a few would make such a dreadful decision!"

Touta rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Anyway, I ain't giving a damn about that whole 'eternal life' and 'monster of the night' deal. I live the way I pick!" Touta grabbed his sword with both hands. "Maximun Raimeiken!"

A lighting fell from above, destroying the glass building Touta and Gyuurei were standing on. Gyuurei created a barrier to protect himself. Meanwhile, Touta used instant movement to get away, but he couldn't perform the technique well with a paralyzed leg.

Gyuurei chased after Touta. "You can push yourself to move like that even with my daggers in two pressure points. How admirable! You might be the undead with the strongest willpower I have seen."

Gyuurei threw more daggers at Touta, which he managed to dodge.

"That's no surprise," Touta swung his good left arm to shoot ki blasts from his hand to Gyuurei. "I must win no matter what. If I lose, Kurou-rin will be super mad at me!"

"Kurou-rin? Are you talking about the miko?" Gyuurei throw ki attacks from his shakujou.

Touta used instant movement several times to avoid Gyuurei's ki attacks. "You see, we made a promise. We would both win against you and Bandaged Six Arms and come out in one piece. Kurou-rin will without a doubt keep her part. That's why I must keep mine or she'll beat the crap out of me!" his cheeks reddened. "Although, the thought of it is not bad at all either!"

Touta reinforced his good left arm with ki and punched a glass building. A fraction of it collapsed and blocked Gyuurei's way.

Gyuurei used his shakujou to defend himself from the glass pieces falling around him.

"Do you seriously believe your companion can win against Tu?"

"I don't believe it! I _know_ it! Kurou-rin won't break her promise," Touta produced electricity from his sword and threw it at Gyuurei. "Trusting your partner is the most important thing in a battlefield. My parents taught me that!"

Gyuurei created a barrier to protect himself from the lighting. "Oh, look at that. You brought up your parents again! Let me hear your thoughts concerning that!"

Several scrolls came out of Gyuurei's sleeves. They moved like tentacles and aimed to entangle Touta.

Touta recognized them. "It's those papers rolls he used against the dragon!"

Touta tried to use instant movement to avoid the scrolls and disappeared.

"No use, boy. I already saw through your pattern after you used it so many times. Your instant movement needs polishing if you want to fight a professional with it."

The scrolls caught something in the middle of the air. Touta appeared because of his instant movement being interrupted. His injured left leg, abdomen and neck had been trapped by the paper scrolls. Gyuurei stood in a damaged glass structure close to the trapped Touta.

Gyuurei slowly walked towards the restrained Touta. "So far, I have come to some conclusions. Your motivation to not let that miko down on your promise is akin to the natural inclination of teenage boys to show their reliability to girls. Also, you appear to have a strong attachment to your parents, particularly this mother you mentioned first, which signals to a longing for their approval," he said this while he wrote it down in a notepad.

"Stop acting like my psychologist!" Touta yelled as he tried to release himself from the paper scrolls.

"Let's go to the main issue here," Gyuurei put his pen and notepad back on his sleeve. He paused and his eyes narrowed. "Why is it you're not fighting to your full potential?"

Touta stopped struggling against the paper scrolls and looked wide-eyed at Gyuurei.

"I could notice it. Throughout our entire fight, you haven't used your vampiric powers even once. Why is that?" Gyuurei asked with a raising eyebrow.

Touta looked away for a moment. After a pause, he finally responded. "No reason in particular. It's just that I would like to win this with my human power alone."

Gyuurei hummed. "Interesting. When you say that, I really don't sense that you're holding back because you hate your powers as an undead. Instead, it's more like you simply want to prove something."

Touta turned his eyes sideways. "Maybe that's it. My version of the Kyoto Shinmeiryuu techniques wasn't enough to kick your ass, I guess. I bet it would have been different if you had fought against ma or grandpa."

Touta tried to move in attempts to release himself from the paper scrolls. The immeasurable pain of the daggers in his right arm and left leg were taking a toll on him.

"Oh, but before we're done, boy," Gyuurei adjusted his sedge hat and grinned cheerfully. "There's still a piece of your mind I'm interested to hear!"

"Still with that?!"

"From the moment I first saw you, there was something about your eyes that intrigued me," Gyuurei placed his hand on his beard.

"Hey, what the hell is that?! If you're trying to sweet talk me, let me tell you I'm not into nasty-faced geezers!"

Gyuurei ignored Touta's complaints and continued. "When I see your eyes, it's like looking into a mirror or water. They only show a reflection of others," Gyuurei's eyes narrowed. "I see no trace of _you_ in that nothingness."

That statement made Touta freeze in place. He hung his head, hiding his expression.

After a moment of silence, Touta caught Gyuurei off-guard by bursting out into laughter with his usual energy.

"Damn it, Ugly-Face Monk. You must love to get philosophical," he looked back at Gyuurei. "Of course, that's what you see in my blank eyes. After all, I'm an idiot! And at the very beginning, I was nothing. If I'm something now, it was given to me by my parents. By the Konoe family who took me in."

Gyuurei's smaller eye widened. "Did you just say Konoe…?"

"Yeah, people usually get surprised when they hear it," Touta said nonchalantly.

Thinking about it, the only person he had ever met who wasn't surprised by his family name was Kuroha.

"That means you must be _their_ son," Gyuurei closed his eyes in understanding. "I heard the rumors. Most people thought you died after you disappeared in that incident four years ago. They weren't all that inaccurate from what I see."

"Eh? That's what they're saying about me?" Touta commented casually. "It's true I have been keeping a low profile for the past few years, but that's still extreme."

"Now, I think your behavior is starting to make sense," Gyuurei nodded and he touched his beard. "Four years ago, you were separated from your beloved parents. On top of that, you had to shred your humanity in order to continue living. You must have endured such sadness. Is that the reason why you can't get serious in a fight?"

"I. AM. TELLING. YOU." Touta emphasized each word. He was unbelievably annoyed by now. "Stop treating this like a therapy session!"

"Oh well, it seems you won't be open to more talk."

Gyuurei placed his left hand in praying position. He recited a chant and the words in the scrolls retaining Touta glowed. A purple fire caught the ends of the scrolls. The flames were slowly making their way to Touta.

Gyuurei finished his chant and spoke. "This is it. I'm going to cremate your body with these spiritual flames. But don't get too scared. As I said, I don't like killing young-looking undead. This level of my flames will only leave you out of commission long enough for me and Tu to finish our job. Unfortunately, it will give a lot of pain before your body heals."

"!"

"Too bad for you, Konoe boy. If you had relied on your own power instead of those you learnt from others, you probably would have won."

Touta was trying to think a way out of this. Or the fight would be over.

It was then that Touta's ears heard something. It came from the other side of the castle. Thanks to his vampiric senses, he could hear things from a far distance clearly.

The young vampire grinned. The monk noticed this, but he had not a clue why would Touta look so confident when he was about to be burned alive.

A thunderous noise resonated from a far. It was a large explosion.

While Gyuurei was distracted by the sound, the strength of the paper scrolls weakened. Touta took advantage and used ki to tear off the scrolls trapping him.

"Hey, Ugly Face Monk," Touta told him with all the calm in the world. "Instead of burning me alive, I think you should do something if _you_ don't want to get toasted."

The shockwave of the explosion reached the place Touta and Gyuurei were. The air pressure and heat were incredible. A large part of the glass structures melted from the high temperature.

Gyuurei had managed to create a barrier to protect himself just in time. Touta had also created a protective barrier for himself by planting his sword on the wall of a glass structure.

After a minute, the shockwave of the explosion stopped. Almost all the glass structures of the castle had melted and the atmosphere still felt hot. Fortunately, Touta had managed to uphold his defensive barrier the entire time and he come out safe. Although, the same went to his opponent.

Surrounded by melted glass, Touta and Gyuurei stood in front of each other, a few meters apart. Touta still had the daggers stabbed in his right arm and left leg, so he had nailed his sword to the glass floor so he could use it as a crutch.

"That just now," Gyuurei said. "Such a massive release of yang energy. It must be the work of your partner."

"I knew it! It was Kurou-rin's doing!" Touta made a huge smile and put his hands on his waist. "That's my heroine, alright! She's explosive in more ways than one!"

"In that case," Gyuurei adjusted his hat. "Shall we reassume our fight after that minor interruption?"

Touta grinned cheerfully as always. He slowly let out a laugh.

"Definitely!" Touta yelled enthusiastically. "Now that Kurou-rin has won her fight, I have more of a reason to win mine!"

"Hmm," Gyuurei's eyes narrowed.

"But first," Touta made a rough bow before Gyuurei. "Thanks!"

"What are you thanking me for?" the monk looked truly surprised.

"As annoying as your psychologist talk was, you were right about something, Ugly-Face Monk," Touta lifted his face covered in sweat. "I wasn't fighting at my fullest before. I wanted to use only the techniques I learnt from ma and grandpa. But as I am now, I can give a try to my secret power."

"Oh," Gyuurei raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean you're going to use your vampiric abilities? With those daggers in your body, that won't be a challenge to me."

"Not that. I need to drink blood for that and I really don't like that," Touta smirked and winked. "I mean my _other_ secret power. It has some very troublesome withdraws, though. I'm making a bet with it here!"

Touta had his right hand on the pommel on his sword impaled in the glass floor. He strengthened that hand with ki of his body. At the same time, he gathered magic power in his right hand. The opposite energies in both hands were massive.

"That is…!"

Knowing what was coming, Gyuurei made an instant movement to reach Touta as fast as possible.

"Hey, Ugly-Face Monk, about what you said earlier," Touta placed his left hand holding magic over his right hand holding ki. "Do you know what a person can do by turning into nothingness?" he closed his eyes. The warm image of his parents appeared in his heart. " _Setsuna-ma, Konoka-mama. I swore to myself I would never do this. I thought this would turn me into what I was before you found me. But… I'm doing this to protect my promise to her. This should be fine. I'm sure you would tell me that."_

The powers in Touta's hands combined. A burst of energy was produced. Gyuurei had his instant movement interrupted and the shockwave pushed him back. Gyuurei put his arms in front of his face to cover it from the gust of wind.

"Technique," Gyuurei uncovered his face and looked at his opponent. "It's Kanka!"

Kanka was a very powerful technique that combines the ki in the user's body with the magic in the atmosphere. It merges two opposite energies, melding the inner body with the outside. However, it was very difficult to master. Only a few could use it in battle after years of training.

Somehow, Touta was making use of that technique. The energy overflowing his body was incredible. His body was surrounded by a very large aura. The power one could sense in it was overwhelming.

In the blink of an eye, Touta vanished. It was instant movement. After the split of a second, he reappeared before Gyuurei. Touta unleashed a destructive blast of energy from his sword.

However, he realized he had hit an afterimage.

Gyuurei had just barely managed to dodge. He reappeared several meters away from Touta after using instant movement.

Touta once again used instant movement. He unleashed another blast of energy. Gyuurei created a shield with his shakujou, but Touta was managing to break through it.

Gyuurei could tell Touta was using the kanka not only to enhance his speed and strength. The technique also helped him alleviate the pain from the daggers in his right arm and left leg.

"That's impressive, boy," Gyuurei made a troubled grin. "I never fought an undead that was a master of Kanka."

Touta destroyed Gyuurei's barrier with his sword attacks. He launched a magic-ki blast at the monk. However, that was once again an afterimage.

The real Gyuurei appeared behind Touta.

"Buddha's Fist!"

Gyuurei threw his fist at Touta. The boy would be sent flying by his punch like before. Or that was what Gyuurei expected to happen.

The monk's fist was stopped by Touta's bare left hand. The shockwave generated was tremendous.

As he held Gyuurei's fist, Touta crushed it. Both heard the sound of the bones in the monk's hand breaking. Gyuurei held back the need to scream in pain all he could.

Touta didn't miss this chance. He swung his sword and blasted Gyuurei with a ki-magic energy release. And this time he was sure he didn't hit an afterimage.

The monk crashed against a melted glass tower of the castle. Touta had pulverized him with all the power he obtained from Kanka.

"I won," Touta smiled to himself. A sensation then filled his body. "Looks like I did it just in time."

Red splattered everywhere. It was like a firework of red liquid.

Touta's organs exploded. Blood was being spilled from every part of his body. Touta collapsed while his blood painted the scenery red.

"Damn it…." Touta weakly said. "It hurts… Damn it."

He could feel the pain of dying. Yet, he wasn't dead. For the first time in four years, he could understand a bit more why so many called immortality a curse. However, he was still glad that he was alive. Survival instincts at work, he supposed. Besides, he knew all this pain was temporary. It would be as if nothing had happened in a few minutes.

Touta laid in a pool of his blood. That sure brought back very painful memories. He knew he would heal soon. However, he supposed even his regenerative powers would take longer than usual to make him recover from this.

"Konoe boy," Gyuurei's voice called him. Touta couldn't see where he was, but from how he sounded, he wasn't in condition to fight. "That was… a splendid Kanka technique. I… never saw one like it."

"…"

"However, I get why you used it as a last resort. Both energies got unstable and you ended up like that…. If you weren't an undead, you…."

"That was my bet," Touta spoke. He felt as his body was in the middle of healing. He could speak properly again, at least. "I didn't know for how long I could use Kanka. I thought it would be less than a minute. And look; I was right," he coughed blood before continued. "I made my wager that I could beat you before my insides burst out," with blood spilling from his mouth, he grinned. "It was my win."

"It indeed was," Gyuurei said. He was currently lying in the glass debris. Most of the bones of his bodies were broken and blood came out his mouth. It was likely some of his organs were also damaged. "And I don't feel any shame in having lost to you."

"That's nice to hear, Ugly Face Monk," Touta said as he began to sit up. His body had healed to an eighty percent.

"There is one more thing I want to hear from you…." the voice of Gyuurei was gradually getting weaker.

"Do you still want to play the therapist? Fine, spell it out."

"That way of combining ki and magic really wasn't like any I saw before. Besides, it is nearly impossible someone as young as you could master it to such great extent," he made a pause before continuing. "It was closer to an artificially-created reaction."

"…"

"You aren't a natural human, are you? Even before your transformation into an undead. If I'm correct, you're-"

"You're wrong, Ugly Face Monk," Touta interrupted. "Now and forever, I'm a human," he smiled even more brightly than usual. "I'm the human Setsuna-ma and Konoka-mama raised!"

"…. I see," Gyuurei knew he was about to pass out. He used his last bit of strength to speak up one more sentence. "That's an amusing answer."

With that the battle between the vampire and the monk was over.

The winner, Konoe Touta, stood up now that his critical wounds had fully healed. However, the daggers were still stabbed in his right arm and left leg. He needed to use his sword as support to not fall over.

He took a moment to look at his clothes. He was stained with his own blood everywhere.

"Shit! I look like a character from a gory videogame now! Kurou-rin is gonna be mad at me for this," he crossed his arms. "Oh! But since I won, she'll definitely be happy after scolding me! What will she say to me?" he rapidly tilted his head at both sides. "Maybe she'll give the 'You protected our promise, Touta-kun!' with adorable sparky eyes," he frantically shook his head. "No, no, no! She's more on the tsun-tsun side. It'll probably be a 'I suppose I have to recognize you were able to do something cool for once, but do not misunderstand' and then she'll add 'You do have my gratitude' with a head turn and a blush," Touta did a really good imitation of Kuroha's voice and covered his left eye with his hair for better effect. "Whatever her way of congratulating me will be, it's going to be wonderful for sure!" he exclaimed while smiling like a big idiot.

Gyuurei had managed to stay conscious long enough to hear Touta's little self-talk. At that moment, he was beginning to take a little sense of shame in being defeated by Touta.

Touta's moment of celebration over his victory didn't last long. He sensed someone was coming. Making a guess of who it was, Touta happily turned around.

"Kurou-rin?!"

However, it wasn't who he expected.

"Did you lose, Gyuurei? I had my doubts, but for a professional like you to end like this. Did you once again lower your guard because your opponent is a brat?"

Touta went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped. The wrong person was in front of him. Kuroha should have come out of her fight victorious like he did. Something was seriously wrong.

Why was Asura Tu here and not Kuroha?

"You…!" Touta exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Asura Tu tilted his head in Touta's direction. "What is it, vampire kid?"

"Kurou-rin!" Touta clenched his fists to ignore his hands trembling. "Where is Kurou-rin?!"

"Kurou-rin? What's-?" Asura Tu raised his eyebrows in realization. "Oh, you mean the Yatagarasu cosplayer."

Touta frowned in confusion at the word 'Yatagarasu'. He didn't have the chance to question it, though.

Asura Tu uncovered something he had been carrying in his arms hidden by his cloak. He undignifiedly threw it at Touta like it was a garbage bag.

Noticing what it was, Touta's face was filled by horror. Touta dropped his sword that was keeping him standing. As he fell over, he spread his left arm. He managed to catch what Asura Tu had thrown. He held it tightly with his left arm while lying in the glass floor.

He could now see clearly what he had in his arms. Or better said, who. He recognized that face very well by now.

"Kurou-rin?!" Touta yelled in shock. He sat up, still holding the unconscious Kuroha closely. He let her body rest in his lap. "Kurou-rin! Kurou-rin, wake up!"

He took a better look at her body. The white of her kimono was now almost completely red like her hakama pants. In her chest, there was large and deep cut that extended to her shoulder. That wasn't all.

Touta shook and his eyes were horrified at what he saw. More accurately, what he didn't see.

"Kurou-rin's arm… Her legs…."

Those limbs weren't there. Instead, blood was spilling from the parts her missing body parts should have been.

While Touta was still trying to process what he was seeing, Asura Tu headed to where Gyuurei had collapsed.

"That Yatagarasu was a decent opponent," Asura Tu said. "My fight against her was the most entertaining one I had in centuries. However, she only managed to make me go barely over my eighty percent. And I was so excited to fight against another remnant of the Age of Gods. This is quite a bit disappointing."

Despite Asura Tu speaking, Touta didn't even react to his words. It appeared like he was in a state of shock. He was only holding the bleeding, maimed body in his left arm. His eyes were blank.

Asura Tu didn't pay much attention to the boy. He focused on picking up Gyuurei's body from the glass rumble. He verified his work partner was merely unconscious. However, the same couldn't be said about Touta and his fallen partner.

Carrying Gyuurei over his shoulder, Asura Tu stood beside Touta who was still in a catatonic-like state.

"I came here to see the results of Gyuurei's fight. To be honest, I wanted you to win. That way I could challenge you to a fight," he took a glance to the boy kneeling on the floor while holding on the miko's body. Behind his bandages, Asura Tu sighed. "But it doesn't look like you have any resolve to fight anymore. How boring."

Saying no more, Asura Tu set flying upwards while carrying the unconscious Gyuurei. He was heading towards the glass tree at the center of the castle.

The boy Asura Tu had been talking to didn't seem to even notice it. It was like he couldn't sense his surroundings anymore.

Left all alone, Touta held Kuroha's injured body more closely. That was the one thing he could think of doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phase 9: A Little Bite Is No Big Deal**

 _Snow fell outside. It could be seen through a window almost as large as the wall where it was placed. This window was part of an elegant Victorian room that was kept warm by a large chimney._

 _In the middle of this room, there was a dinner table where two people were sitting. One was a little girl with golden hair as long as her small body. She was wearing a pure black Gothic Lolita dress which had a black cape as part of the design. The other person was a boy with spiky ebony brown hair. He was also well-dressed in a very fashionable Victorian-style suit. However, he didn't appear to be comfortable in those clothes as he kept trying to adjust his 'frilly thing in the neck' as he called it. Others would call it a cravat._

 _The two weren't alone. A crowd of girls in maid uniforms was surrounding them. These girls had antennae in place of ears. They were Karakuri robots._

 _The little blonde girl took a wine bottle that was placed on the table. She spouted the red liquid of the bottle in two champagne glasses placed between her and the boy. The girl took both glasses into her hands and stood up on top of her seat._

" _Congratulations, Konoe Touta," said the blonde girl. "You have drunk my blood for an entire month. The process of your transformation is finally complete."_

" _Congratulations," the maids in the room applauded._

 _The blonde girl made a toast. "From this day onward, you are the same as me. A True Blood Vampire who won't ever age and will live forever. Let's celebrate!"_

 _Touta didn't seem in a festive mood, however. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It seemed like he was tired._

" _Hey, Loli-Eva," Touta started. "All I can tell is that I'm getting sleepy as hell. Is there anything else to this great transformation?"_

" _Perhaps,_ I _should personally show you the new advantages of that body of yours?" a high-pitched voice spoke._

 _Touta sensed killing intent. He reflexively grabbed a knife in the table._

 _His knife blocked another knife that tried to stab the right side of his face. This other knife was being carried by a green-haired doll. The little doll was wearing a black dress along a top hat and it had bat wings on its back which it used to fly._

 _Touta and the doll continued clashing knifes. Their movements were faster than the common eye could keep up with. Touta managed to defend himself from the attacks of the doll, but she still could reach him. The blade of her knife grazed Touta's left cheek. Some blood came out of it, but in the matter of a second, the boy's wound closed._

 _The doll cackled like a maniac. "Fantastic! I always found it boring how humans usually die after a few stabs. Now I got myself a new toy I can play with to my heart's content!"_

 _The doll swung her knife at Touta and the boy kept blocking her attacks with his own knife._

" _Master," one of the maids watching called Eva. "I think you should intervene. You know it can turn bloody when Onee-sama gets carried away like that."_

 _Meanwhile, Eva was calmly drinking from one of the champagne glasses as if the knife fight in front of her was invisible to her._

 _After finishing the red liquid, she smiled with a refreshed look on her face. She slowly put the glass on the table and then she finally turned her eyes at Touta and the green-haired doll clashing knifes. Eva opened her palm in direction to the two._

 _Out of nowhere, strings entangled the doll. They were wrapped around the doll's torso, arms, legs and neck, leaving her suspended in the air._

" _Chachazero, what did we talk about?" Eva gave the pointing finger like a mother scolding her kid. "No stabbing the guests at the table! You two can play all you want after the feast."_

" _Oi," Touta glared. "I'm not signing up for whatever you girls call 'playtime'."_

 _Chachazero sighed. "You have become way too nice, Master. Not fun at all."_

" _Oh, yeah?" Eva grinned tenebrously. "I suppose I have to remind you how to respect your great master, then!"_

 _Eva made her hand into a fist. The strings restraining Chachazero started pulling at the doll's limbs. The head, arms and legs were ripped out from the main body. Luckily this was a simple doll, so there was no blood or anything that made this scene horrifying as it would be with a human. Chachazero's body parts were left hanging by the strings right next to the dinner table._

 _Chachazero's severed head closed her eyes. "I am sorry, Master. You're still the Queen of Bullies."_

" _That's more like it," Eva petted Chachazero's head with her finger. "I'll put you back together after I eat with the Touta boy."_

 _Touta sighed heavily. This sort of events was why he haven't exactly enjoyed his stay at Eva's place the past month. He wiped the blood on his left cheek with his finger and touched the place where the wound had instantly healed._

" _Guess this means I'm really an immortal now," Touta commented to himself._

" _That's right," Eva told him as she placed one hand on her waist. "As my kin, your body now has unequalled regeneration abilities like mine. You can thank me for that," Eva smiled full of pride. "Any other questions about your transformation?"_

" _I got one," Touta raised his arm like he was in class. "How come it took a whole month?"_

" _Oh? Do you perhaps wish to get summoned to my bedroom for more nights, Touta?" Eva said with a suggestive smile._

" _Alright, that sounds hella creepy without context, Loli-Eva," Touta grimaced before going back on the subject. "I thought you only had to get bitten once by a vampire to turn into one. You know, like with zombies."_

" _I can guess you got that idea from what you have seen in movies," Eva shrugged. "One single vampire bite has an effect similar to hypnosis on humans. On more powerful races, though, it only creates some sort of synchronization of senses. For a full transformation, the vampire and the human have to frequently drink each other's blood for a long period of time. If they stop before the process is done, the human doesn't turn into a vampire, by the way."_

 _Touta rubbed his chin. "Now that you mention it, I know of some fiction where that's the case too," he raised an eyebrow and pointed at Eva with his finger. "Have you done this before?"_

" _You're the first, Touta. I never intended for there to be one, though," Eva said with reflective eyes._

" _Loli-Eva?"_

 _Eva quickly reverted back to her nonchalant attitude. "I'm honestly surprised. Not everyone can survive the process, you know? When they handed you over to me in that sorry state, I really thought you were done for. To be frank, it's a miracle that I could save you, boy."_

" _Is that so?" Touta simply said. He then appeared to get lost in thought._

 _Eva noticed it and smiled comfortingly at him. "Now, now. The thing that matters is that you're alive, Touta. It's true you're a blood-drinking creature of the night now, but I can tell you it's not really bad at all. Eternal undeath can be even more enjoyable than fleeting life, if you know how to make use of it," she offered him the champagne glass with the red liquid. "For starters, have some human blood. You'll have to get used to the taste of it from now on."_

 _Touta gave a suspicious look at the glass. "Loli-Eva…"_

" _Oh," Eva blinked. "Don't worry. My girls got this from a blood bank. The days where attacking humans was the only way to get blood from them are long in the past," her eyes narrowed a bit. "You got to be grateful for that, kid."_

 _Touta gently pushed back Eva's hand carrying the glass with blood. "No thanks, Loli-Eva. I think I pass. Drinking blood doesn't look like my kind of thing. I only did it because I would have died otherwise. How about you finally give me some normal food? You had me on a diet of your blood for the past month. I have been dying for a hamburger."_

 _Eva tilted her head. "Touta, I thought I didn't have to tell you this because everyone knows it. Blood is essential to vampires. If you don't drink it, you'll feel the consequences in your body and it won't be nice."_

" _Really?" Touta also tilted his head. "You don't drink blood that often and you seem just fine."_

" _That's because I have been a vampire for almost 700 years," Eva said matter-of-factly._

" _Pros of being an ancient relic, eh?"_

 _Touta sank into his chair to avoid the ice spikes thrown at him._

 _Eva cleared her throat and went back to the main discussion. "At my age, blood is to me what wine is to humans. It's nice, but it's not like I need it unless I'm very low on power. You Touta, on the other hand, are merely a newborn. Babies that don't drink their breast milk won't grow up healthy."_

" _I turned out perfectly without ever drinking breast milk. Why should this be different?" Touta crossed his arms. "I can choose if I want to do vampirish things or not."_

 _Eva gave a look to the boy before drinking the blood in the champagne. She quietly put the empty glass on the table._

" _Touta, for us vampires, blood is not a matter of whether we like it or not."_

 _Eva stepped on top of the table and walked over it until she stood in front of Touta sitting on his chair. She brought her hand to her mouth. She bit it. Some drops of blood fell._

 _The fragrance of the blood reached Touta's nose. He clenched his fists as he abstained himself from reacting on it. However, he didn't have much control over his newly acquired vampiric attributes. His fangs grew longer and his dark brown eyes turned red._

 _Eva saw this and held out her arm, leaving her bleeding hand mere centimeters away from Touta's face._

" _Are you sure you don't want any, boy?" she said with a casual smile._

 _As his fists continued trembling, Touta turned his face again. "Nah… I'm good."_

 _A bit of sweat streamed down Touta's face. He covered his mouth and nose with his hand to keep the aroma of Eva's blood from tempting him._

 _Eva could tell how the boy was resisting. She closed her eyes and licked the blood in her already healed hand clean._

" _You say that, but you're craving for it. You're desperate to have a mere lick. I have known how that feels."_

 _The vampire girl unbuttoned a fraction of the front of her black dress and uncovered her right elbow, revealing her fair skin. She used her other hand to move her very long blonde hair to the left side, leaving nothing in the way. As she kneeled down in the table, Eva showed off her bared neck to Touta._

" _Come on, boy," Eva's voice was captivating and alluring. "No need to hold back at all. Do as the body I changed for you demands."_

 _Touta couldn't contain himself anymore. He stood up so fast that his chair tumbled on the floor. Acting entirely on his instincts, Touta wrapped Eva in his arms and embraced her tightly. He nailed his vampire fangs on her neck._

 _Eva's facial expression was a bit hard to tell. She shut her eyes close and groaned. Her cheeks were red and a bit of sweat streamed down her forehead. After a few seconds, her face relaxed._

 _In silence, Eva heard as the newly turned vampire boy sucked the blood from her neck. Eva made a serene smile and placed her right hand on the Touta's head. As if nonverbally telling him to drink all he wanted, she slowly caressed his hair._

 _Some of the robot maids surrounding them gave them some weirded out looks while the others kept whispering at each other._

" _I'm getting some confusing vibes here," one maid said._

" _It's a vampire thing," another maid said._

 _Hanging from the strings, Chachazero's head half closed her eyes. "They sure seem to be enjoying themselves," she giggled._

 _At that exact moment, Touta's mouth let go of Eva's neck. He huffed like someone who just had eaten until they were full._

" _Hehehe," Eva quietly laughed and looked Touta in the eye. Their faces were very few centimeters away from each other. "Were you really that hungry?" she softly touched Touta's cheek with her little fingers. "Or could it be that my blood is that delicious?"_

 _Despite Eva's suggestive gestures, Touta didn't even flinch nor seemed flustered. "It's alright, I guess," he placed his hands behind his head. "It makes me feel ticklish. If I had to compare it to something, it would be soda."_

" _Soda," Eva slightly frowned. "Can't you come up with a comparison more elegant?"_

 _Touta tilted his head. "Then, like a ladybug getting inside my nose?"_

 _Eva fell into silence. Touta felt the room was getting colder all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath, Eva sat cross-legged on the table._

" _You really have changed, Touta. The Konoe family managed to raise you into a regular middle school boy," she rested her head on her hand. "When I first met you, your eyes looked like you were ready to kill me. I, the Undying Mage!" she laughed at the irony._

 _Touta's eyes narrowed. He didn't like what Eva just mentioned. "That's an old story, Loli-Eva."_

" _You're right," she nodded. "We need to further discuss your new state," she looked up and placed a finger in her chin. "Let's see. Since you don't like the idea of drinking human blood, I assume you'll refuse humanoid races too. Animal blood isn't nutritive enough for vampires," she snapped her fingers. "That leaves us only one choice. I'll give you my blood like we just did. You must already be used to it. How about it?"_

 _Touta scratched his cheek. "That should work, I guess. At least, if it's you it makes me less uneasy," he gasped. "Hold on a second! If we're both vampires, doesn't that make this cannibalism?!"_

 _Eva laughed energetically. "Why are you questioning that now, boy?"_

" _Man, I had no idea what I was getting myself into," Touta sighed and shrugged. "It seems being a vampire kinda sucks."_

" _Hey, I warned you, boy," Eva's voice got serious abruptly. "If you start regretting your choice this early, immortality will be an endless nightmare."_

" _Who said I have a problem with being immortal?" Touta said back in his carefree tone. "Only the blood drinking part sounds like a bother. Other than that, I do like to know I don't have to die anymore. That should be something to celebrate! Hooray!" Touta threw his arms in the air._

 _Eva's eyes widened. Soon enough, she gave out a loud laugh befitting of a magnificent witch._

" _That's really nice, boy! I didn't expect to get this reaction from a kid inheriting my blood under those conditions. Eternal life won't be a drag with such an attitude. Although, only time will tell if you can continue viewing immortality that way."_

" _I don't think about the distant future," Touta put his hands on his pockets. "I'm a man who only lives in the present."_

" _Man?" Eva placed a hand over her mouth. "What are you saying? You're a fourteen-year-old brat from this day to the end of time."_

" _ARG! Damn it, that's right!" Touta bent backwards in shock. "Why couldn't I get turned into a vampire at twenty-something?!"_

" _Are you seriously asking_ me _that?" questioned the vampire girl with the body of an eternal ten-year-old._

 _Touta straightened up and went back to being calm in the split of a second. "Although, it could have been worse. At forever fourteen, I'm barely past the deadline to be used as legal material for the lolicon and shotacon demographic. You must know very well what that's like, Loli-Eva-baasan."_

 _Afterwards, Touta was lying in a pool of his own blood with several ice spikes impaled all over his body._

 _The Karakuri maids were the ones who pulled out the spikes and cleaned the mess._

 _Touta went back to sitting at the table. However, Eva didn't go back to her own seat. Without a warning, Eva sat on Touta's lap. Yet, Touta didn't appear to be surprised or feel uncomfortable about it._

 _Eva then began to unbutton the front of her black dress once again._

" _You just used up quite a bit of your energy to regenerate from that. You should drink some more blood to make up for it," she gently placed her right hand over Touta's left ear. "Regardless of the circumstances that lead to this, you have become my kin. I'll give all the blood you need. And one day, you could become a vampire as strong as myself."_

" _As strong as you," Touta snorted. "I think you're setting the bar a bit too high there."_

" _I'm overexaggerating a bit, of course," Eva grinned. "My blood doesn't have much of an effect because I'm also a vampire along with the one who turned you. If the day comes in which you drink the blood from the indicated being, you'll understand what being a True Blood Vampire really means."_

 _Eva had made it sound like a very big deal, but it didn't catch Touta's interest in the slightest._

"I don't care if I'm vampire or whatever. I'll live the way I like," _he thought._ "But damn… I'm so thirsty."

 _Following his new instincts like before, Touta nailed his fangs on Eva's bare neck._

* * *

The scenery was a place where broken glass was scattered everywhere. In the middle of all those ruins, a boy sat motionless in what was left of the floor that resembled a broken mirror.

He was Konoe Touta. His clothes were stained with the red of his own blood. His right forearm and left thigh were in pain because of the blessed daggers stabbed into them. However, that physical was nothing compared to the other kind of pain he was feeling.

His defeated companion Hinosaka Kuroha was resting on his lap. No, it was only a body. An empty shell covered in blood. There was a large blade wound across the chest. The right arm and both legs were gone.

Touta still couldn't believe how Kuroha's face created such a contradistinction to the appalling state of the body. The skin was white like a lifeless corpse, but its beauty made it hard to believe it was a dead person. She appeared to merely be asleep.

Deep down, Touta still hoped Kuroha would open her eyes and speak in her aloof, proud voice as she had until now. But that was nothing but a useless wish now. Even if Kuroha was still alive, she wouldn't survive those wounds. She was different from him who could heal instantly from fatal injuries in seconds.

At this time, more than ever, Touta cursed that he was incapable of learning healing magic from Konoka.

"Damn it…" he whispered.

His entire body shook. He raised his head and howled. His howled reached the sky of unchanging afternoon.

"GODDAMN IT!"

The boy yelled as loud as he could. It was the shout of unbearable anger and anguish. But that rage wasn't directed at the world or anyone else. That curse was directed at himself.

"WHY?!" he asked. "WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?! THIS WASN'T WHAT WE PROMISED! KUROU-RIN!"

Touta would fight with Gyuurei and Kuroha would fight with Asura Tu. After agreeing on that, Touta had Kuroha make a promise.

" _You gotta promise me! We're both gonna win this and come out in one piece!"_

Then….

"You told me you could handle that mummy bandages bastard with too many arms! We said we would both kick their asses and take the shard of that freaky mirror! That was the thing _you_ had to do wasn't it?! That has nothing to do with me!" The boy's voice cracked. "Then, why did you lose when I could win against that therapist wannabe monk with a nasty face?! HOW COME YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE?!"

" _If anything goes wrong, I'm here to protect you!"_

Those words appeared in Touta's mind before he realized. Having fallen into silence, he hung his head.

Kuroha's face still looked like she was only dreaming. While she looked so calm and beautiful, a couple of water drops sprinkled her cheek. They came from Touta's eyes.

"No…. That's wrong…." The boy whispered.

He now realized. He had said he could protect this person. Instead, he was only holding her dismembered body that Asura Tu threw at him. In that case….

"I broke my promise first… Even though, I said I would protect someone…. I couldn't make the result any different this time either."

This was the moment he had ever felt the most powerless. He had talked big and tried to act cool to impress this person he really liked. Only for him to end up sadly holding on to her body after he wasn't anywhere around her when she needed help the most. Pathetic didn't even begin to describe him in that situation.

"This isn't right, is it Kurou-rin? I bet you would be giving me a brutal roasting for looking so uncool," Touta did his best to sound cheerful as always. He was far from succeeding. "It's funny, you know? We haven't known each other for even a day, but I already feel we have been through a lot together."

The memories he has formed with Kuroha that same day ran through his mind. This made Touta smile a bit sadly.

"From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were pretty incredible. It was the first time someone gave me the chills just by looking at them. I wanted to get to know you as much as I could. Helping you find that mask was a good excuse for that," he softly embraced her body with his left arm. He looked up as he continued his monologue. "Then, the more time I spent with you, the more I thought 'Man, what a bothersome person'."

With only that sentence, the atmosphere of the scene began to abruptly change. Touta thought he felt Kuroha's body stiffen, but he was sure he imagined it.

"You're worryingly ignorant yet you try to act like you know better than anyone. You want to think you're an independent adult when a ten-year-old could act more like a grown-up than you. You're sharp-tongued, so pessimistic you could make other people depressed and try to give up without even trying. You don't know your limits and stubbornly refuse when I offer to lend you a hand."

Touta went on and on listing Kuroha's countless faults he had picked up on through their short time together. The more he said, Kuroha's body got more tense, yet he didn't pay attention to it.

"You even ended like this because you took on someone too crazy strong instead of letting the immortal do it. How incredible, indeed."

Something unexpected happened. Touta felt something hard like iron crashing against his face. The strength of the impact was so powerful that he was sent flying like a rocket several meters up. The gravity pushed him down and he crashed to the glass floor.

Touta's legs were left up sticking out of the hole he made in the surface. Soon, he felt something grabbing one of his legs. That something pulled him out effortlessly and then, knocked him on the floor like he was dead weight.

The boy groaned. His back was killing him from being dropped so roughly. He rubbed his behind as he sat up in the glass floor. While he tried to think of an explanation for what just happened, he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Who in their right mind speaks things like that about their companion when you have them dying in your arms?! Did no one ever teach you how to read the mood?! Eh, Touta-kun?!"

Touta went wide-eyed from the shock. "That voice! That tsukkomi!"

He whipped his head back. Just to make sure he wasn't hearing things that weren't there. What he found there made him question whether he didn't fall unconscious when he crashed against the floor.

"Kurou-rin!"

It was her. There was no questioning it. The miko who was very convincingly dead in his arms one moment ago was sitting in front of him. Her captivating right reddish-brown eye was shining with life. It was glaring at him with the look of annoyance she gave him whenever he said something idiotic.

The deep cut was still in her chest, her right arm and both of her legs were missing, yet she was moving. She was sighing heavily through her nose. That was proof that she was alive.

"I-Is…" Touta gulped as his body trembled from the relief. "Is this a dream….?"

The girl in the miko outfit closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted the left arm she still had attached to her body. With it, she reached out to Touta and her delicate white hand slowly got close to his face, as if intending to touch it. Instead, she strongly grabbed Touta's spiky hair and began pulling at it.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"See, it hurts. In that case, you are awake."

Kuroha released the boy's hair. The boy rubbed the part of his head that was still hurting.

When the boy tried to look her in the eye, she averted her glance. That aloof and abrasive attitude. This wasn't his imagination or an illusion. What was in front of him was the real thing.

"K-Kurou-rin… You…" His whole body was shaking. His voice was filled with a mixture of utter confusion and extreme joy. "I thought you were dead for sure."

Kuroha huffed. "With you being so loud, I could not possibly rest in peace."

Kuroha looked back at the boy. He was staring at her with widened, teary eyes. It was similar to the one of a puppy crying.

She tilted her head with the ends of her eyebrows lowered. "What is with that face, Touta-kun? It does not suit you at all."

"Damn you!" Touta ran his arm through his eyes to wipe off his tears. "If you're alive, let me know sooner! Have you any idea of how I felt when I thought you died?!"

Kuroha really seemed to be sorry for what she put Touta through. "I had been trying to speak up for a while now. Unfortunately, I cannot move or talk when my body receives such critical injuries. Unlike you, it takes me a bit longer to heal over. I am deeply sorry," she added while bowing her head.

Touta sighed. "Never mind. What matters is that you're alive," he grinned from ear to ear. "That's so great!"

After hearing that, Kuroha stayed silent. She stared at Touta with an expression hard to figure out. Quickly, she averted her eyes and hung her head. Her long bangs now made it impossible to see what kind of face she was making.

Whether what Touta said made Kuroha feel good or bad, no one could tell. Possibly not even Kuroha herself.

"NO, WAIT! I CAN'T SAY THAT YET!" Touta began having a freak out. "You're badly hurt! Your arm and your legs were cut off! And there's that cut in your chest! I need to take you to a hospital! The equipment with magic should still save you, I think! Ah, but we're still trapped in this weird rupture or whatever! AAAHHH! WHAT DO I DO?! THERE'S NO TIME!"

A powerful karate chop fell down on Touta's head. That got him to stop panicking.

"Calm down for a minute, Touta-kun. For your information, I do not need medical treatment. Just like you do not need it."

Touta frowned. "What do you me-"

It was only then that he paid attention to something Kuroha offhandedly said seconds ago.

" _Unlike you, it takes me a bit longer to heal over."_

Touta's eyes widened. The meaning of those words finally sank in. "No way…"

Meanwhile, Kuroha checked the parts of her body that had been cut by Asura Tu.

"It should be about time," she said while holding her right shoulder.

A golden glow emerged from Kuroha's right shoulder and thighs. Strings of light grew from them. In the matter of seconds, the strings intertwined and began constructing forms. They were taking the shape of an arm and legs in the places that Kuroha was missing those limbs. Although, the newly-formed limbs were still transparent and didn't seem concrete yet.

Touta's jaw dropped at the sight. "Oi, is this what I think this is? Some kind of regeneration?" he looked Kuroha face to face. "Kurou-rin, you're an immortal like me?!"

"Yes and no," Kuroha closed her eyes. "You used to be human, Touta-kun. Your body mostly functions the same as before you were turned into a vampire. Your natural healing ability was simply enhanced to the maximum. I, on the other hand, am something else entirely. Since this _form_ doesn't work as a biological organism."

Touta blinked several times. "Sorry. I don't think I'm following. Is this going to turn into a biology lesson or something?"

Kuroha sighed. "I suppose it makes no sense hiding it anymore. I was planning to let you know, anyway. To be brief, it's related to _peculiar_ attributes of my race."

"Your race," Touta's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes. I had been wondering that. You said you weren't human, but not something like youkai either. So, what's your deal?"

"Simply put, we are what mortals would classify as high-level spirits."

"Spirits?"

Kuroha nodded. "There is a problem we face due to our true nature. We originally do not have a physical form. At the time of our birth, we are granted with spiritual power to manifest a humanlike 'vessel' in which we can interact with the material world."

"Kurou-rin… That's," Touta's eyes were shining like stars. "That's just so cool! I wasn't expecting your race to be something so amazing! So, if you guys are spirits, that means you're like those nature fairies, nymphs and all that?!"

Kuroha decided to ignore Touta's overenthusiasm. She was already kind of used to him reacting like that at every new thing he learnt.

"Anyhow, that is why my body does not heal itself in the same way as yours. At this moment, I am using up my extra spiritual energy to reconstruct the parts my physical form lost because of the barbarity of that Asura."

"Wow! Your race can regrow limbs that way?! Awesome! You're like a super immortal species!" Touta moved his arms with the excitement of a little kid.

"That is not exactly it either, Touta-kun," Kuroha corrected. "Our kind normally cannot use their own spiritual energy to repair their material vessel. Otherwise, our existence itself could vanish. An outside source of spiritual energy or a ritual executed by the miko is needed for those cases. However, I am an exception," she moved away her long bangs with her left hand. "Because of this."

Touta stared at the red eye that Kuroha usually hid with her hair. He noted the golden sun symbol it had in place of a pupil was glowing.

"This is my gemstone eye. It supplies my physical form with a storage of endless spiritual energy to draw from. No matter how many times and how gravely this body is damaged, this eye will restore it."

Touta heard everything with a curious look on his face. "Man, that's all super cool! In these four years, I have known there are different forms of immortality. I had no idea that there was one like yours, Kurou-rin!"

"It is not unusual. I am not that different from a human with a philosopher's stone encrusted in their body," Kuroha huffed. "And could you not say it that way? This is nothing deserving of praise. Believe me. Most notably, the healing process comes with a lot of flaws," she signaled her still transparent legs. "It takes several minutes for my body parts to reconstruct themselves. Also, I am rendered unable to move properly until all the injuries are healed. One single fatal attack is enough to leave me out of commission. In comparison, your immortality is much more effective, Touta-kun."

"Umm… That sounds quite troublesome," Touta placed his hand on his chin.

"Despite all those defects, I was confident I could win my battle with that brute if I fought at a long range. I miscalculated since I did not except at all for him to have _that_ ability," Kuroha hung her head, giving off a dark aura of negativity. "How am I going to face my people now that I lost to an Asura like this?"

"Asura… You're talking about Bandaged Six Arms. He doesn't know you're immortal, right?"

"I am sure he does not know about the power of my gemstone eye, at least," Kuroha responded. "However, that Asura should be aware my kind will not die from this extent of damage. If he really intended to kill me, he would have cut my body into diminutive pieces," Kuroha saw Touta tremble in horror at the mental image she gave him. Her eyes were serious as she looked at Touta. "His true target was most certainly you, Touta-kun."

"Me?" Touta pointed at himself in confusion.

"He knows you are a vampire."

"…!"

"That Asura only mangled my body enough to make me appear dead to someone who doesn't know what I am. He must have brought me to you in that state expecting it to send you into a vengeful rage. That way, he would have gotten the carnage he so much desires," Kuroha shrugged. "However, it appears he got the opposite reaction from you."

"….."

"Although, that was probably for the best. If that Asura could leave me in such miserable condition without being completely serious, you might have faced something more painful than death, Touta-kun."

Touta gulped at the thought Kuroha put in his mind. "Yeah, they told me being immortal leaves you subjectable to being killed more than once."

Kuroha stared at all the blood stained in Touta's clothes.

"From the looks of it, you just experienced death yet again."

"Oh, this," Touta laughed carefreely like usual. "I sort of had to kill myself to get the upper hand on Ugly Face Monk."

"Are you stupid?!"

That was totally what Touta expected Kuroha to start yelling at him for once again acting so casual about being fatally injured.

To his surprise, that wasn't what happened. Instead, Kuroha gently touched his right forearm with her solid left hand.

"The dagger you have stabbed here," she observed with narrowed eyes. She immediately knew the anti-undead properties of the dagger. "You're in great pain, aren't you?"

Touta had honestly forgotten about the two daggers. The pain they caused to his body had become almost unnoticeable to him at one point. Kuroha had been the one thing in his mind ever since he saw her injured.

"Goodness," Kuroha grabbed the dagger in his forearm. "I told you. You shouldn't get so careless because you're a vampire."

The dagger shattered into pieces within Kuroha's grasp. Touta finally felt his injury healing and the pain in his arm began to disappear. Kuroha proceeded to destroy the dagger in Touta's left thigh in the same way.

"Touta-kun, I owe you an apology."

"Eh?" Touta blinked.

Kuroha averted her eyes. "I… broke our promise and... I caused you needless distress by letting that Asura injure me."

Touta observed Kuroha's expression. It was evident how deeply sorry she was. In response, Touta gave her a very soft touch in the head with his fist.

"Don't say those things with that gloomy face. I already told you it's fine since you didn't die."

"It's not fine," Kuroha keep her gaze away from Touta. She sighed heavily and cowered. "This is such a bad joke. I was the one who warned you to not be stupidly reckless. Yet, I lost my temper and let my guard down in front of the Asura. The result is this," she stared down at her transparent legs that still were in the process of reforming.

Touta nodded. "Indeed Kurou-rin, your hotheadedness is your biggest weak point and one of your greatest charm points at the same time."

Kuroha was too tired to snipe at Touta as she would usually do.

"This is over," Kuroha looked up in direction to the great tree made of glass in the distance. "Right now, that Asura is on his way to taking the shard of the Yata no Kagami. My task will officially be a failure by then," she looked downwards. All shine in her right eye disappeared. " _And my only hope to officially inherit the name Kuroha will be gone."_

"Who decided this was over?"

Kuroha whipped her head in Touta's direction.

"Don't you understand the situation?" Kuroha frowned. "This is my complete defeat!"

"That's right!" Touta shouted with his arms crossed. He jumped back up and stretched his healed right arm. "But it's the defeat of Kurou-rin _alone_!"

Kuroha gasped. She immediately knew where this was going. "Quit it, Touta-kun. You have no reason to fight anymore. And you said it yourself a few moments ago: Whether or not I retrieve the shard of the Yata no Kagami, it is not your problem."

"That's also true!" Touta responded immediately. "This whole thing with mirrors that turn a part of the city into an otaku land and a tribe of spirit people with mystical solar powers is none of my business. In fact, it's a little too crazy even for the world with magic I know! Why the hell would I fight a monster of insanely high level for getting involved in nonsensical stuff like that?"

Kuroha gritted her teeth. "Then…!"

"But," Touta interrupted. "I just can't stay still when you're making that face."

"….?!"

Touta looked down at Kuroha with his usual smile in his lips. "You have done it before. You put on that sorry look in your eyes that says 'Nothing else can be done. It's hopeless. Woe is me!'," Touta snorted at the glare Kuroha throw at him. "That's why I'll prove to you there's a way out of this too. Just like when those shiny rocks of yours were about to explode in that store for creeps."

Kuroha stared at Touta in disbelief. Her entire body shook. She made her left hand into a fist and her teeth bit her lip so strongly it bled.

"Only for that," she started talking. Her voice was filled with extreme frustration. "You're going to do such a foolish thing for something pointless like that?! How far are you going to take your nonsense?! Just for my sake you're-!"

Touta hit Kuroha's forehead with a snap of fingers. The strength he put into it was enough to not only get Kuroha to shut up, but Kuroha's head bent back from the impact. While she rubbed her forehead, Touta showed her the pointing finger.

"Hey, I think you're getting the wrong idea here. I'm not going to do anything for your sake," Touta looked so angry that it seemed he wanted to punch something. "Seeing you making that downer face is freaking annoying! It's pissing me off all over again!"

"AAAHHH?!"

"To calm my nerves, I got to change that terrible sulky expression into a good and bright one! Like the one you showed me this morning at that rooftop," Touta grinned as he remembered that timid, but genuine smile Kuroha had shown him that one time.

"Touta-kun, you…"

Before she said anything else, Touta crouched down. He looked Kuroha in the eye with their faces centimeters away from each other.

"I'll make sure you take that weird mirror shard with you when we get out of here! Did ya hear me?!" Touta emphasized by striking a pointing finger pose.

Kuroha was about to berate him, but stopped. She tried to think what to say in protest, but couldn't come up with anything. Her internal struggle reflected in the troubled expressions in her face. It was almost like she was having an intense argument with herself. After a minute, she sighed as if she had lost that argument.

As she hung her head, the miko finally spoke up. "Never mind. Nothing I say that will change your decision, Touta-kun."

"Good that we both know that, Kurou-rin," Touta grinned as he winked.

"But even with your high-level regeneration, that Asura is a mighty foe. You can see it from the lamentable condition he left me in."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Touta exclaimed in his positive voice. "Maybe he could defeat you when you fought alone, but I'm sure that we can defeat that six-armed mummy if we combine our strengths!" Touta took Kuruha's left hand into his right hand. "Let's fight together, Kurou-rin! As a true team this time!"

"Touta-kun," Kuroha stared into Touta's eyes that were shining with dazzling hope and excitement. After pausing to breath, she opened her mouth. "I do not have any energy left to use my combat techniques and spells for the rest of the day."

Touta almost collapsed from the shock.

"That totally killed my attempt at an inspirational scene, Kurou-rin!"

"I just stated the facts," Kuroha said with an expressionless face. "Besides, there is something I need to warn you about that Asura. He possesses a special power that makes him no regular Asura. That was why I lost."

Touta scratched his cheek. "Is it that amazing?"

Kuroha frowned. "As far as I was taught by my clan, there was ever only one Asura with that sort of power. Legend says it was an ability so unbeatable that one of the ten Mahavidyas was the only one who could put an end to the Asura."

"Eh," Touta tilted his head as he clearly had no idea of what Kuroha was saying. "Sorry, I never learnt much about mythology. Anyway, you're saying this guy is overpowered as hell, right?"

"Your normal power will definitely not be enough to challenge that Asura. That is why," Kuroha placed her left hand over her red-stained chest. "I will give you my blood."

Touta's eyes slowly went wide. "Your blood?"

"You vampires obtain power from drinking blood. This is the only way you can have a chance to win, Touta-kun."

Touta let out a sigh and scratched his head. "So, it came to this, eh? Normally, I wouldn't sign up for relying on vampire powers. But," he smiled refreshingly. " _If she says I need to be a vampire for this battle,_ " He stared contemplatively at the miko before speaking again. "I'll do it, Kurou-rin."

"Good, Touta-kun," Kuroha smiled a little. "But first, I will tell you about that Asura's peculiar ability. Also, I would like us to come up with a strategy. Lack of preparation and information was the cause of my defeat. I will give them to you to increase your chances of victory."

Touta smiled serenely at hearing Kuroha speak like that. The way things were going now made him remember their misadventure at the mysterious shop. In both occasions, when Kuroha was disheartened and about to give up, all that was needed was a berating on his part for her attitude to change. Instead of her downcast expression, seeing this side of her being willing to take charge and give instructions was more to his liking. It was somehow bright for him.

"You're the brains here, Kurou-rin. Let's hear your plan."

Both had a careful discussion about the abilities of Asura Tu. They also talked about the attributes of a vampire which could be used to their advantage. The topic they put the most attention to was Asura Tu's special power Kuroha had spoken about.

The conversation went on for over five minutes. By the time they finished, Kuroha's right upper arm had been restored and her legs were also back up to a little below the knees.

"Are we clear on everything, Touta-kun?"

Touta crossed his arms as he reflected all they talked about. "Yeah, Kurou-rin. But I'm still in a bit of a shock. To think Bandaged Six Arms has an ability like that. You were right. Fighting him is going to be a pain in the ass."

The end of Kuroha's eyebrows lowered. "You can still back down."

"No way!" Touta exclaimed in an angry voice. "That guy might be a broken villain character, but I'm not afraid to fight!" he fished something from his pocket.

Kuroha's eyes softened a little at what Touta held in his hand. It was the (poorly) handmade omamori she had given him as a present earlier. She got a little concerned by the smoke coming out of Touta's fingers while touching it, though.

"I got heavenly protection on my side! There's no way I'm losing here, Kurou-rin!"

As Touta boasted in such a confident voice and striking a pose, Kuroha made a small smile and commented in her mind.

" _Touta-kun, somehow you manage to look sillier than usual when you try to act cool... But now, you're almost succeeding."_

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "In that case, let us begin."

"Oh," Touta blinked. "You mean, it's time to drink your blood?"

"Umm…Yes," Kuroha slightly averted her eyes.

"I see…. Okay," Touta nodded. "Then, where can I bite you?"

"Eh?!" Kuroha blushed a bit. Her heart rate accelerated. "D-Does it have to be a bite?"

"That's how vampires do it. You know that much, don't you?" Touta raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I do! B-But, a bite is, you know, a little…"

The picture appeared in her mind. Touta's mouth would make contact with her skin as his fangs pierce it and her blood gets sucked. For her, doing such a thing with a boy she had known for less than a day was outrageous. After all, the Yatagarasu have serious reservations about physical contact. She only ever shared affectionate touch with her mentor who was a female. Forget about simply holding hands with a male, not even her older brother! How could she agree to a bite?!

Kuroha let out a girly squeak as she frantically shook her head. Touta blushed at how cute Kuroha was acting.

Kuroha tried her best to calm down. She wasn't very successful. "I-I-Isn't there another way, Touta-kun? Hopefully one that's not kinky?"

"Hey!" Touta snapped. "You're the one who said you would give me your blood! Don't make it difficult! Besides, a little bite is no big deal!"

"No big deal, you say?!"

"I have only done it with one person until now, yet it was never anything to write home about!"

Elsewhere, Evangeline felt she wanted to punch Touta for some reason she didn't understand.

Kuroha shyly played with her fingers. "D-Do you mean it? Will it really be nothing special?"

"I don't even like biting people either," Touta waved his hand. "But as of now, this is the quickest way. Those two might be getting away with that mirror shard as we keep chatting!"

Kuroha knew Touta was right. They had to defeat Asura Tu before he and his companion got their hands on a fraction of the Yata no Kagami's power. They couldn't waste any more time. The miko Kuroha wouldn't be allowed to do that.

Seriousness reappeared in the miko's eyes. "Here, Touta-kun," she placed her left hand a little below her right shoulder. She answered the question Touta asked before. "Bite me. Right here."

She would do this for the sake of her task. This bite wouldn't have any personal feelings or implications involved. It was a means to an end and nothing else.

"Alright!" Touta answered without hesitation.

Touta grabbed both of Kuroha's upper arms. He set his eyes on her right shoulder. The shoulder was bare because part of Kuroha's white kosode had been torn off by the cut Asura Tu's blade made across her chest. Her skin was so white and it looked so smooth. It already made him curious of how it would feel biting it. Somehow, he was sure it would feel nice.

Due to the deep cut across Kuroha's chest, Touta had not looked carefully at the damage done to her clothes. Now that the wound was healed, he finally noticed Kuroha was almost topless.

Her kosode had been sleeveless and backless. After a big portion of it was cut off, there were only two scraps of fabric that used to be white before Kuroha's blood tainted them red. They conveniently covered the important parts of the chest and luckily stayed in place thanks to the golden obi holding them up.

Normally, seeing such a beautiful girl in a skimpy getup should be a treat for the eyes of the characters and audience alike. However, Touta wasn't getting the expected feeling from this scenario.

Kuroha's otherworldly beauty was a sight to behold as always, yet Touta wasn't overcome with arousal or thrill at seeing her partially naked chest. Only one thought crossed his mind:

" _Man, does she have any boob at all?"_

It certainly didn't appear so. Touta then checked out her lower half. The hakama pants had been cut to the length of shorts, letting him see the great form of the miko's legs, although the lower legs were transparent at the moment.

" _Those look like some fine legs, though."_

"Touta-kun, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, sorry," he quickly responded. "I was verifying that certain forms of service depend heavily on the size to work."

"WHA-"

Without further notice, Touta nailed his fangs into Kuroha's exposed shoulder. The miko let out a gasp. She placed her hand over her mouth to prevent any funny noises from coming out of it. She put all her mental strength in remaining calm and made sure to not move. The sound of Touta beginning to drain her blood reached her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed Touta to drink her vital fluid; a part of her very being.

While Kuroha's mind was filled with uncertainty at this situation, Touta was ridiculously calm while biting Kuroha's skin. By the way, it was as soft and flawless as it looked to the eye.

As the blood entered his mouth, a wonderfully exquisite taste reached his palate. This was Kuroha's blood. The thought made Touta's heart beat fast. His eyes went from dark brown to a glowing red due to his vampiric nature surfacing.

" _D-Delicious! Now that I think about it, Kurou-rin's blood smelled real good too."_

The vampire boy's composure lasted until Touta swallowed his first mouthful of blood. At that moment, his entire body shook. He felt like he had been struck by lightning.

" _This… This is…!?"_

The boy began drinking blood faster. He heard a voice that begged him to keep drinking it. He wanted this blood. He wanted it badly. He swallowed another mouthful and he felt as if he was being revived by it. No, even as a human he never felt this ecstatic. It was something entirely new to him. Like being reborn.

" _More…! More! I need more of this! Let me have more!"_

He didn't understand what was happening to him. He had drunk blood before many times, but it never felt like this. Eva's blood had been fine for him. Not bad at all, but he never felt the urge to drink it nonstop. This was completely different. He could keep drinking this forever.

Meanwhile, Kuroha was in a turmoil of emotions. An uncompressible sensation overcame her body. It felt hot, especially the shoulder Touta was biting. Her left hand over her mouth stopped her from crying out. Her head was spinning like crazy. She felt like her chest was about to explode.

"Tou-Touta-kun…!" Kuroha moved her hand away from her mouth. "Wait…! Please…!" She spoke between gasps. "Any more of this and….!"

Touta didn't appear to hear anything Kuroha was saying. Completely unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Kuroha and held her tightly. The miko squealed as she found herself in the vampire boy's embrace. His hands ran up and down her naked back, feeling her smooth white skin.

At this point, Kuroha was about to pass out. She had a split second of relief when Touta released his fangs from her right shoulder. This should mean the bizarre experience was over. She was wrong.

Kuroha shrilled as she felt Touta's tongue on her shoulder. He was licking the streams of blood escaping from the orifices in her shoulder. While the miko had a convulsion from the shock, the young vampire passed his tongue over her shoulder up to her neck.

That was the easily flustered miko's limit.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

As she screamed, Kuroha's body started spreading a golden light. The intensity of the radiance was comparable to a small sun. Her body temperature increased to impossible levels. Touta's arms were burning from touching her. His skirt and jacket incinerated within an instant.

"T-T-TOUTA-KUN! THIS HAS GONE OUT OF LINE!"

A shock wave shoved Touta away.

The solar light from the miko's body faded away. Kuroha breathed heavily and was covered in sweat like she was just out of a sauna. When she opened her eyes, she saw the shirtless vampire lying on his back with his arms and upper body smoking.

"Oh no! Now I have done it!" She crawled to get closer to Touta since her legs weren't completely back yet. "Touta-kun, are you okay?! This wasn't my intention, really! You see, my race are solar spirits, so our physical bodies release dangerous levels of heat when our emotions go out of control. Although, this is also your fault for acting like a bloodsucking fiend preying on my innocence!"

When Kuroha has closed the distance between her and the collapsed vampire, something astonishing happened.

A swarm of bats surrounded Touta. More precisely, his shadow sprouted out moving shadows that looked like bats.

The boy rose up. He was bending over backwards like if something supernatural had took him over.

Kuroha stared wide-eyed at the sight. In several ways, Touta appeared to have transformed. Most notably, his hair color had changed from ebony brown to midnight blue.

"The color of the night sky..." Kuroha observed.

The boy's eyes snapped open, but there was something seriously wrong about them. The eyeballs were pitch-black except for a circle red like blood that contained a pupil slitted like a feline or reptile. There were also black marks around the eyes that resembled blood veins.

An overwhelming dark aura encompassed the boy. Kuroha never witnessed anything similar. It was almost unbelievable the cheerful and goofy Touta was the one giving off that sinister image. At that moment, he almost fitted into her mental image of an authentic vampire of the night.

With Kuroha's eyes fixed on him, Touta straightened up while standing. To the miko's perception, this didn't feel at all like the Touta she had come to know. This one possessed a solemn and imposing air that Touta could only utterly fail at inspiring.

The black and red-eyed boy made a grin that would suit a carnivorous animal better than a human. Kuroha noticed his canine teeth were sharper than ever before; they were full-fledged vampire fangs.

Kuroha gulped and a drop of sweat streamed down her face. "T-Touta-kun….?"

The boy stared down at her with a sharp look in his eyes. It was completely different from the usual Touta's gentle glance. His tongue licked the blood remaining in his lips.

"Thanks for the meal. It was a delicacy."

"Hah?" Kuroha frowned.

Touta took a brief look at himself. He was shirtless and covered by his own blood all over. "Hmmm. This isn't right. I should fix it."

Touta snapped his fingers. The shadow bats flying around the vampiric Touta attached to his naked upper body. They turned into a black long coat. A portion of the front was open, leaving some of his muscular torso exposed.

Touta's blood that have been splattered in his pants and skin was magically removed. It all gathered into Touta's right hand. The vampire boy stared at his own hand as the moving blood formed into long, menacing claws.

Meanwhile, Kuroha kept staring at him with no idea of how to take this radical change on Touta.

Her disconcert turned into a small panic when Touta pulled her up. When she realized, she was being carried in the vampire boy's arms bridal style.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing, Touta-kun?!"

"Let us go, my sunlight!" Touta spoke up with a theatrical voice and a lively smile that showed off his vampire fangs. "With my blood and fangs, I will demolish our enemy!"

Kuroha was lost for words.

" _I'm afraid I might have unleashed something more alarming than a demon._ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Phase 10: The Prince of Vampires**

Broken glass scattered everywhere. That was about all that was left of the place that have been a castle of crystal. There were only a few remaining large pieces of the structures collapsed in some places.

The one object that was intact among that destruction was a large tree of glass. Its intense glow illuminated everything around. The most striking feature of this tree-shaped glass was its roots. They looked like cracks on the surface, like a broken mirror. Those fissures extended everywhere in the surrounding area, all across what was a normal shopping district a few hours ago.

This was the source of the rupture that distorted the dimension and merged reality with fiction.

Several meters away from the giant glowing tree made of crystal, a six-armed muscular man wearing a hood was sitting with his legs crossed. It was Asura Tu. His eyes had the usual look of boredom he had whenever he wasn't fighting.

Not far away from him, the battered Gyuurei Shaba was laying on top of a magic circle. Asura Tu couldn't use healing magic, but mercenaries of Powerful Hand did have a medic magic app at their disposition. Asura Tu never needed to use it on himself, so he activated it to heal Gyuurei.

Just as Asura Tu was yawning, Gyuurei's smaller eye opened.

"Tu, I see you did win your fight."

"Yeah," Asura Tu rested his chin on one of his fists. "On the other hand, you got beaten pretty hard, Gyuurei. Don't you feel embarrassed a brat left you like this?"

"Not really. I got to hear some very interesting thoughts out of that boy."

"You were doing your talking sessions again, uh?" Asura Tu's eyes closed in exasperation.

"That's why I joined this line of work for." Gyuurei turned his head slightly towards Asura Tu's direction. "And how was it for you to finally meet someone else from the Age of the Gods?"

"Don't try to do your weird hobby with me. It was nothing special," Asura Tu waved his three right hands simultaneously. He stood up. "There is no one keeping us from completing this job now."

Gyuurei closed his eyes. "But the mirror shard took the form of that large tree. How could we take something this big with us?"

"That's easy," Asura Tu shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just grab the trunk of glass and carry it out of here. Something like this is no different from lifting weights for me."

"That's crazy, even for you," Gyuurei deadpanned.

"Let's wait until you're done healing. It'll be a pain in the ass to carry you too and you're the one with the spell that can get us out of here."

"So, you would leave me behind if it wasn't for that?" Gyuurei sighed. "Your eyes look sour, though. It doesn't seem like you won your fight."

Asura Tu crossed two of his arms and placed the other four on his waist. "It's just that I'm once again disappointed. After so long of not finding an opponent worth of my time, I hoped that Yatagarasu could grant my wish. That didn't happen, unfortunately."

"I often think the level of battle you're looking for might not exist, Tu."

"That may be true," Asura Tu shrugged.

In the matter of an instant, the atmosphere completely changed.

The bodies of the two men froze in an instant. Their battle instincts set off. Something was nearby. Something powerful.

It was an aura of darkness so overwhelming that even professional mercenaries like them could feel its lethality.

"Tu…!"

Gyuurei tried to stand up, but his body wasn't in the condition for it yet.

"I know, Gyuurei," Asura Tu looked behind. His eyes were practically sparkling and underneath the bandages over his mouth, there were the marks of an ecstatic grin. "You came to entertain me, after all!"

From above, a glass tower was about to fall on Asura Tu and Gyuurei.

Asura Tu reacted in the split of a second. He summoned his six black swords and merged them into his 300-meter-long sword. The large blade easily cut the tower in two.

The split halves crashed on the surface of the glass castle. Everything shook like it was the middle of an earthquake. A lot of the glass surface shattered.

A large hole cracked open underneath Gyuurei and the monk fell through it. Before he vanished from sight, Gyuurei gave out a scream at his fellow mercenary.

"Damn you, Tu!"

However, Asura Tu didn't even notice Gyuurei had fallen through a hole. All his attention was on the powerful presence that had appeared without warning.

Glass pieces rained around Asura Tu as he looked up at the person with that overpowering aura.

"Not bad, Bandaged Six Arms!" the yell of a young boy echoed. "But that was just a warm up!"

A black figure was floating in the air. It was a boy. His short height made him look not older than thirteen. However, his muscular build was closer to that of an athletic young man. He was dressed entirely in black with a slightly open long coat that showed off some of his pecs. A dark cape was attached to his coat. Instead of mere fashion, this cape was acting like wings that lifted him up in the air.

His spiky hair was the same color as the night sky. His eyes with pitch black sclerae and glowing red pupils could make anyone shiver.

Asura Tu knew what the being in front of him was. There was only one creature that could give off this ominous and mystic aura comparable to the darkness of the night.

"Vampire!" Asura Tu didn't wait to charge at the bloodsucking creature. "Give me the battle I have been seeking for 2,100 years!"

"Hahaha!" the vampire laughed majestically. "Come at me with all you have, Bandaged Six Arms!"

"You better don't make me bored! VAMPIREEE BRAAAAT!"

Asura Tu lifted his 300-meter black sword. When pointing to the sky, the blade looked like a black tower. It descended towards the flying vampire. Anyone would be crushed by such a gigantic sword. Except the opponent here wasn't a mortal.

The 300-meter sword abruptly stopped before making impact. Touta had caught the black blade in his right hand, covered by his blood to turn his fingers into claws. With only one hand, the vampire boy could hold back such a massive weapon. This was the power of a true vampire.

Asura Tu now had proved the strength of his opponent. As he held the large sword handle of his six arms, his shoulders shook.

"HAHAHA!"

He laughed. It was the same enthusiastic laughter he let out when fighting the Yatagarasu miko.

"You convinced me, vampire brat! I'm going over my eighty percent for this! Make it worth it!"

The 300-meter long sword disappeared. Touta's clawed hand was now empty. The large blade had turned into six normal-sized swords. One for each of Asura Tu's arms.

Touta got on guard. From the cape that acted as his wings, he took out the shirasaya Yunagi he inherited from Setsuna. However, this time he didn't reinforce it with ki as he was taught in the Shinmei-ryuu techniques.

His blood claw on his right hand dissolved and covered the blade of his sword. By doing that, the blade turned from silver to bloody red.

Touta and Asura Tu stared at each for a second and then, both disappeared in the air. No, they were just moving so fast that it made it look like they disappeared.

In a microsecond, the two reappeared when their swords clashed. The shockwave created by the collision of their power was comparable to an explosion.

The vampire and the Asura continued clashing their blades. The sounds of metal colliding echoed in the surrounding area. That was about all that could give away how intense this battle was. No common eyes would assimilate the superhuman speed of their attacks.

Even considering that the two adversaries weren't human, it was amazing that Touta was defending himself from six swords attacking at maximum speed with only one sword.

Asura Tu had also noticed that. After a couple of minutes of his super speed swordfight with Touta, Asura Tu got a grasp of what Touta was doing. To confirm his theory, he merged three of his swords into one of 150 meters.

Asura Tu swung the bigger sword down towards the vampire boy. Before he made impact, a swarm of bats enveloped Touta. Asura Tu's large blade cut through the bats, but when they disappeared, Touta was gone.

Although, this wasn't something that surprised Asura Tu. He instead focused on checking the blade of his sword. There he found red crystals of the size of knifes or razors. That gave him an answer to Touta's secret to keep him with him in sword fighting.

"Now I get what you're doing," Asura Tu started. "You manipulate the blood enfolding your sword to create small spikes of blood and use them to block four of my swords while you only block two with your actual sword."

"That's correct!" the voice of the vampire boy answered. The swarm of bats gathered in the air, about five meters away from Asura Tu. Touta reappeared flying with his black cape wings. "For someone as battle-crazy, you're sure sharp-eyed, Bandaged Six Arms!"

"Of course, I am," Asura Tu rested his large sword over his shoulder. "I have done nothing but fight for almost 3,000 years. I have already seen all the tricks my enemies can have."

"Almost 3,000 years, you said?!" Touta made a dramatic pose in shock. "You're even more of a fossil than the fossils I know!"

Asura Tu nodded nonchalantly. "Even with this long life, I never thought I would have the chance to fight an authentic Blood Moon Vampire in this era," his eyes were filled with thrill. "Maybe you could be the one who can make me get serious!"

Asura Tu was surrounded by an aura similar to fire. The pressure surrounding the Asura was simply frightening.

Despite that, the vampire boy wasn't even the slightest intimidated. Instead, he smiled confidently.

"You're not the only one wanting to get serious here, Bandaged Six Arms," Touta proclaimed out loud. "Now that I have been enkindled by my sunlight, nothing can stop me!"

The moment he finished his statement, Touta used his left hand to stab his own chest. Blood sprouted from the hole he himself made in his body. It was like a fountain of red liquid.

It didn't take long for the splatter of the blood to turn abnormal. It was tangling in Touta's arm and taking form. As if it was alive.

As Asura Tu charged towards Touta, the blood spread in several directions and aimed at Asura Tu.

The extremes of the blood took the form of fists and the attack began. The fists of blood punched Asura Tu at the same time. It was like he was being punched by ten boxer fighters at once. Each hit from the blood fists was so fast and strong that they weren't giving Asura Tu the chance of attacking with his sword.

For an instant, the punches of the fists ceased. The blood rapidly reaccumulated and took another form. Its new shape was that of a giant hand.

The fist made of blood hit Asura Tu, sending him flying. The six-armed man crashed through a glass structure of the castle. He ended up lying on a crater he made on the crystal surface of the glass castle.

"Kukuku!"

Asura Tu heard a voice laughing. It sounded high-and-mighty. It was clearly meant to make fun of him. When Asura Tu opened his eyes, he saw a black figure flying right above him, only a few meters away.

It was Touta. The young vampire showed his fanged grin as he stared down at Asura Tu.

"You picked the wrong guy to fight, Bandaged Six Arms!" Touta crossed his arms to look imposing. "For I am the kin of the most fearsome vampire mage the world has ever seen!"

"I see," Asura Tu said in a disinterested tone. "I had been wondering why a brat was a Blood Moon Vampire even though there was only one in existence currently," Asura Tu sat up and dusted off the glass shards on his body. "I'm quite surprised that _she_ finally decided to make another of her kind. That Maga Nosferatu."

"That's right," Touta dramatically gave the pointing finger. "The infamous vampire known as the Dark Evangel, the Apostle of Calamity, the Undying Mage, the Puppet Master, the Queen of Darkness!" he put his hand over his chest and grinned widely to show his vampire fangs in their full glory. "As the one who drank that old lady's blood, I inherited part of her power!" Touta raised his arms like an actor at the center of a stage. "Therefore, I shall be called the Prince of Darkness!"

At the sight of the young vampire making such grand proclamations, Asura Tu could only sigh.

"Man, it's been so long since I faced a Blood Moon Vampire that I almost forgot their addiction to theatrical crap," Asura Tu scratched his head and calmly stood up. "But if you're the genuine heritor of that Maga Nosferatu, that means I should stop playing around."

Touta blinked. "Hold on… You have been playing around all along?"

Asura Tu closed his eyes and held his six swords in his arms. He solemnly stabbed his bladed weapons in the crystal surface. "For so, so long, I haven't found an opponent that was worth anything but a passing entertainment. When I heard of the Maga Nosferatu, the most powerful immortal mage of the modern age, I always wanted to have an exciting fight with her. Luck wasn't with me for that. She never even gave a glance at immortals and long-lived beings who sought a battle of strength with her. She called too much of a 'drag' to form rivalries that could extend for ages. Can you believe that?"

"Sounds about right," Touta put a hand on his chin. "She's not the competitive type. She likes picking on school-age kids better."

"I did try to force her to accept my challenge. She never even turned to look at me, but I had to make her fight me. That was the only time I could immediately sense I had to go at my hundred percent to win against an opponent."

Touta put his hands on his waist and tilted his head. "And how did that go?"

Asura Tu let out a sigh and used all this arms to shrug. "Next thing I knew, I was breaking out of an ice crystal and ten years had passed. Never saw the Maga Nosferatu since then."

"Hahaha!" Touta laughed so hard that he held his stomach. "So, the loli old hag has been an expert at leaving people cold since always!"

"Anyway," Asura Tu decided to leave the topic there. "The Maga Nosferatu refused to grant my wish. Since you succeeded her blood, I will have you do that in her stead."

Touta made a bit nervous smile and raised an eyebrow. "You mean?"

Asura Tu looked up at Touta. The Asura's eyes were a fiery red and had a glare fitting of a raging demon.

"Be honored, Nosferatu's brat!" Asura Tu pulled out his six swords from the glass surface. "You're the first person in thousands of years that I'm going to use my ninety-five percent for! I'm bringing out my strongest technique just for that!"

Asura Tu used his six arms to lift the six swords from the glass surface. But he didn't point them at his vampire enemy. Instead, he used the blades to stab himself.

The Asura's blood began dripping. Touta's eyes widened as the red squirts were about to reach the glass surface.

" _Touta-kun, you must absolutely prevent that Asura's blood touches any surface. If it does…"_

Touta was wrapped in the swarm of bats. A microsecond later, the vampire boy reappeared in front of Asura Tu. He immediately swung his sword.

"Raimeiken!"

An electric explosion was produced by Touta's sword. When the smoke cleared, Asura Tu was nowhere to be found. Only a large hole in the glass surface was left behind by Touta's technique.

Touta took a deep breath. "Did I make it?"

As Touta wondered that, Asura Tu appeared behind him. But it wasn't only one. There were two of Asura Tu.

The two Asuras wielded two 150-meter swords and swung it down towards the vampire boy. Luckily, Touta managed to evade that. Like before, he was hidden by a swarm of shadow bats and vanished from sight.

Touta reappeared flying away from Asura Tu. It was no use. Two more Asura Tus appeared to his left and right.

"This is my ultimate technique," said one Asura Tu. "I create duplicates of myself through my spilled blood."

"The Seed of Blood," said the other Asura. "Raktabīja."

Before the vampire could react, the two Asuras slashed through him with their large swords. Touta's upper body was split into three parts.

Even then, this wasn't a fatal hit for a vampire. Instead, the blood splattered around worked on his favor. The blood coming out of Touta's severed body parts turned into flying razors and they attacked the two Asuras. His enemies dodged it, but it gave Touta a chance to get away.

Also using his control over his blood, Touta reconnected the parts of his body that had been cut. The swarm of bats surrounded him like a barrier and they flew away.

However, one Asura Tu caught up to the bats and swung his two large swords. Touta reappeared with two large wounds in his chest.

He knew the swarm of bats trick wouldn't keep him safe. After all, Touta wasn't actually turning into bats. This was only an illusion made of shadows. The effect was very similar to the instant movement. It only hid his presence a lot better while he transported. Yet, Asura Tu apparently could see through it like Gyuurei saw through his instant movement.

As Touta was thinking how to counterattack, there were five Asura Tus in front of him, each with a set of six swords in their arms. They all were about to attack Touta with their swords, all at once. Touta knew taking that would be a world of pain.

Just as Touta thought he was going to be sliced into pieces, something unexpected happened. A paper shaped like a little bird floated down between Touta and the five Asuras. It exploded and created a dense smoke barrier.

In less than a second, the original of the five Asuras dispelled the smoke with a swing of his 300-meter sword. But behind the smoke, Touta was nowhere to be found.

The vampire boy had taken the chance the paper bird created for him to get away. Even if he had healed quickly, the attacks he took from Asura Tu did took a toll on him. He was now resting beside one of the split halves of the tower he threw at Asura Tu earlier.

"You were the one who saved me back there, right?" Touta started talking, even though he was apparently alone. "I owe you a big one, my sunlight."

" _I told you to stop calling me weird nicknames!"_ a feminine angry voice yelled in Touta's mind.

"Hehehe," Touta laughed quietly. "Hearing your annoyed voice calms me at a time like this."

" _Whatever,"_ the voice in his mind appeared to give up. " _In any case, I see_ _the fight turned into the worst-case scenario."_

Touta groaned. "Damn Bandaged Six Arms! Bringing out that cheat skill! Talk about broken videogames characters! Has anyone properly thought of the power balance in this setting?"

" _I miscalculated, Touta-kun,"_ the girl's voice simply stated. " _When I fought him, I managed to wound him and his spilled blood created the duplicates. He didn't seem the type who would willingly use that because it makes winning too easy, so I assumed you could avoid it if you did not make him bleed. I did not expect he would get so much into fighting you that he would create his blood duplicates intentionally."_

Touta sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him I got my vampire blood from the old hag…."

" _Eh? What does that mean, Touta-kun?"_

Right now, Touta and the girl shared a telepathic link because he drank her blood, but it was basically the same as a telepathic spell phone call. She couldn't hear anything of what Touta told Asura Tu earlier.

"It's nothing that important," Touta shrugged off his last comment.

" _In any case, Touta-kun, I didn't expect you were the time to run and hide in the middle of a fight."_ The girl's voice was unemotive, but she did have a subtle teasing tone.

"Ha," Touta exclaiming in a boastful voice as he puffed out his chest. "I only needed to get away to mentally prepare myself. I'm now ready to take on Bandaged Six Arms and his small self-duplicated army! Besides," he looked up in a specific direction. "You can see better from this place, right?"

" _Yes."_ The girl's voice simply responded. _"I can support you from here. Hold on until I have that ready, Touta-kun."_

"How long do you need?"

" _About four minutes more."_

Touta nodded. "Understood." That was all he said as he made several steps ahead.

Behind Touta, the collapsed glass tower was smashed into pieces. He immediately knew Asura Tu had found him.

Touta grabbed the ends of his cape and set out flying. Soon, he realized he was surrounded. Asura Tu had created more clones of himself. There where now, ten? No, at least twenty of him. The Asuras made a circle around Touta to let him know he was trapped.

Unexpectedly, a smile appeared in Touta's lips. The voice in his mind sent him one more message.

" _Touta-kun, I will be lending you my eye."_

"Thanks," Touta got in battle position with his sword Yunagi. Once again, he controlled his blood to completely cover the blade. His red pupils glowed intensely.

The twenty Asuras flew towards Touta. In reaction, Touta made a spin as he swung his sword.

"Zakusen – Blood Rain version!"

Touta's sword unleashed a circular ki blast around him to repel the twenty Asuras coming at him. As an added effect, hundreds of red razors made of his blood flew in all directions.

The Asuras used their godly speed to dodge the rain of blood daggers, but even they were having some difficulty. In the end, the daggers cut through three of the Asuras. One was beheaded, the second was cut in half and the third lost his six arms before being slashed through the chest. After taking those fatal attacks, their bodies dissolved and turned into mere red particles.

"Kukuku!" the vampire boy laughed as he flipped his cape dramatically. "It seems like your broken skill isn't so broken after all, Bandaged Six Arms!"

Five Asuras appeared around Touta. Each one brought out their pair of 150-meter sword. "It's true the blood duplicates aren't invincible. They don't heal like the original," the three swung down their gigantic sword. "But don't underestimate us. The blood duplicates are almost as fast and strong as the original."

To the surprise of the Asura Tus, Touta had used his super instant movement to evade the huge swords without them even noticing.

"I'm not underestimating you," the vampire boy said in a menacing voice.

The Asura Tu that had been talking felt something cold and painful in his body. When he looked down, he found a blade coming out of his chest.

"I told you, right? I'm going all-out for this."

The red-eyed vampire boy spoke as he stabbed the Asura from the back. Fifteen Asura Tus flew from below, intending to ambush Touta by surprise. However, Touta once again appeared to anticipate this.

Taking advantage that the Asura Tu he stabbed haven't dissolved yet, Touta took one of his 150-meter swords and blocked the large swords of the ten Asuras attacking him at incredible speed. In fact, it didn't look like he was observing their moves at all.

At that pace, Touta managed to cut down five of the blood duplicates of Asura Tu.

Two Asura Tus swung the swords in their set of six arms at the speed of lighting. Touta used the blood duplicate he had stabbed with his sword as a human shield to block all the extremely rapid movements. Once the blood duplicate turned to red particles, Touta pointed his Yunagi towards the sky.

"Kyokudai Raimeiken!"

A massive electric charge was produced by Touta's sword. With surprising precision, the lightings followed all the twelve Asura Tus that were left in the aerial battlefield.

The attack apparently got all the Asura Tus. Touta got to see their badly burnt bodies before they turned to red particles.

Touta heard a whistle of admiration. He turned to face the one Asura Tu that was left.

"I must say I'm impressed Nosferatu's brat," Asura Tu casually said as he rested his 150-meter swords over his shoulders. "To use one of me as a shield and fry up other mes with electricity. You're way more brutal than I expected," Asura Tu's eyes looked pleased. "I like that."

Touta then knew this Asura Tu was definitely the original one. From the looks of it, Touta wasn't interested in receiving his praise. "I admit I can go overboard with your blood puppets. If they were real people, it would be a completely different story."

"Maybe," Asura Tu tilted his head. "But I'm still not completely mistaken. I recognize a fellow demon of battle when I see them."

Touta's expression froze up for a moment. His pitch-black eyes with red pupils looked at Asura Tu with a mixture of shock and anger. That intimidating look with pure black eyes and glowing red pupils was chilling.

"Oh, you got quite the expression there, Nosferatu's brat," Asura Tu's eyes narrowed.

A large sword cut diagonally through Touta's abdomen. He had let his guard down. There were three more Asura Tus left.

Touta didn't react on time. In less than a second, his body was cut in pieces. His legs, left arm and almost his entire torso. They were all severed from him.

Now, Touta was nothing but his head, a fraction of his chest and his right arm with Yunagi in his hand.

"Damn it…" Touta cursed.

He may be a vampire, but even his power is limited. He had used too much of his blood in the battle against Asura Tu and the blood duplicates. He didn't know if he had enough power left to recover from this fatal hit. The black in Touta's sclerae was turning white again.

The effect of the blood was running out. His consciousness was starting to fade.

" _Touta-kun!"_ a female voice screamed his name in Touta's mind. _"What are you doing getting sliced up like that?! I only need less than thirty seconds more!_ "

Touta felt fully awake again. He tightened the grasp of Yunagi. "That's right…. I have to…"

The female voice continued to berate him. _"You're the one who chose to fight! So, we could win this, remember?! Pull yourself together!"_

Touta's sclerae went completely black again. His red pupils were glowing. With the bit of vampire power he had left, Touta controlled the blood coming out of the severed parts of his body. The streams of blood were pulled back to Touta's bust. This way, he reconnected his chest that had been split in half, his left arm and legs.

Now with his body whole again, Touta extracted all the blood stained in his clothes. The blood drops floated around him. They looked like red flower petals.

"Let's try this totally new move!" Touta announced while flipping his black cape. "Shinmei-ryuu Ultra Special Move: Hyakuretsu Okazan – Bloody Sakura!"

This was inspired in yet another technique he learned from Setsuna. With his ki, Touta created hundreds of lasers that could slices dozens of enemies at once. In this occasion, Touta could made a special addition. His blood drops merged with the ki lasers to make their cutting power much more potent.

All the Asura Tus in the aerial battlefield were cut in pieces by the lasers Touta's new technique generated.

The vampire boy with midnight blue spiky hair was floating in the air with his black cape moving with the wind his finishing move generated. The drops of blood that he used for his attack moved in the air, like the cherry blossom petals in spring. It was oddly beautiful.

The self-proclaimed Prince of Vampires had wiped out all the Asuras produced by the Raktabīja ability. This time, only him and the real Asura Tu were the only ones left. While Asura Tu had also been cut in pieces by the sword move with blood petals, he could regenerate unlike his duplicates.

His clothes had been almost completely destroyed. Only his pants were left. Now that his hoodie and face bandages had been torn off, Asura Tu's true appearance was finally revealed.

To put it simply, he now perfectly represented the legendary appearance of an Asura. His nose was big and round. Large fangs were sticking out of his mouth like a boar. Then there was the most impressive feature: on both sides of his head, there was another face identical to the center.

This was one of the war demons of Hindu mythology.

"Crap. You looked way better with the hood and bandages on," Touta said with a carefree grin.

"Hahahaha!" Asura Tu laughed loudly and energetically. Like a kid excited to find a new playmate. "Incredible! You really defeated all my blood duplicates. Even if I only made a few, you're the first since the end of the Age of the Gods to do that! You really are the kin of the Maga Nosferatu!"

Touta hmphed. "I did defeat your blood puppets, but this fight is still far from done, isn't it?"

"I could keep up for over a month!" the Asura's eyes were sparkling. "That's how battles between immortals should be!"

Asura Tu got into battle stance with his six swords in his arms. His eyes turned into a fiery red.

Touta narrowed his eyes as he smirked at Asura Tu. Without his enemy noticing, Touta's eyes turned to look at a damaged glass tower right next to him and Asura Tu.

"Hahaha," the vampire boy laughed as he made a theatrical pose. "Come ooon! Let's stab, maim and pulverize each other to our heart's content! Like immortals should do!"

Asura Tu gladly took the offer. He unleashed the overwhelming red aura of his body. He flew at his maximum speed once again. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Touta. His six swords were piercing through the vampire's chest.

Touta vomited liters of blood. The pain he felt from the swords stabbed into his chest was killing him, but he yet couldn't die.

However, the vampire boy didn't look like someone agonizing. He was grinning with bewildering confidence.

From his pocket, Touta grabbed something. Touching it was burning his left hand, but he put up with it. Touta took advantage that Asura Tu stabbing him with all his swords left a minimal distance between them. Touta placed his left burning palm on Asura Tu's chest.

Between Touta's fingers, Asura Tu could see what it was carrying. It was a little brocade bag that looked extremely poorly made.

"The hell is this?!" Asura Tu exclaimed.

Asura Tu checked Touta's face. His expression was that of someone who knew victory was at their hands. Why did the vampire boy look at him like he had got him?

As he wondered that, Asura Tu saw long strands of black hair dancing in the air.

Someone appeared between Touta and Asura Tu while they floated in the air. It was young girl with a long black side-ponytail and an astonishingly beautiful white face. She was wearing a short black cloak and what looked like a red skirt.

Asura Tu's eyes widened. "The Yatagarasu!"

Touta beamed at the girl. "You took your time, my sunlight!"

"I made you wait, Touta-kun!"

The girl carried in her right hand a kagura suzu used for Shinto rituals. After ringing it a couple of times, she placed the kagura suzu on top of Touta's left hand. The small bag that was being pressed against Asura Tu's chest gave out a golden shine.

Asura Tu felt his chest was being burned. The heat of the object in his chest was rapidly increasing. For the first time in a very long time, Asura Tu experienced the sensation that he had been outdone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asura Tu could only ask as his eyes were filled with awe.

"Have you not realized it yet, Asura?" the girl with the long black hair spoke to him with a cold face.

Touta answered for her with a large grin that showed his vampire fangs. "From the very beginning, you have been fighting against two!"

* * *

 **\- Shortly before Touta went into battle -**

Touta and the miko were discussing the final details of their battle strategy on top of a glass tower.

"Touta-kun, I will stay here while you fight the Asura directly," the miko stated. "Remember this: try everything to avoid leaving bleeding wounds in him. If he does manage to create duplicates of himself, I will watch from here. We are currently linked through the blood you d-drank from me," her face turned slightly red. She cleared her throat to distract herself from her embarrassment. "You should be able to see through my eyes. That is the advantage we have here."

Touta only nodded in response with a hand on his chin. The look in his eyes made clear that he wasn't paying attention to her speech.

The miko noticed and frowned. "Touta-kun, are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"I apologize, my sunlight," Touta dramatically placed his hand over his forehead. "It's hard to maintain my attention when you're in such a stimulating getup."

He wasn't that wrong. After all, even though the miko's limbs were completely restored, her clothes didn't return with them. The only thing left of her kosode were scraps held in place by her golden obi. They would be barely covering her breasts if she had any. Her hakama pants had been cut to her upper thighs; they looked like a red miniskirt now. The most covered part of her body now was her left arm which was still wearing her detached white sleeve.

She didn't really pay attention to how she was currently dressed. Thinking of how to have Touta handle Asura Tu was the only thing in her mind until now.

Besides, she didn't think of herself as a girl. Why should she be concerned by feminine modesty?

That was how she would usually think. This time was different for some reason. Seeing Touta stare so intensively at her exposed skin made her feel weird. Before she knew it, her face was burning red.

"W-W-What are you looking at?!" she yelled while turning her back, her black side ponytail swinging in the air. Her arms embraced her body to cover her flat chest. She heard Touta let out a laugh. That only made her more self-conscious. "Are you making fun of me?! You're the one who said you would fight that Asura! Focus on that instead!"

When she realized, Touta was standing in front of her and his face was mere centimeters away from hers. But she had turned her back to him. How the hell did he move without her sensing it at all? Vampires, gosh…

Seeing those black sclerae and red pupils so fixed on her face made her uneasy. However, it was an emotion different from fear.

Touta once again made an alluring smile expected from a creature of the night. "It's just so adorable to see you can act like a pure maiden."

"Pure maiden?!" the miko looked outraged. "How dare you!"

She swung her right arm to give Touta a slap. But she couldn't. Touta grabbed her arm ever she could land a hit on him.

"Calm down," Touta told her, sounding more like his usual carefree self. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

The miko glared at him before taking a deep breath. She took back her arm, but didn't seem to intend to attack him again. She only turned her glance away from him.

"Please… Don't treat me like a lady."

Touta stared wide-eyed with his vampire red and black eyes. He noticed his companion was shaking and her hands were clenched into fists. Finally, he let out a sigh and smiled.

"You sure get agitated over small things, my sunlight."

The miko puffed her red cheeks. "What is with this 'sunlight' talk? More importantly, who in the world has agreed to become yours?"

Touta grinned satisfactorily. "Haha! That's good, very good! My sunlight can't be docile!"

The miko sighed and hung her head. " _Never mind. Surely, drinking blood increased his power points in exchange of critically decreasing his brain points."_

Her right hand searched for something in the long sleeve of her left arm. She found it soon and stared at a red paper crane in the palm of her right hand.

The crane exploded in a cloud of smoke. The phoenix-like shikigami Asama had appeared resting on the palm of her owner. Although, it looked like she had shrunk since the last time Touta saw her. Asama was the size of a parrot earlier that day. Now, she was about as small as a canary.

"Asama, I know I am making you push yourself when I have almost no energy left," the ends of her eyebrows. "I really need to ask you to bring out the tools for the Kagura dance," her cheeks turned red. "Also, something to wear."

Asama did as her owner instructed. From the jewel in her chest, she brought out several instruments and the kagura suzu that was essential to the Japanese dancing ritual. Also, she provided the miko with a short black cloak like the one she was wearing when Touta first met her. That would be enough to cover the almost naked top of her body.

The miko didn't keep new hakama pants in Asama, though. So, the only thing she could put on were a pair of white thigh-high socks and new sandals.

As she put on the socks, the miko reassumed the important discussion with Touta. He did his best to stay focused in something other than the miko's splendid legs.

"Listen carefully, Touta-kun," she started. "You only need to hold up against the Asura until I finish the Kagura dance," having finished putting on the socks, she grabbed the kagura suzu and stood up. "It will take more of less ten minutes. If you do as we planned, you should win this with the omamori. Just make sure to create a moment in which you can place it somewhere in the Asura's body. Then, I should arrive to activate the sun blessing of protection."

"Leave it to me!" Touta placed his fist over his chest. "And it's not just me! It's we! This victory will be the fruit of you and I working together!"

Not really being fond of the current Touta's way of speaking, the miko sighed and tilted her head. "Yes, yes. Just…" she turned her eyes to the side. "Do not get overconfident because you got some more power from drinking my blood. That Asura is a more powerful foe than even I expected. So," she looked Touta to the eye with a very serious expression. "You better win without getting cut in half or something."

Suddenly, Touta's red pupils were shining. "My sunlight! Could it be you're worried about me?!"

The miko's face turned bright red. "I'm just giving you a warning! That's all! I would get upset to see that Asura have an overwhelming victory after I lost so pathetically to him!"

"Ahaha," Touta took his companion's hands into his. "Your words of concern have renewed my resolve, my sunlight! Now, I will definitely not lose!"

"Stop talking like that, Touta-kun! It's way too weird!" the miko was seriously freaking out. "Anyway, if you get what you got to do, hurry up and go fight the Asura!"

Touta didn't appear to be listening her at all. He continued his strange performance by kneeling down in front of the miko and held her hands tightly.

"Then, I will now go to battle! Rest assured! My blood and fangs will bring us victory, my sunlight!"

"Did my blood make you delirious?" the miko deadpanned in an emotionless voice.

* * *

The plan had been a success.

The vampire boy used his left arm to press the omamori with the sun blessing against Asura Tu's chest. The miko used her right arm to make the kagura suzu touch Touta's left hand that held the omamori.

The light that was being produced by the omamori was blinding. It was bright like the sun.

"Too bad, Bandaged Six Arms," Touta said in a high and mighty voice. He looked completely unbothered by the fact his entire left arm was set in flames by the direct contact with the activated omamori. "Our battle between immortals has to end here. Even a war deity isn't immune to the blessed protection of the sun."

The omamori's blessing took effect. It was fulfilling its purpose of protecting its owner from hostile forces. The small omamori turned into a sphere of hot light. Like a sun in miniature. It quickly grew in size until it completely covered the right side of Asura Tu's upper body.

Asura Tu left out a scream of excruciating pain as he felt half of his torso being incinerated by the sphere of light. Asura Tu let go of the swords he had stabbed into Touta's chest. He stayed floating in the air while his screams filled the area.

Finally, when the sphere of light dissolved, Asura Tu's badly burnt body fell from the air. Touta and the miko could see their enemy collapse in some glass debris below. The sound of the impact was audible even several meters in the air where they were watching.

In the midair, the miko had her arms wrapped around the flying vampire boy's neck. While it looked like an embrace, she was only holding on so the gravity wouldn't pull her down. She took the chance to pull out the black swords in Touta's chest.

"Touta-kun, the plan really worked!" her voice sounded excited. It was the first time Touta heard that tone from her. "I doubt an Asura will die even with that, but he definitely cannot continue fighting you!" she pulled out the last sword and looked Touta in the eye. "Now, let's go to the glass tree. The shard of the Yata no Kagami must be there!"

"Of… course," Touta said, but he sounded weak for some reason. The moment the wounds on his chest healed, his vision abruptly got blurry.

Touta placed his hand over his face as his head began feeling dizzy. He didn't look fine. His face was losing color.

The ends of the miko's eyebrows lowered. "Touta-kun?"

The miko saw bats flying away from the vampire's boy body before disappearing. The black long coat with the cape were gone. Touta was back to only wearing pants. Apparently, the blood he drank from the miko before was losing effect.

Without the cape, Touta lost the ability to fly. He and the miko immediately began falling down at alarming speed. At this rate, they would crash against the glass debris below like Asura Tu did.

The miko wouldn't let that happen. She let go of Touta's body and made a flew spins in the air. She used the technique that allowed her to control the weight of her physical form. She made herself light like a feather in the wind. She gracefully landed on her tiptoes on top of the glass surface below.

She looked up at the vampire boy falling in the air. She hurried to position herself below him and lifted her arms to receive him. She did catch him, but the impact of Touta's body against hers pushed her back a bit too strongly. The miko fell on her behind as her arms kept holding Touta in front of her.

"Touta-kun!" she called out his name.

The miko shook him, expecting him to open his eyes. As she did that, she noticed the smoke coming out of Touta's left arm. The skin in Touta's arm had been burnt so badly that the skin was black. The miko's face was filled with shock.

In that same moment, though, she saw the tissue of the arm was gradually regenerating. The miko's face immediately relaxed and she gave a sigh as if she was relieved after a false alarm. But then she realized it just looked like she was worried about Touta's injuries. This made her gasp.

"Wait a second! Why was I getting worked up about an immortal vampire being injured?"

Before the miko could come up with excuses for her little slipup, she heard a groan. The boy in her arms made a slight movement.

The miko repositioned the boy by lowering him down so he could rest his head on her lap. Not even she understood why she did that. Maybe, subconsciously, she didn't want to leave him lying on the cold glass surface.

She observed the face of the boy as he squeezed his closed eyes. Slowly, the eyes of the boy opened. After drinking the blood of the miko, the eyes of the boy had turned pitch-black with red pupils. Now, the eyes of the boy were back to the usual dark brown. Also, the miko noticed his hair color had changed back from midnight blue to ebony brown. She immediately felt more at easy; this looked like the Touta she had grown used to.

With his eyes now open, Touta looked up at the miko staring down at him.

"Kurou…-rin?"

The miko Kuroha softly nodded. "That sappy nickname…. I suppose it is really the normal you, Touta-kun."

Touta frowned a bit out of confusion. It seemed like he was half sleep. As if he was simply waking up from a nap. When he felt a little more awake, he analyzed his current situation.

His friend Kuroha was looking at him with her head slightly lowered. His body was lying on his back. He felt something soft behind his head that had Kuroha's delightful scent.

His eyes widened when he understood what was happening.

"Is this a lap pillow?! We have arrived at such cushy event already? Or did I go to Heaven?!"

Kuroha placed her hand over Touta's face. She grabbed it so strongly that Touta almost felt like his face would get ripped off. As Touta swung his legs and arms from the pain, the miko looked down at him with a threatening glare.

"You're an immortal, Touta-kun. You can't go to Heaven. But if you keep saying embarrassing things when you're on my lap, I could try and get you close to Heaven."

"Got it! Got it!" Touta yelled. Although it was a bit hard to tell if he sounded like someone in pain or like he was excited.

Touta's face was then released from the grasp of the powerful white-skinned hand.

Kuroha hmphed and crossed her arms. "It's true I normally would have never agreed to do _this_ sort of thing. But, you just faced an Asura with the legendary power of Raktabīja. So…"

Little by little, everything came back to Touta.

"That's right, Bandaged Six Arms…. Kurou-rin, did that guy-?"

"You can relax, Touta-kun. The plan with the blessed omamori worked."

The news made Touta smile happily. "You see, Kurou-rin-"

"We could do it together," the ends of the miko's lips bent into a gentle smile. "That's what you're going say, Touta-kun."

Seeing that expression on her face was dazzling for Touta. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and he scratched his cheek. "Damn it, Kurou-rin. Don't steal my cool lines."

"You think you could make that sound cool?" the miko smirked.

"Hey, I can say really cool stuff, you know?" Touta reproached.

"Well, you were saying quite a bit of _peculiar_ lines a while ago," Kuroha's eyes turned to the side.

"Eh?"

Touta blinked. It took him several seconds to went over his recent memory. The mental recordings of what he said and did when under the influence of blood passed before his eyes. And just like that, the feeling of embarrassment hit him like a hundred punches.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME BACK THERE?!"

"So, you really weren't all there, were you?" Kuroha said in deadpan.

Touta covered his face in embarrassment. He wanted to bury himself in a hole.

"Kurou-rin, forget everything about me when I was like that! Forget it all right now! That wasn't really me, even if it was me! Yeah, take it as if I was drunk! Your blood is probably something like sake!"

Kuroha stared down at him with a mildly annoyed expression. "That means I'm an alcoholic drink to vampires, huh?"

Without warning, Touta sat up. His face was still bright red from the embarrassing image of himself he had in his head. "Really, the hell was that? When I became a vampire, I never thought their Melodrama Actor Syndrome was contagious."

Kuroha placed her hands on the shirtless Touta's shoulders. "You shouldn't move so soon, Touta-kun. You must be exhausted."

"Nah, I'm alright," Touta stretched his arms. "I only feel a little funny now that the effect of blood drinking wore off," he nodded at himself. "Yeah, I guess this must be my first 'hangover'."

Kuroha grimaced. "Hangover, you say…"

Touta jumped back up. His face had his usual upbeat expression back. "Leaving that aside, the final boss has been defeated. We need to go that the price so the level is complete."

Kuroha exaggeratedly tilted her head. After a few seconds, she knew how to interpret Touta's words in a language she could understand. She mentally sighed at the weird way Touta has of saying things.

"Touta-kun, if you need to rest, I can go retrieve the shard of the Yata no Kagami a little later."

Touta stared at her like she had said something crazy. "What are you saying now, Kurou-rin?!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Isn't that weird mirror the reason we were thrown into this animeland?! And weren't you obsessed with getting it for your 'task' to your tribe or whatever you call it?!"

Kuroha smiled nervously at Touta. Logically, he shouldn't be the one with the urgency to take the mirror shard.

"Of course, I still want to take the shard of the Yata no Kagami for the sake of my tribe and restoring this Rupture," she looked downwards. "But you faced those Mirror Images with me and defeated that nasty-faced monk and that Asura brute. I now can retrieve the mirror shard because of that," she made a small pause as her eyes made a contemplative glance. "You worked so hard for this even though this has nothing to do with you. You got dragged into this because of me. That is why I think the least I could do in return is to stay by your side while you properly rest."

Touta was very surprised. This was the first time Kuroha wanted to put her task on hold out of concern for his wellbeing. Earlier that day, she would have definitely not hesitated to leave him behind. This was proof that she had grown to care for him or at least, she was trying to be more considerate to him.

Touta smirked and started laughing. This made Kuroha feel annoyed at him again.

"W-What's that?!" Kuroha protested. "Do you find something funny with what I said?!"

"It's not that," Touta said between laughs. "It's just so great when you go Dere."

"Arg! You're saying confusing terms again!" she crossed her arms. "Maybe you're still a little drunk. So, hurry up and lie down then-"

"Kurou-rin," Touta said her name in a softer tone than usual. "You're right that this whole madness with reality-altering mirrors, anime coming to life and battle-crazy war deities has nothing to do with me. After all, I'm just an underpaid janitor. But," his eyes became tender. "From the moment I first saw you, I became very curious about you and this thing you're trying to do. So, stop saying stuff like 'because of me' already. All day, I tagged along because I think you're interesting and I never get bored around you."

"I-Interesting?" Kuroha was confused by what Touta could mean by that. She still found herself feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"That's how it is, Kurou-rin. It'd be annoying if right now I don't see the payoff of me dying a few times fighting those crazy strong dudes." Touta grinned from ear to ear. "I want to see how this mess I got myself into with you turns out, Kurou-rin."

Touta extended his left arm and offered his hand to Kuroha who was sitting on the glass surface.

"Touta-kun…"

The miko's eyes softened as she stared at the offered hand in front of her. After a few seconds of silence, she silently nodded.

The miko Kuroha accepted to take Touta's hand, letting him help her stand back up. The two looked at each other in the eye before their hands separated.

"Um," the miko mumbled. It looked like she wanted to say something, but was having great trouble finding the words.

"Yeah?" Touta asked as carefree as usual.

"T-T-Touta-kun!" Kuroha said his name firmly like a warrior addressing an adversary. She placed her hands on her waist, apparently trying to appear imposing. She only came off overdramatic, though. "If you say you are well, then there is no reason to not take the shard of the Yata no Kagami immediately. Since you gave assistance in reaching it, you can accompany me and witness the memorable moment where I take back the treasure of my tribe."

Touta burst out into laughter again. "Is that you trying to tell me you want me to keep tagging along? Why do you try to say everything in such a ridiculously formal way, Kurou-rin?"

"Silence. This is the way I talk," Kuroha started walking. Her face was red and she had a very irritated look on her face. "You must be very energetic to goof off like that. I was considering the option of giving you a little more of my blood if you were weakened, but you apparently won't need it."

When Kuroha turned back, Touta had fallen to his knees and was holding himself like a fatally wounded warrior.

"Damn it! I'm way worse all of a sudden, Kurou-rin! Ooooh!"

Touta did his best to sound like he was agonizing. He only managed to sound like he was making a bad impression of someone with stomachache, though. He reached out his arms to the miko like a starving man begging for food. "Since you said it, I could take a mouthful or two of your-"

Before he could grab her hand, Kuroha calmly continued walking ahead.

"Good. Now I have no doubt that you're perfectly energetic, Touta-kun. Let's go to where the source of the Rupture is."

Touta let out a "Tsk" with a sneering look on his eyes.

* * *

The vampire boy and the miko were now standing at the feet of the big glass tree at the center on the now demolished floating glass castle.

Touta sat cross-legged with the canary-sized Asama on top of his head. Yunagi and his sword bag that the miko just gave him back were lying next to him.

He was watching Kuroha as she put into place a set of music instruments. They were a flute, a big drum and a Japanese koto.

The miko proceeded to bring out some papers shaped like birds from the long sleeve in her left arm. These papers turned into small black birds. These were her shikigami servants Touta had seen earlier that day.

What the miko was doing were the preparations for the Kagura dance. According to her, this ritual dance would return the piece of the Yata no Kagami recover its proper form.

Touta did his best to stay quiet because he knew his miko friend needed to concentrate. Although, the truth is that he was excited that he would see her dancing. Before, he couldn't watch it because he was fighting Asura Tu while the miko performed the dance. But this time, he would watch it from the first row.

The small bird shikigami took the music instruments. Everything was ready. All that was left was for the miko to start.

In her right hand, she was holding the Kagura suzu and in the left hand, she was carrying a black hand fan with a pattern that showed a crow and the sun. Her face was covered by the black crow mask with red details that she had inherited from her predecessor.

The miko slowly kneeled down at the feet of the glass tree. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself.

The small black bird shikigami began playing the instruments. They produced the music heard in Sinto rituals and traditional dances. There was even one of the bird shikigami that was making sounds that perfectly imitated a ceremonial chant.

The Yatagarasu miko stood up and lifted her arms up. Like a crow opening its wings to fly.

Following the sound of the music played by her bird shikigami, the miko smoothly moved her feet. Her long black side ponytail twirled in the air with her graceful spins. Along with her body, the black hand fan danced in her white left hand.

Touta had never seen a kagura dance like this before. It was so entrancing. He felt like he was being hypnotized by the miko with the crow mask. This was really the dance for the kami.

This miko was usually someone so stiff and moody. How was that she could produce this elegant aura when performing this beautiful dance?

The dance ritual continued for about five minutes. The miko stopped moving the moment her bird shikigami turned back to paper and the music ceased with it.

The miko did only one last move. She swung her right arm to ring the kagura suzu. The sound of the bells resounded.

As if responding to the noise, the glass tree slowly cracked and broke. In the matter of seconds, it completely shattered. Diminutive pieces of glass rained like glitter.

In the place where the glass tree had been, a small sphere of light appeared. It slowly floated down until it was in front of the miko. Once it was close enough, the miko saw a piece of glass in the sphere of light. This was what she had been looking for.

Touta stood up and ran to the miko's side.

"Hey, Kurou-rin. This mean it worked, right?"

"Yes, Touta-kun," the miko took off her crow mask. "I have retrieved a piece of the Yata no Kagami," she looked at Touta with a truly happy expression. "Touta-kun, you were right. I am glad you convinced me to not give up."

Touta felt his face heat up at seeing her looking and sounding so happy. "A-Alright," he scratched his nose. Damn, he felt too embarrassed. He decided to change the subject.

"Kurou-rin, it's great that you got the mirror shard and all. But," he signaled the surrounding with his arm. "Don't you think you should turn this Animeland back into to the shopping district? That's kind of a much bigger priority, don't you think?"

"Oh," Kuroha blinked. "Of course," she said in her serious voice as she crossed her arms.

A moment passed with the two teenagers standing still.

"So," Touta raised an eyebrow. "When are you gonna do it?"

"Well," Kuroha turned her face away. "I assumed the Rupture would fix itself once I returned the piece of the Yata no Kagami to its original form. But… it has not."

"Wait a second!" Touta went wide-eyed. "Are you telling me you don't know how to make everything return to normal?!"

"I-I never said that!" the miko protested. "I just have never been in this kind of situation before and lack information of how to fix it immediately!"

"That's the same as saying that you don't know, you thickhead!"

The argument of the two teenagers was interrupted when they heard a harmonious sound. It came from the top of Touta's head.

The miniaturized Asama was holding an item in her beak that was producing the melodic noise. It was the wind chime they had obtained from the weird magic shop of that strange old man earlier that day.

Without a warning, the place around the teenagers began to crack. Their surroundings became like broken glass. Soon, the remains of the castle and the entire distorted space vanished.

Touta and Kuroha began falling into an abyss of nothingness.

"The hell is going on now?!" Touta yelled in a panic.

"The mirror shard!"

As she fell to the nothingness, the miko grabbed for the sphere of glass that contained the mirror piece.

Touta, for his part, was more concerned about his companion.

"Kurou-rin!"

In the middle of the free fall, Touta managed to take hold of the miko's right hand that contained the shining glass shard. He wrapped his arms around the miko and held her strongly.

The vampire boy and the miko disappeared into the void of nothingness while locked in an embrace.

All they could see was the color white.

* * *

Touta opened his eyes. His head was dizzy and his body felt oddly light. He didn't feel awake. It was like he was seeing a dream.

In front of him, there was a cloudy sky. There was lightning and the sound of thunder filled the atmosphere. It appeared to be the middle of a storm. However, there was something strange; the clouds were red.

"What the hell?!" Touta exclaimed.

Touta moved his arms and legs to change his position. He found himself looking at Mahora City from above. It was then that he realized that he was flying.

"What is this? Did that wacky dimension get me thrown out here? But how am I flying?"

Touta checked himself and confirmed he wasn't wearing his vampire cape. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. He was stark naked and his body was transparent.

"Oookay," Touta nonchalantly nodded. "So, I'm floating in the air naked. This is probably the least weird thing that has happened to me today," he said as if it was nothing special. He then tilted his head. "Now that I remember, I heard of some magic that showed you the past by turning you into a naked ghostly body… Could this be it?"

He looked up at the red cloudy sky and deeply frowned. That sky gave him a very bad feeling. More specifically, a bad memory.

"Then… This is _that_ day, right? But why is it showing me that out of all things? And here I have been doing all I can to not think about it for four years."

Without any warning, something flew through Touta's intangible body. After getting over the small shock, Touta realized the object that went through him was a person on a flying staff. He immediately recognized it.

"That is-!"

Touta flew after the flying staff. He surprised himself at the great speed this transparent naked form was flying. Once he caught up, he saw the person on the staff clearly.

It was a man. He was fairly young-looking; in his late twenties at the oldest and had very fine features. His clothes were covered by a white cloak. On the top of his head, there was spiky red hair.

Touta had been right about the identity of this man.

"Unk Negi!"

Touta observed the man named Negi Springfield flying with his magic staff through the air. Negi's eyes had very serious look as they focused on one point. Wondering where his surrogate uncle was going, Touta turned his head to the front.

Where Negi from the past and the transparent naked Touta were heading was the World Tree at the center of Mahora City. The giant tree was wrapped by a red light. There were lightings coming out of the feet of the tree, as if creating a protective barrier.

Once Negi was descending with his flying staff towards the World Tree, something obtruded his way.

Large objects erupted from the ground below. They looked like tentacles, but that was wrong. Touta already knew they were roots of the World Tree. They were so immense that they looked like towers. The moving roots aimed to attack Negi.

Touta simply crossed his arms as he watched the scene from the past. The Negi he knew could easily handle this. And his expectations were instantly answered.

Negi stood up on top of his staff as the giant tree roots menacingly approached. At the last minute, Negi did an instant movement. He disappeared from his staff and reappeared on top of one of the tentacle roots.

As Negi ran on top of the giant root, more of the immense roots tried to block his way. He then opened his mouth and screamed.

"Rastel Maskil Magister!"

He lifted his right arm to summon his staff and it came flying right to his hand's grasp.

"Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

A massive blast of wind and lighting fired from Negi's staff. All the giant tentacle roots were reduced to burnt pieces of wood.

Negi placed his feet on top of his staff and began surfing in the air again as he headed to the World Tree.

But it wouldn't be so easy. Once again, more giant roots erupted from the ground below to obstruct the Magister's way. Negi prepared to cast another powerful spell that would obliterate the obstacles again.

Before Negi even started the incantation, the tentacle roots were incinerated by a tremendous blast.

The transparent Touta that was seeing the scene from the past went "Wow!" and checked where the blast had come from.

There was an adult woman with extremely long orange hair. One of her eyes was blue and the other was green. She was wearing a fairly casual outfit with pants. On her back, there were a set of what looked like transparent fairy wings that allowed her to move in the air.

In the redheaded woman's arms, she was carrying a very large sword about the same length of her body. The sword opened in the center and revealed a cannon with smoke still coming out of it.

Both Negi from the vision and the transparent Touta already knew who that woman was.

"Auntie Asuna!" Touta identified her.

"Asuna-san!" Negi said in the vision of the past.

"Negi!" the woman named Asuna called out. "Don't go wasting time here!"

Touta noticed there was another pair of women flying around and destroying the giant roots that kept surfacing everywhere in the area.

Both woman had purple hair. One was dressed like a librarian and the other was wearing a black outfit with a witch hat.

"Nodoka-san, Yue-san!" Negi called the two women's names.

"Let me and Asuna-san handle this and go ahead, Negi-san!" Nodoka said.

Negi's eyes turned more serious before he nodded in agreement. "Please, be careful!"

Negi continued his way towards the World Tree on his flying staff. Yue flew close to him using the fairy-like wings.

"Negi-san, I want to go to the trunk of the World Tree too. My artifact should give us a fast analysis to know what is happening with this magic energy disaster."

"Yes, I was going to ask you to do that," Negi told Yue. "I count on you for that, Yue-san."

The ghostly Touta flying next to the two mages noted Yue's expression looked like she was worried about something. She then said something else to Negi.

"I hope _that_ item is intact. If it isn't, the world in the sky could be in even bigger danger than Mahora City is now."

The transparent Touta noticed Negi's expression grew very dark.

Negi and Yue landed on one of the World Tree's branches. As they ran and jumped through the tree's enormous branches, Touta was following them in his current ghostly form.

A book appeared in Yue's hand. The pages flipped on their own and images like holograms and graphics emerged from the book.

"What does your analysis say, Yue-san?" Negi asked as he and Yue continued to move through the big branches.

"It's just as we expected," Yue said while observing the holograms in her book. "The World Tree is undergoing a loss of stability caused by the changes in its environment. That is the reason why the system we made to keep its magic energy regulated failed."

Negi clenched his fists before making the next important question. "What is the situation of everyone else, Yue-san?"

"Everyone is defending the citizens in the six Magic Concentration Points, Negi-san. Those are the zones where the magical energy has gone out of control the most. Fortunately, no one has reported major accidents until now."

"I see," Negi nodded, looking a bit relieved.

The vision of the past showed Negi and Yue stopping at a place among the World Tree's branches. They had reached the trunk of the giant tree. It was wider than a house and like the rest of the tree, it was giving out a red light.

Negi and Yue walked towards the trunk and focused on an objected attached to it. It was a mirror of a mirror of the size of a small shield. The transparent Touta's eyes widened when he noted the glass of the mirror was cracked. From fissures, a red light was coming out.

"I knew it," Negi said with a worried expression. "The instability of the World Tree damaged the Yata no Kagami too."

Touta froze up when he heard Negi call the name of the mirror. "Then, that really is the mirror Kurou-rin is looking for?!"

Negi punched the trunk of the tree. His expression gave out that he was desperately trying to think what he should do.

"At this rate," Touta rested his head against the trunk. "Both worlds could..."

Seeing his surrogate uncle like that, Touta wanted to touch his shoulder to comfort him. However, his hands only phased through Negi's body. After all, Touta was only seeing a projection of the past.

"Negi-san! Yue!" a feminine voice. It was Nodoka's.

The two mages she called plus Touta's ghostly body turned at Nodoka's direction. The purple-haired woman was waiving at them from one of the branches of the World Tree.

Negi and Yue hurried to bounce their way to Nodoka. Before they could ask her what she wanted to say, Nodoka pointed to the sky.

As Negi and Yue looked up, their faces were filled with horror and distress. Touta shared their feeling, although he was much calmer. After all, he had seen that frightening scene four years before. Not that it made it much less shocking now. It was that appalling of a sight.

From the stormy clouds, a colossal object was slowly descending from the sky. It was a massive amount of earth. One could only describe it as a flying continent that was getting closer and closer to Mahora City.

"The Reflection Dimension!" Yue exclaimed as she did her best effort to keep her cool like always. "Is it going to collapse?!"

"It is trying to 'recombine' with its 'original'," Negi stated as he shook.

"Negi-san!" Nodoka put her hands over Negi's cheeks, forcing him to look at her in the eye. "Please, try to stay calm! The leader of Ala Alba must keep a level head at times of crisis."

Negi closed his eyes. He took Nodoka's hands into his own and smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you for reminding me that, Nodoka-san."

Negi let go of Nodaka's hands and looked at both her and Yue seriously. "Nodoka-san, Yue-san. At this rate, Mahora City. No, all of Japan and several parts of the world will fuse with the Reflection Dimension. If that happens, we cannot even imagine what will happen to the lives of the inhabitants of both worlds," Negi briefly paused to look at the World Tree covered in red light. "Our first priority is to stabilize the magic energy of the World Tree."

"But, Negi-san," the ends of Yue's eyebrows lowered. "The robots at the Magic Concentration Points are also being affected by this magic instability. Without them, the energy of World Tree will remain at its peak."

"In that case," Negi looked away from the two purple-haired women. "If we limit outlets of its power, it will regulate its flow of energy."

Nodoka and Yue widened their eyes as they understood what Negi was trying to say.

"Negi-san," Nodoka started. "Do you mean the gates at Magic Concentration Points?"

Negi simply closed his eyes. He then looked at Yue, who was the one who knew why he came to this choice.

"That indeed could work," Yue said. "By closing the gates, the Magic Concentration Points will enter an inactive state. That should put a stop to the chaos caused by the magic instability."

"But," Nodoka interrupted. "Won't that affect the magic in those places? Then, the people originating from the other world-"

"No," Yue shook her head. "The magic should continue working properly. To put it simply, it would be like removing a program that is too big for a computer to operate," Yue raised a finger as she explained. "We won't be shutting off the computer. We will put it in hibernation to keep it from overheating. The 'operating system' that is magic will still be accessible for the people, though it will probably become weaker."

"Oh," Nodoka found herself understanding. "That's a quite peculiar but effective way of explaining, Yue."

"Oi," the ghostly Touta scratched his ghostly head. "Should you be having such a calm conversation when the sky is literally falling apart?" he smiled at the sight of his surrogate uncle and aunts. "But this somehow suits you."

Negi made a few steps forward. He now had his back turn on Nodoka and Yue. "However, there is a problem. The gates can only be closed from 'other' side," he stared at the floating continued slowly descending from the sky. "Once the gates are closed and the Magic Concentration Points fall inactive, they can't be opened again, at least not until the flow of magic energy normalizes for the World Tree. That probably only happen until the next time the World Tree naturally gathers all the energy from the world.

"Then," Yue lowered her head. "That could take twelve or eleven years if the World Tree does gather energy in twenty-two or twenty-one years. But given the irregularities…"

"Nodoka-san, Yue-san," Negi turned around to face them. His eyes looked deeply sad. "I can't close all the gates by myself. I need all of Ala Alba's help. However, I don't want any on you to stay trapped in the Reflection Dimension for years, without knowing when we can return," he made his shaking hands into a fist. "I-"

"Are you having doubts again, Stupid Negi?" a new woman's voice joined. It was Asuna's.

The redhaired woman rested her large sword over her shoulder as she stood on another giant tree branch near Negi, Nodoka and Yue.

"Hasn't it gotten through your thick skull after so many years?" Asuna spoke in her usual crude tone. "We have already risked our lives to save two worlds once. Getting trapped in the dimensional world we made isn't bad compared to what we have already been through. So, don't start getting scared for that, Idiot Negi!"

Asuna's words got Negi to stop shaking. To his surprise, Nodoka and Yue each took one of his hands. The two purple-haired women smiled reassuringly like they always did at difficult moments.

"Negi-san," Nodoka said his name gently. "We have many things we want to protect too. It isn't only you."

"That's right," Yue nodded. "Not going back to this time for some time isn't a big sacrifice. It's just another adventure for us."

"Well said," Asuna grinned. "In fact, you could even say we're going on a surprise vacation!"

"Asuna-san…."

Negi, Nodoka and Yue sighed at the same time. The transparent Touta watching it all simply laughed.

With all doubt having disappeared from his mind, Negi smiled confidently.

"Nodoka-san, Yue-san. Please help me send the messages with the instructions for the plan to the rest of Ala Alba."

"Understood, leader!" Nodoka and Yue said in unison.

"Also, we need a mage with extraordinary magic power at the gate of the World Tree. That should give us more time to fully close the twelve other gates before the Reflection Dimension collides. Where are Konoka-san and Setsuna-san now?"

Touta's transparent body froze up when he heard those two names.

Nodoka answered. "Last time I communicated with them, they were leaving their children at a safe place. I will use my telepathy magic to call them here."

Touta couldn't help but clench his transparent fists. Just hearing this part of the past was bringing back memories that he had wanted to put behind him.

Whether it was his will or not, the past began to fade away.

* * *

The vision of the past was over. Touta was back to the present. He was now lying on his back on top of a cold surface. Given the cold he felt in his back and chest, he could tell that he was still shirtless, but at least he did have pants on. Therefore, this was indeed his real body.

He slowly sat up, checking his surroundings, the first thing he saw was his sword Yunagi resting behind him. His sword bag and scabbard were also lying nearby. Touta then bent his head backwards.

A starry night sky. The faded image of a landscape that could be seen behind the full moon and stars like if a giant mirror was floating above. That was what Touta's eyes saw and he moved his vision downwards. There was the panorama of a city at late hours. The lights of the buildings illuminated the darkness of the night.

It didn't take Touta even a minute to know this was the Mahora City he knew and loved. His feet were on top of the tallest building in the shopping district.

Everything was back to normal.

"We're…" Touta shook in excitement. "WE'RE BACK!" The shirtless boy threw a fist in the air and made a high jump in triumph. "We made it! We really did, Kurou-rin!"

Touta continued celebrating his return to the normal reality for a whole minute. After that, he began to notice his friend wasn't saying anything.

"Hey, Kurou-rin! Don't leave me celebrating alone!"

Touta looked around in search for his companion. However, he wasn't seeing her. Could she had been transported back somewhere else? Just as he was wondering that, a few meters away from him, he spotted the collapsed body with long black hair in the side ponytail.

"Kurou-rin?!"

Touta ran to reach her. He kneeled down and gently took the miko into his arms. He noticed the temperature of her body was somewhat high. Her eyes looked up to the boy holding her.

"Kurou-rin, what's wrong?!"

The miko groaned as if she was in pain. Her face was red and covered in sweat. She was breathing heavily. She looked like she was having a fever. Yet, she forced herself to speak. "This… is nothing, Touta-kun…"

"What do you mean with nothing?! You're obviously not fine!"

The miko gasped for air before speaking again. "I… used too much… power today… This is just… the aftereffect… I'm glad… I lasted to perform the Kagura dance."

"Wait!" Touta's eyes widened. "You knew this would happen?!"

The miko didn't answer. She silently opened her palm. On top of it, there was a glass shard. It was the piece of a small mirror.

Touta saw the miko make a very weak smile.

"Ani-sama…." she whispered. "With this, I can….. take on her name"

Immediately after that, the miko's head leaned against Touta's shoulder. She had lost consciousness.

Touta was at a lost. He had no idea of what the miko had just said.

"Kurou-rin! Hey!" Touta softly shook her. "Don't pass out here!"

As Touta tried futilely to wake up the miko, he felt a presence standing behind him. Completely by reflex, he turned around and pointed his sword to defend himself and his companion.

As he feared, he found the two men he had just fought in battle behind him.

Asura Tu stood before Touta, but he was covered completely by his black cloak. Smoke was still coming out of his body because of taking the direct attack from the omamori before. Touta soon noticed the black cloak looked empty on the right side of Asura Tu's body. That meant at least a portion of Asura Tu's torso and his three right arms were gone.

Beside Asura Tu, Gyuurei Shaba was also standing. Although, his injuries from his fight against Touta were still far from fully healed. He needed to use his shakujo as a cane to avoid falling over.

The pair of mercenaries weren't in a condition in which they could be considered a threat anymore. Yet, Touta didn't lower his sword. He couldn't let his guard down in front of these two.

The vampire boy gritted his teeth, emphasizing his vampiric fangs. A red glow manifested in his eyes. "What, geezers? You want another round?"

Asura Tu and Gyuurei Shaba looked at each other. Both let out a small laugh.

"It doesn't look like we're in condition for that, do we?" Asura Tu shrugged it off casually.

"This is our loss," Shaba Gyuurei bowed his head. "I'm a monk. I keep my word. As we agreed, I'm not going to take that mirror shard from you."

"I don't really care about deals," Asura Tu said matter-of-factly. "But I just lost half of my torso. Also, I'm not as much of an idiot as to fight a Blood Moon Vampire on a night of full moon when I'm injured like this."

Having made their intentions clear, the two mercenaries turned their back on Touta.

Asura Tu gave thumbs up with his three remaining left arms. "Today was the greatest battle I had in millennia! Let's have a rematch when I recover, Nosferatu's brat!"

"Denied!" Touta responded immediately.

Asura Tu didn't even pay attention to that. He focused on placing Gyuurei over his left shoulder in preparation for leaving. Just as Asura Tu was about to set off flying, Gyuurei touched his beard.

"Too bad we failed the job, though. The client this time was paying very well."

Touta's eyes widened for a moment.

"Hey! Hold on there!" Touta called them without lowering his sword. "Who's this client of yours?! What do they want with the mirror Kurou-rin is looking for?!"

"Dunno, Nosferatu's brat," Asura Tu said as his feet lifted from the surface of the building. "In Powerful Hand, our clients rarely give their personal info when requesting our services, you see."

Without saying anything else, Asura Tu and Shaba Gyuurei flow off and disappeared into the night sky.

Touta finally put down his sword. He kept staring into the sky as he still processed what he had been through.

The thing that had him the most perplexed was that dream of the past.

"Those were Unk Negi, Auntie Asuna and the others," Touta said. "There's no doubt of what I saw there. It was _that day_ from four years ago," he looked at the miko in his arms and then mirror shard on the palm of her hand. "Is Ala Alba related to all this?" he looked up to the sky where the Reflection Dimension could be vaguely seen. "Setsuna-ma, Konoka-mama, I really would like to talk to you two right now."

The mysterious miko who caught his interest. The reality-altering mirror she was after. A shady client sending mercenaries to take that mirror. There were many questions he wanted to ask, but no one could answer them right now.

As he went over his questions, Touta heard the unconscious miko making groan noises. He noticed she was still sweating like crazy and her cheeks were red. He knew she shouldn't be on top of a building in the open air of the night. He had to take her somewhere safe.

Touta tilted his head on both sides as he went over his options.

"Normally I would take her to the hospital. But, even now they have problems attending demihuman species because they're so new to the public. An embodied spirit would be even more problematic, I think," he made a small nod. "Ikkuu-san has lots of Tecno Magica medical tools and machines for checkups in his workshop! Yeah, I'll just ask him to take a look at you, Kurou-rin!"

Touta placed Yunagi back in the sword bag and put it on his back. He took the magical mirror shard in her hand. Since she clearly wouldn't stand to lose it, Touta put it on his pocket where it would be safe.

After that, he carefully stood up and carried the miko bridal style.

"This is perfect, Kurou-rin. I have been wanting to show you my workplace. You'll definitely find it interesting!"

Now that was time to take her back to the island on the lake, Touta remembered something.

"The Aeria Bike was destroyed by Ugly Face Monk! Ugh!"

Touta hung his head. That left him only one choice: to go on foot. The problem was that he was currently standing on one of the tallest building in the city. However, that was no big deal for a vampire.

He couldn't fly like he did when fighting Asura Tu unless he drank blood again and he wouldn't bite his miko friend again unless she gave him permission. Then, jumping it was. While looking up at the dark sky, Touta was thankful there was a full moon that night. He took a few steps back and held the miko tightly as he got ready to make a leap.

"HERE I GO!"

Touta jumped down from the building that was practically a skyscraper. He made several spins in the air until he made a spectacular landing on the second tallest building nearby.

He continued making acrobatic jumps as he moved from building to building. Although, he was still careful to keep holding his miko friend tightly in his arms at all times. The heights he reached and the way he moved in the air made what he was doing look no different from flying. His body was so light and the strength he could put on his legs was unbelievable.

The silhouette of his body jumping in the air stood out with the full moon in the background.

The young vampire beamed. For the very first time in his four years as an immortal, Touta thought being a vampire was a lot of fun.

* * *

Fairyland Hall was covered in the darkness of the night. Only a few lights were on in the walls.

The one moving through the shadows was Touta. The miko Kuroha was still unconscious in his arms, carried like a princess.

Touta was thankful that night vision was among the abilities he gained with becoming a vampire, otherwise he would have a harder time sneaking in.

The main entrance was open, but he wanted to avoid that at all costs. He had intended to only be out for a couple of hours, but now it was close to midnight and he didn't make the dinner for the youkai. He was glad he wasn't around to see the catastrophe that took place because of the demonic hunger of the customers.

However, he was sure Gengorou would be out for his blood if he found him now. That was why Touta went to the back entrance. No one should catch him there at late night hours.

Touta was standing in front of the backdoor. Before opening it, he looked cautiously both ways. "Alright, no one is around. Operation: Sneak in So Gengorou-san Doesn't Cut Me in Pieces is going well so far," he said in a whispering voice as he grinned to himself.

He took a moment to revise how he currently looked. He was shirtless. In his arms, Kuroha's formerly conservative miko costume had been reduced to red mini shorts and a short cloak she used to cover her upper body. Touta had used his True Blood Vampire powers to extract the tainted blood all over them, but the way they were dressed now would still make them stand out in a very bad way.

"Good that no one can see us now. If I was caught half naked while carrying an unconscious young beautiful girl, I don't want to deal with the awful misunderstandings that would ensue."

Touta reached for the door handle, being careful to not let Kuroha fall from his arms. Luckily, it was open. He used his body to push it open and enter through it, making sure to not make any noise.

" _Now, I gotta get to my room without being seen,_ " Touta thought confidently as he stepped his foot inside the inn.

In the pitch-black darkness...

*BANG*

The top half to Touta's head exploded. It was something out of a zombie videogame.

Vampiric regeneration always worked the fastest out of all the types known. Touta's head was back to normal in less than half a minute. However, it took a little more for his brain to be completely functional again. After all, it had been splattered everywhere. As his consciousness returned, Touta briefly went over the happening of this unusual day.

" _Let's see… I was blasted away by a rampaging robot, in danger of being reduced to ashes by some freaky solar rocks, crushed by a cyclops, fought against a psychologist monk and a videogame boss based on Indian mythology… Yeah, getting my brains blown off seems a fitting way to end such a day."_

By the time his ears were working properly again, Touta heard something that caused him to paralyze with terror.

"Welcome back, Touta-kun. Did you enjoy your unannounced day off?"

That was the voice of the most terrifying demon Touta knew.

Touta groaned as he lifted his head up from the floor. His newly-regenerated eyes saw the spiky black-haired young man in a waiter uniform. The gun in his right hand still had smoke coming out of the muzzle.

As he sat up, Touta held the unconscious Kuroha protectively in his arms.

"Gengorou-san!" Touta held out his palm and rapidly move it up and down. "I can explain, really! Ikkuu-san sent me to-"

Gengorou's ice-cold eyes behind his glasses stared down at Touta. "No need to tell me. I already apprehended your accomplice."

It was then that Touta noticed something behind Gengorou.

"Ikkuu-san!?"

This was the Ikkuu with a body. He was currently lying on the floor. His arms and legs were tied up with ropes. And wait, were those smoking holes in several parts of his body?

"I'm so sorry, Touta-kun," Ikkuu apologized while crying rivers. "He found us out."

"As if you could fool me with such a stupid cover," Gengorou said as he adjusted his glasses.

Touta had a major freak out when he saw what was in Gengorou's left hand.

"My head?!"

That wasn't it, of course. There were wires and sparks coming out of the neck of the severed head identical to Touta's.

Before he left, Touta had wondered how Ikkuu planned to cover for him. Now he knew.

"Oh, so Ikkuu-san used one of his body doubles…"

"There are many things I want to say to you, Touta-kun," Gengorou spoke in a menacing voice. "It was rough, you know? To contain the youkai trying to destroy the inn because some idiot skipped dinner duty. I was even planning to shoot you at least thirty more times when I saw you again."

"Your sadism is showing again, Gengorou-san," Touta deadpanned.

"However, that will have to wait," Gengorou placed his eyes on the person in Touta's arms. "Who is this guest you brought with you?"

Touta took a moment to glance at the sleeping beauty wrapped in his arms. Thinking about it, she was the reason he was going through all this trouble, but he couldn't be angry about it. He was only annoyed about having to think how to tell the story of the day he just spent with his interesting new companion.

The vampire boy sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"How the hell am I going to explain any of this? I got trouble believing what happened today myself."

 **Arc 1 -An Unusual Day at Mahora City - END**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phase 11: Welcome to Fairyland Hall!**

Someone was sleeping. It was a young girl, not looking older than fourteen. Her hair was silky and raven black. Her skin was white like porcelain. Her left eye was hidden by her long black bangs while her right eye was beginning to open, revealing her big reddish-brown iris.

The girl felt like she had just woken up from a long sleep. How long had she been resting? What had she been doing before she fell asleep?

" _That's right. I arrived at a big city in the mainland to look for the Yata no Kagami…. Then…"_

Her memories were quickly coming back. Although, they somehow felt like a dream. A lot of the images in her mind were just so unreal.

" _I met this weird boy called Touta-kun. He then turned out to be a vampire even though there is nothing vampirish about him. We got inside this shop of insanity together. And then, we got thrown into a Rupture created by a piece of the Yata no Kagami."_

As she tried to recall more of what happened after that, a light dazzled her right eye. She placed her right hand in front of her face to block the brightness.

"The patient has finally woken up, doctor."

The girl heard a woman's voice. Completely by reflex, she sat up. It was until now that she realized that she was lying on a bed. When she took the blanket off her, she was shocked at finding herself in a hospital gown. It was so short that it barely reached her thighs, completely exposing her slender white legs.

"W-What?! Who put me in this?!"

"Good morning-nya!" a high-pitched, girly voice said.

The girl turned to face the owner of the voice. A small girl with cat ears and a tail, looking around twelve or thirteen years old, was standing at the right side of the bed. The little cat girl had pastel purple hair and was wearing an adorable nurse outfit.

The black-haired girl in the hospital gown earnestly tilted her head. "Excuse me, who might you be?"

"Mayu-nyan is Mayu-nyan-nya!" the girl with cat ears said while moving her fists like they were paws.

Just about the black-haired girl was about to ask more questions, two more women appeared next to the cat-eared girl. As in 'appeared' meaning that when the black-haired girl realized, they were standing there even thought she could swear no one was there a second ago.

"How are you feeling?" asked one of the women who just appeared.

She looked like a teenage girl with pink hair tied into long twin-tails curled like drills. She was wearing what looked like a combination of a pink nurse outfit and a cosplay of a Magical Girl anime.

The black-haired girl was too perplexed at the ridiculousness to answer the question the pink-haired cosplayer made her.

"What aren't you feeling good yet?" the cosplayer made a few spins like a dancer and swung a wand that she was carrying in her hand. "In that case, Cherry Blossom here will cast a magic spell to make you healthy and happy!" she proclaimed while making a pose like a typical Magical Girl heroine.

"There's no need for that," the black-haired girl said flatly while waving her hand.

"I don't think our cute patient is fine. Don't you see how pale she is? She looks like a ghost," said a third female voice. This once sounded mature and alluring.

The voice belonged to a tall woman with very long, wavy beige hair that reached down to her hips. She was also dressed like a nurse, although her outfit was much tighter than the other two. Her skirt was extremely short, exhibiting her sexy legs, and most of her top was unbuttoned, which left the cleavage of F-cup breasts for everyone to see.

For some reason, the black-haired girl, whose chest was flat like a table, felt an inexplicable tension when she stared at a gaze to this nurse's immense chest.

However, the thing that shocked the black-haired girl came next. The cat-eared girl named Mayu-nyan got closer to her to see her face better. Except she didn't got into the bed with her, Mayu-nyan's body phased through the bed. When she saw Mayu-nyan up close, the black-haired girl realized Mayu-nyan looked like she was made of pixels.

"What's wrong-nya? Does it hurt somewhere-nya?" the cat-eared girl phasing through the bed exaggeratedly tilted her head.

The big breasted nurse waved her hand in front of the black-haired girl who seemed to be in a state of stupefaction. Although, the cause of that wasn't her health, but the inability to fathom what her eyes were seeing.

"Cherry-chan, Reina-san, Mayu-nyan. Thank you for looking after the patient last night."

"Sensei!" the three women smiled and moved away from the bed.

A new person appeared walking towards the bed. It was a young man, at his early twenties at the oldest. He had a very attractive face and blond hair he tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants along with a lab coat and sandals.

The black-haired girl had the feeling she recognized the face of this young man. After a few seconds, she pinned down where she knew him from.

"It's the Magic Circle Man from Touta-kun's flying machine!"

The handsome blonde man simply gave the girl a charming smile.

"Good morning, Kuroha-tan. I'm glad that you seem healthy."

The black-haired girl that had been called Kuroha narrowed her eyes at the blonde man. He really did look and sounded just like the face she saw at Touta's 'flying machine'. He even called her 'Kuroha-tan' like the face did, which she hated.

The man noticed the confusion on Kuroha's face and let out a friendly laugh.

"Oh, sorry. You have only met one of my 'back ups'. This is the first time you're meeting the 'core' me."

Next to the bed, the blond man moved as if he were to sit down. A transparent chair automatically appeared in the floor to let the blond man rest on it. From the girl's expression, he could tell Kuroha wasn't following what he was saying at all.

The man decided he should properly introduce himself first.

"My name is Ameya Ikkuu. I'm the head of the Tecno Magica department at this place. I imagine Touta-kun told you a bit about me, right?"

Kuroha gasped. "I remember Touta-kun mentioning that name," she affirmed. "So, you are that deviant who sent Touta-kun to that revolting area of preposterous entertainment."

"Wow, Touta-kun wasn't lying. You really don't mince your words," Ikkuu said flatly.

"By the way," Kuroha crossed her arms and looked at the extravagant nurses. "Could you explain why I woke up surrounded by characters out of those 'eroge' I saw Touta-kun pick up at the stores?"

"Oh, I'm glad you ask!" Ikkuu signaled at the cosplayer nurses. "These here are three of my personal assistants! Aren't they just lovely?!"

Kuroha replied with a sneering look. She grabbed a mechanic part that was lying near the bed and threw it at Cherry. As she expected, the mechanic part phased right through Cherry, whose body looked pixeled for a second.

"Hmph," Kuroha placed a hand on her chin. "Are those things what I heard Touta call holograms? I saw them at every corner of that entertainment district."

"Don't call my beautiful girls 'those things'!" Ikkuu reproached.

"Whatever you say," Kuroha shrugged. "And you have them as your assistants because…?"

"That's simple," Ikkuu placed his hands on his waist as he explained. "The harem genre has made up the rule that only the protagonist can have all the girls to himself for the sake of appealing to the fantasies and insecurities of the lonely readers. So, I decided to defy that rule! With the power of Tecno Magica, I have created my very own harem!" Ikkuu threw his arms in the air. Suddenly, the room became filled with tons of holographic women, all that looked like heroines of different genres, up to beautiful elves and dragon demihuman girls. "I have fifty gorgeous, holographic assistants! Only an eroge protagonist can wish for this!"

"I see," Kuroha said with a deadpan voice. "At least those readers have the comfort of knowing they can't ever be as lonely as you."

Ikkuu lost all sign of life in his face as he dropped his arms. "Hey."

Soon, Kuroha started looking around the room. It was then that she realized she was in the middle of a workshop of machinery and mechanical items. However, that didn't seem to surprise her at all. Instead, she moved her head as if she was looking for something. Or someone.

"Anyway, if you are Ameya Ikkuu, I assume I am at Touta-kun's workplace. Are you… the only one who has been here?"

Ikkuu blinked before making a knowing smile. "Do you want to see Touta-kun?"

Kuroha's body stiffed. Ikkuu knew he had guessed right.

"I-It not something like that," Kuroha said trying to sound aloof. "I only want to ask Touta-kun about what happened yesterday."

"Well, in that case, I can fill you in," Ikkuu relaxed in the transparent chair. "Last night, Touta-kun returned carrying you in his arms while you were unconscious. He asked me to do medical checkup on you to make sure everything was fine," his eyes half closed. "After all, not any medic can do that for an immortal."

"C-Checkup?" Kuroha's eyes widened. She carefully embraced her body, placing her arms over her chest and between her legs. "And w-what exactly did you… 'check'?"

"I have my diagnosis right here!" a transparent tablet appeared in Ikkuu's left hand. His expression abruptly got dead serious. "I'm afraid to say… The condition is critical."

"Huh?!" Kuroha nearly jumped up from the bed. "What do you mean?"

"This is just too much," Ikkuu placed a hand over his mouth. His entire body was shaking. "Glossy raven black hair, pure white skin, that big, enchanting reddish brown eye, that petite, slender body with magnificent legs!" with each statement of Ikkuu's 'diagnosis', Kuroha's white face turned more and more blue. "You're a total killer combo!" Ikkuu threw his arms in the air and pointed at Kuroha's chest. "You even come with the extremely rare feature of AAA minus-cup! I never believed I would come across such a jewel in my-!"

Before Ikkuu continued his 'diagnosis', Kuroha's destructive fist landed on his abdomen. The lab coat-wearing man was sent flying across the room. He finally crashed against what looked like a big keyboard attached to a wall. After the impact, most of the wall was gone. The damage caused a part of the workshop to lose its energy and Ikkuu's holographic harem vanished.

Only Kuroha was left standing in the workshop, breathing heavily out of anger. "That's no medical report! That's a pervert report!"

"See, Touta-kun? This is why I told you we shouldn't have let your guest be alone with Ikkuu when she woke up."

" _You're_ the one who got carried away with giving me 'disciplinary time', Gengorou-san!"

Kuroha heard a voice she never heard before and a familiar one behind her. She turned back and found two people entering through the door of the workshop. One was a young man with spiky black hair and glasses. The other was a boy with ebony brown spiky hair. Both of them were wearing waiter uniforms.

Kuroha's face became filled with relief when she saw the boy.

"Touta-kun!" she called out.

"Kurou-rin!" Touta ran over to her and smiled brightly. "So good to see you're awake!"

Kuroha's eyes softened. She felt calmer now that she saw someone she knew in this bizarre place. That was until she noticed Touta was staring at her quite intensively.

"W-What is it, Touta-kun?" Kuroha made an awkward look.

"Oh, nothing," Touta shrugged. "It's just that this is the first time I'm seeing you with your hair down."

Kuroha touched her hair and noticed she indeed wasn't wearing it in her side-ponytail as usual. Right now, her raven black hair was cascading down her back, almost reaching the back of her knees.

"Ugh. Do you have a hair tie, Touta-kun? My hair gets in the way a lot like this."

"Eh, really?" Touta sounded a bit disappointed. "But it looks so nice like that."

For some reason, Kuroha felt her face heat up a bit. She shook her head when she remembered this wasn't the moment to have a friendly talk.

"What is happening here, Touta-kun?! I woke up and there were these 'eroge' characters and a pervert beside me!"

Touta sighed as his eyes narrowed. "Ikkuu-san! I told you to not do anything weird to Kurou-rin!"

"And I didn't!" Ikkuu's voice was heard across the destroyed wall. "I simply expressed my admiration for the extraordinary beauty that she is."

"Yeah. Those 'expressions of admiration' of yours almost always come off as sexual harassment!" Touta reproached.

The man with the glasses spoke up next, using a deadpan voice. "And why is our guest dressed for a H-scene?"

Apparently, Kuroha had completely forgotten how she was wearing a mini hospital gown until she heard that comment.

"Kyaaa!" she let out a feminine scream.

Kuroha frantically tried to pull down the bottom of her hospital gown all she could. But it was so short that she barely managed to cover her thighs.

Ikkuu walked towards group. However, getting punched through a wall wrecked him quite a bit. Kuroha was shocked when she saw the state he was in. Ikkuu was missing his right arm and the arm he still had was carrying his head. The punch Kuroha gave him in the abdomen had opened a hole through it. From his abdomen, right shoulder and neck, no blood was coming out. Instead, the mechanical parts and wires of the body became visible.

"W-Wha-?!" Kuroha made a few steps back. "Are you a machine?!"

"Oh," the eyebrows in Ikkuu's severed head raised slightly. "Didn't you tell Kuroha-tan, Touta-kun?"

Touta laughed while placing a hand on the back of his head. "Didn't exactly find the moment for it."

However, the robot man wasn't a priority to Kuroha. Instead, she continued to try and pull down the bottom of her mini hospital gown to cover her legs. When she realized it was useless, she jumped back to the bed in the middle of the room and curled herself up in the blanket.

Her face was still bright red from letting a pair of stranger men see her underdressed. But she felt the most embarrassed that Touta saw her like that, although she didn't get why.

"Where are my clothes? I want them back now."

The one who answered her question was the spike-haired young man with glasses. "I am sorry, but the clothes you had when Touta-kun brought you here aren't fit for wearing anymore. I can give you a set of clothes that we arrange for our members. It will probably be a little big for you, though."

"Anything is fine as long as I can dress decently."

"I deeply apologize for the extremely improper behavior my colleague showed towards you," the man with glasses made a bow in front of Kuroha. "As you can see, he has a mechanical body. Tragically, his brain suffered irreversible damage when he transferred his mind to it. And his lecherousness went up to the max level."

Kuroha nodded. "That makes perfect sense."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Ikkuu's severed head talked. He was annoyed at being treated as invisible even now that he wasn't just a face in a magic circle.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man with glasses held out his hand to Kuroha. "My name is Makabe Gengorou. I am the manager of the inn we run here, Fairyland Hall. I am also in charge of the armament department in this branch of our special organization. The circumstances that brought you here might be peculiar, but you're a guest nonetheless. I intend to give you the best stay you can receive in this place."

Kuroha looked at the man named Gengorou and closed her eyes in relief.

" _Good._ _In a place full of weirdos like Touta-kun and that pervert machine man, this man looks like an adequate and sensible person._ "

Of course, she could think that because she wasn't conscious to see Gengorou blow half of Touta's head off last night.

Kuroha accepted Gengorou's hand to give him a handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you," Gengorou lowered his glasses a bit. "Hinosaka Kuromaru-kun."

The face of the young girl froze and she quickly too her hand back. She looked at Gengorou like when a fortune teller knows your name before you say it.

"You," the girl spoke, still in shock. "That name. How did you…?"

"Kuromaru?" Touta tilted his head at the girl. "You said your name was Kuroha, right?"

The black-haired girl averted her eyes. She pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Technically, neither is wrong," she said. "People of my tribe have more than one name."

"Really?" Touta asked.

"Oh, I heard of that," Ikkuu's head said. "In ancient times of Japan, it was very common for nobility and samurais to receive a new name when they came of age."

The girl deliberately ignored Ikkuu again and continued. "Kuroha is the name carried by the miko of my tribe. It is closer to what you would call a title. Kuromaru is the personal name I was given at my birth."

"Oh," Touta raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? That's amusing!"

"It is not 'amusing', it is a very important custom for my people," she looked downwards. "But I think owe you an apology, Touta-kun."

"Uh? For what?" Touta asked.

"Because I really cannot call myself Kuroha, at least not yet. I have not gone through my coming-of-age ceremony. Yet, I introduced myself to you with that name instead of my personal one," she awkwardly played with her fingers beneath the blanket. "I suppose… I only wanted to say Kuroha is my name to someone."

After her somewhat strange apology about how she introduced herself with a name that is not officially hers, Touta noticed there was something off in his new friend. Her eyes reflected a feeling of guilt and melancholy.

"Hmm," Touta raised an eyebrow. He abruptly started laughing loudly, startling the miko a bit. "Why are you apologizing with such sulky face? You're so gloomy!"

"Eh?!" she glared.

"It doesn't matter if you call yourself Kuromaru, Kuroha or whatever," Touta waved his hand.

"It doesn't matter?!" she gritted her teeth. "You just don't understand what names are to my tribe!"

"That's right! I don't know and I don't care!" he grinned. "Whatever you call yourself, Kurou-rin is Kurou-rin to me!"

She pouted her cheeks. "Yes, I know that. I never gave you permission to call me that, anyway."

Meanwhile, Gengorou and the beheaded Ikkuu stared at the two teenagers. Gengorou had his usual expressionless face while Ikkuu's head was making a knowing smile.

"Hmph," Gengorou adjusted his glasses. "Suddenly, I'm feeling like a third wheel here."

Ikkuu didn't even count as a fourth wheel from Gengorou's perspective.

Gengorou cleared his throat to catch the attention of the teenagers.

"In any case, can I call you Kuromaru-kun or do you prefer the other name?"

The black-haired girl turned her face away. "I have no idea how you figured out my birth name, but since now all of you heard it, it does not matter. Call me Kuromaru."

"Understood," Gengorou replied. "Then, Kuroumaru-kun, now that we are done with formalities, I would like to address the most important issue," he looked at Kuromaru in the eye. "You are a Yatagarasu, am I correct?"

Kuromaru's reddish brown eye became dead serious before answering. "That is right. I belong to the head house of the venerable Sun Crow tribe."

Gengorou's eyebrows raised slightly. "Then, the analysis Ikkuu made was correct."

"Of course, it was! Why would you doubt it?" Ikkuu's severed head complained, only to be ignored.

Gengorou's eyes seemed slightly amazed. A surprise given how little emotion he usually showed. "I never thought I would see one of your kind with my own eyes."

"Umm, excuse me," Touta interrupted while raising his arm like if he was in class. "What's a Yatagarasu?"

Everyone in the room made a face fault. Touta had totally ruined the dramatic mood.

"Are you serious, Touta-kun?!" Ikkuu's head berated him. "You're a Japanese and you have never heard of the legendary three-legged crow?!"

"Well, sorry," Touta said in exaggerated tone. "As I said, I never got too much into mythology!"

"Then I'll have to fill you in," Ikkuu's head started to explain. "The Yatagarasu is said to be a great crow that once inhabited the sun. It was also the personal servant and messenger of the deity that stood on top of all the other deities worshipped in Japan, Amaterasu-oomikami."

"That's Amaterasu-oomikami- _sama_ for you, non-divine one!" Kuromaru gave Ikkuu a deadly glare.

"Oh," Touta hit his palm with his fist. "Kurou-rin did say her tribe worshipped Amaterasu!"

"Amaterasu-oomikami-sama!" Kuromaru insisted to corrected him to no avail.

"At least, that's what Japanese mythology says," Gengorou got into the exposition. "In reality, the Yatagarasu are a race from the Age of the Gods. In other words, they are what humans call minor deities. Or more accurately denominated in Shinto, kami."

"Kami?!" Touta's jaw dropped. "Is that serious?! Kurou-rin did say her race are high-level spirits, but kami?! From the moment we met, I did believe Kurou-rin is beautiful like a goddess! To think you're a literal one!"

"You're overreacting again, Touta-kun," Kuromaru deadpanned.

"Hold on a minute," Touta held out his palms. "You said the Yatagarasu is a giant crow," Touta pointed at the very human-looking girl with flowing black hair in the bed. "How is _this_ a Yatagarasu? Kurou-rin made it very clear to me this isn't a fake form."

"It is as I told you, Touta-kun," Kuromaru said. "My people originally does not possess a material body. This you are seeing now is the result of the Yatagarasu assuming a vessel with an appearance that makes it easier for humans to approach us. After all, our purpose is to guide and guard the people of Japan," her eyes looked down. "At least, that _was_ our purpose long ago."

"Was?" Touta raised an eyebrow. "What happened then?"

Gengorou spoke up this time. "No one has seen a Yatagarasu in centuries."

"Yes," Kuromaru closed her eyes. "I believe it was shortly before the time you in the mainland now call the Edo period. The people of Japan were becoming more involved with the world of the west. They also were introducing Western magic to our country. The kami and the youkai began to be treated as mere myths because Western mages denied the existence of the supernatural to be public. People were not seeking the guidance of the Yatagarasu like before. My tribe decided to cut ties from the mainland and we retired to our island. Although, I do not remember the circumstances very well because I was so young at the time."

Touta, Ikkuu and Gengorou all listened to Kuromaru's story with attention. Now, a lot of things Kuromaru said about her tribe before made much more sense for Touta. However, that last part she said seriously threw him off.

"Um, Kurou-rin?"

"Yes, Touta-kun?"

"You just said 'I was so young at the time'. Did I hear that right?" Touta smiled awkwardly.

"Well, yes," Kuromaru failed to see why that was the most important part to him.

"But… You said your tribe left around the start of the Edo period. That's like 400-something years ago, right?" Touta's face was getting a bit blue.

"Oh!" Kuromaru now understood why Touta looked like he was about to freak out.

"That shouldn't be a surprise, Touta-kun," Gengorou said calmly. "Races of the Age of Gods are said to have much longer lifespans than even demons we know nowadays."

"O-Ok," Touta laughed nervously. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok." The boy did his best to keep his cool. He abruptly put his hands on his waist and smiled like always. "Everything is cool. Because Kurou-rin said she's twenty-two!"

Everyone in the room fell into awkward silence.

"Eh, Touta-kun," Kuromaru forced herself to smile. "When I said that, I omitted that in front of the twenty-two there is a-"

"Kurou-rin said she's twenty-two so she's twenty-two!"

It was best to leave it at that. Touta clearly didn't want to face the reality that the girl he is attracted to is hundreds of years his senior.

"Going back to the important matter," Gengorou intervened. "If your race doesn't get involved in affairs of mortals anymore, what brings a Yatagarasu here?"

Kuromaru gave a glance at Touta. She quietly wondered how much about her and their little misadventure he had recounted to Gengorou and Ikkuu.

"I was given a task and that brought me here," she said in her emotionless voice. "Once I am done with that, I will leave this city."

"Is that so?" Gengorou said in an understanding tone. He appeared to accept that Kuromaru wasn't willing to share more detailed information. "In any case, you can stay here as long as you want. You are a guest and Touta told us what you were the one who protected the people of the shopping district yesterday."

"Eh?!" Kuromaru's eye widened. "W-What do you know of what happened yesterday in that place?"

"To be honest, not much," Gengorou answered.

The hand of Ikkuu's beheaded body opened a holographic screen. In the projection, one could see images of the shopping district engulfed in a dense mist.

Ikkuu began the explanation. "Around five PM yesterday, the shopping district became like this. No one knew what was happening, but nobody could go through that mist," the images switched to multitudes of confused people standing in the shopping district. "Around midnight, the mist disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. All the citizens were safe and sound. Most of them didn't remember clearly what had happened. Some said they had seen a strange dream where they were in a strange dimension where manga and anime came to life. We yet don't know what happened there. Touta-kun here says he doesn't remember it clearly."

Kuromaru eyed Touta once again. The vampire boy was making a smile that blatantly faked innocence.

"However," Gengorou spoke. "Touta-kun did insist that you were the one who fixed that phenomenon and assured the safety of the citizens."

Kuromaru stared downwards. "No. That is not it. I just-"

A noise sounded. It came from one of the holographic screens. Ikkuu checked what it said.

"Gengorou, _that_ arrived."

"That?" Touta asked.

Gengorou answered as he walked towards the door. "The phenomenon in the shopping district wasn't the only big incident yesterday. There was another one we need to check up," he looked at Kuromaru. "I will take my leave. I will continue my conversation with you later, Kuromaru-kun. There are plenty of things I want to ask you."

Ikkuu's beheaded body went through another door while carrying his own head. "I got to switch to one of my backup bodies. I'll return in a few minutes, too."

Touta and Kuromaru were left alone in the workshop. However, neither of them seemed to want to say anything.

Kuromaru continued to make a few glances at Touta. After a minute of silence, Kuromaru tapped the cushion of the bed. She was nonverbally inviting Touta to sit next to her. He gladly did so and Kuromaru pulled the blanket closer as she distanced herself from Touta a little.

"Why did you not tell them about the Rupture and Yata no Kagami?"

"Hmm," Touta tilted his head slightly. "No special reason. It was all just so crazy that I made up an excuse to give myself more time and come up with a good explanation. Besides," he looked at Kuromaru. "I thought it was better to wait for you to wake up first."

"I see," Kuromaru simply said.

"By the way, Kurou-rin," Touta held out his palm in front of Kuromaru. On top of it, there was a small red paper crane.

Kuromaru's face lightened up. She took the paper crane. After holding it on her palm for a second, it exploded into a cloud of smoke. A red bird with a big golden feather on top of its head and a jewel in its chest appeared. The bird immediately got itself comfortable in Kuromaru's shoulder.

"Good morning, Asama," Kuromaru said with a smile.

Touta observed Asama for a second. Something called his attention. "Weird. I remember she looked way smaller the last time I saw her."

"That is because Asama's size changes depending on my power at the moment. Last time I summoned her yesterday, I was almost completely out of power."

Touta frowned. He didn't like the way she said that. "Kurou-rin-"

"Touta-kun," she interrupted him before he could say anything. "I know what kind of questions you want to ask. But, first, do you have the shard of the Yata no Kagami?"

"Yes, right he-" Touta got his hand inside his right pocket. "Uh?" he got his other hand on his left pocket. "That's weird," Touta laughed nervously.

"Wait a second," Kuromaru was on verge of freaking out. "Don't tell me you lost it!"

"I didn't lose it!" Touta continued looking for it in his pockets. "I swear I had it with me when I got here!"

"Is this really a shard of the legendary Yata no Kagami? Looks like an old piece of glass like any other to me."

Touta and Kuromaru heard a masculine, raspy voice.

The teenagers turned their heads. They found there was a third person in the room, leaning back next to the wall Kuromaru destroyed with Ikkuu. He was a tall man with reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail samurai-style. From his looks alone, one would say he was at his late thirties or early forties. His clothes were very simple; a green yukata and sandals.

What shocked Touta and Kuromaru was seeing what that man was holding between his right index finger and thumb.

"He took the mirror shard!" Kuromaru said, instantly seeing this stranger man as an enemy.

Touta did know who he was. "Jinbei-jiisan!"

"Eh?!" Kuromaru looked at Touta with puzzlement. "Do you know that man, Touta-kun?!"

"Kinda," Touta shrugged. "He appears every now and then around here. Generally, out of nowhere like this."

Jinbei was casually playing with the mystical mirror shard by throwing in the air and catching it. Kuromaru's face became filled with hostility.

"What do you think you're doing with the treasure of my tribe?!"

Kuromaru angrily threw the blanket off her body. Asama flew away from her shoulder. Kuromaru jumped from the bed and ran towards the man.

Kuromaru tried to grab Jinbei with her arm. He dodged it. She tried the same thing twice, but Jinbei kept accurately dodging her movements. Kuromaru was shaking with anger.

"There, there," Jinbei said with a serene smile. "Yatagarasu literally overheat if ya get too angry, innit? Ya gotta cool down, missy."

Kuromaru's face got red as her body shook even more. "Who do think are you calling missy?!"

Kuromaru threw a punch at Jinbei. But her attack again didn't work. Jinbei dodged and grabbed her extended arm with one hand. He used his other hand to pull up the bottom of her mini short hospital gown.

"Fundoshi, uh? See yar pushin' for the samurai-like swordswoman stereotype there."

"KYAA!" Kuromaru let out a high-pitched scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kuromaru tried to kick Jinbei. However, she couldn't move properly with one arm being restrained by Jinbei.

"Opening!" Jinbei smirked.

Using Kuromaru's strength against her, Jinbei lifted her up her whole body with just one hand. He threw her in the air and she crash-landed on the bed.

Behind Jinbei, Touta appeared. He had just used instant movement and was about to kick the man.

Without even turning back to look, Jinbei grabbed Touta's leg. Like he did with Kuromaru, Jinbei took advantage of Touta's weight and threw the boy on the ground face first.

"Easy there, Touta," Jinbei said with a laidback voice and a wink. "Weird to see ya takin' action. Are ya tryin' to show off in front of ya cute friend?"

"Knock it off, Jinbei-jiisan," Touta got up while rubbing his bleeding nose. Thankfully, it healed in a second. "Kurou-rin cares a lot for that mirror shard. Give it back already."

"Is that so?" Jinbei tilted his head.

He walked towards the bed. Once he was standing on its side, Kuromaru was staring at him with eyes full of hostility and anger. In return, Jinbei simply stared at her with contemplative eyes. After a few seconds of silence, he smiled.

"Here ya go," Jinbei held out the mirror shard on his fingers.

Kuromaru immediately reached out to take it. Only for Jinbei to move it away again.

"ARG!" Kuromaru was about to lose it. "What are you playing at?!"

"Chill out a bit," Jinbei petted Kuromaru's head. This only got her more annoyed. "I just think ya owe some explanation here before I give ya back this."

Kuromaru sighed through her nose. She resigned that she had to do as this man in yukata said if she wanted the mirror shard back.

Touta walked back to the side of the bed. Asama placed herself on top of his head as if it was her nest.

"Really sorry about this, Kurou-rin. This geezer usually barges in and does whatever he pleases like this."

"What is the deal with this man, Touta-kun?" Kuromaru whispered to him so Jinbei wouldn't hear. "No matter how you look at him, he is suspicious. And why does he talk with Wakasa dialect?"

"Umm… I really have no idea," Touta whispered back.

"What?" Kuromaru looked incredulous. "I thought he's also a worker here? How do you not know?"

"I wouldn't call Jinbei-jiisan a worker," Touta placed a hand on his chin. "Whenever I find him, he's either lazing around on the roof or passed out drunk somewhere."

"Just what kind of dysfunctional people do you keep here?" Kuromaru sneered.

"So," Jinbei got back the attention of the teenagers. "To get the introductions over, I'm Shishido Jinbei. And yar Kurou-rin."

"That's not my name!" Kuromaru reproached.

"Yeah. I know, Kuromaru," Jinbei made a sideways smile. "There's two topics I wanna discuss with ya," he stated while lifting two fingers up.

Kuromaru resignedly sighed. "What are they?"

"First," Jinbei held the shard of the Yata no Kagami between his fingers. "Ya gotta tell us the deal with this mirror. I don't know if ya two figured it out yet, but this here is the same mirror that created the Reflection Dimension."

Touta's eyes widened. "Then, it really was it!"

"I already suspected it," Kuromaru said. "From the moment I arrived at the mainland, I felt the power of the Yata no Kagami overflowing everywhere. It was especially strong in this city, which is what brought me here," she looked sideways. "I would not have imagined the people who took it from us were using it to create that space in the sky, though."

"Hold on a second there," Touta slammed his hands against the cushion of the bed, gaining Kuromaru's attention. "Kurou-rin, that people that took it from your tribe could there be…?"

"It was those you called Ala Alba," Kuromaru said with an emotionless voice. Touta closed his eyes at the confirmation. "However, I was not aware of that when you first told me about them. I only discovered it when I saw that vision of the past after the Rupture was fixed."

"You saw that too, Kurou-rin?"

Kuromaru nodded. "I am not sure what created that vision. It may have been the power of the Yata no Kagami showing us what caused it to become split. In any case, the people in that vision were without a doubt among the mortals who stole the Yata no Kagami from my tribe."

"That can't be!" Touta punched the cushion of the bed, startling Kuromaru. "Ala Alba isn't a group of thieves! This must be a misunderstanding!"

"It is not," Kuromaru said firmly. "I was there the day that group of mortals arrived at our tribe. They requested a meeting with the head of the tribe to ask for permission to take the Yata no Kagami to the mainland for two and a half decades."

Touta looked greatly relieved. " So, they did ask permission. I knew they would never sneak somewhere and steal."

"The story isn't over, Touta-kun," Kuromaru continued. "The head of our tribe vehemently opposed to giving off the Yata no Kagami to a mere group of mortals. After all, it was the treasure our revered goddess Amaterasu-oomikami-sama gifted to us before the end of the Age of the Gods. It possesses the power to warp the fabric of reality itself. How could that sort of power be entrusted to simple mortals? The mortals said they needed our treasure for the sake of two worlds being saved from an abominable future catastrophe. However, the head made clear our tribe no longer concerned itself with the affairs of the world outside our tribe."

"Wha-?!" Touta was outraged. "So, when told that millions could die, the head basically said 'Screw you'?!"

"That's a good way of putting it, Touta," Jinbei commented nonchalantly.

"It was not complete indifference the reason why the head declined. My people did not want to assume the responsibility of a potential disaster caused by the Yata no Kagami if its power was misused. Yet, the mortals refused to leave without the Yata no Kagami. At that time, the one who made a mediation was my mentor," Kuromaru said with a nostalgic tone. Touta noticed Jinbei glanced down for some reason. "My mentor proposed that the matter was to be resolved with a game of Basukebaru, as all the disagreements in our tribe," Kuromaru closed her eyes as she made her hand into a fist. "Unbelievably, the game ended in our defeat and the Yata no Kagami ended up in the hands of those mortals. That day is the second darkest my tribe ever faced."

Touta and Jinbei stayed silent for a full minute. Only their eyelids moved.

"Kurou-rin," Touta cleared his throat. "What the hell?"

"Uh?" she frowned.

"You told me that mirror was stolen from you guys! From what you're saying now, that was a big fat lie! Ala Alba won it from you fair and square!"

"I'm not sure about that!" Kuromaru protested. "Basukebaru is the game we, the Yatagarasu, invented! There is no way mortals could beat us at it! It was simply that nobody could prove that they cheated! The head himself said so!"

Touta rubbed his temples. He felt his head was splitting open. "Kurou-rin, I already thought there was something off about your tribe. Now, they sound like a bunch of stuck-ups and sore losers."

"Don't badmouth my people when you know nothing about them!" Kuromaru scowled.

"Let's not get out of the subject," Jinbei interrupted the teenagers' banter. "In short, what that head feared came true and the magic mirror twisted reality yesterday at the shopping district," he observed the mirror shard between his fingers. "But ya two only found this teeny tiny piece of glass."

Touta placed a hand on his chin. He remembered the mirror was cracked in the vision of the past he saw. "The rest of the mirror…"

"Touta-kun," Kuromaru was the next to speak. "Do you remember I told you I got close to the World Tree yesterday?" Touta nodded. "In that tree, I found the damaged base of the Yata no Kagami. When I met you, I intended to go search for the missing pieces around this city."

"Eh? You mean there are more glasses like this somewhere in Mahora City?"

"The damaged Yata no Kagami surely spread around the area after that incident the vision showed us. The pieces must be hiding somewhere in this large city, in a dormant state. At least, it is fortunate that a Rupture cannot happen as long as the mirror shard is inactive."

Touta raised an eyebrow. "And why did it suddenly activate yesterday at the shopping district?"

Kuromaru sighed and hung her head. "That is probably because of me."

Touta shook his head. "What? Why, Kurou-rin?"

"Because the Yata no Kagami is the treasure the miko of the Yatagarasu must protect. The two are spiritually linked. Our energies must have reacted to each other and created the Rupture."

Jinbei was sitting on a transparent chair and nodded as he heard everything Kuromaru said. "In other words, the real cause of that big ol' mess was ya."

"Jinbei-jiisan!"

"Quit it, Touta-kun," Kuromaru held out her palm. "That man is correct, at least this once."

Jinbei leaned back on the chair as he kept playing the glass shard by moving it in his fingers. "So, more of these things are out there and we have no idea where. That does sound like a bother," he made a relaxed smile. "Hey, Kuromaru. This is giving me a nice idea."

"What might that be, underwear-peeking pervert?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I think we could help each other here. Ya see, our group also wants to have that mirror fixed. The way it is now, we can't make communications with the 'other side' of the world."

"Your group?" Kuromaru questioned.

"Good, this was the second topic I wanna talk about," he rested his head on his hand. "Kuromaru, ya know there's more than one type of immortal out there. Not just divine spirits like you. There's the undead, vampires, those who acquired immortality inducers like philosopher's stones, new ones like those who achieved it through science and unusual ones like-"

"Jinbei-jiisan, can you cut out that? You're not gonna make immortality sound cooler or deeper just by listing the types."

"It definitely doesn't help the original already had that narration and types of immortality ended up as nothing but stock superpower sets there," Kuromaru rolled her eyes.

"See ya two like jaded self-aware humor," Jinbei sighed. "Anyway, what we got here is a club for immortals!"

"Oh," Kuromaru turned to Touta. "What is a 'curubbu'?"

Jinbei nearly fell from the transparent chair. Kuromaru's ignorance threw him off.

"You see, Kurou-rin," Touta began explaining. "While this place mainly functions as an inn, there's much more to it. It's a headquarters for a 'special' security force. Here they got different units of youkai and other nonhumans. The elite unit for the most specialized cases is the one Jinbei-jiisan, Gengorou-san and Ikkuu-san belong to."

"Yes," Jinbei stood up from the transparent chair. "We are the members that are truly immortals. Those who don't age and can't be killed easily. We are those who handle matters that transcend the realm of mortals," he extended an arm for dramatic effect. "We are the UQ Holder!"

A dead silence followed.

"Yukyu…. What?" Kuromaru was puzzled.

"Jinbei-jiisan, I thought you guys had decided to change that name," Touta scratched his head. "It's like the title of a tryhard shonen manga wanting to sound cool but only coming off as cheesy."

"No need to get _that_ direct, Touta," Jinbei deadpanned. "I did propose the name Seven Samurai. They turned it down because it was 'unoriginal' and we still need immortal members to reach the number seven. Counting ya, Touta, we only have five immortals in this branch."

"Branch?" Kuromaru asked. "You mean there are more groups like this?"

"Oh, yeah. In other countries," Jinbei answered. "We only keep here the youkai and Japanese native immortals."

Touta laughed. "But the only vampire here was turned by an European vampire. We're kinda cheating with this one."

"Is that it?" Kuromaru turned to Touta. "Now that I think about it, you never mentioned how you became a vampire."

"Ah," Touta just realized that himself. "Long story short, I nearly died four years ago. Luckily, my parents personally knew this vampire lady called Evangeline. We drank each other's blood and so, Konoe Touta the vampire is here," he told the story as if he was narrating an average day of his life.

"Wait… Evangeline?" Kuromaru's expression became grim. "The Dark Evangel?"

"Yeah!" Touta affirmed with a smile. "Have you heard of her? I didn't think so because of how sheltered your tribe kept you," he added with a teasing voice.

"I do know of her," Kuromaru gritted her teeth. "My tribe has run into her before," she facepalmed. "To think _you_ of all people was _her_ kin. When will the surprises with you end, Touta-kun?"

"Hey, the same goes for you!" Touta protested. "I just found out you're a kami! What's next?! Are you a girly boy, after all?! That ironing board chest raises doubts!"

A red-faced Kuromaru punched Touta in the face.

Jinbei burst into laughter as he watched the two teenagers. "Damn! Ya pair are so chummy already!"

"Is something wrong with your eyes, peeping pervert?" Kuromaru crossed her arms and looked away.

"Anyway," Jinbei stood up from the chair and stared down at Kuromaru sitting in the bed. "How about ya join UQ Holder, Kuromaru?"

Kuromaru's eyes widened. "Join you?"

"It's fine if ya wanna be a temporary member," Jinbei grinned.

Kuromaru's eyes narrowed. "And why do you think I will join a group of strangers I know nothing about?"

Jinbei lifted a finger as he spoke. "If ya gonna be looking those mirror shards, I think it'll be smoother if ya become a member here. And, as I said, fixing that mirror will help us too. So, there's no loyalty here; it's just two sides taking benefits from each other."

Kuromaru still looked doubtful. Touta, on the other hand…

"That sounds like a great idea, Jinbei-jiisan!" Touta said with a face full of happiness. He took Kuromaru's hands into his own and excitedly shook them up and down. "This way, Kurou-rin will move in here! We'll see each other every day! Oh, she'll get to taste my delicious food! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Hey, Touta-kun," Kuromaru took her hands back. "I have not decided anything."

"What's to decide?" Jinbei asked. "Ya need a place to stay until ya find all the mirror shards, don'tcha?"

"I do," Kuromaru groaned. "But," she shook her head. "No, I cannot ally myself with you."

"Wha-?" Touta looked disappointed. "Why not?"

Kuromaru stood up from the bed and gave a few steps away from Touta and Jinbei. "Because retrieving the Yata no Kagami is the task that was entrusted to me alone. I must accomplish it with my own power," the face of her brother appeared in her mind. "Otherwise, _he_ might not recognize my worth as Kuroha."

"He?" Touta questioned. "Who are you talking about?"

"Are ya sure about that, Kuromaru?" Jinbei narrowed his eyes. "Didn't ya need Touta's help to get one shard?"

"Yeah! We're already a team, Kurou-rin!" Touta made a thumbs-up.

"I think you are misunderstanding, Touta-kun. I only accepted your cooperation because I did not expect that monk and that Asura would intervene," Kuromaru protested. She rubbed her arm as she began mumbling to herself. "Besides, if my tribe found out I relied on the strength of the vampire kin of the Dark Evangel…" she squeezed her eyes closed. She did her best to not imagine that highly unpleasant scenario.

Touta pouted. He thought Kuromaru would open up a bit more after everything they went through the previous day. Instead, all of a sudden, she was back to her initial guarded self.

"What are we gonna do, Jinbei-jiisan? Seems like it'll be hard to convince her to accept your offer."

Jinbei placed his hand behind his neck. "Welp, if she wants to be a solo player, it's not like I'm gonna force her to join my party. Persuading is bothersome," he added while picking his ear

"Wow, geezer. What admirable spirit of recruitment you show there," Touta smiled sarcastically.

*click*

A sound resounded in Ikkuu's worskshop. Touta, Kuromaru and Jinbei didn't notice the presence of someone else until it was too late.

"Jinbei-saaaan," a macabre voice sang. It sounded like the grim reaper calling a person at death's door. "Found you."

Bullets were fired. Touta and Kuromaru reacted quickly and got down on the floor. Meanwhile, Jinbei ran across the workshop. All the bullets appeared to be aiming at him. Amazingly, through mere speed and acrobatic jumps, Jinbei evaded the ammo being fired at him.

Once the bullets stopped, Jinbei came face-to-face with his attacker who was emitting a dreadful killing intent.

"Hey there, Gengorou," Jinbei did his best to smile serenely like usual. His face was covered in cold sweat. though. "Didn't think ya'd be back so soon. Long time no see."

"Exactly six months and twelve days," Gengorou adjusted his glasses. Behind them, Jinbei could see Gengorou's murderous eyes. "You have been very sneaky, but I got you now," a creepy smiled appeared in his lips. "It's time I make you pay for all the hours you have skipped work."

From the other side of the workshop, Kuromaru witnessed the scene while trembling. Her face was completely blue.

"W-What is happening here, Touta-kun?"

"Oh, no biggie," Touta shrugged. He stared at Jinbei and Gengorou like if they were having an ordinary argument without ammunition. "It's just a minor disturbance that happens here every once in a while. It'll be over when Gengorou-san runs out of ammo, although that usually takes a few hours."

"How can you be so calm when you say that, Touta-kun?!"

Jinbei held up his arms as Gengorou had him at gunpoint. "C'mon, Gengorou. Do we really have to go through this?"

"We do, Jinbei-san. The punishment for skipping work is ten bloody deaths. That's the rule of this establishment," Gengorou stated with the eyes of a deranged murderer.

"In order words, it's worse than capital punishment?!" Kuromaru looked horrified. "Besides, with rules like that, all your employees will be executed in short time."

"Silly, anyone knows that," Gengorou said matter-of-factly. "That's why this set of rules is only applied to the immortal workers and I'm no exception so it's fair. Touta-kun can tell you that. He dignifiedly accepted his punishment for skipping a whole day of work yesterday."

Kuromaru turned to look at Touta. Her eyes widened at that boy's facial expression. Touta looked like he was in the middle of a silent nervous breakdown. His eyes were lifeless and sweat streamed down his face. Kuromaru understood Touta was remembering something unimaginably traumatic and horrifying.

"I am sorry, Touta-kun. I vastly underestimated how hard your job is."

Gengorou pointed his machine gun at Jinbei.

"The only immortal here who keeps escaping the due punishment is you, Jinbei-san. By your accumulated hours of slacking off, your sentence is one million excruciating deaths," his murderous eyes stared at the older man through his glasses. "Would you please be honorable for once and let me start your penitence now?"

"Hold on there, Gengorou!" Jinbei held out his palms, looking only slightly scared. "I told ya many times that I should be an exception to that killing rule! I'm the only immortal in this place who will really die if ya fill me with holes!"

"Do not worry about that, Jinbei-san," Gengorou said in a calm and cordial tone. "After I kill you, I will ask to have you summoned back to the world of the living as a ghost. Then I will exorcise you, summon you again and will repeat the same thing until I have officially killed you one million times."

"I can't let ya do that, Gengorou," Jinbei stared at the man intending to kill him with a cool and solemn expression. "The ghost kid will surely appear in this story sooner or later. If I become a ghost, it'll cause character overlap!"

"That's the problem to you?!" Kuromaru yelled at the absurdity.

Gengorou pulled the trigger of his machine gun. Bullets fired and caused an explosion. Another portion of the workshop was gone.

"Gengorou! Stop that!"

Ikkuu had just returned to his workshop. He was now using a new robot body after switching from the one Kuromaru punched through the wall.

"I cannot do that, Ikkuu," Gengorou said as his machine gun continued to wreck the workshop. "I need to make Jinbei-san receive his punishment here. Do not try to protect him."

"I don't care if you kill Jinbei-san or not! But could you not destroy my workshop while you try it?!"

"Good to know what ya think of me, Ikkuu," Jinbei snarked as he kept running from the rain of bullets.

Ikkuu grabbed Gengorou's arm to put a stop to the shooting. "Gengorou, you know you have eternity to murder Jinbei any day. Now, we must check out the incident at the World Tree plaza from yesterday. That's a bigger priority now."

Gengorou's eyes moved as he considered the logic of what Ikkuu told him. After a few seconds, he lowered the machinegun and adjusted his glasses. "Somehow, it is way more off-putting whenever you say something that makes sense, Ikkuu."

"Is belittling me that fun?" Ikkuu's eye twitched. "Then, please stop the barrage."

"Thank you, Ikkuu!" Jinbei said with a smile.

"We'll finish the job soon and you can use Jinbei-san for target practice all you want. Somewhere that is not my workshop."

All sign of happiness disappeared from Jinbei's face in a heartbeat.

Gengorou had been successfully convinced to put a pause to his murder attempt at Jinbei. The workshop was a safe place again, although it now looked like the remains of a battlefield.

Ikkuu pulled a cart that had a robotic head on top of it. It had the appearance of a man with sunglasses and ridiculous spiky hair. Touta and Kuromaru immediately recognized it.

"Why do you have the head of a Tanaka there, Ikkuu-san?" Touta asked.

Ikkuu connected some cables to the robot head.

"This is what will tell us who infiltrated the World Tree plaza yesterday."

Gengorou continued to explain. "Yesterday morning, someone stepped into the World plaza when that's supposed to be a restricted area. The Tanaka guards activated and tried to apprehend the intruder. However, all twenty of the Tanaka were destroyed by that intruder. Fortunately, the head of one Tanaka was left intact. We will now watch the recording in its database and see the identity of the intruder."

"Someone destroyed twenty Tanaka models?! That has to be a super monster," Touta said in his usual childlike tone. "Although I'm the last person who should be saying that. Don't you think so, Kurou-rin?"

Touta noticed Kuromaru's face became paler than it normally was. Sweat was practically raining down from her face.

Without warning, Kuromaru walked towards the door.

"I… have to leave now."

"Hey, Kurou-rin!"

Touta wondered why she suddenly was acting strange. That was until he remembered his first meeting with Kuromaru. She was fighting a rampaging Tanaka in the city. And she had said she stepped into the World Tree plaza to look for the Yata no Kagami.

It didn't take him a minute to put two and two together.

" _No wonder she's acting like she's trying to escape arrest!"_

Before Kuromaru reached the door, something held her back. Jinbei's hand had grabbed the back neckline of her hospital gown.

"Woah there," Jinbei smirked. "Why in such a hurry out of nowhere?"

Kuromaru gritted her teeth. She wanted to get the hell out of that place immediately. But even if she came up with an excuse, she had the feeling Jinbei already had an idea of why she wanted to run away. His face had an all-knowing look that got in her nerves.

Meanwhile, Gengorou and Ikkuu were already watching the recording. In it, they saw the Tanaka were fighting a swordsman dressed like a miko from a Shinto shrine. The swordsman was trying fire blasts with their sword. It was impressive how they were managing to fight off twenty Tanaka at once.

The mask hiding the face of the swordsman was knocked off when they took a direct punch from a Tanaka.

The face under the hood of the swordsman was revealed in a brief timeframe. The video stopped to reveal the face clearly. It was the white face of a young girl with raven black hair covering her left eye and a big reddish brown right eye no one could ever forget.

That was Kuromaru. No doubt.

All the immortal guys in the room fixed their eyes on the young-looking Yatagarasu miko.

"Well, look at that," Gengorou adjusted his glasses. "We captured the criminal before starting to search for them."

Kuromaru felt like a rabbit surrounded by hunting dogs. She couldn't let herself be arrested. How long would they have her locked up? It would jeopardize her task.

In her panic, she couldn't think straight. The only way she saw out of this was using force.

"Asama! My sword!"

The red shikigami bird flew to the side of her master. A double-edged sword came out from the jewel in the chest of the bird. Once the sword was in Kuromaru's hand, the bird shikigami turned back into a paper crane attached to the sword's pommel.

"Sun's Cry Style: Heavenly-Fire Sword!"

Kuromaru threw a slash of flames by swinging her sword. Gengorou pulled out his machine gun and opened fire. Touta and Jinbei sighed as they knew things would come to this. Meanwhile, Ikkuu cried at seeing his workshop being destroyed further.


	12. Chapter 12

**Phase 12: A Vampire and a Yatagarasu Can Never Be Partners**

Kuromaru found herself in a strange place. Oni, kappa, rokuro kubi, yuki onna, tengu. She kept seeing all sorts of youkai as she ran at full speed and jumped through a building that looked like a somewhat old inn.

Running around in an extra short hospital gown could be considered indecent, yet Kuromaru ran. Normally she would try to cover her bare legs. With how quickly she was moving, the bottom of her hospital gown kept flipping up, exposing her fundoshi. However, Kuromaru didn't have time to think about modesty. She was in a much bigger problem.

"If you keep trying to escape, the consequences will be worse when I catch you."

Standing near the bay of the inn, Gengorou pointed with his gun at Kuromaru. He wasn't wearing his glasses as usual; he kept them over his forehead. He fired about ten bullets a second. To make it more troublesome, they were magic bullets with a spell that tracks the target.

Kuromaru defended herself by throwing blasts of fire and heat from her kusanagi sword. However, it was turning out difficult. Gengorou's bullets were also able to dodge attacks from their target. Even though Kuromaru managed to destroy a few, dozens more kept coming at her. Usually, she would use her ofuda to create barriers and such, but she had used all of them in the fights of the previous day and she had yet to make more.

Finding herself out of options, Kuromaru could only think of running and leaping all over the old inn. Her body was very light and agile, so she had great movement that allowed her to evade Gengorou's rain of bullets.

Gengorou only stared up coldly as Kuromaru kept getting away from his bullets. However, what bothered him the most was the risk the inn was exposed to. He gritted his teeth when he saw some windows, walls and sections of the roof were being damaged.

"We cannot drag this any longer. Our insurance expenses will be over the roof at this rate," Gengorou put his glasses back on. "Ikkuu, create an opening for me!"

Gengorou turned at Ikkuu who was standing close to him. Ikkuu was pushing the buttons of a holographic keyboard in front of him.

"I'm on it, Gengorou!"

Kuromaru was still running on top of the roof. She stopped for a second to throw a heat blast with her sword. To her surprise, her attack did destroy a good number of bullets this time.

Her moment confidence didn't last long. Out of nowhere, she found that she couldn't move her legs. Like if she was being restrained.

She looked down and found what looked like four long and large robotic hands coming out from different sections of the roof. These arms had trapped her legs. Another two arms came out of another section of the roof and restrained her left arm.

"What is this?!" Kuromaru exclaimed as she struggled to free herself.

Gengorou was still observing the scene in the rooftop from the bay. "Your system for trapping intruders worked, Ikkuu. One or two things you make are useful, after all."

Somehow, Ikkuu couldn't take that as a compliment.

Kuromaru used her flamed sword to destroy the arms. But that wasn't the biggest problem. Dozens of Gengorou's bullets were targeting her. They were getting close at high speed. She didn't have time to dodge them now.

"This is bad!"

Kuromaru braced herself for being shot by the rain of bullets. She knew she would survive such attack because of her gemstone left eye. The state she would be left in and the long minutes she would take to recover would still be excruciating torture.

" _That does not matter. I am used to that much physical pain…"_

With the bullets being about to reach her, Kuromaru closed her eyes.

But she didn't feel anything. There was no pain. Her body was completely unscratched. With no idea of what this meant, Kuromaru opened her eyes. What she saw made her already pale face lose all hint of color.

"Touta-kun?!"

The spiky-haired boy was standing in front of Kuromaru. His body was stained in his own blood. While all his wounds were healed within seconds, his waiter outfit had holes all over it. He must have been shot be at least twenty bullets. Yet, he was still standing and turned around to check on Kuromaru.

"You okay there, Kurou-rin?" he asked with his habitual carefree grin.

Kuromaru didn't say anything. She only stared wide-eyed at him. Her eyebrows formed a slight frown and her expression notably darkened.

"What are you doing, Touta-kun?" Gengorou was walking on the rooftop. He headed towards the two teenagers. "Why did you shield that criminal with your body?"

"Because you always go overboard, Gengorou-san!" Touta shouted. His face was filled with anger and disapproval. "That rain of bullets of yours would kill a normal person! I never told you what kind of immortal Kurou-rin is! What if she was a pseudo-undying type like Jinbei-jiisan?!"

Gengorou aloofly adjusted his glasses. His eyes were ice-cold. "I only took the measures needed, Touta-kun. Kuromaru-kun is guilty of infiltrating the World Tree plaza, destroying twenty high-class Tanakas and causing massive damage to a street of the city by making one of those Tanaka self-destruct. On top of that, Kuromaru-kun showed resistance at the time of arrest _and_ caused further property damage to our installment. Dangerous criminals like her should be apprehended by all costs."

Touta scratched his head. "Alright, I won't say Kuromaru should go scot-free for any of that. _But_ , trying to mangle her with magic ammo is going too far!"

Gengorou glared at Touta. "Touta-kun, I will only say this once: If you keep interfering, you can be charged with aiding a criminal in their escape."

"Do whatever you want," Touta extended his arms, positioning himself as a human shield. "I won't let you touch Kurou-rin!"

"I see," Gengorou said in deadpan. "Your hormones are getting in the way of your clear judgement. You are permanently stuck at _that_ age, after all."

Touta's face was fuming. "What stupidity are you saying, sea urchin-head?!"

Touta was pushed aside by Kuromaru's hand. With her expression hidden by her hair, she walked past Touta and faced Gengorou head on.

"I apologize for that interruption," Kuromaru said in an emotionless voice. "This fight is between you and me, Gengorou-dono."

Gengorou nodded and pointed his gun at Kuromaru. In return, Kuromaru got into battle stance with her kusanagi sword. Meanwhile, Touta looked at the two opposing immortals with big concern.

"Kurou-rin!"

"Would ya two cut it out?"

In the blink of an eye, an adult man with reddish hair and wearing a yukata jumped down on top of the roof. He landed right behind Kuromaru and rested his left arm on top of her head.

"You again?!" Kuromaru yelled with notable annoyance.

"Jinbei-jiisan!" Touta called out in surprise.

Gengorou didn't lower his gun. Instead, he changed from pointing at Kuromaru to Jinbei.

"What are you planning to do, Jinbei-san? If you intend to get in my way too, you know I won't hesitate to eliminate you. I still must kill you one million times, it would be a start."

"Let's leave that for later, Gengorou," Jinbei waved his hand. "I got my own idea of how to deal with Kuromaru's sentence."

Kuromaru tried to slash Jinbei with her sword. Jinbei jumped back right on time to dodge her attack.

"I do not have time to waste with you people!" Kuromaru pointed her sword at Jinbei. "I came to this city to complete the task the chief of my tribe personally assigned to me! If I get arrested and locked up by you, it will get on the way of that!"

"Got it, got it," Jinbei nonchalantly nodded. "Ya can keep tryin' to get away from us if ya want. But, I don't think ya want to run around without _this_."

Jinbei held out his arm to show something in his right hand. It was a fundoshi.

Kuromaru went wide-eyed. She touched the area around her hips and confirmed she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath her mini short hospital gown.

"NOOOO!" Kuromaru quickly sat down on the rooftop. Her face was red like a tomato. She kept her legs tightly closed and carefully placed her hands between them.

Touta and Gengorou just stared at Jinbei with narrowed eyes. They had no comments at the perversion of this immortal man.

"So, ya got two options now. Ya can keep runnin' away and add public indecency to yar charges," Jinbei said while waving Kuromaru's fundoshi in his hand like a small flag. "Or ya listen to my deal."

Kuromaru glared at Jinbei. Tears of anger and humiliation welled up in her eyes. "Why in the world should I make a deal with an underwear-stealing pervert?!"

Jinbei smirked. "Because it will give ya a chance to escape any punishment for property damage," he made a brief pause. "Listen before ya try to shoot me dead, Gengorou."

Kuromaru took a deep breath. "What is this deal you want to propose, underwear pervert?"

"Easy," Jinbei raised his index finger. "Ya gonna fight in a one-to-one duel with one of our immortals. If ya win, we'll let ya go without any games. But if ya lose, ya gotta accept the any sentence for what ya did."

Gengorou placed the muzzle of his gun on the side of Jinbei's head. "I cannot say I like this proposal, Jinbei-san."

Jinbei made a swift move and circulated Gengorou's body. "Would ya be okay with it if I promise to do all the paperwork I have been pushing aside for two years?"

Gengorou considered it for two seconds and closed his eyes. "I will keep a close eye on you until you finish all of it. You won't have any rest even to eat."

Jinbei grinned nervously. He turned his eyes to Kuromaru who still sat on the roof with her legs closed to protect her modesty. "So, do we have a deal, Kuromaru?"

Kuromaru sighed through her nose and turned her head. "I do not trust your word fully, but at this moment, I am willing to agree to anything to avoid arrest," her eyes turned serious. "Who do I need to fight? You? Gengorou-dono? The perverted machine man?"

"Actually," Jinbei scratched his chin. "Touta'll be the one fightin' ya."

Touta's jaw dropped. "Wait, wha-?! But I'm not even an official UQ Holder! I'm just the janitor!"

"That's true," Jinbei shrugged. "But yar immortality is the strongest we got in this branch. I, Gengorou and Ikkuu might run into trouble going against a crow deity."

"Understood," Kuromaru nodded. She threw a glare at Touta and he could sense her killing intent. "That is an excellent deal, I must say."

"Then, it's all settled," Jinbei made a thumbs-up. "Ya two are gonna fight today at sunset!"

"But first, get me clothes!" Kuromaru demanded with a flushed face.

Touta threw his arms in the air. "Don't I have a say in all this?!"

* * *

 **\- At Sunset -**

All the youkai of Fairyland Hall had gathered in the big Japanese garden of the inn. They were eager for the spectacle everyone wanted to see:

The janitor and top cook of the place, Touta vs. the mysterious fugitive, Kuromaru.

"I bet on Touta-bouzu's victory!" said an oni.

"Of course, he'll win this," said a kasa-obake. "He's the son of the Konoe family who was personally trained by Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Eishun, two of the best Shinmeiryuu masters ever!"

" _And_ he's the vampire kin of the Dark Evangel!" added the itachi.

"But," interrupted the giant gashadokuro. "This Kuromaru is apparently strong enough to give the kashira Gengorou some trouble! I'm betting on this kid!"

"Come on, Gasha! Support Touta-bouzu a bit! Don't forget he takes on the tremendous task of feeding you, who are literally always starving!"

*BAM*

The sound of a gun firing stopped all the noise from the youkai in the garden. The one who had fired was a bespectacled, spiky-haired man standing on top of the roof of the inn's building. It was Gengorou.

Next to Gengorou, Jinbei and Ikkuu were sitting on the roof with a sake set arranged between them.

Gengorou fired his gun one more time. At Jinbei who dodged it casually.

"It's time for the match to begin. I, Makabe Gengorou, will be the one to act as referee. Now the challengers, walk to the center of the garden."

Two Japanese slide doors of the inn's building opened.

From one on the left side, Touta come out, wearing his casual clothes with the black leather jacket, pants and red shirt. In his hand, he was carrying the broomstick he used to clean the hot springs.

From door of the right side, Kuromaru stepped out with a straw broom in her hand. Her hair was tied into her right side-ponytail like usual. She had been given a new set of clothes taken from the one arranged for the youkai in the place. A white dress shirt, black pants, a black necktie and dress shoes. This all gave her a professional look, although the clothes looked a big baggy on her because they weren't made to her size.

Touta and Kuromaru walked side by side towards the center of the Japanese garden, although they kept a polite distance from each other.

Touta threw a glance to Kuromaru to check her up in her new getup. "Those clothes suit you."

Kuromaru didn't say anything in return as she continued walking.

Touta sighed through his nose. "Hey, I also don't like it came to this. But this happened because you only seem to deal with any problem by throwing fire blasts with your sword. We could try talk to Gengorou-san and Jinbei-jiisan. If you get accepted into UQ Holder-"

"No," Kuromaru said firmly. "I already told you, Touta-kun. I cannot ally myself with you people or anyone."

"Kurou-rin-"

"Stop with that nickname already. You and I are not in such familiar terms."

"Why so cold, Kurou-rin?" Touta pouted. "You and I are partners! We beat a war demigod together."

"Do not be ridiculous, Touta-kun. That was a one-time cooperation," her eyes turned at him. They were cold and devoid of emotion. "A vampire and a Yatagarasu can _never_ be partners," she looked ahead as her eyes narrowed. "I _will_ find all the mirror shards of the Yata no Kagami with my own strength. Then, my tribe will accept me as the miko Kuroha," her head hung a little. "That is all I have."

Touta stared at Kuromaru's facial expression. He tilted his head and his mouth opened slightly as he processed how she looked and what she said. In an instant, he felt overcome by a feeling of wanting to punch something.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

Touta's sudden shout startled all the youkai in the garden. And Kuromaru, especially.

"Now, what got into you, Touta-kun?" Kuromaru stopped walking from the surprise.

"That face you made! Those things you said! That we can't be partners?! Finding that mirror is all you have?!"

Kuromaru noticed that all the youkai were looking at them weird. "Touta-kun, you are making a scene in front of your co-workers!"

"I don't give a damn about that!" Touta continued yelling. "Seeing you making a face like that! Hearing you saying things like that! It pisses me off for some reason!"

*BAM*

Touta and Kuromaru barely dodged the bullet that have been fired between them. At the rooftop, Gengorou was adjusting his glasses while still pointing his gun at them.

"If you two have that energy to argue, use it for your match," Gengorou ordered as he threatened to fire another shot.

The two teenagers turned on their heels and ran at full speed. They finally reached the center of the big garden; a 10-meter long bridge that stood over the large pond.

"Very well," Gengorou looked down at the garden from the rooftop. "Now, the match can begin. But first-"

In front of Kuromaru, a magic circle appeared. It had a square in the center.

Touta frowned. "This is-?"

"That's a geas, Touta," Jinbei answered while he was drinking sake in the rooftop. "It's a magic vow that binds the people it affects to its conditions. Since we're doing this to decide what to do with Kuromaru's crime of property damage, I thought it was better to make sure she won't try backing out on accepting punishment if she loses."

Kuromaru simply rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her waist.

Touta observed the magic circle and placed his hand on his chin. "Hey, Jinbei-jiisan," Touta waved his hand at the man in the rooftop. "Could I make the other part of the geas?"

"Why is that, Touta?" Jinbei asked.

"Because I want to decide Kurou-rin's punishment, of course!"

All youkai spectators in the garden went silent. In the rooftop, Jinbei and Ikkuu laughed like crazy at the what Touta said so casually. Gengorou shut them up by firing a few bullets at them, which they dodged.

"Alright!" Jinbei stood on top of the roof and rose his arms. "Ya got it, Touta. You two will be bound be a geas. If Kuromaru loses, she will have to accept whatever punishment ya decide!"

A second geas magic circle appeared in front of Touta. He didn't wait a second and placed his thumb on it.

Kuromaru resignedly placed her thumb on her own magic circle. "Touta-kun, what are you trying to do here?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "It's just that I wanted a reason to fight you seriously. After what you said back there, I think I know what will be the most fitting way to make you pay for destroying those robots, Kurou-rin."

Kuromaru sighed as her shoulders dropped. "It does not matter. I will be the victor of this match. Then, I will use the geas to make sure you never call me 'Kurou-rin' again."

"Look at you, all confident," Touta smirked.

"The rules of the match are simple," Gengorou announced from the rooftop. "You will fight on top of that bridge. So that no one has to clean blood, you two will fight with broomsticks instead of real weapons. The one who fully falls into the pond loses."

"Really? That sound easy!" Touta grinned.

"Additionally," Gengorou snapped his fingers. "To protect the garden and the building…"

Two large magic barriers appeared, each on both ends of the bridge in the center of the garden. That way, Touta and Kuromaru couldn't step anywhere but the bridge if they didn't want to fall into the pond.

"Ok," Touta scratched his cheek. "That does raise the difficulty level a bit."

Without warning, Kuromaru attacked Touta with her straw broom. Touta barely dodged it on time.

"Hey, not fair! I wasn't prepared yet!" Touta reproached.

Kuromaru ignored him and swung her straw broom at him. Touta reinforced his own broomstick with ki and blocked the attack.

Kuromaru put strength in her straw broom as she pressed it against Touta's broomstick. She was pushing him towards the railing of the bridge.

"I apologize, Touta-kun. I need to end this fast."

Touta managed to hold his ground so Kuromaru couldn't push him further.

"Good! I like that forceful spirit!" Touta grinned. "But I warn you! I have a reason to win this. As you know, when I'm like this, I can take on a war demigod."

Touta strengthened himself with ki and managed to push Kuromaru's broom straw away. He wasn't at a disadvantage anymore. Touta quickly swung his right leg and aimed for Kuromaru's waist.

Kuromaru block the kick with the broom straw.

"I recognize the battle skill you displayed when fighting that Asura was beyond impressive. However," Kuromaru made the broom straw spin in her hand. She began hitting Touta repeatedly at high speed. He barely had time to block because she was hitting him five times per second. "You seem to be forgetting you only obtained that overwhelming power by drinking blood. The regular Touta-kun is no adversary for me."

Touta jumped back and stood on top of the railing of the bridge. "Damn, Kurou-rin! You're really good! The one who taught you to fight must be nearly as amazing as Setsuna-ma and Grandpa!"

Kuromaru narrowed her eyes. She was in no mood of accepting compliments. "Now, you are only giving me victory too easily."

Touta and Kuromaru ran. Touta was on top of the railing and Kuromaru was on the surface of the bridge. They continued clashing their broomsticks at an amazing speed.

The youkai watching the match around the garden cheered. This was as entertaining as they expected.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Gengorou observed the fight carefully. Jinbei and Ikkuu were relaxing while they drank cups of sake.

"Wow," Ikkuu admired the fight below. "Those two kids are pretty good."

Gengorou adjusted his glasses. "Neither of them are really kids, did you forget? One of them is older than your great-great-grandparent."

Jinbei didn't say anything, but a very pleased smile appeared on his lips as he observed the young vampire and Yatagarasu fight.

Kuromaru tried to hit Touta's legs to knock him off the railing and throw him into the pond. Every time she tried, Touta jumped and skillfully landed on the railing again.

"Very well," Kuromaru frowned. "You leave me no choice, Touta-kun."

"Sun's Cry Style: Everlasting Dawn Slash!"

With Kuromaru's broom straw swing, a fireball was generated and aimed at Touta.

The youkai spectators stared in awe.

"What's that?! Fire magic?!"

"No! It looks more similar to a ki technique!"

The vampire boy jumped high enough to dodge the fireball for a few centimeters. Kuromaru was confident that at that altitude, Touta would have nowhere to land but on the pond.

Touta did something unexpected. He spun in the air and placed in his feet on the magic barrier that had been placed at one of the ends of the bridge. Touta ran up the magic barrier by concentrating ki on his feet.

Kuromaru gritted her teeth. She was both frustrated and impressed at Touta's ability to adapt in the middle of a fight. However, she wasn't going to let him have the advantage.

"Sun's Cry Style: Flaring Break of Day!"

Kuromaru swung her broom straw five times. With each swing, five blasts of heat were shot at Touta. Touta evaded all the heat blasts by using instant movement while he continued running up the magic barrier.

" _Touta-kun is using ki to attach his feet to that wall_ and _use instant movement? The one who taught him ki manipulation is outstanding, indeed."_

Touta had gotten close enough to the bridge. He took impulse with his feet and leaped down. He positioned himself to deliver a flying kick to Kuromaru.

Kuromaru braced herself for Touta's kick landing on her face. However, when Touta was a few centimeters away, he pulled his leg back. While confused, Kuromaru took advantage of the opening Touta made.

Kuromaru hit Touta's abdomen with her broom straw and sent him flying to over the border of the railing.

Just when she thought she had won their duel, she noticed it wasn't over. Touta's hand was still holding unto the railing. His body was suspended over the pond.

Touta carried the weight of his entire body on one hand. After quickly taking impulse with his one arm, he jumped and landed on the railing of the other side of the bridge.

Touta noticed Kuromaru was looking at him with eyes full of anger.

"Why did you do that, Touta-kun?"

"Do what?" Touta asked as if he pretended to have no idea what she meant.

"You had the perfect chance to kick me in the face, but you held back," her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Touta scratched the back of his head. "No real reason. I just have a policy to not hit certain people in the face. The best friend of Unk Negi taught me."

"By 'certain people' you mean women, do you not?!" Kuromaru exclaimed with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Eh," Touta averted his eyes. "Well, not _necessarily_ , but-"

"I see. So, that is how it is," Kuromaru's body was shaking with rage. An aura of killing intent surrounded her. "I will make you regret treating me like a woman!"

Kuromaru lost her nerves. She launched an attack with all her anger. Her broom straw unleashed a massive blast of heat.

Afterwards, a large portion of the railing of the bridge was gone. The remains were still melting. The range of the blast reached the pond and some of it was evaporating from the high temperature.

"Oooh," Ikkuu admired Kuromaru's attack from the rooftop. "This is it, right? The ability of the Yatagarasu to canalize yang energy through their physical forms."

"That's right," Jinbei affirmed as he sipped his cup of sake. "That kid is using a classier version, though. She was taught how to use yang energy in the same way humans use ki energy."

Gengorou tilted his head slightly. "A pity that she's a criminal. She would be a great addition to UQ Holder."

As he said that, Gengorou tried to stab Jinbei with knife, but the older immortal skillfully blocked the attack.

The youkai spectators cheered at the great spectacle they were witnessing. Although, some of them were wondering what had happened to Touta. Did he get incinerated by the fire blast?

Fortunately, no. Touta used instant movement to avoid the blast of heat. He was hiding under the bridge, using his arms and legs to cling unto the wood planks of the bridge. With his hands busy, he kept the broomstick between his teeth. He was panting heavily as he got over the scare.

" _Damn! A second too late and I would have been roasted! Seriously, what's up with Kurou-rin? She's much more cranky than usual."_

*CRASH*

The end of the wooden stick pierced through the wooden bridge. If Touta haven't moved his head, it would have broken his skull.

*CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH*

The stick kept piercing at the wooden planks. Touta needed to keep twisting his body so he wouldn't get pushed into the water below. Luckily, the bridge was long and wide enough for him to move around somewhat freely.

"Is this what it feels like to be the target of Whac-A-Mole?!"

The stick kept trying to hit Touta under the bridge.

"How much longer are you going to hide Touta-kun?" Kuromaru asked in a cold voice. "If you are not going to fight seriously, accept defeat already."

As he evaded the attacks, Touta realized something after hearing Kuromaru's words.

" _That's right,"_ Touta thought. " _I haven't been fighting completely seriously. I only treated it as an argument between partners."_

But that was not it. Kuromaru had made it clear; at this moment, they weren't partners. She was fighting him seriously for her own reasons.

Now, he had to answer by fighting her seriously for his own reason.

*SMASH*

Touta punched one of the holes Kuromaru has made in the wooden planks of the bridge. He burst out of it while making a pose out of an action movie.

Touta rapidly swung his broomstick twice.

"Zanganken!"

Two slashes of ki were fired from Touta's broomstick. However, neither of them hit Kuromaru. Instead, they destroyed two portions of the bridge. Now, Kuromaru was standing on the only small fraction of the bridge that was left.

Kuromaru's vision was still blurred because of the smoke produced by Touta's Zangaken. Touta took advantage of that.

Touta jumped through the smoke. When Kuromaru realized where he was, it was too late. Touta didn't hold back this time. He swung his right leg and delivered a strong kick right to Kuromaru's face.

Kuromaru was falling backwards. With most of the bridge destroyed, she would land straight into the pond.

But she didn't. The speed at which Kuromaru fell decreased drastically. It was like she was floating in the middle of the air. Like a feather drifting in the wind.

Touta clicked his tongue. "Shit! Forgot you could do that!"

The youkai spectators were once again marveled.

"Woah! What's that?!" asked an ittan-momen.

"Gravity magic?! It has to be that, right?!" exclaimed a kappa.

Ikkuu got curious too. "So, what is she doing, Jinbei-san? That's not magic."

"It's simple," Jinbei shrugged. "The Yatagarasu are originally beings from the sun. The gravity up there is waaaay stronger than Earth. Those big ol' crows learnt of ways to alter the weight of their materialized bodies thanks to that."

As Kuromaru was suspended in the air above the pond, she made a spin.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE?!" she yelled in rage.

"JUST NOW, YOU GOT ANGRY WHEN I DIDN'T!" Touta reproached.

Kuromaru swung her broom straw.

"Sun's Cry Style: Everlasting Dawn Slash!"

A razor of heat was fired at Touta. It cut straight through Touta's neck. The vampire boy's head was split off from his body. Kuromaru grabbed Touta's headless body with her left arm.

"I see you want to play dirty, huh," Touta's severed head spoke as it fell in the air. "Then, I will play dirty too! I didn't want to use this technique against you, but I gotta do what I gotta do!"

Kuromaru didn't pay attention to the talking head. She spinned in the air until she made a safe landing on top of the remaining section of the bridge. With just her left hand, she lifted Touta's headless body and threw it into the pond.

"With this, it is my win," Kuromaru closed her eyes solemnly.

The youkai watching the fight let out a "Oooooh!"

Kuromaru assumed it was because they were witnessing her victory. However, the reason wasn't it.

When Kuromaru noticed, she felt the sensation of clothes falling down and breeze in her legs. By looking down, she confirmed what had happened.

"KYAAAA!" the girly squeak was heard all through the garden. "How did my pants fell down?!"

Kuromaru glanced down at Touta's headless body in the pond. In the right hand, there was a belt.

"How is that, Kurou-rin?!" Touta's severed head grinned as it fell in the air. "It's part of the Secret Technique of Undressing from the Konoe School! Grandpa taught it to me behind the backs of Konoka-mama and Setsuna-ma! I must say, I was lucky those pants they gave you were too big for you!"

Kuromaru's face was red like a tomato. "Touta-kun, you-!"

She used her hands to pull down the bottom of her dress shirt and not let her private parts be seen. At least, the dress shirt was long enough to reach the middle of her thighs.

At the rooftop, Jinbei, Ikkuu and Gengorou were having different reactions to Touta's battle strategy.

Ikkuu was using the camera installed in his eyes to record the scene. "That's great, Touta-kun! A masterful usage of the undressing skill! I'm getting some succulent material with this!"

Gengorou simply adjusted his glasses as usual. "By the way, Jinbei-san, you didn't give Kuromaru her fundoshi back, did you?"

"I didn't," Jinbei pulled out Kuromaru's fundoshi from the sleeve of his yukata.

Liters of coolant came out of Ikkuu's nose.

Back at the bridge, Kuromaru hurried to pull her pants back up.

"Why do I have to go through something like this twice on the same day?!"

"You're wide open, Kurou-rin!"

Touta's severed head fell down like a projectile. It crashed right into the top of Kuromaru's head.

" _It cannot be!_ " Kuromaru thought. " _Did he concentrate ki in his head to control where he would fall and strengthened the hardness of his skull to make the attack more effective?! Just how advanced was the training of ki manipulation he went through?!"_

With a large bump on her head, Kuromaru completely lost her balance. She fell straight into the pond.

Touta's head was about to fall into the pond too. However, a hand grabbed it in the air. It was Touta's own hand. He had controlled his headless body to catch his own head in the air.

"The match is over!" Gengorou announced from the rooftop. "The winner is Konoe Touta!"

The youkai spectators cheered.

"Well done, Touta-bouzu!" shouted an oni.

"See, I told you he would win!" bragged an itachi.

The youkai women were especially excited.

"That was so cool, MySir!" the Futatsuki the futakuchi-onna clapped.

"That is My Beloved for you!" Kohone the hone-onna clasped her hands.

The magic barriers separating the ends of the bridge from the garden disappeared.

Touta reattached his head to his body and walked out of the pond. He sat on the grass of the garden to rest a little.

"I do not accept this!"

Touta saw Kuromaru standing on the pond. She was soaking wet and the water reached a little over her knees.

The youkai, specifically the male ones, let out another "Ooooh!"

It was then that Kuromaru realized her pants had fallen down again. Also, her wet dress shirt was see-through and made her petite, but clearly feminine figure a bit too visible.

Kuromaru quickly got back into the water, submerging up to her abdomen. It's true the water was freezing, but she put up with it.

She cleared her throat before reassuming her previous protest.

"I am the true winner of this match!" Kuromaru gave Touta the pointing finger. "I threw your body into the water first, Touta-kun!"

Gengorou had jumped down the rooftop. He landed at the shore of the pond.

"That is true, but Touta-kun is still the official winner here."

"And why is that?!" Kuromaru demanded to know.

"Because the condition was that the one who _fully_ fell into the pond would be the one to lose. Touta-kun's head never touched the water."

Kuromaru gritted her teeth and threw her fists in the water. "T-That can't be right!"

As Kuromaru vent out her frustration, she felt something was being placed on top of her head. It was Touta's leather jacket.

"My bad, Kurou-rin," Touta smiled at his defeated opponent. "I also don't like winning this way that much, but I knew there was no other way as you are."

Kuromaru glared at Touta. She stood up from the water. She used one hand to keep her pants up and the other to hold Touta's jacket over her body.

"Even if I do not like this result, the rules declare you the winner Touta-kun," her body shook. "Then, what are you going to make me do?"

"Oh, that's right," Touta smirked. "Our little contract says I get to choose your punishment for destroying those Tanakas."

"T-That is true," Kuromaru eyed him with distrust. "I have no choice but to accept. B-But you better do not have something _weird_ in mind."

Touta put his hand on his chin. "I don't know what you mean by weird. But I might be getting some ideas from seeing you soaking wet like that."

Kuromaru made a few steps away from Touta. "So, you _do_ plan to do weird stuff to me!"

"Relax, I'm not have anything like that in mind," Touta laughed. "Teasing you is just too fun!"

Kuromaru puffed her cheeks. "You-!"

"Kurou-rin, this is the sentence I have chosen for you," Touta held out his left arm at Kuromaru. "You'll get a job here at Fairyland Hall and become my co-worker!"

All noise in the garden disappeared. Everyone was dead silent.

After half a minute, Kuromaru gave her response to Touta's 'sentence'.

"Huh?" was all she said as she grimaced.

"That sounds good to me, Touta!"

That proclamation was made by Jinbei. He jumped down from the rooftop and landed on the small portion of the bridge that was still intact. The man in the yukata folded his arms in front of his chest and made a huge grin.

"I, Shishido Jinbei, use my authority to get ya a job here, Kuromaru!"

Touta and Kuromaru both blinked.

"And what kind of authority do you have to do that, Jinbei-jiisan?"

"The highest authority," Gengorou stated matter-of-factly. "Jinbei-san is the supreme leader of our branch. Everyone here is his subordinate," Gengorou adjusted his glasses. "Did no one here ever mention it to you in the past four years?"

Jinbei winked and make a thumbs-up. "Most call me Oyabun here!"

Touta didn't appear even slightly shocked. Instead, he placed his hands on his waist and smiled. "Oh! So, that's how it is! I had been wondering what Jinbei-jiisan did around here!"

Kuromaru was getting a terrible headache.

"Don't accept it so readily, Touta-kuuun!"

* * *

"How did it come to this?"

Kuromaru made that question in her head over and over again as she walked down a long hallway of Fairyland Hall.

After her match with Touta had been over, she was given another set of dry clothes identical to the previous one. A white dress shirt, a black tie and black pants. Additionally, she was wearing a black long coat that looked very cool. She wasn't used to clothes like this. After all, in her tribe everyone only wore Japanese clothes. However, after a little while, she began finding them comfortable. They provided a mobility her habitual miko outfit didn't have.

Gengoro had also given her stuff back. As in 'stuff', meaning her bird shikigami Asama and all Kuromaru packed inside her. However, it was past sunset. At this time, Kuromaru had Asama stay in her paper crane form for some reasons.

As for the shard of the Yata no Kagami, Jinbei told her he had placed it somewhere safe. While she didn't completely trust him yet, Jinbei claimed that the people of UQ Holder couldn't afford to let anything happen to the Yata no Kagami. At least, Kuromaru could sense the shard of the Yata no Kagami was nearby. That was enough for now.

Kuromaru had been given directions to reach the room that would be hers while she was made work at the inn. Ikkuu offered to guide here there personally, but Kuromaru would choose getting lost in such a large place before being alone with that lecherous machine man.

"Why do I have to work at this place?" Kuromaru asked to herself out loud. "It should not be this way. I must find the Yata no Kagami and return to my tribe," she sighed and hung her head. "Ani-sama… I never meant to let this happen. If our tribe were to know the one meant to become the miko lost in such a humiliating way to a vampire…. To the kin of the Dark Evangel," Kuromaru slammed her foot on the wooden floor. "This is all Touta-kun's fault! First, he brought me here while I was unconscious. Then, he beat me in such a dirty, perverted way and decides to make me work here for incompressible reasons! I cannot believe I thought he was a good boy!"

Just as she said that, the memories of Touta from the previous day rushed through her head. For some reason, she felt conflicted. Right now, she wanted to beat Touta a pulp for getting her into this mess. However, he was the reason she got her lost mask back and retrieved a piece of the Yata no Kagami. He faced an Asura with the legendary ability of Raktabīja for no reason other than to assist in her task. Besides, fighting alongside him and just hanging out with him in the city had felt so… natural? That was the only way she could describe it. She never felt like that with anyone before. Not even her brother… Not even her mentor.

Kuromaru's face darkened. She needed to keep her priorities straight. Regardless of how she got into this problem and whose fault it was, she need to get this over quickly and complete her task. Then, she would officially take the name Kuroha and become the new miko.

"I have no choice. I will work here for a little while until this 'sentence' is over. Even if it takes a few years, it will feel like a moment for people like me… And even if he works here too, I will try to avoid Touta-kun. Being near him makes me feel… uneasy."

As she said that to herself, Kuromaru reached the door of her new room. It was located in the top floor of a tower connected to the back of the main building of the inn. It was so distanced from everything that she had to walk a lot to get there. Right now, Kuromaru only wanted to get into bed and rest. After all, she usually didn't feel great at nighttime.

Kuromaru grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She took a quick look at the room. It didn't look that good. It was quite small, measuring only about six square meters. There was a desk with a chair on one side. On the other, a two-storey bunk bed placed next to the wall.

And, the third thing she saw in the room…

"I'll be in your care from today on!" Touta was bowing down on the floor in Saikeirei position in front of Kuromaru's feet. He lifted his head and smiled cheerfully at his new roommate. "Do you want the bottom bunk or the top bunk?"

Kuromaru stepped out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

At Ikkuu's workshop. Ikkuu and Gengorou were cleaning the disaster of destroyed stuff Kuromaru and Gengorou himself had left behind.

"Why are you pouting like that, Ikkuu?" asked Gengorou. "You know our insurance covers this damage done to your workshop."

"It's not that," Ikkuu sighed as he used one of his arms as a vacuum cleaner. "I'm just so jealous! Why must Touta-kun get such a cutie like Kuromaru-kyun as his roommate?! It's that, right?! That the main character gets all the good stuff?! Not fair!"

" _That's_ what you want to complain about?" Gengorou said mildly annoyed. "At least _you_ got more screen time. The first arc is just over and I barely appeared in it," Gengoro's body was surrounded by a killer aura.

"Oh," Ikkuu scratched his cheek. "Well, I technically didn't appear more than you."

"But one of your backups got a moment to shine and I didn't," Gengorou said in an embittered voice. "You don't understand my position at all, Ikkuu. If my screen time doesn't improve, I will end up as much of a forgettable background character as in the original. Do you know what they say about me? 'Who gives a damn about that guy with the glasses? He barely appears in over a hundred chapters!'," Gengorou broke the broomstick in his hands.

"Calm down, Gengorou," Ikkuu smiled nervously. "Let's not forget this story is a romance before anything. Inevitably, we're going to get pushed aside for a while to focus on Touta-kun and Kuromaru-kyun."

"Whenever they're together, I feel like yelling 'Get a room, you two'," Gengorou hmphed. "And Jinbei-san disappeared again. He better does keep his promise to start with that mountain of paperwork. Next time I see him, I will have my grenades and flamethrower ready in case he tries to escape."

Ikkuu sighed. "You know, for someone who complains a lot about our insurance expenses, a lot of it goes to you, Gengorou."

* * *

Somewhere else in Fairyland Hall. A man with reddish brown hair in a samurai ponytail and wearing a yukata was standing on the rooftop. It was Jinbei.

Jinbei looked down at one of the open hallways of the inn. He saw two teenagers walking there. One was Touta who was following a visibly annoyed Kuromaru. It looked like Touta was trying to persuade Kuromaru about something while Kuromaru only wanted to walk away from him.

Jinbei grinned at the sight of the two teenagers.

"After four hundred years… I can finally fulfill my promise."

* * *

A/N: Hi, readers! It's been a while since I left some notes. So, this is officially the end of the 'prologue'. I got to admit, it turned out much longer than I intended originally. Over ten chapters! There were just so many things I wanted to set up here before moving on to the next phase.

This introduction was mainly about Touta, Kuromaru, the start of their relationship and the way they live in this AU. While both still have their mysteries, Touta's origins will be revealed soon enough. As for Kuromaru, I will take it more slowly to reveal everything going on with her, from her life in her tribe, her relationship with her brother and this mysterious mentor I gave her, and her gender. By the way, what impression have you had of that last issue? Just to clarify, it's not quite the same thing as with canon Kuromaru, but it's important for the way she hates to be viewed as a woman. Nevertheless, I keep using female pronouns for her ^_^". Unlike canon Kuroumaru, mine would hate to be referred to with male pronouns more, that's for sure.

I do want to apologize to Jinbei and Gengorou for not giving them the chance to shine yet. Their moments will come, I promise! Particularly, Jinbei will play a big role here. I already dropped a few hints about that.

After this chapter, I will be doing a few that are more of breather chapters before starting the next arc. But some will be important because I will be introducing a few of the UQ Holder Numbers there, although you can already expect them to be quite different from canon.

Thank you to all who have read the entire 'prologue' of this UQ Holder AU. I hope you will continue reading the following chapters. Please, if you have any thoughts to share about my fanfiction so far, share them. I'll be happy to read them.

And Happy Halloween!


	13. Chapter 13

**Phase 13: Kuromaru's First Day at Work**

A maid kimono, long black hair worn in the anime tsundere hairstyle of twin-tails and a white feminine face possessing beauty without pair. To Touta's eyes, that was a godly combination of adorableness.

"That uniform suits you so well, Kurou-rin!"

"Y-You think so?" Kuromaru shyly looked away.

"Absolutely! You really look like the kami of cute maid uniforms like that!"

"You're exaggerating…" Kuromaru said with a red face.

"I am not," Touta took Kuromaru's right hand into his left hand. "I look forward to working with you from this day on!"

Kuromaru looked into Touta's eyes with her usual aloof expression. "I suppose if I have to be stuck working with someone, if it's Touta-kun it isn't that bad…" she cleared her throat as her cheeks reddened. "I apologize. You are my senior coworker now. I should start calling you Touta-senpai."

* * *

In a small bedroom with a bunk bed, a boy with spiky ebony brown hair was lying on his belly at the wrong end of the bottom bunk. His pajamas consisted of a shirt and boxers. He apparently had terrible sleeping habits because besides his bad sleeping position, the blanket and pillow were on the floor.

The happy face of the boy signaled he was having a very nice dream. He was mumbling something in his sleep.

"The maid kami is my kohai…"

"What nonsense are you dreaming about, Konoe-kun?"

Someone picked up the pillow on the floor and threw it at Touta's face. That wasn't enough to wake him up from his sweet dreams.

"Twin-tails for the greatest…" Touta mumbled.

A strong hand pulled at Touta's shirt, made him roll over and let him drop on the floor.

Surprisingly, that still didn't immediately woke him up. Instead, Touta yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Once he was fully awake, he opened his eyes. The first he saw was Kuromaru with her usual side ponytail at the right side. Instead of the maid uniform, she was wearing the dress shirt, black longcoat and black pants she had been given the previous day.

Touta closed his eyes and grinned from ear to ear. "Mornin'!"

"Why are you grinning like that, Konoe-kun? Did you see a pleasant dream?"

"Yep," Touta nodded and crossed his arms in the floor. "And the best part of it is that the dream is still going even after I wake up!"

"What is that?" Kuromaru frowned, but decided it was just Touta saying stupid things again. "Never mind. Your eyes are open at least, so get up and change clothes. Because of your ridiculous sentence, I have to work here and you are the one who must show me how to move around this large place."

"Oh, so our Tour Buddies relationship continues!" Touta got up from the floor with a single hop.

"That is never how I have called our association," Kuromaru hmphed.

Touta took his shirt off and dropped it in the floor. He went over to the desk nearby. His waiter uniform was laying on the chair.

Kuromaru had her arms crossed as she watched Touta put on his waiter uniform. Her expression was one of complete indifference.

In the process of getting dressed, Touta glimpsed at the window of his room, which was open.

"Hey, Kurou-rin. Did you really sleep the night outside?"

"Yes. I found a place in the roof to rest in," Kuromaru said in her emotionless voice.

Touta sighed while putting on his pants. "There's a bed for you right here."

"I have slept out in the open often ever since I left my village," Kuromaru stated. Her eyes looked at Touta with distrust. "Besides, resting at a roof is safer than rooming with a vampire. Nothing would stop you from ambushing me in my sleep and sucking my blood."

"What the hell makes you think I would do that?!" a shirtless Touta exclaimed in shock.

"Well…." Kuromaru's cheeks got red. "You… were quite aggressive when I let you taste it."

It took Touta a few seconds to understand what Kuromaru was referring to. Soon, he remembered Kuromaru had let him drink her blood to fight Asura Tu. The atmosphere abruptly got very awkward.

Kuromaru only got more irritated by the ensuing silence.

"Are you going to work half naked? Finish getting dressed."

Touta hurriedly put his dress shirt on. His mind was still lost in the memory of blood drinking with Kuromaru. That was the first time he drank blood from anyone other than Evangeline. However, the sensation he felt at that time was something entirely new to him. Like if he hadn't known the meaning of being alive before he tasted that blood. Ironic, since he technically already died a few years ago.

As he put on his apron, Touta shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Another day of work was awaiting him

" _And today is special because it'll be the first time I work alongside Kurou-rin. Time for the birth of the kami of maid uniforms!"_

* * *

Touta and Kuromaru had made their way to the room where Fairyland Hall stored their uniforms. Kuromaru was just done with changing clothes.

Gengorou was in the room with them. The spiky haired man in waiter uniform adjusted his glasses as he observed Kuromaru in her new uniform.

"How does the uniform suit you, Kuromaru-kun?"

Kuromaru moved her arms to test the flexibility of the clothes. "I would say it is fine. This uniform is not much different from the clothes you gave me yesterday. I am much more used to wearing hakama, but these Western-style shirts and pants you have in the mainland are surprisingly comfortable. I have to give you that."

Besides Gengorou, Touta pouted. Even though he was the one most excited to see Kuromaru in her uniform, the reality was different from the one on his little dream earlier.

"Hey, Gengorou-san," Touta whispered at his older coworker. "What is this about? Why are you giving Kurou-rin a waiter uniform like ours? The most logical for this scenario is to have her wear a maid kimono!"

"Touta-kun, did you forget we don't have female workers here? Well, better said that they got written out of this version," Gengorou answered in deadpan. "Therefore, it is much simpler to give Kuromaru-kun a uniform of your size."

"Gengorou-san, if you keep giving Kurou-rin clothes like these, what will happen if she develops a habit of crossdressing?" Touta facepalmed.

"One must never judge people because of their hobbies, Touta-kun," Gengorou answered with a straight face. "Waiter and butler uniforms are almost universally unisex now, anyway."

"What are you two mumbling about?" Kuromaru got in the middle of Touta and Gengorou. Her expression was a mildly annoyed one.

Touta stared at Kuromaru for several seconds. Looking carefully, the waiter uniform did suit her very much. Touta had met her when she was dressed as a miko, he had grown used to seeing her as a traditional Japanese lady. On the other hand, the waiter uniform gave her a professional and cool image as the suit did.

All his doubts were gone immediately. Touta nodded, put his hand on Kuromaru's shoulder and threw his other fist in the air.

"The kami of waiter uniforms!"

Kuromaru and Gengorou stared at Touta like if the boy had gone insane.

"Touta-kun," Gengorou adjusted his glasses. "I have work to do somewhere else. Will you instruct Kuromaru-kun how to work here? That is, if enough of your brain cells are still working."

"Leave it to me!" Touta said with a smile. It wasn't clear if he got Gengorou just insulted him or just didn't care. Touta turned to Kuromaru, made a thumbs-up and winked. "It's a pleasure having you here, my cute kohai."

"Who's your cute kohai?" Kuromaru said disdainfully.

Gengorou headed out of the room. "Good luck in your first day, Kuromaru-kun. You'll be working here for a looong time to pay off your debt."

"Debt?" Kuromaru followed Gengorou and grabbed him by the arm. "I have not heard about that before."

"Jinbei-san did not tell you?" Gengorou saw Kuromaru shake her head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he sighed. "Because of Touta-kun, you have been made work at our establishment instead of going to jail for law infringement and property damage. The condition is that you must earn enough money to cover the insurance expenses of the destruction you caused."

"I have to work here until it is all paid off?!" Kuromaru exclaimed. "Just how high is this debt?"

"Let me see," Gengorou opened his manaphone. He pressed his fingers against the holographic screen. "You destroyed a total of twenty Tanaka magically enhanced robot guards in the World Tree plaza. Each one is worth one million yen. Therefore, you owe twenty million yen."

"Twenty million?!" Kuromaru felt like the number fell on her head.

"That is not counting the damage caused to the city by the rampage and self-destruction of one of the Tanaka," Gengorou added. "You better work hard to pay it all off. After all, your salary is 250 yen an hour."

Kuromaru fell on her knees in a defeated position. "Just how many years will it take gather that amount of money?"

"Good thing you are immortal, Kuromaru-kun," Gengorou said emotionlessly. "I do expect you get used to your life here soon, at least."

"I have my complaints about that!" Kuromaru stood back up and glared at Gengorou. "First of all, why do I have to share a bedroom with Konoe-kun?"

"Because that is the only room for employees we have here. Fortunately, it has a bunk bed so placing you there was perfectly convenient," Gengorou said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it is not convenient for me," Kuromaru crossed her arms. "Gengorou-dono, do you understand my obvious concerns with being roommates with a vampire boy?"

"I did consider that," Gengorou nodded. "I'm simply going to tell you this: I don't give a damn about what you two do in that room. Just make sure that at least Kuromaru-kun doesn't have to request a pregnancy leave."

"HUH?!" Touta and Kuromaru yelled in unison with faces of pure shock and bright red cheeks.

"The hell are you saying like it's nothing, Gengorou-san?!" an embarrassed Touta said between gritted teeth.

"DO NOT SPEAK NONSENSE!" Kuromaru's face was practically smoking. "For your information, I can't even get pregnant!"

Touta and Gengorou stared perplexedly at Kuromaru.

"You can't?" Gengorou questioned.

"How come, Kurou-rin?" Touta tilted his head. "Unless you're really a boy-"

Kuromaru elbowed Touta in the abdomen. While Touta crouched and held his belly, Kuromaru cleared her throat.

"What I mean is that the corporeal form of the Yatagarasu miko must be maintained pure," Kuromaru tried to stay calm, but her face was still burning red. "If I were to engage in the unclean a-activities you suggest, I would risk losing a vast amount of my spiritual power. I cannot afford that to ever happen."

"I see," Gengorou said flatly. "In that case, that is one concern less. Any other thing you want to ask concerning you living here."

"Just one," Kuromaru rested her hands in her waist. "You, the Yukyu Whatever-"

"UQ Holder," Gengorou corrected.

"That you said," Kuromaru said indifferently. "You immortals know I am a Yatagarasu," her eyes turned serious. "I understand many residents in this place are centuries-old youkai. Would you please not tell any of them about what I am?"

Gengorou tilted his head slightly. "That should not be a problem, but why do you want it to be a secret?"

Kuromaru grimaced. "I am only going to say my race had some bad blood with youkai very long ago, before we left the mainland. I do not want to run into one who might have a grudge against my kind," Touta and Gengorou observed Kuromaru with suspicious eyes. "For your information, I never participated in those conflicts. I was far too young and do not even remember the conflicts between us and youkai back then."

"Ok, good," Touta nodded.

"Therefore," Kuromaru continued. "I believe my family name Hinosaka should be hidden too. There is a risk the youkai recognize it."

"Have it however you like," Gengorou shrugged. "What is really important is that you pay off that large debt, nothing more," he headed to the exit of the changing room. "Get to work, you two. If you slack off, you already know the punishment."

Touta and Kuromaru gulped. They were definitely motivated to work now, if only to keep their bodies in one piece.

In any case, Touta was overwhelmed with joy. He looked at Kuromaru with a grin and extended his arm at her, offering a handshake.

"A pleasure working with you from today on!"

Kuromaru stared at Touta's hand for a few second. She extended her arm in return. Instead of a handshake, she slapped Touta's hand. He only looked mildly surprised by this.

Kuromaru placed her hands on her waist and sighed. "Konoe-kun-"

"Hey," Touta raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Touta-senpai, kohai?"

"Konoe-kun," Kuromaru repeated in the same aloof tone. "Whether I like it or not, I am stuck working here for a long while. Even though we are now coworkers and roommates, I frankly would like our association to be as little as possible until my debt is paid off. Can we agree on that?"

"Wow. You have been super cold since yesterday. You're even calling me by my family name now," Touta tilted his head. "Why is that? We were getting along great when we hung out at the city."

"I will put it this way, Konoe-kun," Kuromaru said in her emotionless voice. "Imagine someone kidnapped you, kicked you in the face, pulled your pants down in front of a crowd and forced you to live and work at his place against your will. Would it not be natural that person's presence becomes loathsome to you?"

Touta grimaced as he scratched the back of his head. "Damn it. Looking at it that way, I do seem like a total scumbag…"

"I am glad you can see that, Konoe-kun," Kuromaru crossed her arms. "Anyway, since this is my first day, I will require your instructions. What exactly is this job about?"

"Several things," Touta also crossed his arms. "But we must start with the most important thing!"

"And what is that?" Kuromaru questioned.

Touta raised his index finger and winked. "Eating breakfast, of course!"

Kuromaru blinked. That wasn't what she expected to hear at all. "So, vampires eat breakfast? And I thought people were safe from your fangs during daytime."

"I don't have blood for breakfast!" Touta snapped. "I eat _actual_ food too, you know! AND I never stalk people to drink blood!"

"Whatever you say," Kuromaru waved her hand dismissively. "Can we not start with the real work that will give the money I need? Eating sounds like a waste of time."

"Waste of time?!" a shocked Touta made a step back. "Food is an essential part of life!"

"To mortals, it is. Immortals like us should be fine after days without food," Kuromaru shrugged.

"Oh, I get it. You're one of the immortals who think like that," Touta raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed. "How often do you eat then? When was the last time you ate a proper breakfast?"

Kuromaru tilted her head as she tried to remember. One by one, she lifted four fingers in her right hand.

"What are you counting, Kurou-rin?" Touta asked a bit nervously. "Days? Weeks?"

"Years," Kuromaru answered in deadpan.

"YEARS?!" Touta's jaw dropped. He gritted his teeth as his body shook. "That's it! Come with me!"

Touta grabbed Kuromaru's arm. He ran towards the door as he dragged Kuromaru along.

"What are you doing, Konoe-kun?!"

"I'm going to show you a breakfast that you'll _never_ want to skip!"

* * *

Kuromaru sat at the table of the kitchen.

"Sorry for the wait!" Touta walked towards the table with two plates in each hand.

Kuromaru crossed her arms. "Konoe-kun, I told you ever since you dragged me here-"

Touta ignored what she said and placed the two plates on top of the table. "Here you."

"You have my gratitude," Kuromaru said in her usual polite voice. That was until she caught herself. "No! Wait! I have been trying to tell you I do not need this!"

Touta once again ignored her and placed two cups on the table. "Have some miso soup too."

"How nice of you," Kuromaru changed her tone again. "Arg! I must not get caught up in your flow! My priority should be paying that ridiculously high debt!"

"That's right, but I'm not letting my cute kohai fast because of that. Being immortal is no excuse," Touta sat on the other side the small table. "Just taste my food. I'm sure it'll change your mind," he smirked cockily.

Kuromaru sighed through her nose. She looked at the breakfast Touta had prepared.

"Konoe-kun, this is…?"

"It's my tamagoyaki special! Dig in!"

"Tamagoyaki…"

Kuromaru grabbed the chopsticks and observed the yellow roll between them. She slightly frowned.

" _We, the Yatagarasu, habitually only eat once or twice a month. I have not properly eaten since the implant of my gemstone eye. It was not that I felt I did not need it… I just did not care for my physical form…"_

Kuromaru's eyes moved up to look at Touta again. The boy was already devouring the eye rolls on his plate. With his mouth full, he looked back at Kuromaru. His eyes were eager and expectant. He clearly wanted to see her reaction to his food.

In response, Kuromaru closed her eyes. "You went out of your way to prepare this… I might as well eat a little."

Touta, still with his cheeks stuffed, smiled happily. His eyes were set on Kuromaru as she took her first bite.

Kuromaru's eyes lighted up. The taste of the tamagoyaki was nothing like she had expected. It was salty, but surprisingly soft and exquisite. Before she knew it, she had already swallowed the entire egg roll. It was then that she noticed the different flavor at the center of it.

"This isn't a simple tamagoyaki…"

"So, you noticed!" Touta said proudly as he put his plate back on the table. "They're my special tamagoyaki filled with fish paste! How is it?"

"Well…" Kuromaru looked the other way. "I have never had a breakfast like this..."

From Kuromaru's pocket, a paper crane came out and exploded into a cloud of smoke. What appeared was the shikigami with the appearance of what looked like a small crane or a phoenix with red and golden feathers appeared.

"Asama!" Kuromaru called her name.

"Nagano!" Touta said her nickname instead. "Wanna eat my breakfast too?"

Touta offered one of his fish paste tamagoyaki to the shikigami crane. She happily poked it with her peak. After just one taste, Asama danced around the table.

Touta grinned confidently and crossed his arms. "Ha! This is a recipe I learned from Konoka-mama and Grandpa! Of course, it's mega delicious!" he raised an eyebrow at Kuromaru. He was expecting her to agree with his statement.

Kuromaru averted her eyes, but did nothing to deny what Touta said. After half a minute, she gave her answer.

"I suppose I would not mind eating this breakfast every day…." She admitted with a little blush.

Without warning, Touta grabbed her hands and carefully held them between his own.

"It'll be my pleasure!" he proclaimed loudly with eyes shining with great joy.

In return, Kuromaru's face turned blue. "Why do you make me feel I said something I should not have?"

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Touta had guided Kuromaru to one of the biggest hallways of the inn, including several intersections. The two teenagers had small towels in their hands and a bucket filled with water was at their feet.

"Listen, Kurou-rin," Touta raised his finger. "This is the first thing I do at work every day. Floor cleaning."

Kuromaru looked at the towel on her hand and raised an eyebrow. "No one in my tribe ever did something like this."

"What?" Touta frowned. "Are you guys so backwater that you don't have floors?"

Touta's cheek got slapped by Kuromaru's towel.

"We do have floors. And the house where I lived was ten times the size of this place, just so you know," Kuromaru placed a hand on her waist and puffed out her flat chest. "We are the Yatagarasu worshipped by Shinto. Divine beings such as ourselves do not bother with mundane activities like housework. We have shikigami take care of that for us."

Touta frowned as he tilted his head. "Rather than Shinto deities, you guys kinda sound more like aristocrats…" Touta got on his knees and got in position to start the floor cleaning. "Take a good look at how I do it, blue-blooded kid!"

Kuromaru crossed her arms and looked down at Touta. Her expression was that of absolute disinterest. However, this only motivated Touta more to show what he could do.

In the blink of an eye, Touta was gone. As she assimilated what had happened, Kuromaru went wide-eyed. The floor was so clean it was sparkling like it was brand new.

Before Kuromaru realized, other intersection of the hallway was sparkling too. Her eyes tried to follow where Touta was moving, but all she could make up was a blur moving at high speed and an occasional afterimage of Touta. Wherever the blur went by, the floor became spotless.

" _Is he using an advanced ki technique to clean this fast?!_ " Kuromaru thought. Although, the impression she got wasn't amazement. " _That somehow feels like cheating…_ "

Just as abruptly as he had vanished, Touta appeared in front of Kuromaru again. He was sitting on the shiny floor and wept away his sweat with his arm.

"So?" Touta looked up at Kuromaru with a confident smile. "How was my demonstration, Kurou-rin?"

Kuromaru took a few seconds to come up with an answer. "It is a little hard to say when I barely could see it."

Touta and Kuromaru went to another hallway nearly as big as the former one. This time, Kuromaru was going to clean.

"You sure you can do it alone, Kurou-rin?" Touta asked.

"Yes," Kuromaru pushed up the sleeves of her waiter uniform.

She got on her knees and submerged the towel in the water bucket. But she was too rough in the way she moved. The bucket was knocked over and the water spilled on the floor.

"Ah!" Kuromaru already entered a small panic.

She leaned over to try drying with the towel, but her hand slipped in the spilled water. Her face crashed straight into the floor, her arm sent the bucket flying and it landed on top of her head.

Touta knew he had to try his best to not laugh. Kuromaru would surely stab him if he did.

After that, Kuromaru showed she was just too clumsy and slow for floor cleaning. Touta ended up using his ki super speed to finish it. He couldn't afford to get delayed with other tasks. Getting his head blown up by Gengorou wasn't an experience he wanted to relive today.

Afterwards, Touta tried to introduce Kuromaru to other tasks she could do at Fairyland Hall. The results were the following:

Dishwashing - Thirty broken dishes.

Window cleaning - Twelve broken windows.

Dusting furniture - One valuable ancient vase owned by Jinbei broken.

Kuromaru looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown because of disasters she caused everywhere around the inn. To calm her down, Touta decided to teach her how to wash the sheets of the inn. The place had a Tecno Magica washing machine that did everything. One only needed to add the detergent.

Touta gave Kuromaru the instructions of the washing machine and left her alone for a few minutes to bring more sheets. When he returned, the washing room and Kuromaru were covered in foam.

" _I had kinda noticed that Kurou-rin is something of a dojikko character… But this level is ridiculous."_ That was what Touta thought.

After the washing machine incident, the two teenagers in waiter uniforms sat at the porch of the inn. They kept their heads lowered as a very stern-looking Gengorou stared down at them.

"So," Gengorou tapped the fingers in his crossed arms. "Will you explain to me what happened?"

Touta knew trying to come up with excuses was a terrible idea. However, his eyes turned to his right to check on Kuromaru. Her entire body was shaking and her fists were clenched in her lap. He then knew she wasn't in condition to talk in her defense.

"I'm the one who screwed up, Gengorou-san!" Touta raised his arm.

"Huh?" Gengorou's eyebrows slightly raised.

"EH?!" Kuromaru exclaimed in shock.

"I'm Kurou-rin's senpai. I should be the one keeping a close eye on her. But I got so distracted with showing off in front of my new kohai that I haven't been supervising her as I should! So, if you're going to shot at someone here, it should be me!"

"What are you saying, Konoe-kun?!" Kuromaru stood up. "The one at fault here is me!" she gritted her teeth. "I can only ruin everything! That is how things are for me!"

Touta stood up as well and softly pulled one of Kuromaru's cheeks. "Who here is saying you ruin everything? You're one big dojikko, no doubt about that. Still, I also should have known a sheltered kid like you isn't fit for housekeeping."

Kuromaru slapped Touta's hand away from her cheek. "Well, sorry about that!"

"Stop arguing already," Gengorou pulled at the back of the collars of the teenagers' uniforms. "From what I can see, Kuromaru is apparently not qualified for the tasks of a janitor like Touta."

Kuromaru hung her head and bit her lip. She mentally prepared herself for the inevitable scolding coming and possible gunshot Gengorou would deliver.

However, that wasn't what happened. Gengorou placed his hand on Kuromaru's shoulder. He made her look at him. His expression was calm, but different from the usual icy coldness his face showed.

"It can't be helped then," Gengorou said in a softer tone than usual. "We will have to look for another job for you to do around here," he turned at Touta. "Take it a bit more slowly to get her in the cleaning tasks, Touta-kun."

"Alright!" Touta made a salute at his superior.

"Kuromaru-kun," Gengorou said, causing the person he called to stiff her body. "Even if you are working here because of a sentence, you are an employee of Fairyland Hall. As the manager, my job is to find you a position that allows you to perform well and be a valuable worker."

Kuromaru looked dumbfounded at Gengorou. _"He is acting kind of nice… Is this the same guy who was firing magic bullets at me like a madman yesterday?"_

"Just so you keep it in mind," Gengorou added as he adjusted his glasses. "Everything you break here will be added to your already high debt. Therefore, I would suggest you find something to do here that lets you pay off the debt instead of increasing it."

All color disappeared from Kuromaru. Touta would swear she looked petrified.

Gengorou turned and started walking away. "I am going to make the calculations of the repair bills for everything Kuromaru broke. Meanwhile, you two go to Ikkuu's workshop. At least, not much can be broken there after yesterday."

* * *

Touta and Kuromaru had made their way to Ikkuu's workshop. The place still had some burn marks and holes in the walls because of the little confrontation between Gengorou and Kuromaru the former day. There, Ikkuu had asked them to move some boxes and mechanical parts that he needed to relocate and check on before his workshop was repaired. Meanwhile, Ikkuu was sitting on a transparent chair and apparently working on something in a holographic screen.

"Hey, Kuromaru-kyun," Ikkuu asked to Kuromaru who was carrying some boxes.

"Kuromaru-kyun?" Kuromaru glared in disapproval. She didn't like the honorific "-kyun" much better than "-tan".

"How is your first day at work here going?" Ikkuu asked with a smile.

"Well enough to know I will probably be trapped working here for at least fifty years," Kuromaru snorted.

"Oh, really?" Ikkuu's smile widened. "Good to know! We were lacking a cute immortal employee here!"

"You all only think what is good for you!" Kuromaru placed the box she was carrying on the floor. She did it so roughly she practically dropped it.

"Be careful, Kuromaru-kyun. If you break something else here, your debt will raise up."

"ARG!" Kuromaru yelled in frustration.

Touta was hearing their conversation on the other side of the workshop. In his arms, he was carrying a giant bazooka.

"Try chilling out a bit, Kurou-rin," Touta said.

"I do _not_ want to hear that from the one who forced me to work here," Kuromaru crossed her arms.

Ikkuu placed his hand on his chin. "But I must say Kuromaru-kyun, I'm still very surprised. I have a Yatagarasu right in front of me!"

"Why are you bringing that up?" Kuromaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that I never thought a Yatagarasu would appear before me!" Ikkuu smiled cheerfully. "What good omen from Heaven are you bringing me?"

Kuromaru simply sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, machine man. But my people has long stopped doing that for people from the mainland."

"What are you two talking about?" Touta asked curiously.

"Oh, right," Ikkuu said. "Touta-kun doesn't know much about mythology."

Kuromaru was the one to answer. "You see, Konoe-kun. We, the Yatagarasu, were called the messengers of Heaven by humans. This is because whenever we got involved with humans in Japan, we guided them to prosperity. We were the deliverers of good heavenly intervention, you could say."

"Oh!" Touta's eyes were shining with amazement. "I didn't know that! That's so awesome! Hey, Kurou-rin. You appeared before me first! What kind of prosperity are you gonna guide me to?"

"Didn't you hear, Konoe-kun?" Kuromaru placed her hands on her waist. "My tribe does not do that anymore. Not ever since Western cultures and religions started coming to Japan. They stopped worshipping us like before because of that."

Touta frowned. "You stop helping people because they won't shower you with praise in return. That sounds egotistical like hell."

"Do not insult my tribe! You do not get us, Konoe-kun," Kuromaru glared. "My people _need_ worship to get power."

Touta only got more confused. "Wha-?"

"I heard of that," Ikkuu said. "The races of the Ages of the Gods have a peculiar connection to the ley lines of magic in the world. Their power and even their very life is connected to the belief systems in the world."

"You said something surprisingly accurate for once, machine man," Kuromaru said in an aloof voice. "In the case of my tribe, we are linked to Japanese Shinto because that is the religion that has the three-legged crow as one of its symbols. Mortals may think of the Yatagarasu as a mere myth nowadays, but the majority of the population in Japan still practice Shinto and even has a shrine dedicated to the Yatagarasu in Kumano. Even though it's not the same as before, mortals acknowledge and reverence us. That is why we, the Yatagarasu, still exist even though we do not associate with mortals anymore."

Ikkuu just nodded as he heard Kuromaru's exposition. "There's also that the Yatagarasu is the mascot of the Japan national football team. That may help people around the world recognize you too."

"Oh!" Touta tapped his fist against the palm of his other hand. "I do know of that one!"

"Well, _I_ was not aware of that," Kuromaru frowned as she tilted her head. "I am not sure my people would be glad about that… What is football anyway?"

"In any case, _this_ is not how I imagined a true Yatagarasu looked like," Ikkuu's eyes were checking Kuromaru out. His cybernetic eyes let him automatically know her three sizes, which he proceeded to write down in his holographic screen. "You're the three-legged crow, after all. Kuromaru-kyun is… surprisingly humanlike."

With the way Ikkuu was looking at her, Kuromaru felt uncomfortable for some reason she didn't understand. "I-I said yesterday. This form is just one my tribe has taken ever since the Age of the Gods ended. From what I heard, it is meant to emulate the image of our revered goddess Amaterasu-Omikami-sama. 'We must have an appearance that equals the beauty of our goddess in the eyes of humans.' That was the purpose from what I heard."

"And it was a complete success!" Ikkuu made a thumbs-up. "Kuromaru-kyun really looks like a goddess of beauty!"

"Definitely," Touta nodded. "I knew Kurou-rin had to be a supernatural species from the beginning because no human can be so absurdly beautiful."

Kuromaru's face got red like an apple. "Y-Y-You two are saying nonsense! The only reason you think that is because you haven't seen other Yatagarasu! Compared to other people in my clan, I look plain at best!"

Ikkuu immediately got lost in a fantasy of visiting Kuromaru's tribe and meeting all those 'goddesses of beauty'. He already wanted to design a new member for his holographic harem based on a Yatagarasu female.

Meanwhile, Touta walked towards Kuromaru until he was a few centimeters away from her.

"Oh, yeah?" Touta leaned over a bit. "I hardly believe that, Kurou-rin."

"I-It is the truth. If you met another Yatagarasu, you would realize I am not that pretty next to them," Kuromaru pouted.

Touta raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wanna bet?"

As Kuromaru and Touta met eye-to-eye, she immediately felt her face heat up once again. Why did she get so embarrassed from him saying that? It annoyed her.

"That's right," Ikkuu's voice brought Touta and Kuromaru back to reality. "It's hard to believe there's a beauty of higher level than this."

Touta and Kuromaru finally realized what Ikkuu was projecting in his holographic screen: Pictures of an unconscious Kuromaru lying on a bed wearing her mini short hospital gown. In many shots, her fundoshi could be seen clearly.

"KYAAA!" Kuromaru let out a high-pitched scream. "What are those images?!"

Kuromaru punched Ikkuu in the right cheek. When she realized, Touta was simultaneously punching the blond man in the left cheek.

However, Ikkuu's cheeks didn't even sink in. He was still smiling charmingly as usual. Instead, the fists of Touta and Kuromaru felt like they had hit something harder than iron. The impact made the bodies of the teenagers tremble.

Soon after, Touta and Kuromaru were crunching as they held their red-colored hands. If they were regular humans, the bones of their hands would surely be broken. It hurt like hell, but thankfully, the sensation of pain was gone after a few seconds.

"OUCH!" Touta exclaimed.

"Why is your face so hard?!" Kuromaru asked. "Yesterday I easily wrecked your body with one punch!"

Ikkuu kept smiling nonchalantly. "Oh, I simply switched to my special body equipped with a magic protective coating. Right now, not even a running truck could leave a scratch on me!"

"Oh, perfect," Kuromaru rolled her eyes. "More of that magic technology… It has been bothering me. How is it that a piece of metal can be this perverted?"

"Hey, Kurou-rin," Touta softly elbowed Kuromaru. "I know you're waaay behind times, but calling robots pieces of metal is super rude nowadays. Besides, Ikkuu-san is one of the immortals who used to be human, like me."

Kuromaru frowned in confusion. "Wha-?"

"That's right," Ikkuu leaned back in his transparent chair. "To sum it up for Kuromaru-kyun, the original me was already closing to old age and he wanted to live longer to see the evolution of the new exposed magic would have in technology. The one who created the body to accomplish that was the genius behind the famous Karakuri series, Hakase Satomi-san. My original self invented a Tecno Magica program that converts memories into data. The first person he used it in was himself. The current me is the result of the combination of two revolutionary minds."

Kuromaru narrowed her eyes. "So, you transformed yourself from a perverted man to a perverted machine man to satisfy your curiosity about innovation," she closed her eyes and sighed. "It is as the people of my tribe said. Humans go to reckless extremes to satisfy their vain desires."

"I won't say that's a lie," Ikkuu smirked. "But that's part of why I like humans so much. I want to see the limits they can cross in the ages to come. By the way, I'm seventy-five years old counting the years since I got this body. Calling me perverted machine man is disrespectful to the elderly."

"Seventy-five?" Kuromaru raised an eyebrow. " _You_ are the one who should respect the elderly. I am approximately eight times-"

"Stop there!" Touta interrupted while making an x with his arms. "Let's go back to the pictures you have in that screen," he tried to redirect the conversation away from Kuromaru's real age. "Really, Ikkuu-san," Touta looked at the blonde man with disapproval. "It's Kurou-rin's first day at work and you're giving her a reason for filling a complaint of sexual harassment right away."

"That's not my intention. I took those pictures as part of my medical check-up, I swear!" Ikkuu said in his defense. "But Kuromaru-kyun looks so great that I'm using her images as reference for the new game I'm designing."

"Game?" Kuromaru questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it, Kurou-rin," Touta said. "Ikkuu-san is not just the head of the tech department here. He's a popular creator of dating sims and eroges."

"Yep," Ikkuu nodded. "I write the scenarios and make the illustrations while my co-creator designs the game," he made a thumbs-up. "All the material I gathered from Kuromaru-kyun these couple of days has greatly inspired me to create a new game. Thanks!"

"I do not want your gratitude for something like that!" Kuromaru protested.

"I have a great idea!" Ikkuu tapped his fist against his other palm. "Since Kuromaru-kyun isn't very adept for the household chores, why not become a private model for my games? I promise you it'll give you good money. And all you need to do is wear any clothes I ask you to. How about we start with a school swimsuit or a cat girl costume?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm _that_ desperate to pay my debt!" Kuromaru snapped.

"Are you sure?" Ikkuu tilted his head. "Because I really need a cutie with tons of moe like you to give me more inspiration for writing scenarios. Right now, the games I and my co-creator make are one of the two things giving Fairyland Hall money."

"Huh?" Kuromaru tilted her head too. "But I thought this place is an inn? Do you not get money from those who stay here?"

"Not exactly," Ikkuu replied. "The inn building is just for appearances."

"You see, Kurou-rin," Touta said. "We don't have human or mage guests. The only ones staying here are youkai trying to help their races adjust to the new world where magic is public."

Ikkuu nodded. "You could say we are an embassy before anything."

Kuromaru didn't understand that well what they were saying, but rolled with it. "In any case, you are telling me those games for perverts are one of the things giving this place money. Which is the other one?"

Touta and Ikkuu smiled awkwardly at each other. Apparently, that was a question hard to answer. Just as Kuromaru was growing suspicious, a sound went off.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The noise annoyed Kuromaru. She covered one of her ears as she looked around.

Without a warning, Ikkuu stood up from his transparent chair. He started heading towards the door of the workshop.

"Wait," Kuromaru called out. "Where are you going?"

Ikkuu answered as he exited the workshop. "Oh, let's say there's a little problem the employees of Fairyland Hall have to periodically handle."

As Kuromaru felt lost as usual, she felt something grabbing her left wrist. It was Touta's hand.

"Konoe-kun?!"

Touta appeared to ignore the question. He only began dragging Kuromaru to the door.

"I didn't think this would have in your first day, Kurou-rin. But that's a good thing. It'll let you know the sort of thing you need to get used to here."

"You look strangely enthusiastic, Konoe-kun," Kuromaru eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course," Touta turned back while grinning from ear to ear. "This is the only exciting thing I find in being a janitor of this crazy place!"

* * *

Touta had brought Kuromaru to the front of the bridge that connected Library Island to the Mahora Magicus City. Ikkuu and Gengorou were also there when they arrived. No one there had explained Kuromaru what was going on. They just stood in front of the bridge, as if expecting something.

Soon, something happened. Water of the lake was rising. An object was emerging. Whatever it was, it was big. The way the water of the lake was falling resembled a waterfall or a geyser.

Once the water stopped falling, the creature was revealed. It was a colossal man. His size was about the same as a mountain. He was hairy and dressed in nothing but fundoshi and a ragged jacket. He resembled a caveman.

Looking up to the giant man from the ground, there were Touta, Kuromaru, Ikkuu and Gengorou. Kuromaru looked like she could pass out any minute.

"Is that a tearai oni?!" Kuromaru frantically pointed at the giant. "That youkai that can straddle mountains?!"

"You guessed it," Touta said nonchalantly.

Unbelievably, the three guys standing next to Kuromaru seemed quite unimpressed by the giant. It was almost like they were used to it.

"Is today only this one?" Gengorou asked as he pulled out his gun and sword.

"Nope," Ikkuu signaled another section of the lake.

Something else was emerging from the water. This time, what came out of the lake didn't resemble a human at all. Instead, it looked like a spider with the size of a tank. However, its head was that of an ox.

"Now, an ushi oni?!" Kuromaru was about to rip her hair off.

"You guessed it again. Do you know a lot about youkai, Kurou-rin?" Touta said with a jolly smile. "Oh, look, there's two more ushi oni coming out of the lake!"

"DO NOT BE SO CAREFREE ABOUT THIS, KONOE-KUN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Phase 14: I Won't Ever Get Used to This Workplace**

A/N: Happy New Year! It's the start of a new decade and I thought a nice way to celebrate was finishing these chapters. Once again, it became way longer than I expected. One chapter turned into a double chapter. Anyhow, I believe they turned out quite good.

I'll be continuing my AU fanfiction this year too. Hope those who keep reading enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

Standing in front of the building in Library Island, there was a forever fourteen vampire boy, a Yatagarasu with the appearance of a teenage girl with long black hair in a side ponytail and white skin, a bespectacled man with spiky black hair wearing the same waiter uniform as the latter two, and a robot constructed with the body of an attractive blond young man wearing an unkempt get up with lab coat and sandals.

From the lake surrounding Library Island, youkai had emerged. A tearai-oni, resembling a hairy man in fundoshi with the size of a mountain, and three ushi-oni, monsters that look like giant spiders with the head of a deformed ox.

At the sight of this, the Yatagarasu Kuromaru was the only one that recognized this situation as alarming.

"W-What is happening here? Why are these youkais here?" she tried to think of a positive option for once. After all, she already knew Fairyland Hall housed youkai. "Oh, I know. They must be residents of the inn too, right?"

"Nope," Ikkuu said with a calm face. "These are part of the Onigawa-kai. A different kind of youkai group in the city."

Kuromaru narrowed her eyes. "Different kind?"

"HEEEYA!" the tearai-oni shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU IMMORTALS OF UQ HOLDER! TODAY YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM US!"

Kuromaru understood that line wasn't good.

"Think of them as yakuza," Gengorou said without irony.

Kuromaru was faced by another word she didn't know, but decided to not let it show this time.

Touta talked next. "If we don't do something, there'll be nothing left of this place."

"Wha-?!" Kuromaru exclaimed.

"Ikkuu, do you think you can handle the tearai-oni on your own?" Gengorou asked.

"Leave it to me!" Ikkuu made a V hand sign. "I already called my armament."

Just as Ikkuu said that, an object fell into the lake from the sky. An earthquake shook everything. The wavelength caused the feet of Touta, Kuromaru, Ikkuu and Gengorou to lift from the ground.

Kuromaru took a look at the large object that had arrived.

"A giant machine?!"

It was a giant robot that looked out of a mecha anime. Its size was that of a mountain to face up the tearai-oni. The tearai-oni walked through the river and prepared to punch the giant robot.

Ikkuu who was standing in Library Island, moved his arm.

The tearai-oni threw his fist at the giant robot. But the giant robot blocked the attack. Ikkuu threw several punches and then a flying kick in the air. At the same time, the giant robot used those same moves against the tearai-oni.

The tearai-oni was knocked into the lake. Water splashed everywhere like of it was raining. Thankfully, Gengorou activated a magic shield to protect himself and his fellow immortals from getting soaked.

"Ikkuu, what have we talked about you not getting carried away with your mecha fights? Take the precaution needed," Gengorou said in deadpan.

"Oh, my bad!" Ikkuu made an apologetic hand sign. "I'm right on it!"

He then moved his arms; a motion the giant robot emulated. Ikkuu got into a motion as he was picking up something and throwing away. At the same time, the giant robot lifted the tearai-oni with both arms and launched the youkai in the air and right over Library Island. The tearai-oni landed in a somewhat distant section of the lake.

The giant robot set out flying with the rockets in its back and feet. After flying over Library Island, it landed in the nearby where the tearai-oni had fallen. The giant robot then unleashed what appeared to be three missiles from its body. The missiles made impacted in three points of the lake and were embedded like pillars. A large barrier shaped like a triangle trapped the giant robot and the tearai-oni inside it.

"That should be alright, Gengorou," Ikkuu gave a thumbs up.

"Good enough," Gengorou nodded. "Since you're taking care of that, I, Touta-kun and Kuromaru-kun will deal with the ushi-oni."

"Roger that," Ikkuu made a salute.

Ikkuu activated the rockets on his main body's back and arms. He then flew away to be at a closer distance to the tearai-oni vs mecha ring battle.

As this all happened, Kuromaru was just standing in front of the library building with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

" _I knew this place was abnormal since I was brought here, but… What kind of insane place have I ended up working in?"_

"Kurou-rin! Don't get left behind!"

When Kuromaru realized, Touta and Gengorou were running away from the library building. This was because the ushi-oni were making their way towards Fairyland Hall. Deciding she had no option but to go along with this, Kuromaru turned on her heels and followed Touta and Gengorou.

"Can some of you explain why must we fight these youkais?" Kuromaru questioned.

"This is all part of UQ Holder's job," Gengorou answered. "We must protect Fairyland Hall where the youkai representatives are andbe the ones to fight the youkai who are out for this place to avoid conflicts between youkai species."

Kuromaru frowned. "But I thought I and Konoe-kun aren't officially part of this Yukyu Whatever."

"UQ Holder," Gengorou corrected. "And that's right; you two are mere employees who aren't among our ranks. However, both of you are still classified as immortals (being a vampire and a Yatagarasu kami) and by your job description, you're obligated to help out in fights like these."

"I wasn't told of that until now!" Kuromaru reproached.

"That's because I wanted this part of the job to be a surprise," Touta explained with a wink.

Kuromaru made a mental note to punch Touta after this was over.

Library Island was the bigger body of land in the lake. However, there was another smaller island near it. This was where Fairyland Hall was located. The three immortals in waiter uniforms crossed the bridge that connected the two islands.

They made their way to the shore. The three ushi-oni were approaching.

Gengorou made the first step forward with a handgun in one hand and a katana in the other. "There's three of them and three of us. I would say we should fight one each."

"Sounds good to me!" Touta said cheerfully.

Kuromaru wasn't enthusiastic about this at all, but she knew she had no way out now. From her pocket, she pulled out the red origami crane that was her shikigami. It exploded in a cloud of smoke and Asama took her red phoenix-like form.

"Asama, my sword and paper charms."

Asama followed her master's orders. A kusanagi sword and several paper charms came out of the jewel in Asama's chest. Asama turned back to her paper crane form and attached herself to the kusanagi's pommel.

Kuromaru turned to Touta. "Konoe-kun, where is your weapon?"

"Ah!" Touta held his head in his hands. "I forgot to go and pick Yunagi in our room!"

"Really?" Kuromaru stared in disbelief. "You remember bringing it with you for shopping, but you forget it when an imminent battle is about to take place?"

"That's because this thing always happens so suddenly! I don't have time to prepare!" Touta said in his defense.

An object got thrown at Touta. The boy's hand caught it in reflex. He was surprised to see what it was.

"Yunagi!?" The 160-cm long shirasaya was back in its wielder's grasp. "Awesome!"

"But who threw it?" Kuromaru asked the right question.

Gengorou ran towards one of the ushi-oni at high speed. He fired three magic bullets from his handgun. From each bullet, a magic circle formed. Each one represented a different element. One was of fire, other was of electricity and the last one was of ice. A storm of fire blast, thunder and ice spikes fell upon the three ushi-oni.

The ushi-oni trio launched their counterattack. They opened the big mouths of their ox heads. A pitch-black and foul-smelling mist-like substance came out. The ushi-oni fired it like blasts and it collided with Gengorou's fire, electricity and ice attacks.

*BOOM*

A small explosion occurred.

"Hmm," Gengorou didn't show much of a reaction. "The toxic gas of these ushi-oni is quite strong," his lips formed a small smirk. "Good. I get a bigger chance to show how competent and relevant I am."

Kuromaru and Touta stayed at the shore and whispered at each other.

"Wow, Gengorou-dono really is bitter about how little focus he receives."

"Give him a break, Kurou-rin. Gengorou-san was one of those who got the shortest end of the stick in terms of panel time in the original."

"You are not wrong, Konoe-kun. I heard the only reason why Gengorou-dono even had that one mini-arc is because he has the seiyuu famous for saying 'I'll kill all titans'. Although, Gengorou-dono still came out looking better than more than half of us, especially the other me," Kuromaru heavily sighed.

*BANG* *BANG* *BOOM*

The sound of bullets firing and blasts caught the teenagers' attention again.

"We better join the fight, Kurou-rin," Touta took off Yunagi's scabbard. "Gengorou-san wouldn't miss the chance of completely stealing the scene!"

Touta turned on his heels and threw himself into the action. One of the ushi-oni threw the toxic gas from its mouth at Touta. The boy used instant movement to avoid it again and again. He made a high jump and used instant movement midair again. He reappeared on top of the ushi-oni's back.

"Shinmei-ryuu Secret Technique: Raimeiken!"

Yunagi's blade produced lighting and Touta swung it down to attack the ushi-oni.

*KA-KOOM*

The ushi-oni was left fried and letting out smoke near the shore. While it appeared to be dead, that attack should only knock out a youkai of this level.

Touta stood victorious on top of the ushi-oni.

"Woohoo! A one-hit win!" Touta jumped on the defeated ushi-oni's back to celebrate.

Gengorou took a look at Touta's victory. "Hmph. You seem quite motivated today, Touta-kun. For the sake of not letting you take all the spotlight, I'm going to end this with a single move too."

It was time to get serious. Gengorou took off his glasses and stored them in his pocket.

In Gengorou's uncovered eyes, the whole world looked different. Think of what anyone sees when playing a video game, all the way to the stats and life bars.

The chosen mode was one vs. one. The stats Gengorou's eyes gathered were the following,

Enemy - Ushi-oni

Boss Level - 21

Special Move – Toxic gas

Attack – 40

Defense – 9

Vitality - 100

Gengorou needed a big attack to reduce that vitality to zero in a single attack. And he had the perfect combo for that.

He pressed an option in the menu that only he could see. Bright marks of cobalt color appeared in his hands and other parts of his body covered by his clothes.

The ushi-oni fired its toxic gas at Gengorou. But it was too slow.

Gengorou was moving at a superhuman speed that no human eye could be able to keep up with. He attacked the ushi-oni with his sword. Because of the tons of afterimages, it looked like there were several Gengorous slashing the ox-spider youkai in different parts of its body at the same time.

And with each cut Gengorou made in the ushi-oni, he stored points. His eyes could even see the numbers he was gaining. As the points went up, a bar in Gengorou's vision went higher and higher. Once it reached the top, letters appeared in Gengorou's vision.

[Finishing Move – READY!]

Gengorou jumped up and pointed his handgun at the ushi-oni.

*BANG*

He fired a magic bullet. But this one had something different. It formed three magic circles instead of one and they were larger than those of the first bullets.

Dozens of light blasts came out of the magic circles. The ushi-oni fired more of its toxic gas to nullify the attack again. It didn't work. The rays of light bypassed the toxic gas with ease.

The ushi-oni took a direct hit from Gengorou's finishing move. The youkai was sent flying several meters in the air and fell into the lake.

Gengorou returned to the shore with a triumphant smirk.

Touta, who was already at the shore, rolled his eyes. " _Big show-off."_

"How is Kuromaru-kun doing with the last ushi-oni?"

"Oh, I would say good," Touta pointed to the right with his thumb.

Meanwhile, Kuromaru had used her paper charms to create a shield around herself and deflect the toxic gas the ushi-oni fired from its mouth. This was a way to borrow some time while she finished her incantation.

The ushi-oni's giant ox head and two front spider legs began smashing the shield protecting Kuromaru. Despite that, she stayed focused on casting her spell.

"I invoke the heavenly power of the yang! May the ever-burning sun answer my call! Come forth-"

What was supposed to come next was the name of the attack. But something unexpected happened. Just when Kuromaru was about to finish, the hits the ushi-oni to the shield caused it to crack.

The ushi-oni was going to launch the toxic gas from its mouth. And Kuromaru wouldn't have time to avoid it.

"Kurou-rin! Watch out!"

Touta and Gengorou were about to throw themselves into the fight to help Kuromaru out. But someone else acted first.

Kuromaru didn't know what had happened at first. Before she could even think how to defend herself from the ushi-oni's toxic gas, she had been forcibly moved out of the way. She found herself being carried over the shoulder of a man.

"That was a close one."

The one who said that was a man who looked in his early thirties. He was wearing a yukata and his reddish-brown hair was tied in a samurai ponytail.

At the last second, this man had jumped between Kuromaru and the ushi-oni to move her out of the way. He took Kuromaru off his shoulder and put her back in the ground.

Kuromaru threw a glare at man as if saying she didn't need him to save her. In return, the man smirked and gave a playful head pat to the young Yatagarasu. This only made her more annoyed at him.

"Jinbei-jiisan! Kurou-rin! Behind you!"

The ushi-oni was running at full speed towards Jinbei and Kuromaru. It yelled something in its monstrous voice.

"SHISHIDO JINBEI! IT IS TIME TO SETTLE OUR DEBTS!"

Kuromaru acted fast and summoned five of her lesser shikigami. The cute and little black birds wearing hats with flames flew towards the ushi-oni. The shikigami inflated like bellies like balloons. Potent fire blasts came of their beaks. This was enough to hold the ushi-oni back.

Jinbei whistled in amazement. "Ya got some cool tricks, kiddo."

*BANG* *BANG*

Spikes of ice and metal emerged from the sand of the shore. Right beneath Jinbei.

Of course, Jinbei had managed to dodge the spikes right on time. That didn't change that he was pissed off at the one responsible.

"Gengorou! What the hell are ya doing?!"

Gengorou, who still had his handgun pointed at the ground, gave his justification. "My apologies, Jinbei-san. I should warn you to not appear so suddenly to avoid getting caught in the crossfire."

"How's that crossfire?! Ya obviously were trying to get me!"

"It was a little failure in aiming," Gengorou excused.

"Liar!" Jinbei reproached. "Everyone here knows it's literally impossible ya miss because of those eyes!"

*CLICK*

Gengorou prepared to fire his handgun again.

"Be careful, Jinbei-san. Kuromaru-kun needs assistance and there is a hundred percent of certainty my aiming will get both targets this time."

"So, ya admit yar targetin' me too!?" Jinbei threw his arms in the air.

"I do not need your assistance, Gengorou-dono" Kuromaru said. "A single Yatagarasu is more than enough to defeat a mere youkai like this one."

Kuromaru's lesser shikigami were still launching fire blasts at the ushi-oni. However, the toxic gas of the youkai was starting to get the upper hand. It was time for Kuromaru's finishing move.

Kuromaru was carrying one paper charm in her hand. She tossed it in the air.

"I invoke the heavenly power of the yang! May the ever-burning sun answer my call!"

She held out her kusanagi sword horizontally in front of her and pressed it against the activated paper charm.

"Come forth: Solar Hurricane!"

The offensive spell lived up to its name. A spiral of fire was created from the paper charm. The ushi-oni was caught in the center of it and blasted into the lake.

The fight was over. All that was left was three badly beaten and roasted ushi-oni letting out smoke in the lake.

"Alright!" Jinbei clapped his hands to call the attention. "Gengorou."

"Yes," Gengorou pulled out a different kind of gun from his magic storage.

*bang*

It fired. But instead of magical ammo, a giant fishing net came out of the gun muzzle. With this, Gengorou trapped one of the beaten ushi-oni. He repeated the same thing with the other two ushi-oni.

Now that the three ushi-oni were trapped in a fishing net, Gengorou grabbed them from the ends of the net. He processed to drag them around the shore with only the strength of his right hand. Touta and Jinbei acted as if this was normal, but Kuromaru's eyes widened at seeing Gengorou's superhuman strength; she was the one with the normal reaction.

Gengorou dragged the three ushi-oni in the fishing nets until he reached the entrance of the bridge in Library Island. Touta, Kuromaru and Jinbei had followed.

Kuromaru had gone along with this until now, but she still had questions.

"We defeated these ushi-oni, but what are we supposed to do with them now? Do we finish them off or…?"

"Shit, no!" Touta rapidly shook his hand. "We only needed to knock them out to cast the spell."

"Spell?" Kuromaru raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a moment," Gengorou said. "We're still lacking the tearai-oni. Is Ikkuu done with his fight?"

"I'm just done!"

Ikkuu came down flying from the air. Right after he landed, the giant mecha Ikkuu controlled walked through the lake. He was dragging the tearai-oni who was full of bruises in the face and he looked like he had been blasted by a few lasers. Because that's pretty much what happened.

Ikkuu and Gengorou placed the tearai-oni and the three ushi-oni on the side of the bridge connecting Library Island to the Mahora Magicus City.

As he automatically moved the giant mecha, Ikkuu made small talk.

"What a surprise to see you here, Jinbei-san. You normally don't show up for when this sort of thing happens. Mostly because of Gengorou's 'stray bullets'."

Jinbei shrugged. "Ah, ya know. Joinin' in is fun every once in a while." He gave a side-way look at Kuromaru who wasn't paying attention to him. "Besides, I wanna see how the newbie was doin'."

"Uh," Ikkuu stared curiously at Jinbei for a second. "Since when did you become such an attentive boss?"

"Oi," Jinbei grimaced.

"Everything is ready," Gengorou announced. "Ikkuu, give that to me."

"Here," Ikkuu threw an object at Gengorou.

It was a small cylinder-shaped tube. Inside, there was a shiny liquid. Once he caught the tube, Gengorou loaded another handgun with it.

Gengorou pointed at the unconscious tearai-oni and ushi-oni.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

The shoots hit the heads of the four youkais.

"Wait," Kuromaru frowned. "I thought you said we weren't going to kill them."

"And we aren't," Touta said. "Wait and see."

Magic circles appeared in the heads of the tearai-oni and the ushi-onis. Their eyes opened and turned the same color as the liquid.

Gengorou stood up on the railing of the bridge. He used the manaphone in his right hand in the modality of microphone to let his voice be heard loud and clear.

"UQ Holder has already paid their debts to you."

After saying that, Gengorou pulled out another handgun of a different model from his magic storage.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Gengorou once again shot at the four youkais. Instead of injuring them, the battered bodies of the youkais were magically healed.

The tearai-oni and three ushi-oni stood up, turned their backs on Library Island and walked away. They submerged into the water of the lake, disappearing in the same way they had appeared.

With that settled, Gengorou regrouped with his fellow immortals. Everything was back to normal as if the battles haven't happened.

"Good that we could finish that quickly today," Gengorou said in his emotionless voice. "At least they didn't send that many this time."

"Eh, the Onigawa-kai like to send their biggest guys for debt collection because that's more intimidating," Jinbei commented.

"Although, I think they should know that doesn't work with UQ Holder!" Ikkuu added with a grin.

Meanwhile, Touta stretched his arms. "Welp, that excitement is over. I'll go back to the inn."

Everyone was about to go back to the inn, but…

"Hold on!" Kuromaru yelled, throwing her arms in the arms. "What was that just now about?"

"Oh, yeah," Jinbei said disinterestedly. "Ya still don't know how are around here."

"Because you tell me nothing!" Kuromaru criticized.

"Calm down, Kurou-rin," Touta held out his palms. "Those were debt collectors. No biggie."

Kuromaru blinked. "Debt…?"

"That's right," Ikkuu nodded. "You see, Fairyland Hall has been on a bit of a… rough position financially for the past few years."

Gengorou took over the exposition. "Our establishment was made with the plan that we would receive donations from the Yukihiro Conglomerate and the Konoe family in Kyoto. However, because of the incident four years ago, the order of the entire world was disrupted. We became a very minor priority in terms of economy."

Kuromaru's face was sweating. "Then… Does that mean this place is dirt poor?"

Gengorou sighed while he adjusted his glasses. "Unfortunately, we don't have something awfully convenient like a multibillionaire loli to finance our establishment."

"You sure like being specific, Gengorou-san," Touta said in deadpan.

Kuromaru's eyes widened. "S-So, you turned for those 'yakuza' youkai to borrow money because of that…"

"Not exactly," Gengorou looked at Jinbei with murderous eyes. "Our 'respectable' leader took a large portion of the savings of the establishment and had the brilliant idea of using it to bet on the horses. We ended up almost completely broke because of that. He then turned to borrowing money from youkai groups in the city behind our back."

Jinbei whistled in a not quite innocent way.

"That's how it is," Touta laughed. "We have debt collectors coming here twice or thrice a week!"

"Twice or thrice!?" Kuromaru jumped from the shock.

"Oh, but it isn't a problem," Touta waved his hand while smiling carefreely. "Ikkuu-san can make a magic potion to hypnotize people. So, after beating up the debt collectors for a bit, Gengorou-san just needs to shoot them with a bit of the potion and they'll just go!"

Ikkuu scratched his cheek. "Although, my potion is still far from perfect. It wears off after a little more than a week and the debt collectors come back."

Touta grinned brightly like he always does. "Anyhow, that's nothing to be worried about Kurou-rin. Just think of handling the debt collectors as another chore to do around he-"

Before Touta finished his sentence, Kuromaru wasn't listening anymore. She wasn't even standing in front of him.

The immortal men saw Kuromaru running at high speed through the bridge of Library Island.

"I heard enough!" Kuromaru shouted. "You are all weirdos and perverts! And you're also deep in debt with dangerous youkai groups?! There is no realistic way I can ever pay back my twenty-million-yen debt here! I'm leaving!"

Kuromaru was going to run into the city and get as far away from Fairyland Hall and its crazy immortals as she could. Or at least, that was her plan.

The moment her left foot made a step at the end of the bridge and out of Fairyland Hall's territory, something happened. Kuromaru's right thumb was glowing. She didn't notice until…

*BAAM*

Kuromaru tripped over and fell right on her face. She immediately tried to get up, but she found she could. Her entire body wasn't doing what she ordered it to. Her legs were tightly closed no matter how hard she tried to move them. Her arms also felt like they were glued to her body. As if she was being restricted by invisible ropes.

"W-What is happening to me?!" Kuromaru kept trying to struggle, but it was futile.

"This is the geas ya made," Jinbei stood beside Kuromaru. "Ya have a sentence to complete here, remember? This is what'll keep ya from runnin' away from here."

That was right. Kuromaru had entered that geas contract before her duel with Touta. Honestly, she had forgotten about it. Even though she had been told geas contracts bind its contractors to the conditions. Now, she knew how literal it was.

"Grrr!"

Kuromaru crawled like a caterpillar to go back into the bridge. As soon as she did, her arms and legs loosened up. She was free to move again.

A hand was being offered in front of Kuromaru's face. Touta wanted to help her get back up. But Kuromaru refused it. After throwing a glare at Touta, she stood up and looked at the four immortal men surrounding her.

"I see now that it's impossible for me to escape," Kuromaru sighed. "No matter how long it takes, I will find a way to pay off that twenty-million-yen debt and get away from here," she walked past Touta, Ikkuu and Gengorou. Her eyes had a sullen look in them. "I won't ever get used to this workplace."

Kuromaru crossed the bridge and headed back to Library Island. The four immortal men just kept staring at her.

"Man, I feel so bad for doing this to Kuromaru-kyun," Ikkuu said with honest guilt.

"Why should _we_ feel bad?" Gengorou crossed his arms. "She committed serious security infractions and caused major property damage. We're being merciful by giving her a place to stay and work instead of locking her up."

Touta ran his hand across his hair. "Yeah, but Kurou-rin is pretty much a clueless kid that was kept sheltered by a bunch of hikikomori kami. Can't say she's really at fault for how she handles things," he made his hands into fists. "Isn't there something we can do to make her feel more at ease here? At this rate, she'll end up hating this place."

Gengorou slightly frowned. "I think she already does."

"That settles it!" Jinbei spoke up.

Touta turned at the man in yukata. "Jinbei-jiisan?"

Jinbei made a cocky smirk. "Immortals, we'll have a _special_ operation for the end of the day."

* * *

After the 'minor occurrence' with the youkai debt collectors, the immortals of Fairyland Hall had returned to the inn. Ikkuu went back to his workshop and Jinbei, well, just disappeared off somewhere like he always does.

Meanwhile, Touta and Gengorou had gone to the kitchen. Touta was preparing the ingredients and Gengorou was taking out a huge number of dishes and cutlery from the cupboard to clean them.

Kuromaru was sitting in a chair near them. They knew that she couldn't cook and by no means should be let touch a plate. Instead, they left her the task of peeling potatoes.

"I have a question," Kuromaru spoke up.

"What is it, Kurou-rin?" Touta asked while he kept cutting vegetables.

"Does this place really doesn't have any stable source of income?"

Gengorou was the one who answered, in his deadpan tone. "Why are you asking that when you already saw the debt collectors?"

Kuromaru let out a sigh. "I was just thinking that maybe you could make some money if you let humans and demihumans from the city stay here. This complex has more than enough space, from the looks of it."

"Oh!" Touta said impressed. "That's Kurou-rin for you! So smart and clever!"

Kuromaru pretended to not care about Touta's compliment, but her cheeks still reddened.

"Don't think that's a great idea," Gengorou kept his hands busy with the plates. "Even though we live in a world where the supernatural creatures are known to the public, a lot of humans and demihumans still have trouble associating with the most monstrous types like youkai."

"I see," Kuromaru simply said. She didn't seem surprised by the fact.

Gengorou continued. "We do have a restaurant here, but we have never attracted much customers."

"And why is that?" Kuromaru asked.

Touta answered this time. "Because this place has something of a reputation of a haunted house in the city. Those who come here are only looking for a test of courage. What a waste! If enough people tried my food, we would definitely be crowded here."

"Ouch!" Kuromaru exclaimed.

Touta dropped the cutting knife and hurried to Kuromaru's side.

"What's wrong, Kurou-rin?!"

Touta's eyes widened when he saw Kuromaru's right index finger.

"Kurou-rin! You're bleeding!?"

"I cut myself with the knife. It's nothing," Kuromaru tried to dismiss it.

" _Of course_ , it's something, Kurou-rin," Touta grabbed her right wrist. "Let me see that!"

Touta carefully looked at Kuromaru's bleeding finger. Thankfully, it seemed to be a small cut. Nothing to worry about, much less for an immortal like Kuromaru.

" _But shouldn't the cut have stopped bleeding already? Oh, yeah. Immortals are all different. I remember her arm and legs took a while to regenerate back then_."

Touta's train of thought was interrupted when the scent of Kuromaru's blood entranced him. It just smelled so delicious, so irresistible. Without Touta himself realizing, the smell alone was making his mouth water.

Kuromaru exaggeratedly raised an eyebrow when she saw the face Touta was making. "Konoe-kun?"

Touta wasn't listening. It seemed his mind was absent. Driven completely by his vampiric instincts, Touta leaned in and put Kuromaru's right index finger in his mouth.

"WHA-!?"

Touta was so deafened by his bloodlust that Kuromaru's scream didn't reach his ears. All he could think of was the supremely tasty blood in his mouth.

Kuromaru could feel Touta's tongue licking her finger. His tongue was enthusiastically stroking every part of her finger and in every direction. Kuromaru had no idea of what to do. Her face was heating up and her head was feeling dizzy. Unconsciously, she started breathing heavily.

After Touta was done with the licking, he began making sucking noises. He felt like he couldn't stop drinking this blood. If he could, he would drink nothing but this for a thousand years. That was what his instincts yelled. His heartrate was going crazy and blood rushed to his head.

It was the same sensation as when Kuromaru let Touta bite her. Through this bond created by blood drinking, Touta and Kuromaru momentarily felt like they were sent to Heaven.

"Hey, you two. Why are you making noises like you're in a porn?"

Gengorou's dry voice snapped Kuromaru back to reality.

"K-K-KONOE-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kuromaru pulled back her arm, getting her finger out of Touta's mouth. The vampire boy tried to grab Kuromaru's hand again, like a baby wanting to reclaim his bottle. In reaction, Kuromaru slapped Touta in the face with her left hand.

The vampire boy flew all the way cross the kitchen. He was going to clash against the boxes containing the vegetables and other ingredients.

Fortunately, the boxes ended up being safe. Gengorou had managed to catch Touta before the impact.

"That's it," Gengorou said in a forceful voice. "Kuromaru-kun, you're banned from the kitchen until further notice."

"Eh?!" Kuromaru stood up from her chair, causing it to fall down. "B-But, Konoe-kun was the one doing something weird to me! Why aren't you banning him too, Gengorou-dono?"

Touta, being held up by Gengorou's arms, made a V with his fingers. "Because I'm the star chef here!"

Gengorou carefully put Touta down in the floor. "We need to feed a lot of youkai here to avoid a rampage. Kuromaru-kun, if you keep destroying the dishes and the food, soon there won't be an inn anymore. Get out of here at once."

Kuromaru didn't say anything as she hung her head down. She clenched her fists and bit her lip in frustration.

"So, even here it's like this…"

Kuromaru mumbled in a voice so quiet that Gengorou couldn't hear her. Touta, however, was able to hear her with his hypersensitive vampire hearing.

After that, Kuromaru ran out of the room. Even though Touta and Gengorou couldn't see her expression, they could tell she appeared to be almost crying from frustration.

"Hey, Gengorou-san," Touta crossed his arms. "Don't you think you were too harsh back there?"

"I only took the required action as the manager," Gengorou adjusted his glasses. "I actually think I went easy on that kid. Did you forget how I was to you in your first days of work?"

"How could I?" Touta huffed. "I still get nightmares every once in a while," he stared at the door with a concerned look. "I still wanna go and check on her. She looked very upset."

Gengorou could tell Touta was truly worried and sighed. "Fine. You can take ten minutes of break."

"Gengorou-san!" Touta looked at his manager with starry eyes. "You do have a heart, after all!"

"But don't be late for even a second. Or else…."

Gengorou pulled out his handgun to finish his statement. When he realized, Touta had used instant movement to leave the kitchen.

Touta tried to find Kuromaru as fast as he could. He couldn't waste even a single second of these ten minutes. He had followed her almost right away, so she couldn't have gone far. While he didn't like it much, he decided to rely on his nose to find her. A vampire's sense of smell is even better than a dog's or so Touta heard.

In less than a second, Touta was able to track down Kuromaru's scent. He found her sitting at the Japanese roof of the inn. She was hugging her knees with a sullen look in her eyes.

Touta used ki manipulation in his feet and ran up the walls. He then took impulse and made a high jump. He made an excellent landing right next to Kuromaru.

"Konoe-kun?!" Kuromaru's expression was a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Hey there, Kurou-rin!" Touta made a salute. "What's up with you sulking up here? I know Gengorou was a bit harsh back there, but believe me, it could have been worse. At least he didn't use his gun."

Kuromaru turned her face away. "I am the one who should be asking why you are at this roof, Konoe-kun," she strongly hugged her legs. " _You_ are the one who is needed at the kitchen."

Touta exaggeratedly tilted his head. "I'm just checking on you. It's a senpai's duty to make sure his kohai is doing well."

"I am _not_ doing well, thank you for asking," Kuromaru squeezed her eyes shut. "Besides, you are partly responsible that I got kicked out from there," her cheeks reddened. "Because you were d-d-drinking my blood without asking."

Touta's cheeks also blushed slightly. He felt awkward as he scratched his head. "I do owe you an apology for that. Although, I'm a bit tempted to say you shouldn't be exposing blood with such an enticing aroma in front of a vampire if you don't want it to get sucked."

Kuromaru glared at Touta's clumsy attempt at an apology. "I have to admit that I am a little relieved to see Konoe-kun _is_ a bit like a vampire when it comes to lack of self-control over drinking blood from people."

Usually, Touta behaves so much like a normal human that Kuromaru almost forgets he's a vampire. She doesn't like that.

Touta placed his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment. "It's very weird. Normally, I don't have that much of a problem holding myself back at the sight of blood. Eva-baasan said that must be because the blood supply I get from her keeps my blood cravings regulated," Touta didn't pay attention to how Kuromaru twitched at the mention of Evangeline's name. He crossed his arms and leaned back his head. "But it's totally different here. Kurou-rin's taste is divine."

"AH?!" Kuromaru's face became the color of a tomato. "How can you say such embarrassing thing like that?!"

"I'm just saying the truth. Your blood is the most delicious thing I have tasted in my human and vampire lives," Touta said as if it was nothing to be flustered about.

Kuromaru groaned at Touta's super inappropriate casualness. "I made the right decision when I chose to sleep on the roof instead of the same room as you."

Kuromaru covered her neck with her hands and looked at Touta with distrustful eyes. Standing beside her, Touta looked at Kuromaru acting like he's a blood-drinking monster targeting her. He made an ironic smirk.

"I'm not gonna lie; I'm dying to drink your blood again at any time, Kurou-rin," Touta admitted with sheer honesty. He chuckled when he saw Kuromaru getting a meter away from him. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll make sure to ask for permission from now on. You have my word on that."

Kuromaru blinked a couple of times before she finally lowered her hands from her neck. "I-Is that so…?" While she only knew Touta for a few days, she at least had the feeling he was a boy who wouldn't back on his word. "Good," she simply said in response. "But I'm still not willing to sleep in the same room as you."

"That's alright," Touta shrugged. "I'm not gonna force you to do that."

Kuromaru clicked her tongue. "Funny you say that after you bound me to work at this place with a magic contract," she hugged her knees more tightly. "And there is not a single thing I can do here without ruining it. Am I going to be trapped here forever? What will happen to my task as the miko?"

"Come on, Kurou-rin. I'm sure there's a job here just for you."

Kuromaru turned away from Touta. "Do you believe that? You already saw how well I do at being a janitor and helping at the kitchen."

"Yeah, that was a fiasco," Touta said bluntly. A gloomy Kuromaru sank her face between her legs. "But Kurou-rin, it's probably just that housework and cooking are _my_ thing. As my partner, your specialty must be another one."

"Partner?" Kuromaru turned to look at Touta with a frown. "I haven't agreed-"

"Let's see," Touta interrupted Kuromaru's protest. "Ikkuu-san makes the Tecno Magica devices and dating sims, Gengorou-san is in charge of the machinery and administrating the inn, Jinbei-jiisan… is just Jinbei-jiisan. So, what's Kurou-rin's forte?" he looked up to think. While Touta stared at the image of the Reflection Dimension in the sky, he recalled Gengorou mentioned earlier the restaurant of the inn never succeeded at attracting normal clients. An amazing idea suddenly came to him. "I got it!" Touta tapped his fist against his palm.

"Eh?" Kuromaru's eyes narrowed. "You got what, Konoe-kun?"

"Kurou-rin, you're super cute!"

"WHAT?!" Kuromaru's face let out smoke like a boiling kettle. "W-W-Why are you saying that out of nowhere?!"

Touta kneeled down beside Kuromaru. His face was full of excitement. "Someone as irresistibly cute as you is what this place's restaurant has been missing! Kurou-rin, you're perfect to be Fairyland Hall's poster girl!"

"Poster… _girl_?" Kuromaru said the last word with undisguised disdain.

Touta noticed this and held out his palms. "That's just a general term! What I mean is that people from the city will definitely come to admire your otherworldly beauty, Kurou-rin. Meanwhile, I can cook five-star dishes that will leave the clients licking their plates. Together, you and I can make Fairyland Hall's restaurant the number one in Mahora Magicus City! Just another show of why we're one of the greatest duos ever!"

Kuromaru placed a finger in her chin as she considered Touta's idea. "I am not sure about the 'greatest duo' part… But what you're proposing might be a viable option for me to earn money here. Except…"

"Expect what?" Touta asked.

Kuromaru trailed off. Her expression was a bit unpleased. "I… am not sure if I like the idea of becoming a simple face to be admired by the clients."

"Uh?" the ends of Touta's eyebrows lowered. He didn't understand Kuromaru's issue that well. "Then, don't think of it that way. You said Yatagarasu seek to be revered by mortals, right?" he saw Kuromaru nod. "In that case, consider that the restaurant customers would be coming to pay their respect to the godly beauty of the Yatagarasu! How is that that?"

Kuromaru hugged her knees more tightly again. "I suppose it is more tolerable for me if I look at it that way… Although, it would be better to avoid turning the restaurant into a cult."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"What is that noise?" Kuromaru asked.

"It's my manaphone," Touta opened the holographic screen in his right hand. "Shit! I need to go back to the kitchen now! See you later, Kurou-rin! I'll go straight to Gengorou and tell him all about the 'Poster Kurou-rin' idea!"

Touta waved his hand and set out running through the roof. Soon, he disappeared from sight.

Now alone at the roof, Kuromaru sighed and looked up at the sky. The opaque image of the Reflection Dimension wasn't something she was used to yet. She missed the sky that could be admired in the island of her tribe; the one that only had a sun and clouds.

"A right job for me, uh? Hard to believe that exists."

Kuromaru's contemplative thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she saw something coming at her direction. It was a large cloud of smoke. Touta was the one making it as he ran at maximum speed through the roof.

"Kurou-rin!"

Touta put the brakes on his feet. The speed in which he was moving nearly caused him to fall from the roof, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Konoe-kun?" Kuromaru was startled.

"I forgot to ask you!" Touta said while sweating and gasping for air. "What kind of food do you like?"

Kuromaru blinked at the out of nowhere question. "Yatagarasu only eat hot and spicy foods-"

"Hot and spicy! Got it!"

Touta turned on his heels and ran off at the same superhuman speed in which he arrived. All that was left behind was a cloud of smoke.

Kuromaru was left alone at the roof once again. She had a blank expression on her face as she internally questioned what had just happened. Touta tended to have that effect in her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Phase 15: Such a Strange, But Warm Place**

It was past 6 pm. The sun was going down and the sky was almost completely dark.

After Touta finished helping out at the kitchen, the only thing left to do for the day was cleaning the hot springs.

Jinbei had asked Touta to keep Kuromaru busy until the "operation" was ready. As a result, Touta had taken Kuromaru to clean the hot springs with him.

In the middle of the big outdoor bathroom, the two teenagers were washing the floor with brooms. Also, they were wearing nothing but towels to cover their bodies.

Touta's covered the area of his waist, exposing his torso, arms and legs that were pretty muscular for an eternal fourteen-year-old.

Kuromaru wore the towel around her body as any normal girl would. Her hair was tied into her side ponytail at the right like usual.

Wearing nothing but a towel when cleaning the hot springs was something Touta did because he liked to take a bath after he was done. Why was Kuromaru also in a towel, then? She probably thought it was the normal thing to do and followed suit.

" _That is very much like her_ ," Touta thought.

Kuromaru had gotten distracted from cleaning the moment she saw the baby Hot Spring Turtles that hung out at the hot spring bath. She leaned over while holding the broom in front of her knees to watch curiously at the small creatures. From her expression, Touta wasn't entirely sure if Kuromaru thought the turtles were cute or weird. She did freak out a bit when she saw the turtles could fly.

While Kuromaru observed the turtles, Touta discreetly looked her way to check out her figure in a towel. The exposed skin white like porcelain of her face, arms and legs was perfect. She resembled a life-sized doll. Touta's eyes narrowed as they moved to Kuromaru's chest area.

" _Up until now, I had considered the probability that Kurou-rin was the type that looks slimmer in clothing. You know, like in those anime where a girl looks flat or average but when she takes off the shirt, she turns out to have a pair of watermelons… Hell, that's not the case for Kurou-rin."_

As a matter of fact, Kuromaru's chest somehow looked even flatter with that modest towel. And that's considering that her chest already has the roundness of a pancake when she's properly dressed.

" _But I don't care for that,_ " Touta smiled to himself. " _I have never been that much of a boobs man anyway. I remember one time my friends at middle school were looking at these porn magazines and the naked big tits there didn't do it for me. When my friends asked me what was my deal, I told them small boobs are cuter in my eyes. For some reason, they looked at me like I was someone they should call the police for."_

Touta went back to checking out Kuromaru. This time, his eyes focused on her legs. He had already noticed them when they regenerated after her disastrous fight with Asura Tu. Now that he had the chance to admire them more carefully, he could see just how long, slender and incredibly well-formed they were.

Kuromaru finally noticed Touta's eyes were on her and stopped cleaning. Her cheeks reddened as she embraced her own towel-covered body.

"What are you staring at, Konoe-kun?"

Touta closed his eyes, crossed his arms and nodded.

"The kami of legs does exist, after all."

"What kind of random nonsense are you speaking this time, Konoe-kun?" Kuromaru gave Touta an annoyed look.

Touta glanced at the night sky. His eyes were contemplative and solemn. "I didn't understand the true godly beauty of legs until tonight."

"Oh, I see," Kuromaru simply nodded. "If we were strangers, I would ask you to quickly find a doctor. Unfortunately, I already know there's no medicine in the world that can cure your kind of idiocy."

"Hahaha! It's so great you know me so well after just three days, my Kurou-rin!" Touta put his hands on his waist as he leaned back his head to laugh.

"Did I hear you wrong?" Kuromaru's eye twitched. "It sounded like you put a 'my' in front of that cheesy nickname."

"Because that's how it is," Touta grinned with slightly blushed cheeks. "Kurou-rin belongs to me and I belong to Kurou-rin."

"May I ask when did that happen?" Kuromaru's voice was turning sour.

"Don't play dumb, my Kurou-rin," Touta crossed his arms. "We signed that magic contract with our thumbs," Touta raised his left thumb, which started to glow. Likewise, Kuromaru saw her right thumb was glowing. "This is the string of fate that links us together. It's the proof that we're partners for life."

Kuromaru hit the floor of the bathroom with her broom. "Don't go interpreting things however they suit you best, Konoe-kun! Did you forget I was forced to accept that stupid contract to not escape my sentence for destroying those machines? It has nothing to do with you and me being partners! Which, by the way, I'm still refusing to agree to."

"Huh? Still being stubborn, Kurou-rin?" Touta gave her the pointing finger. "After what we went through together in the city, I think we both know we make an awesome combination."

Kuromaru gritted her teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you that was a onetime thing?! Besides, it's impossible you and I can ever be partners!"

Touta pouted as he tilted his head. "Give me a reason for that."

"That's obvious!" Kuromaru held out her broom towards Touta. "You're a vampire, an undead of the night and I'm a Yatagarasu, a divine messenger of the sun! On top of that, you're kin to the Dark Evangel! In other words, we're like night and day; completely incompatible!"

Touta rested his broom over his bare shoulders. "Whether you like it or not, this contract makes us partners, in a way. We're coworkers until that absurdly high debt of yours is paid off."

"Wait a minute," Kuromaru glared. "Could it be you asked to be bound to me by the contract for that purpose?!"

"In part," Touta smiled carefreely. "You were going about with that 'we can never be partners' bullcrap. So, with this geas contract, I saw the perfect opportunity to make you see we can work together!"

While Touta was happily explaining his motive, he was blissfully ignorant at how Kuromaru was being surrounded by a killer aura. Her arms shook as she strongly held her broom in her hands.

"Konoe-kun," Kuromaru's voice sounded deep. "You are telling me that you bounded me to work at this ludicrous place, forcing me to put my important task on hold… Just for that?! How on heavens did you believe that would make me agree to be your partner?!"

"Because that's how I saw it works on manga," Touta made a thumbs-up. "Beat the crap out of someone and force them into a friendship contract. That guarantees you're buddies for life! You know that well, don't you Kurou-rin?"

Kuromaru huffed. "That scenario could only work for a lackey with no drive or purpose other than following a happy-go-lucky idiot," she glared at Touta again. " _I_ , on the other hand, am not acknowledging a vampire as a companion. Have you any idea of how my fellow Yatagarasu would react if they heard you talking about this gibberish you blurt out about you and I being partners?!"

"Don't know and don't care. I don't get why you're complaining so much," Touta shrugged. "At least this way you don't have to be on the run from the law. You already saw how Gengorou-san is when chasing fugitives. I don't even want to imagine the state you would have been left in if I haven't shielded you back then."

For some reason, something in Kuromaru seemed to snap when she heard that last sentence.

Kuromaru swung her broom to hit Touta. The boy skillfully blocked it with his own broom.

"Woah there! Kurou-rin!?"

Without explaining herself, Kuromaru continued attacking him. Like in their duel the day before, her movements were very fast. Since he had memorized her pattern the first time, Touta did a better job at blocking this time.

Finally, Touta managed to hold off Kuromaru's broom with his own. The two teenagers looked at each other eye-to-eye. Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"This wasn't supposed to turn out like this!" Kuromaru shouted. "Take responsibility, Konoe-kun!"

"Responsibility? What the hell do you mean?" Touta made a confused frown.

The brooms couldn't take the pressure of the clashing strength of two trained swordsman. The items broke. Touta thought the fight was over, but he was immediately proved wrong.

Kuromaru jumped back and disappeared. She reappeared behind Touta.

"You caused this disaster!"

Kuromaru kicked Touta in the back. The vampire boy fell on the water of the hot springs.

"Wow! Didn't know you could do Instant Movement too!" Touta sounded very surprised as he stood back up on the hot water.

In the blink of the eye, he disappeared with instant movement and reappeared in front of Kuromaru. He performed a palm strike straight to Kuromaru's abdomen.

Touta got his payback. The girl in a towel fell into the water of the hot springs.

"You shouldn't be blaming me for this," Touta ran his left hand across his wet hair. "You were the one who destroyed those robots at the city. That debt is what you get for trying to solve all your problems with violence."

Kuromaru remerged from the water of the hot spring. Seeing her soaking wet while wearing nothing but a towel was extremely sexy, but neither she or Touta were in the mood to notice this.

"I recognize my error in that matter," Kuromaru said seriously. "However, Konoe-kun, I wouldn't have been captured if you haven't brought me here!"

"You were unconscious, goddammit!" Touta swung his arm to make emphasis. "What did you expect me to do?! Leave you passed out in the middle of the city?!"

"You might as well have," Kuromaru looked away and crossed her arms.

"Don't be crazy!" Touta snapped.

"My physical condition would have been fixed as soon as dawn arrived. It was unneeded for you to take me here, Konoe-kun. Therefore, you are responsible for me being trapped here both by that debt and magic binding contract," she glared at Touta as she walked through the hot spring. "How many years will my task as the miko be delayed because of this?" her fists her shaking. "How am I supposed to prove my worth to Ani-sama now?!"

"Ani-sama?" Touta blinked. "Do you have a big brother?"

Kuromaru ignored Touta's question. Her glare was still fixated on Touta as she stood on the border of the hot spring.

"I was supposed to come to this city, accomplish my task by myself and then leave as soon as I finished it," Kuromaru gritted her teeth in frustration. "Ever since I met you, Konoe-kun, everything has turned into a mess!"

Kuromaru stepped out of the hot spring. Distracted by the current conversation, she forgot the area of the bathroom floor where she placed her wet feet had just been cleaned it.

*slip*

"Kya!"

Kuromaru was about to fall over. Touta hurried to catch her in time. However, his feet slipped on the floor too. The two teenagers ended up falling over together.

Several wooden buckets scattered everywhere from the impact.

It took Touta and Kuromaru several seconds to fully process the position they were in. Kuromaru was lying on her back on the bathroom floor. Touta was right on top of her. For additional awkwardness, both were wearing nothing but bathroom towels and their bodies were wet from falling into the hot springs. Oh, and Kuromaru's towel had moved out of place from the fall. The left side of her body was completely exposed.

Kuromaru's face was red like an apple as she scowled. "Our first encounter and now this… How many times will you fall on an embarrassing position with me, Konoe-kun?"

"As many as the romcom cliché is demanded here," Touta joked to distract himself from the embarrassment. " _Normally this sort of scenario would include your hand feeling up the heroine's boob… Guess that's a no can do with Kurou-rin._ "

"Would you get off me now?" Kuromaru said a bit forcefully.

"My bad," Touta did as commanded.

Kuromaru quickly sat up and put her towel back in place. She and Touta avoided looking at each other, but both knew their faces were still beet red.

Touta was the first to stand up and offered his hand to Kuromaru. But Kuromaru didn't accept it. She stood up by herself and kept looking away from him.

Touta sighed through his nose at Kuromaru's attitude. He then noticed Kuromaru was rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Kurou-rin?"

"It's a mere bump," Kuromaru hmphed. "My body can take this sort of wound," she continued rubbing her head. " _Although, it will take a while for it to stop hurting,_ " she added in her mind.

"ACHOO!" Touta held himself and began shaking a bit. "I'm getting cold…"

"Well, of course," Kuromaru said drily. "You're practically naked and soaked in an open-air bath."

"And whose fault is it that I'm wet?!" Touta reproached. "You're lucky we're restricting the ecchi quite a bit here. Otherwise, my sneeze would have made you naked!"

"ACHOO!" Kuromaru sneezed too.

"Oh! Crow kami are vulnerable to cold too?" Touta commented curiously.

"We're solar beings. It's natural we do not like cold," Kuromaru embraced herself as she began shaking. "We should dry off and get dressed."

"Actually," Touta began taking off the wet towel around his waist. "I want to take a bath now."

Kuromaru once again kicked Touta into the hot spring.

After those hot spring hijinks, Kuromaru headed to the changing room where both she and Touta had left their clothes. For some reason, Kuromaru had chosen to use the mixed changing room. Although, Touta didn't bother to question why.

Before she went in to the room, she threw a threatening glance at Touta.

"You better don't peep while I get dressed, Konoe-kun. Unless you want your eyes to have the need to regenerate."

"Ooookay," Touta stretched his arms while he relaxed at the hot spring. "Why don't you join in here? The bath is phenomenal!"

"You're a pervert, Konoe-kun. Now I'm sure of it."

Kuromaru stepped into the changing room and stood in front of the basket that contained her underwear and waiter uniform neatly folded. In contrast, the basket nearby which contained Touta's clothes looked like they had been carelessly dropped there.

After checking that Touta was still relaxing at the hot spring, Kuromaru took off the wet towel she had around her body. She took a dry towel in the room and started to dry off the water in her pure white skin.

Her figure was very beautiful. Leaving aside the table board chest, Kuromaru's nude body was practically the living image of a goddess of beauty, as Ikku would call it.

For some reason, Kuromaru looked at the holographic clock that was hanging on the room. It was near 6:35 pm. She placed her hand in the area a little below her navel. Without a warning, her body felt cold. It was an overwhelming chill that made her weak on the knees. The sensation was over after a minute, but Kuromaru didn't feel at ease.

"The sunset is over…"

Kuromaru took a deep breath as her cheeks reddened. Her eyes had a look of great discomfort.

"Na, Kurou-rin!"

"Kya!" Kuromaru unconsciously held the towel in front of her to hide her nakedness. But she soon verified Touta was still in the open-air bath. "W-What is it, Konoe-kun?"

"Why is it that you're so obsessed with completing this task of yours on your own?"

Kuromaru considered the option of ignoring Touta, but she knew he would keep asking her anyway. She took her fundoshi from the basket as she continued the conversation.

"You must already know, Konoe-kun. The chief of the Yatagarasu tribe sent _me_ alone to find the Yata no Kagami. If I cannot complete this task by my own power, the people of my tribe will not ever accept me as the miko Kuroha."

"Does your clan have such high standards?" Touta asked.

Kuromaru finished putting on the fundoshi. She processed to wrap the sarashi around her chest.

"Yes. A Yatagarasu unable to properly perform their occupation is a failure to the entire clan. Something unneeded. If I cannot retrieve the Yata no Kagami, I might as well never return to the clan and rot somewhere. Those were the words of the head of the clan."

"What?!" Touta nearly jumped out of the water. "That's a dick move! Why would you even want to return to a place where they treat you like that?!"

Kuromaru was done with wrapping the sarashi. She began putting on the dress shirt.

"The head only spoke the truth. The problem isn't my tribe; it's me," Kuromaru said matter-of-factly. "The me before I was sent on this mission was a burden to my tribe. I could not do anything without ruining it. My spiritual power was never even near the level the miko should have. I was born to be the miko, yet no one in the Yatagarasu sees me fit for it. I didn't have a purpose… But Ani-sama gave me one with this task."

Touta was surprised at Kuromaru mentioning this older brother again. "So… You want to do this just because this Onii-san told you so?"

While buttoning up her shirt, Kuromaru made a pause to think her answer. "Not exactly…. I want to do this for the sake of my mentor too."

"Your mentor?"

Kuromaru started putting on her pants. "Currently, the only one who can carry on the name of the miko is me. I should become Kuroha and continue to serve the Yatagarasu tribe as my predecessor did. Ani-sama made me see that is the only good thing for me to do for the Yatagarasu. This task is my one and only opportunity to prove to my tribe that I am the worthy successor of the name Kuroha."

Surprisingly, Touta stayed silent after hearing Kuromaru's speech. After she was done with the pants, Kuromaru put on the waiter vest and then the apron.

"I hope this makes you understand, Konoe-kun. There is only one path for me. I need to be acknowledged as the miko Kuroha by Ani-sama so the rest of the Yatagarasu accept my place in the tribe. For that purpose, I cannot receive help from outsiders. I cannot become partners with you or anyone."

Kuromaru was expecting even Touta would give in to her argument. However…

"You're wrong."

"Eh?"

Kuromaru turned back. She found Touta standing in the changing room, fully dressed in his waiter uniform. How did he get ready without her even noticing him? That's something Kuromaru didn't even bother to question by now.

"You and I can be partners, Kurou-rin," Touta said with a confident smile. "Because I'm gonna be looking for those reality-warping mirror shards too."

"Wha-? Didn't you hear everything I just said, Konoe-kun? Getting help from people outside the tribe is-"

"Who says I'm gonna help you?" Touta said bluntly. "I said I want us to _do this together_ like a unit. I'm not helping you and you're not helping me. We're both just happening to aim for the same."

Kuromaru wasn't following. "I do not understand, Konoe-kun. Why on heavens would you want to find all the shards of the Yata no Kagami?"

"That's a good question," Touta nodded. "I admit that, at first, I sort of got dragged in because I met this super clumsy and hard-headed miko who I just couldn't leave on her own," he chuckled when he saw Kuromaru pouting. "But now it's different. After learning that Ala Alba… that Setsuna-ma and Konoka-mama are involved in this, I can't help but want to see it through. For the last four years, I was told I couldn't do anything to help my parents return, yet I have a hunch I'll find something I can do if I find more of those mirror shards with you, Kurou-rin."

Kuromaru had no idea how to react. It was the first time she ever saw Touta being this serious. "Konoe-kun, you-"

"Besides," Touta winked. "When we fought together against Bandaged Six Arms, I felt like one of the strongest people in the two worlds! You and I will make a duo as great as Setsuna-ma and Konoka-mama! I'm sure of that!"

Kuromaru's expression turned sour again. She sighed and rested her hands on her waist. "If you also want to find the shards of the Yata no Kagami, I will not stop you as long as you do not get in my way. However, accepting becoming partners with a vampire is a completely different matter."

"Again with that?!" Touta threw his arms in the air.

Kuromaru crossed her arms. "While I understand a little better why you want to search the Yata no Kagami, I fail to see why you insist on calling yourself partners with me."

Touta made a few steps towards Kuromaru to look her in the eye. "That is, of course-!"

"Touta-kun, Kuromaru-kun."

A male voice called the two teenagers, interrupting their argument. Touta and Kuromaru turned at the entrance of the mixed bath's changing room.

"Gengorou-san!" Touta called at the spiky-haired man with glasses and a dead serious expression.

"Are you two done with cleaning the bathroom?" Gengorou saw both teenagers nod. "Good. Then, follow me. Both are required at the garden."

Kuromaru noticed Touta was grinning excitedly like a little kid about to get candy. She wondered why that was.

"Um," Kuromaru timidly raised her hand. "Are you sure you want me to go Gengorou-dono? After what happened in the kitchen today, I-"

"It is of prime importance for you to come, Kuromaru-kun. It's direct orders from the head of the establishment, Jinbei-san."

"I-Is that so?" The ends of Kuromaru's eyebrows lowered. " _Why would they call me to work at the garden? I have shown to be utterly useless. Although, from what I have seen of this Jinbei man, he isn't exactly a sober-headed and responsible chief."_

* * *

Kuromaru was the new employee at the inn. Since she didn't know the place well yet, she only followed Touta and Gengorou while they made their way to the garden. While keeping several steps away from the two guys, Kuromaru noticed Touta and Gengorou were whispering some words at each other. Not that she was particularly curious of what they were talking about outside her hearing range.

Every once in a while, Touta's eyes turned to glimpse at Kuromaru and he started to giggle. All this lead Kuromaru to only one conclusion.

" _They must be speculating how I am going to ruin this job too. These two have been the ones cleaning after my disasters all day, after all."_

While letting out a heavy sigh, Kuromaru hung her head and made her arms go limb. She didn't even know what wat she supposed to do at the garden, yet she already decided she was going to fail at it.

Touta and Gengorou stopped walking once they reached a large Japanese style door. Touta opened the right side and Gengorou opened the left side. Kuromaru was the first to enter the garden. And then…

*POP* *POP* *POP*

Confetti and streamers fell on Kuromaru's head. Just has she wondered what had happened, her eyes widened as she looked at the scene.

Paper lanterns were illuminating the garden. The flowers of the trees and bushes were in full bloom. Three very long tables were standing over the glass. Hundreds of plates with delicious-looking food were lying there.

Sitting on the Zabuton cushions that were in place of chair, the dozens of youkais that resided in Fairyland Hall were cheering.

This resembled a festival. Kuromaru could tell this was a big celebration, but…

"What is the meaning of this?" Kuromaru asked.

"Don't you get it?" Touta rushed to Kuromaru's side to see her expression. "This is your welcome party!"

Kuromaru's face was dumbfounded. Only her mouth slightly opened. "Welcome party… For me?"

It was then that Kuromaru noticed a big sign floating over the tress of the garden. It was made of sparkles and floating lights, so it was clearly produced by a spell. Letter by letter, the phrase 'Welcome, New Staff Member' appeared.

Yet, Kuromaru had yet to show a big reaction.

"Come on!" Touta started pushing Kuromaru's back. "Today I made a special gourmet for the big celebration!"

However, Kuromaru was showing some reluctance.

"I-I…"

"AAH!" Touta yelled. "What are you doing, Gasha?!"

The vampire boy freaked at the sight of the gasha dokuro picking up two of the tables to swallow down all the food, plates and all.

"I told you that you can only have one table!"

Touta rushed towards the giant skeleton in order to stop it from leaving everyone without food.

"Sorry," Gasha put one of the tables back down. "But I'm literally made of starved souls… And Touta-bouzu's food is just so damn good."

"I know that," Touta said without any modesty. "You still must learn to control yourself when you join us at the feast. Everyone here helped prepare this party! This is why I usually feed you separately from the others! You're fifty times the bottomless pit they are!"

"Hahaha!" a Raijuu laughed while its fur generated electricity. "Touta-bouzu's meals are really the best there are! They empower my lightning!"

"Yes! Touta-bouzu's food is my favorite thing about being part of their organization!" a kama itachi commented.

"By the way," Touta addressed the youkai. "I owe you guys a big one. Because Jinbei-san came up with this party out of nowhere, Gengorou-san and I weren't enough to have everything ready on time. We ended up having you help make the preparations even though we're supposed to treat you as guests when out of missions."

"What are you saying, Touta-bouzu?" an oni said. "That isn't any problem."

A tengu agreed. "This organization does so much for us youkai that this is the least we can do."

"That's great, guys!" Touta smiled happily.

Because he had his guard down, Touta was trapped in the arms of several female youkai. They included a hari onago, nure onna, hone onna, yuki onna, futakuchi onna, and rokurokubi.

"And of course, we would do any favor for you, our lovable favorite cook!"

"You always take such good care of us! It's natural we do favors in return every once in a while."

The youkai ladies were snuggling and caressing Touta like if he was a plushie they all wanted to hug. Actually, that was basically how they all saw him. Soon, they started to fight over who got to hold him and it turned into a small-scale fight among youkai ladies.

All the youkai laughed as they were having a good time at the celebration.

However, there was something wrong. At least, for someone in the scene there was.

The magic floating sign had let out some fireworks without warning and you can guess what happened to the trees nearby. Gengorou and Ikkuu were taking care of it by using the firehoses that were equipped in Ikkuu.

Therefore, Kuromaru had been left standing alone at the entrance of the garden. She watched Touta and the youkai several meters away. She could tell they got along very well.

" _Well, I suppose that is natural. Konoe-kun has been working here for four years… And he does have the sort of personality that should make it easy for him to make many friends…"_

Kuromaru felt a very cold, hollow feeling in her chest. She placed her hand over it as the unpleasantness overcame her.

" _What is this?"_

This was Kuromaru's welcome party. But to her, it didn't feel that way. She only felt out of place… That was a feeling she was very much familiar with. Even though she couldn't understand it, she did know this emptiness in her heart. She hated it.

Without her even realizing, Kuromaru's feet started to move. And when she finally noticed, she was running.

" _Eh…? What is happening? Why am I getting away?"_

She kept clutching tightly at shirt. As if trying to squeeze her own heart. The image of Touta laughing with the youkai made her inner hollowness grow bigger.

" _Why does that scene make me so irritated?!"_

Kuromaru kept aimlessly running around the grounds of the inn. Finally, she reached the shore of the large lake that surrounded the small island where Fairyland Hall was located.

The girl in the waiter uniform stood all alone as she stared at the lights of the city on the other side of the lake. At moments like this, she wished she had wings so she could fly away from that place, but this was as far as she could get from that scene that made her so upset.

"It's a nice view from here, isn't it? Just between us, this is my favorite place to take a nap while I'm hidin' from Gengorou."

A deep male voice spoke at the shore. Startled, Kuromaru, who thought she was alone, looked around her surroundings.

It was then that she noticed there was a sofa set placed beside a bunch of trees at the shore. Sitting on one of them, there was a man with reddish brown hair and wearing a yukata. He relaxed on the sofa in a lazy position while he smoked from his kiseru pipe.

Kuromaru's eyes turned hostile once she recognized the man.

"The fundoshi-stealing pervert!"

"The name is Shishido Jinbei. Doncha waste it."

Jinbei didn't show much of a reaction. He just leaned back on the sofa as he relaxed and released smoke from his mouth.

"Whatcha doin' here, kiddo? The guest of honor should be at the party."

Kuromaru placed a hand on her waist and turned her face to the side. "I did not feel at ease at that place. Before I knew it, I just happened to wander here."

"What about the party bother ya?" Jinbei asked in his sluggish voice.

Kuromaru's expression grew irritated as she crossed her arms. "It was just… too noisy. I wanted to go to a quiet place. Unfortunately, you happened to be here."

"That's too bad," Jinbei said while bedding down on the sofa. "Because this place is always noisy. Thought the party would make ya used to it."

"Then, this was your idea?" Kuromaru walked towards the sofa. She stood in front of it as she looked down at the man in the yukata laying on top of it. "What was your intention with throwing that party?"

Jinbei placed both his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Intention…? I wonder that too."

"Do not make a fool out of me!" Kuromaru exclaimed. "I still think you are suspicious. You keep popping out of nowhere. You were the one who forced me to have that duel with Konoe-kun. On top of that, you seem to know something about the Yata no Kagami," her eyes narrowed. "Just who are you and what are you after making arrangements for me to work here?"

Despite Kuromaru's suspicious, Jinbei was chill as always. "Would ya relax? Since ya work at this place, I'm not yar enemy; I can tell ya that. Yar one of my subordinates now."

Kuromaru kept looking at Jinbei with distrust. "Hmm. Still hard to believe someone like _you_ is the head of this establishment."

"Welp, I didn't exactly become it because I wanted," Jinbei waved his hand.

"In any case, even if I am being forced to work here, I do not acknowledge you as my boss and refuse to trust you. I want you to have that clear."

In response to Kuromaru's words, Jinbei smirked mockingly. "I think yar just mad at me for stealing yar fundoshi."

In Jinbei's hand, Kuromaru saw her stolen fundoshi hanging from the man's fingers. Her face turned burning red.

"KYAAA! GIVE ME BACK THAT!"

Kuromaru tried to snatch her fundoshi from Jinbei hand. But the man reacted fast. He jumped from the sofa. Kuromaru tried to follow him, but Jinbei kept making acrobatic moves to evade her.

"Oho," Jinbei's eyes narrowed as he observed Kuromaru's movements. "Yar a bit slow tonight, lil lady."

Once she heard that last word, Kuromaru's cheeks reddened. Fury took her over.

"Don't…."

Kuromaru made a jump backwards and disappeared. She had used instant movement.

"…Call me that!"

Kuromaru reappeared in front of Jinbei. She landed a flying kick to the side of Jinbei's head.

Or so she thought. Jinbei had effortlessly blocked her leg with his bare hand.

This only made Kuromaru want to kick him more. She made a swing in the air and threw a storm of flying kicks at Jinbei.

The result was still the same. Jinbei kept blocking and dodging her kicks. He wasn't even sweating. To him, Kuromaru's physical assault was like a kid roughhousing, even.

"He!" Jinbei smirked. "Aren't ya energetic?"

That smile made Kuromaru aim her kicks to Jinbei's face even more. "I'm not playing here, you disgusting pervert!"

"Alright then," Jinbei said nonchalantly. "I'll treat this a bit more like a fight."

Jinbei had stopped holding back. He wasn't merely blocking anymore. He went in to attack.

Kuromaru didn't even see it coming. When she realized, Jinbei's fist had hit her face. And it happened five more times under a minute. She didn't even have the time to think how to counterattack. It all happened too fast for her mind to process it.

Before Kuromaru could try anything, Jinbei landed a punch on her guts and sent her flying in the air.

Kuromaru would crash against the sand of the shore. But she didn't. Once she opened her eyes again, she found Jinbei looking at her with his usual suave gaze. Soon, she understood he was carrying her in his arms princess style.

"Are ya calm down now, lil lady?"

Kuromaru scowled. Taking advantage of the princess carry position, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around Jinbei's neck. Kuromaru had successfully trapped Jinbei in a leg lock.

Not that Jinbei seemed troubled by this. Instead, he smiled casually.

"Ya don't know when to quit, do ya?"

Kuromaru's eyes were filled with anger. "And at this moment, I have a lot of frustration accumulated. I will keep attacking you until I discharge it all!"

Jinbei smiled while his head was trapped by Kuromaru's leg. Her butt was pressed against the back of his head.

"That doesn't sound bad. Being in this position is surprisingly erotic."

"Y-Y-YOU SHAMELESS PERVERT!"

The sexual harassment comment caused Kuromaru to release Jinbei from her leg. The movement caused part of Jinbei's yukata to fall off.

Kuromaru landed on the sand and was perplexed by the exposure of Jinbei's upper body. He was a very muscular and well-built man, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the scars in his skin. They were several long and ragged scars in Jinbei's chest, abdomen and back. It was the sort of thing you would expect to see in a war veteran that spent his whole life in a deadly battlefield.

While kneeled down, Kuromaru stared in disconcert for a moment. "Those are…?"

"Ah, these?" Jinbei calmly fixed his yukata. "Ya see, I'm not as immortal as the others around here. The scars are a side effect of that."

"Oh, I understand now," Kuromaru said. "The Wakasa dialect. I also noticed you smell like a fish… I had been told about those like you. Still, it is the first time I am seeing a human who ate mermaid flesh."

"Congrats! Ya guessed it right!" Jinbei made a sarcastic hand clapping. He then made a 'come on' hand signal at Kuromaru. "So, ya said ya wanna attack me until ya feel better. Or are ya gonna hold back just because I can have my bones broken and actually die?"

Kuromaru stood back up from the ground.

"No way. I'm barely starting to let my stress out."

Kuromaru ran towards Jinbei. She kept throwing punches and kicks. Jinbei occasionally gave landed a punch, but he focused mainly on blocking. Anyone could see this and easily tell Jinbei was going super easy on Kuromaru. It was like a sparring session more than anything.

In the middle of the violence, Jinbei started talking again.

"Yar in a very bad mood, aren't ya Kuromaru?"

Kuromaru tried to hit Jinbei's face, but he kept dodging.

"Of course, I am! All of you are so infuriating!"

"All of us?" Jinbei pretended to question. "Ya mean Fairland Hall? UQ Holder?"

"Yes!" Kuromaru yelled. "Everything about this place puts me on edge! Especially the perverts like you, that machine man… and Konoe-kun!"

"Touta?" Jinbei raised an eyebrow. At the same time, he punched Kuromaru in the jaw, although not hard enough to made her bleed or anything.

Still, Kuromaru paused to rub her chin. "I… I cannot stand being near Konoe-kun. It gets me agitated. I don't like that… I hate it! And am I supposed to be stuck here working with him?! My mental health will not take it!"

Jinbei used the pause to the fight and got in a relaxed position. "And how come he makes ya 'agitated'?"

"Why?" Kuromaru shook in anger. "Because… Because he's an irksome boy!"

"Irksome?" Jinbei couldn't help but snort at the choice of word.

"That's it!" Kuromaru affirmed. "Konoe-kun has been disturbing my pace ever since we first met! He insists on meddling with me and makes up ridiculous associations such as calling me his 'tour buddy' (whatever that is) and 'partner' without my input! He says random stuff I do not understand and I often feel he's just making fun of me. Now, he starts saying he will look for the Yata no Kagami too for his own reasons, but still persists in trying to make me form this 'duo' with him. On top of all that, he's a pervert who has groped my b-behind and put me in embarrassing positions twice by now! I also suspect he might be a masochist and then there is his weird obsession with this 'Chundere' he keeps talking about!"

Jinbei only kept listening to Kuromaru's rant in silence. She was clearly talking to herself before anything by now.

Kuromaru made a small pause to gasp for air. Not that it succeeded in making her much calmer.

"It is because I get so worked up with Konoe-kun around that I had to be away from that party."

"What happened there?" Jinbei simply asked.

"I-I don't know," Kuromaru strongly grabbed her arm. "I saw Konoe-kun with the youkai… And before I knew it, I was running from that place."

Jinbei had a feeling he understood what was going on. But he decided to just give Kuromaru a little push.

"Did something about that scene bother ya?"

Kuromaru made a pause to think. After that, she nodded.

"Seeing that… Reminded me of that thing about Konoe-kun that irks me the most."

"And what's that?" Jinbei pretended to not know already.

Kuromaru took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed. "Konoe-kun is always… so bright. He can smile even when the moment is bleak and just like that, everything seems to light up around him. If I had to compare his disposition to something, that would be the moon that brings light in the dark night sky," As she said that, Kuromaru looked up at the waxing gibbous moon that could be admired at the center of the black night. "And just like the moon is surrounded by stars, it is only natural that Touta can attract people to him like he does. He alone can create that strange atmosphere… That gets on my nerves so much."

"Um-hum," Jinbei muttered as he listened. "Say, Kuromaru. What's about that atmosphere ya find so strange?"

The image of Touta and the youkai flashed back in Kuromaru's mind. They were energetic and looked like they were having so much fun. Seeing it caused a mysterious warmth to manifest in Kuromaru's chest.

Immediately afterwards, her mind showed her a very different image appeared. One of her most prevalent memories. The large wooden room with a shrine and a fireplace. And a little black-haired miko sitting there, all alone. The warmth in Kuromaru's chest became an unbearable cold that extended to her whole body.

Kuromaru's body shook. She clutched at her chest. Like if she wanted to rip out that terribly cold feeling.

"It's just weird!" Kuromaru snapped. "All that noise. That lack of order. How they all look so carefree… There's nothing like that where I come from!"

"Oh-ho," Jinbei's eyebrows raised slightly and placed a hand on his chin. "Did ya see there somethin' ya wished your tribe had?"

With that simple question, Kuromaru felt like something inside her exploded.

"NO!" Kuromaru jumped towards Jinbei. She intended to punch him in the face.

As expected, Jinbei easily blocked her fist with his bare hand. Jinbei then trapped the fist within his grasp and dropped backwards, falling on his back while taking Kuromaru with him.

Kuromaru groaned as her back hit the ground. Thankfully, the sand of the shore made the impact much softer. She immediately turned around and tried to get up. But she couldn't. Jinbei had pinned her down by sitting on top of her back, forcing her to stay with her face buried on the sand.

"Arg!" Kuromaru exclaimed after spitting out some sand. "What are you doing? Get your behind off me!"

While sitting on Kuromaru's back, Jinbei rested his head on his hand and sighed. "Man, yar a handful, lil lady."

"DON'T CALL ME LADY!"

Kuromaru desperately tried to punch Jinbei, but her fist didn't reach him in the position she was in. In her frustration, she could only punch and kick the sand below her pinned down body. Like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Listen up, Kuromaru," Jinbei said in a more serious voice than usual. This caused Kuromaru to stop moving and pay attention to him. "What do ya think about teamin' up with Touta, seriously?"

"Wha-?" Kuromaru didn't get how they jumped into that topic. "I will not do that, of course! Konoe-kun and I are polar opposites! We could not possibly work together!"

"Ya sure about that?" Jinbei yawned. "Cause ya seem to have a good effect in that brat."

"What do you mean?" Kuromaru asked, annoyed.

"Ah, nothing really," Jinbei got off Kuromaru and stood up. "It's just that in my 1,350 years I have never seen a Yatagarasu and vampire being palsy-walsy like ya two. Ya can make one curious duo."

"K-Konoe-kun and I aren't 'palsy-walsy'!" Kuromaru protested with a flush. "And wait! Did you just say 1,350 years?!"

"Kurou-rin! There you are! What are you doing there on your own?"

Kuromaru heard the voice of a boy she recognized instantly by now. However, she didn't answer.

" _What does he mean on my own? That underwear pervert is-"_

Kuromaru looked around, but she saw no one. She was sitting all alone at the shore of the lake. Jinbei had disappeared. By this point, Kuromaru just sighed at this.

Kuromaru stood up and dusted the sand off her waiter uniform. Meanwhile, Touta ran towards where she was. In his hands, he was carrying a plate, so he was careful to not drop it.

Kuromaru had her back turned, apparently refusing to acknowledge the presence of the boy. That didn't stop Touta from talking to her.

"I have been looking all over for you," Touta smiled. "You left the garden without saying anything. Come on, your welcome party is over there! Why are you doing brooding over here?"

"….."

"I brought you some food! If I didn't save it, I'm sure the gluttonous youkai would have eaten it when you got back," he happily held the plate towards Kuromaru, who kept ignoring him. "Everything I cook is super delicious, but you seriously need to try this one! I'm sure you'll love it!"

"…."

"Aren't you cold out here?" Touta asked. "You should get back inside. After all, what's a welcome party without the guest of honor?"

"Stop that," Kuromaru finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Touta said honestly confused.

"You're too pushy, Konoe-kun."

"You think so?" Touta exaggeratedly tilted his head.

"Yes," Kuromaru firmly said as she clenched her fist. "It has been this way since we first met. Whenever I try to get away, you come chasing after me. Even though you know nothing about me, you familiarly talk to me as if we were close… It's so irritating."

Touta raised an eye and scratched the back of his head. "Well, my bad for being irritating. But I wouldn't have to run after you if _you_ stopped running away."

"No one has ever asked you to chase after me."

Touta's eyes turned sideways and his cheek scratched his cheek. "Yeah and I admit it's a bit annoying… But I still feel I got to do it. After all, I still want us to become partners."

"Why?!" Kuromaru finally turned around. Her eyes looked at Touta with anger, yet it looked like she was about to cry. "You have absolutely no reason for this! There is no need for you to have _me_ as your partner! I'm completely different from you… A Yatagarasu; the one meant to become the miko Kuroha! And… you're a vampire," No. That was a bluff. The kind of different that bothered her was another one. "You are not like me! You have a place like this to return and I… I don't!"

Kuromaru hung her head. She gasped for air and her face was sweating quite a bit. She felt her body was starting to heat up. This was a side effect of letting her emotions go awry. There was a need for her to calm down.

While Kuromaru was still looking down and tried to regain a bit of control, she heard something completely unexpected.

"I like you," Touta said with a straight face.

Touta and Kuromaru blankly stared at each other. Finally, Kuromaru processed what she heard.

"EH?!" Kuromaru stepped back from the surprise. Her cheeks were burning red.

"I told you, remember? I think you're interesting," Touta gave a step to get closer to Kuromaru. He looked at Kuromaru with oddly serious eyes. "That's why I want to know you better. Vampire and Yatagarasu has nothing to do with that," he went back to smiling brightly as usual. "I just like you, Kurou-rin!"

Kuromaru was stunned. No one had ever said something like that to her. How was she supposed to react?

"And what about you?" Touta asked.

"Huh?" Kuromaru failed to understand.

"I'm asking if you like me back," Touta made it clear for her.

"Am I supposed to say it?!" Kuromaru waved her arms in a panic.

"That's common sense. Although, I can get your social ineptitude won't let you know that," Touta teased with a smirk.

Kuromaru glared and was about to reproach like usual. However, when she saw Touta's eyes, her expression softened. She sensed Touta seriously wanted to hear her answer.

Kuromaru took a minute to think what she should say. As she did, she remembered all she has been through with Touta up to that point. What were her thoughts about him? The first thing that came to mind was pushy. A cocky, excitable, and loud kid who kept meddling with her despite her protests. However, his heart was in the right place and his stubbornness made them overcome big obstacles.

Kuromaru took a deep breath and spoke up.

"You are… nothing like what I was taught a vampire should be," Kuromaru made a brief pause. "I always imagined you as depraved blood-drinking creatures with black eyes and hunched backs."

"Like an old movie in black and white?" Touta commented.

"If my people knew I am having a conversation with the kin of the Dark Evangel like this…. It would be inconceivable. I might even lose more of my chances to be accepted as the miko," she looked at Touta in the eye and put a hand over her chest. "But Touta-kun isn't the sort of person I dislike. From the moment I met you…. I hoped we could get along."

Having heard her words, Touta smiled from ear to ear.

Meanwhile, Kuromaru was shyly looking away. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings this openly. It made her embarrassed.

Out of nowhere, she felt something was being shoved inside her mouth. It was then that she realized that Touta was feeding her the food in the dish with a Chinese spoon.

"This is-?!"

"It's mapo tofu!" Touta stated as he showed off his dish. "You said your race only eat spicy food. So, I decided to try this out as the main dish of your welcome party. How is it? Ultra delicious, right?"

Kuromaru didn't say anything to confirm or deny. But she was making a face Touta had never seen in her before. Her eyes were sparkling like stars. Her facial expression was that of someone relaxing at a hot spring.

Kuromaru forcibly took the dish with the mapo tofu from Touta's hands. She started digging it in like if she was starving.

Touta felt surprised, but also happy. Kuromaru did really seem to love his mapo tofu. And she looked so cute while eating so enthusiastically.

In a little more than a minute, Kuromaru had left the plate clean. Her face was in absolute bliss as if she had made a brief trip to dreamland.

"How many years has it been since I last ate mapo tofu?" Kuromaru wondered as she stared at her now empty plate.

"Oh? You tasted it before?" Touta was legitimately surprised.

"My mentor knew recipes of the mainland," the end of Kuromaru's eyebrows lowered. "Her mapo tofu was the most delicious of all."

"Is that so?" Touta could only say.

"This is one is… good too," Kuromaru averted her eyes. "But it isn't hot enough."

"Got it," Touta smirked. "I'll make a note so it's better the next time," he signaled the inn complex. "Should we return now?"

Kuromaru looked hesitant for a second, but she finally nodded. She started heading towards the inn and Touta followed suit. The two teenagers walked side by side in the shore beneath the night sky.

Meanwhile, Jinbei was standing behind a tree near the shore. Having overheard the entire conversation between the teenagers, the immortal man's lips formed a smile.

* * *

Touta and Kuromaru made their way back to the garden. Once they arrived at the door, they could see the youkai loudly parting it up and devouring the food. Ikkuu and Gengorou were focused on fixing some the decorations after the fireworks incident.

Touta was ready to run back to the garden, but he stopped when he saw Kuromaru. She looked like she was paralyzed.

"Hey, what's up now?"

Kuromaru was sweating slightly and her eyes were practically spinning. "O-On second thought, I…"

"Don't tell me you want to run away again!" Touta snapped.

"I-It's just the I'm not fit for this sort of thing! I-In my tribe, we do not have festivities like this. And the Yatagarasu are not supposed to join activities of non-divine beings!"

"We're not on your tribe right now!" Touta used instant movement to appear behind Kuromaru. "And I don't know if you already noticed, but we're all unaging monsters here. Having a crow kami join us makes no difference!"

Touta gave Kuromaru a push, forcing her to step into the garden. As usual, he was rougher than he intended, which got him a glare from Kuromaru. In response, Touta gave a double thumbs-ups and a wink to Kuromaru.

Knowing there was no turning back now, Kuromaru took a deep breath and walked towards the tables where everyone was. Touta followed behind her with a smile.

As Kuromaru approached, she was intercepted by Gengorou and Ikkuu.

"You came back, Kuromaru-kyun," Ikkuu smiled.

In contrast, Gengorou stared down with a stern expression. "Everyone here get through a lot of trouble to prepare this welcome party. It isn't very nice for the guest of honor to run off somewhere."

Kuromaru began sweating again and gulped.

"I-I apologize…"

Gengorou raised his hand and reached for Kuromaru. She braced herself for some rough 'discipline'… Instead, Gengorou and Ikkuu placed a hand on one of Kuromaru's shoulders each. The two men had a glass with beverage on the other hand.

*RIIIIIING*

Ikkuu let out an alarm from his body to catch the attention of the youkai. He then let out the big announcement.

"Everyone, the new staff member has finally arrived!"

All the youkai set their eyes on Kuromaru. Her nerves took over once more and started to sweat like crazy. She had no idea what to do next.

Then, someone broke the silence: Touta.

"Hey, there everyone. You all kind of already met my new kohai! After all, she ran all over the inn in a skimpy hospital gown and then you all saw her falling into the pond with no pants on!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!"

Kuromaru grabbed Touta by the neck and began strangling him.

"Oh, yeah!" a karakasa commented. "We all saw the new one's moves! It was awesome!"

"That fight between Touta-bouzu and the new one was one of the most entertaining I have seen in a while!" commented the inugami.

"Indeed," an ittan momen agreed. "And those beautiful legs and fundoshi were a delight to see!"

Nearly all the male youkai nodded.

"Banzai to Fundoshi-gozen!"

"I ENDED UP BEING CALLED THAT!?" Kuromaru's face was fuming from embarrassment. Her hands were still strangling Touta who somehow managed to laugh despite his face turning blue from suffocation.

"Well, we don't know your name yet, new one," said a female kitsune.

"Oh, right," Kuromaru released Touta's throat and let him drop on the grass.

Touta immediately got back up and energetically lifted his left arm. "Then, it's time you introduce yourself to our members, my kohai."

"Oh, umm," Kuromaru averted her eyes in doubt. " _I cannot tell them my true family name,_ " after half a minute, Kuromaru came up with a new name. She took a breath and looked directly at the youkai crowd. "I am Tokisaka Kuromaru. Because of some complicated circumstances, I will be working here for a while… I hope to not cause much trouble."

After saying that, Kuromaru immediately beat herself up in her mind. That didn't sound like a good introduction at all. However, before she lost herself in her self-criticism, voices spoke in a warm and happy tone.

"A pleasure to have you here, Kuromaru-gozen!"

All the youkai looked at Kuromaru with big smile. Well, those who could smile anyway. The point is everyone was giving a warm welcome.

"Let's not waste any more time," Gengorou said. His expression was softer than usual and his lips looked like they almost formed a smirk. "We already spent so much preparing this, we need to enjoy to the fullest."

"Well said!" Ikkuu agreed. "This is also the celebration for the new dating sim I'm coming up thanks to being inspired by Kuromaru-kyun's moe!"

Kuromaru was about to say something in reproach at Ikkuu, but…

"Come on, Kurou-rin!"

Touta locked his left arm with Kuromaru's right arm. Both blushed slightly because of this, but neither pushed away. As she let Touta drag her to the long table, Kuromaru once again felt that strange, but warm feeling in her chest. However, this time she didn't want to run away. Instead, she wanted to feel that warmth a little longer.

Kuromaru's lips bent into a shy smile. She was too embarrassed to answer to the youkai's welcome from before out loud. She only muttered her answer hoping no one else could hear it.

"Thank you for having me."


End file.
